Yggdrasil : Cycle of War
by renseiryuu
Summary: 10 years after the war... The tale of a young swordsman and his companions of changing not only the destiny of themselves, but all of the world. And the world here doesn't meant only Midgard.
1. Prologue

It's been more than a thousand years since the war between the humans of Midgard against the monsters of Glast Heim Castle began. The war has been prolonged endlessly, without any sight of end. It has been so long, that people didn't even remember what they wish to accomplish in this war. All they remember is that the monsters are their enemy, and only death that can be occurred between the relations of human and monster, whether the human or the monster that died.

But, the battle was always a lost cause for the humans. No matter what, the monster was always stronger than the human. Even one monster was able to overwhelm 10 human soldiers. Sword, arrow, bludgeon, even magic are not completely effective against them.

The only reason that the humans was able to withstand the monsters for a thousand years, are their overwhelming numbers and strategy.

No matter how strong a monster are, they cannot withstand the power of 100 people assault at once, combined with their intelligent of war tactics.

Combine all of their numbers, and the monsters number are actually lesser than 1/50 humans number.

But even that was at its end.

The monsters always reappear again and again. As if making things worse, they've even grown stronger, and more appeared than before. No matter how many the humans are, or how smart they are, they are helpless against an endless horde of monsters.

And they are at their limit. A thousand years was a really long time for humans to fight back. They are exhausted. They are losing their strength. They are losing their hopes. A hope of ever win this war. A hope to return as heroes. A hope to protect their beloveds. A hope to live in peace. There is no hope in this God-forsaken land.

One by one, the cities of humans fall, completely overrun by monsters. Almost no resistance can be given. It's a one-sided slaughter.

There's only anger

There's only regret

There's only confusion

There's only sorrow

There's only emptiness

There's only death

Screams and cry can be heard everywhere. Everything seems hopeless, the land was overrun by death, with the monsters as its army.

Until…. What appears as the answer of God, show itself in front of them.

* * *

He appeared, they appeared. The legendary guild consisted of the 12 finest humans in all of the Midgard, known as the Valhalla Dragons. Rumored to be the soldiers of Valhalla, with a higher class status than any people, no one other themselves that may hold their title. The guild was leaded by the charismatic Emperor Grandt, with his right hand man the Philosopher Caen, followed by 10 generals, known as the Warrior Farlion, the Blade Master Cyanea, the Cardinal Deanark, the Baron Gereos, the Nihilister Serena, the Rune Master Xeyon, the Mystic Knight Lumia, the Ballistair Riel, the Beast Master Marlene, and the Dragon Slayer Ferkard.

With his charisma, he led the Rune Midgard army to a new possibility, the one with a hope for the end of war. One by one, he led every battle to victories. And not only that, with Farlion, Gereos, Cyanea, and Ferkard as their front-line unit leaders, the morale of the Midgard soldiers raised considerably. No monster was able to break through the defenses provided by Serena, Xeyon, and Riel. No wounds that cannot be recovered by Deanark. No beast that cannot resist a command of Marlene. No citizens shall be slayed under the protection of brigade under Lumia's command.

And, as if to further increase their overwhelming advantages, on one fated day, Caen the Philosopher announces something…

"We can only win with all of our strength combined! Not only us, the twelve dragons of Valhalla, but all of us, including you guys!"

At that time, he introduced to the people … a completely new power.

"This is the power that will turn the tides of battle! This is the power to purify this world! This is the power to cleanse those abominations that terrorize all of you for more than a thousand years! All of you! This is the time to raise your weapon for our victory!"

"FOR OUR VICTORY!" the crowd cheers.

* * *

This power, was known as the "Phantasm Trigger".

This power awakens a hidden trait of humans, giving them a skill that may rival even the monsters, though not all of skills give each person this kind of ability. Each person will awakening a skill that will be special to themselves, though it is not rare for the same skill can be meet in other person. This skill is greatly influenced by the said person's soul. And the skill can even evolved with more different variant, following with the growth of the person's.

This power is so powerful, that the monsters were completely overwhelmed, and the humans gain an upper hand against the monsters.

But even so, the war still continues. As if they are immortals, the monster reappears endlessly, Again and again. And so, the war continues, but with a new hopes. A hope of the promised victory.

And as times passes by, it marks 10 years after the Valhalla Dragons appearances. The story, of the young swordsman with his companions, as they carve their names in history.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading my first fanfic. This is my first time writing, so please don't hold back at sending any reviews to me, so that I may know if there any fault in my writing. Thanks once again, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Dream of Unknown Past

10 years before the appearance of the Valhalla Dragons.

* * *

"Waaaaaaa!" a sound of baby crying.

In the room, a sound of a baby can be heard. It is a sound of a new life, for the first time it feels what it means to be alive. An old maid holding the baby, show the baby to a young woman. The young woman, smiling faintly, feels a great joy for seeing her baby. A tall man, wielding a sword that bigger than himself, walks to the inside of the room, towards the baby.

"Congratulations, Young Master. It's a boy." said the old maid.

"Thank you. Here, let me hold him." the man said.

The man holds his newborn son, up high above his head. He smiled. For the first time in his life, he knows a joy that never he thought will experienced. Then he move near the bed, and said to his son.

"Welcome my son, to the beginning of your story."

After that, he started to examine his child, and then said to his wife…

"He looks just like me. But I sense that he has a great magic power, even more than you."

"Of course. Surely you don't think that the son of the greatest Warlock, will have a lesser magic power than his mother, do you?" his wife, smiling when she said that.

"Hahaha, no, it's not like that. Call it as a father scanning system, reliable as always." He grinned mischievously.

His wife laughed softly. The man continued to look after his child, when suddenly he frowned.

"But, this magic power is… I remember this power... Is this?"

The woman losing her smile.

"I'm afraid so. Not only my magic power, but even my father's power, the forbidden power of the Valhalla has been inherited by him…" she said weakly.

"…So it is. Curses, now he will have to bear a great burden that only selected few has carried, even heavier than mine and yours." the man curses.

The woman looks sad for a while. But, then the man said.

"I guess, we're gonna be really busy from now on, eh? You should concentrated to recover sooner then, my love."

"…I guess you're right." she said, smiled faintly.

Suddenly, the man palmed his forehead.

"But rather than worrying about that, I believe this is the time to give him a name. Say, dear. Did you see where my name list is? I was sure that I put it inside the desk drawer in the study."

"Oh that? The one with the list of baby names? I threw it away." the woman said casually.

"I see, then … wait, you what-! ?"

"All of the names inside are ordinaries. Surely you're not planning to name our son with an ordinary name, do you?"

"But I've spent 3 months writing all of that!" the man scream, unconsciously losing the grip of his hand, and the baby dropped from his hand. Fortunately, the woman was quick enough to catch the baby.

"Are you a fool! ? You almost ended our son's story when he didn't even started yet!" she said while giving her baby to the maid.

"But-… Huh! ? I'm a what! ? I didn't do anything! And wait! What about my list! ?"

"Exactly because you didn't do anything that you're guilty as charged! And you actually cared about the list more than your own son! ?"

"What? Wait a minute, where's my boy! ? Oh, he's right over there… Uh, no, you misunderstand! I don't care about that list! Well, but then again, it would be waste if I…. Wait! I-I can explain… and don't start casting your magic here, please!"

* * *

The family bickering goes on. When that happens, an old man appear and coming inside the room. He speaks to the old maid.

"Mary, is this my grandchild?"

"Yes, Master." answer the old maid. She gives the baby to the old man. The old man holds the baby, and then called the young woman.

"Eliza."

"Wait, my love! You've just finished giving birth to our son! It would be unwise to move, even less to cast magic!"

"Why don't you just drop deaaaaaaadddd, noooooow! ?" the young woman, named as Eliza said. It's obvious that she didn't even realize the old man presence.

"Please forgive me! It was an accident! Have mercy on meeee! I'm a fragile young man in truth!"

"You didn't convince me at all while carrying that giant sword in your baaaaaaaack!"

"Oh you're right… Huh! ? Wait- lets, caaaaalm dooooown… and think all of this rationally…. 'murmur' guess I'll just have to make a new list… Eh, no no no no no no no! I'm repenting! I'm repeeennntiiiiingggg! So please don't do….. !"

The bickering continues, the old man can only shook his head while sighing.

"Every time I think about it, I never found the answer. Why must she inherit her mother oblivious attitude of all people…?"

He then turns his attention to the baby in his hand.

"Since his parents are currently useless, I guess I should take the chance of giving this child a name, since last time I didn't have a chance of naming my daughter. Hmm… since this boy looks so much like his father, I should give him a matching name."

"Now then, time for you to d- …Dad! ? When did you come here! ?" Eliza asks, while the man was unconscious.

"…But now that I think again, the letter 'F' in his father name must stand for foolishness, after all. So I should just take the 'F' from his name, and give the rest as this child name. " the old man said.

"Eh? Have you already decided on his name, Dad?"

(Not listening) "Yes, that's right. I believe this is for the best. This boy name shall be…"

* * *

And so, 20 years has passed ever since the day of his birth.

* * *

The boy has grown as a strong Swordsman, with calm-judgment, but a bit hot-headed sometimes. He's currently resting on the field, lying down on the grass, near the capital city of Prontera.

"That dream again… sigh…what a strange dream." he murmurs to himself, sighing.

He then gets up, while watching what in front of him. His white hair flutters by the wind. A sword lies in its sheath at his waist.

"I guess it's time to moving on." he said that, when suddenly, a childish, cheerful girl voice calling for him.

"Eeeeerkaaaaaard! So you've come here too!" said someone behind him, a girl, running towards the boy.

"…so she catched up huh… Damn." he said while cursing.

As he turns back, his eye pupil was shown colored with 2 different colors. An eye of crimson flame, matched with the eye of cerulean crystal.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

The 1st chapter is done! Thanks for reading this fanfiction! Just like before, you're welcomed to review anything. See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Chosen One

500 years before the arrival of Valhalla Dragons.

* * *

The land of Midgard was previously inhabited by humans (excluding the monsters). But as time grows by, the humans in different regions are slowly evolved. The humans in the north regions are growing stronger, and most have a taller build than normal human. They are known as Giants. While the humans in the south east regions are famous in their accuracy and agility, and also more innate powers of tremendous magic, not to mention their pointy ears. They are now known as Dark Elves. While on the north west regions, the region of humans known as Dwarves, technology was advanced fast, and their knowledge in smithing weapon and crafting firearms are worldwide known. Humans still exist nowadays, mostly on central and south regions, and the west regions, the nearest regions with Glast Heim Castle, inhabited by a combination of all races.

But just like the humans start to evolved, as time goes by, some of the new evolved humans are starting to grow arrogant of their superiority. It is ironic, considering the state of war they in. The new humans (Giants, Dark Elves, and Dwarves) are divided into two factions, the moderate and radical factions, with the radicals faction have more than 60% of all of the population. While the moderate believe that co-existing with human are for the best, the radicals believe that the humans are a lesser existence below them. And thus, the Republic of Schwartzvald was established, while the humans established the Rune Midgard Kingdom. And as almost 500 years has passed, the Republic of Schwartzvald has proved their superiority from the Rune Midgard Kingdom, by surviving most of the war.

* * *

"Erkard! How fancy for meeting you here!" the girl said.

A beauty with a braided green hair, pointy ears, runs towards Erkard. She is the same age as Erkard, but with her childish face, anybody would have no problem believing if they were told that she was 3 years younger than Erkard.

"Yulie, I know that you will be following me here from Morroc when I leave you there, though I didn't expect you could catch up to me this fast. Now then, I believe that you need to go to Geffen Tower instead of Prontera so that you can finish your Wizard exam. That was west from here." Erkard said to her.

"Eh, so you realize my presence? Tehee. I don't want to go to Geffen. The exam is oh-so-confusing for me. I mean, come on. Why can't I pass by showing my magic off…? I'm sure that I would pass with sparkling colors." the girl named Yulie said while pouting.

"Of course, practically. But not academically. With your mental set, I'm already shocked that you pass as a magician. Sigh… even though I'm not a magician myself, I won't let you pass with that kind of attitude."

"Boo, meanie…"

"Whatever, just remember that the same harsh reality awaits you in there. All you need to do is study, though. After all, you're known as the young Prodigy of Magic that put even The Wise Man council members to shame. Why can't you put more effort in study?"

Yulie then showing a mischievous smile.

"But it was sooooo boring. You know that I'm not exactly the type to sit around and read a book, right?"

"….A waste of a genius mind. A truly waste of a genius mind! Once again I've realized a truly regrettable waste of genius mind! So I'll ask you once more. Why don't you just donate your genius brain to people in need?"

"Eh? Is it possible?" Yulie tilt her head.

"And I'll tell you once again, it is truly regrettable that such a thing is impossible."

* * *

Erkard was going to start walking towards Prontera when Yulie followed behind him.

"Sigh… why did you following me? If you don't want to take the exam, shouldn't you instead go to your home in Geffen?"

"Nope. Prontera looks more fun instead of going straight home, he he he he." Yulie giggles.

Erkard then turn backwards suddenly, staring at Yulie intensely.

"Eh? What is it, Erkard?"

"Yulie, listen to me."

"What is it?"

Erkard hold his breath, and then said.

"The truth is, I want you to help me out."

"Really? What can I help you?"

"I've forgot about my wallet in your house, when I come to pick you up before we go to Morroc previously."

"Eh? Then how did you was able to pay for my food when I forgot to bring my wallet in Morroc?" Yulie tilts her head in confusion.

"I bring my second wallet, but now I don't have any money. The problem is, I need to meet with my client as soon as possible in Prontera. So, can you search for my wallet in your house?"

"Sheesh, just what can you do without me? Alright, then I'll search for it." Yulie shook her head and feeling proud of herself.

"Hahaha, perhaps you're right. So, can you help me? And if you can't find it, try reading your exam-material books. There might be a clue in there."

"Oh so there was a clue in the books? Don't worry! I'll find it in no time! Leave it to me!" Yulie said that, and then she started running to the east towards Geffen.

Erkard watch as she left, and then said to himself…

"Sheesh, she never changed, still so easily fooled. But this is helpful once in a while, I guess. Now that she already left, I have to hurry before she found out that I was lying." he said while looking at the city. And then he looks at the direction where Yulie go.

"I'm sorry for lying. But I have a really bad feeling about this mission. I cannot take the chance and make my important childhood friend to be in danger."

* * *

Erkard walks toward Prontera. When he reached the gate, a robed man approached him and asks him.

"Are you the one who named as Erkard?"

Erkard watch the man carefully. He doesn't look like he brings any kind of weapon behind his robe. Then Erkard answer him.

"Yes, I am. Are you the one who requested my service?"

"Indeed I am."

"Can you show me the proof?"

The man stands silent for a while, and then he taking out a small pendant with a crystal ornament.

"I see. Indeed, this is the identifier that was issued by Captain."

"Now is your turn. What is the code that was issued by Sir Herman?"

"Firmamentum aeterna iustitia."

"Correct."

"Good, so can we start talking about business then?"

"Not here. Let's rent a room at the inn."

* * *

Erkard nod and they start walking inside the capital city. Prontera is known as the most important city in Midgard, for the King Tristan III himself lives in here, at the Prontera Castle. Not only that, following the appearance of Dimensional Gorge, Prontera is become one of the 2 global markets in the Kingdom. For both reasons, that Prontera was overwhelming with soldier. Prontera is also stand as the last line of defense in the previous war, though at the brink of annihilation, at least until the Valhalla Dragons came and save the day.

At the inn, Erkard and the robed man rent a room. They walk to the room, and lock the door. After that, they start to talk about the mission.

"So, what is this all about?" Erkard ask him.

"I want you to deliver a letter actually. Very important information is in here."

"Can I know what's the content of that information is?"

"… I'm afraid that I'm not privy to the details."

"I see, then to who I must send this letter? And where is he?"

"…City in the north."

"…north? Do you mean Al De Baran?"

"I'm afraid not. The land of Giants. Or more accurately, the radical giants city, in the city of Juno."

Erkard feel tense. The land of giants, and then the city of giants itself. Even a giant are not easily allowed to step inside. What about a human?

"Do you know what Captain's messenger in Morroc said to me when he gave me this mission?"

"…Of course, he told you that no one other than you that was able to take up this task."

"Excellent. Then can you tell me? Why must I be the one that take on this mission? Why not sending the other knight? Both Captain and the previous messenger didn't tell me anything."

The messenger didn't say anything. Erkard stay silent for a while, and as if giving up, he then start to speak again.

"The same huh? Alright…How could I go inside the town itself in the first place? Surely you're not telling to break through their defense wall, right?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to know that far. And that's all I know. You'll need to go to Al De Baran for more details."

"Hmm, even a journey to Al De Baran itself was pretty long. How much time do I have to sending this letter to the person?"

"3 months."

"Understood. Say hello for the Captain for me. And tell him that he should at the very least promote me to a knight first before giving me this kind of mission."

The robed man chuckles.

"Yes, you're right. Which reminds me, why didn't you take the exam of becoming a knight? I believe that you should pass the test easily, both academic and practical."

"And I did. All I need to do now was just wear the uniform and be promoted officially. But instead of promoting me, he tells me to go to Morroc first and here I am now." Erkard said while leaving the room.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading the next chapter of Turning the Wheel of Destiny! As always, don't hold back on writing any reviews. See you in the next chapter!


	4. The Restaurant and The Rogues

"Light of the underworld, form the life of the lifeless. Darkness of the sky, materialize the immaterial. The binding time draws near, for a new life shall be born…"

In the back alley of Prontera, a shadow was seen. It's crouching in the dark, muttering something on the drawing in the street. The drawing looks like a magic circle.

"Hear my call, and come to my side. For together, shall we walk upon this barren land and mark our history!" the shadow shout. For a moment, the magic circle looks shining.

"Waaaa, looks like I did it!" the shadow muttering, it sounds happy.

POOF.

A small smoke appears, and the magic circle stops shining.

"….huh? Nothing happens?" the shadow looks confused.

It stretches its hand and touch the magic circle. Looking closely, the hand looks slender and soft.

"Awww, it failed? Again?"

The shadow stand, a young girl emerges in its place.

"Guess I need to collect all of the materials once again. Sigh…." the girl said. Her hair, a long black hair, is dangling to her side. She shook her head so the hair was falling down to her back. She then brings out something from her pocket. An antique pocket watch was shown in her hand.

"Oh, it is time to work already. I better move fast now." she muttered. She then walks out from the back alley, to where the light shone.

* * *

Erkard just got out from the inn, where he feels so hungry.

"Damn, I feel so weak. That little glutton Yulie eats far too much, that I almost didn't eat anything in Morroc. Thanks to her, now I don't have any spare money except my next month living expense in my pocket."

Erkard was walking while holding his stomach, when he smells something good. An aroma of food.

"(Wow, I feel re-energized even with just the aroma, smell so delicious. Urgh, I can't hold it any longer. Guess I'll just have to find another job to cover the next month living expense, rather than going to Al De Baran with an empty stomach.)" as he walks.

He followed the aroma, to where he found a building with a big signboard up.

"Marianna Restaurant. So this is where the smells from." he murmurs as he walks inside.

* * *

Inside, he saw that the restaurant was full with customers. There is the chef in the back corner of the restaurant, and a woman that looks like in her 30 as the cashier. There're also a girl with a long black hair. She's carrying a tray full of food to the customers. After she put the food in front of the customer, she saw where Erkard is, and while walking towards him, she said to him...

"Welcome to Marianna Restaurant! We have many various dishes available from steak, to steak! What would be your order?"

Erkard stand silent for a moment, and then he ask the girl.

"Umm, doesn't that mean that there're only steaks available?"

"Oh. Oops. Hehehe, I'm sorry, there are also many other dish available. It is just that the people around here are always order a steak."

"A good way to raise cholesterols. Well, though I'm actually about to order the same thing. Does chicken steak are available? And also a salad."

"I'm afraid that we don't have a chicken steak, Sir. We have beef instead. Though salad is still available."

"Beef huh? Alright, I take that and the salad."

"Alright, and what would you like as a drink, Sir?"

"Milk."

"Understood. Beef steak and salad, and a bottle of milk. Please wait a while. Why don't you try to find where to sit first? We shall deliver the food to there."

Erkard then find a place to sit. He sits while watching the waitress moving around, taking care of the customers order.

"Hmm?" Erkard mumbles to himself.

He feels strange when he watched the customers. All of them were looks like a rogue. But, he put aside his thoughts, and waits patiently for his food.

"It should be just my imagination. Looks like I'm really in a desperate need for food right now that my mind starts to playing tricks on me."

* * *

One hour later….

"Excuse me, has my order come yet?" Erkard said. He is starting to have a headache.

"I'm sorry, please wait for a while, your order is on the way." said the waitress while smiling.

* * *

Three hours after that…

"…excuse me…, where is my order…?" Erkard said, weakly. He almost didn't have any strength to get up.

"I'm sorry, please wait for a while, your order is on the way." said the waitress while smiling.

* * *

Six hours after that…

"Where…is…my…order…?" Erkard murmurs, very weakly. He can't even keep his head straight up.

"I'm sorry, please wait for a while..." said the waitress while smiling.

"My stomach is already knocking the Underworld Gates! I've waited for a ten hours! Does the steak had even been cooked yet! ?" Erkard finally stand from his seat and screams, with all of his strength. But all the waitress do is return to the kitchen, and not long after that…

"Your order is here!" the waitress said while bringing a plate with a big-sized steak in there.

"…what?" Erkard said, in his weak voice again.

"Sorry for the wait, here is your Beef Steak. The salad and the milk are on the way here." the waitress said again while pointing her index finger towards the kitchen. Erkard saw a bowl full of vegetables and a bottle of milk in there.

"…Is that so? ... I see…finally..." Erkard said. But he looks wobbling.

BRUUUKK!

And he fainted, fell, face first, to the floor.

"Huh? Sir, please don't sleep here. There is an inn located at the second floor if you want, you know. And we assure you that you will be far more comfortable to sleep there rather than in here." The waitress is calling for him.

But Erkard doesn't moving at all, he looks really tired. The waitress doesn't know what to do, so she…

"Boss! There is a person that sleeps here, and I can't seem to wake him up! What should I do! ?" the waitress said to the chef. It seems that the chef is actually the head of this restaurant.

"What? Then bring him to one of the vacant room! After that, just bring his order to the desk in that room!" the chef said.

"Understood!" said the waitress, while grabbing Erkard hands, and dragging him upstairs.

* * *

"Where am I?" Erkard said, finding himself on the bed after opening his eyes.

He arises from the bed, looking around. On the desk, he found a plate of steak, a bowl of salad, and a bottle of milk. He doesn't know what's happening, just when the door's opened.

"Ah, are you awake?" said someone. The waitress girl is the who opened the door.

"You're the waitress from before. Where am I?"

"In the inn, the second floor of the restaurant. You're sleeping, so Boss ordered me to take you upstairs."

"Umm, I don't think that I was actually sleeping, but… thanks for bringing me here."

"It's okay! Why don't you eat your steak? It's just about 5 minutes after you sleeping, so I believe that the steak was still warm."

"Like I said, I'm not… Bah, no matter. I'll eat the steak for now." Erkard said while getting up from the bed.

He head towards the desk, and sit in front of his meal.

"Ah, finally. I'm really hungry right now. So hungry that I feel that I could swallow this steak in one gulp."

"If you want, you can order for a seconds, if you want."

"Excellent, but I have to finish this steak first. This steak was really big. So big that I even feel fortunate of waiting for 10 hours."

Suddenly, the waitress girl smile was vanished away, replaced with a hint of sadness. And it happens that Erkard notices it.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong?"

"Eh? No, it's nothing!"

"Hmm? Which reminds me, why does my order was very late? I also want to know about the customers. Why do all of them looks like a rogue? Or is it just a coincidence?"

The waitress stays silent. She looks like she wants to tell something, but doesn't know the right words to say it. And at that moment ….

BOOOOOOMM!

…a sound of explosion was heard below.

Erkard and the waitress surprised.

"What was that! ?" Erkard ask the waitress, as he stands from his chair.

"Oh no! Boss and Aunt Margarita!"

The waitress rushed out from the room, towards the stair.

"Hey, wait!" Erkard said to her, but she doesn't listening to him.

"Damn, what the hell's happening, anyway! ?" Erkard said while following the waitress.

* * *

On the stair to the first floor, Erkard heard a rough sounding man was talking in a loud voice.

"Hands her over, if you value your live!"

Erkard peeks below. A group of about 20 of rough muscled peoples are there, and a young Rogue with a red colored hair and wield a blue colored curved sword on his shoulder. It seems that the Rogue is their leader. The door was broken, smoke can be seen from the door.

"(Explosive…?)" Erkard thought, but he diverts his attention to the group, instead.

It seems they're talking to the restaurant staffs, though it looks more like that they're threatening the staffs. And it looks like that the "girl" they meant are the waitress, as the cashier are trying to hide the waitress behind her and the chef.

"I know about her secret. That power will be more useful in our hands than to rot in this restaurant." the Rogue said. The waitress looks surprised, and looks pale.

"But you'll just use her as your tool, not as a human! I know how you usually treat your people, Shamshir!" the chef said.

"Bah! Shut up, old man. I don't ask for your opinion. I'll destroy you if you stand in my way!"

The Rogue named Shamshir looks angry, as he pointed his sword to the chef. The chef steps back, cautious of Shamshir movement.

"This Ice Falchion will be the last thing you saw. Begone!" Shamshir said that as he swings down his sword to slash the chef.

CLASH!

* * *

"What! ?" Shamshir said.

In front of him, a red colored sword has stopped his Ice Falchion. Behind that sword, stand the white haired swordsman.

"Who are you! ?" Shamshir shout.

"Your everyday adventurer. That's all."

Erkard parried away Shamshir sword. Shamshir step back behind.

"Damn! Come on, boys! We'll crush this fool first and take the girl away!" Shamshir commands his subordinates.

All of them are moving towards Erkard. But, though the restaurant was quite large, for 20 big persons moving towards the same direction… the end result won't be pretty.

They knocked each other, leaving their defenses wide open. And all Erkard has to do was slash them away.

One by one, all of them are fallen. Until there are none of 20 peoples are standing.

"Stay silent for a while. The Knights will be here soon. Repent for your actions on the jail."

Shamshir looks angry. He moves towards Erkard to slash him.

"Damn you, kid! Don't mess around with me!"

He slashed horizontally. Erkard parried it again, and as a return, charging towards Shamshir. Realizing danger by his instinct, Shamshir steps back again.

"Damn, you're pretty good, kid!"

"You're pretty good yourself for realizing my charges. Despite your bad attitude, looks like you're pretty experienced in battle." Erkard said while charging towards him.

"Hmph! Keep talking while I slash you away, kid!"

Another slash was launched by Shamshir. But, Erkard just evaded the slash instead parrying it now.

"Damn it! So you're more agile than I thought!" Shamshir said, cursing Erkard that still aiming for him.

"If I evaded your sword before, the staffs won't go unscratched. But now that they're pretty far from me, I can simply evade your attack!"

Erkard strike Shamshir stomach with the hilt of his sword, making him vulnerable.

"Guahh! How could a mere swordsman be this strong…! ? Kuh, Ice Falchi…!"

But Erkard already dashing towards his back, and at that moment…

"…! Damn you!"

"This is the end!" Erkard said while giving him another blow to the back of his neck.

BUUGH!

BRUUKKK!

Shamshir was slammed hard to the floor with his head first. He fainted, as Erkard sheathed his sword.

"Thank you very much, how can we ever repay for your kindness?" the chef said from behind.

"Ah, please don't worry. Think nothing of it."

"But we can't do that. After all, you save our lives." the cashier adds.

"As I said, don't worry about it. It is a responsibility for a Knight to help the citizens in need."

"Huh? But aren't you a swordsman?" the waitress said, coming out from behind the cashier.

"A Knight-wannabe then. Well, anyway, now that they are unconscious, should we tie them up first?" Erkard said.

* * *

10 minutes later…

The knights, led by Sir Andrew, have come and arrest the rogues. It turns out that this restaurant has become the hangout for the rogues for a while. And so, although this place is always full, customers (real customers) almost never came to this restaurant. And even if they came, they always have to wait for a long time to get their order, for the staffs have to prioritize the rogues first. And lately, they're starting to threaten the restaurant staffs too, although this is the first time that the rogues ever attacking them.

"I'm sorry for the troubles. We're ashamed for not realizing their activities all this time." Andrew, on behalf the Knights, was sincerely apologizing to the restaurant staffs.

"It's okay, what matters is that the problem has been solved." the chef said.

"And is that the young man that single-handedly defeats the rogues?" Andrew said while pointing his finger to Erkard.

"Yes, it is him. Thanks to him, this restaurant has been freed from the rogues."

Andrew then walks towards Erkard and said.

"Thanks for your cooperation. I have to thank you on the behalf of… Huh? Is that you, Erkard?"

"It's a pleasure, Sir Andrew. Though I still hold a grudge against you for your test of item collections before."

Andrew laughs when he hears that.

"Hahahaha! Yes, I still remember that. Man, how could I don't even realize you in an instant with your white hair stand out like that?"

"Surprisingly, it was normal, though I don't know the exact reason is."

Andrew finished his laugh heartfully, and then asks Erkard again.

"But boy, aren't you lucky? That Rogue is pretty famous in Prontera, you know? Shamshir the Ice Pirate, the wielder of the magical sword of water, Ice Falchion. And you don't even face his Phantasm Trigger."

"I believe that he was underestimating me since I was just a mere swordsman, so I just took it into my advantages. Though I'm obviously not planning to lose even if he didn't."

"Still arrogant as ever, eh?"

"Just stating the facts."

Andrew laughs again.

"Which reminds me, where is Sir Herman? I have a business with him."

Erkard doesn't understand the meaning of that question, as he asks Andrew again…

"…Captain? What do you mean?"

Andrew frowned.

"Huh? You guys are going together, right? Sir Herman's said so himself, and before we knew it, he was gone. I thought that the moment I realized it was you, I was gonna take him back to the Chivalry and have a good talk with him, alongside the others."

Now Erkard was the one who confused.

"What? But I never travel together with Captain. The only travelling companion I go with before was with Yulie, at least until I come back to Prontera."

"Hmm, that's strange. Then where is Sir Herman, then?"

"Don't know. Perhaps the old man just got bored from his work?"

Andrew laughs again.

"Hahahaha! Oh, come on, this is Sir Herman's we're talking about! The most workaholic and loyal between the King's Royal Guards! Though I admire that attitude of him, not just once that I made fun of him using that!"

"You'll suffer divine retributions one of this day, Sir Andrew. Believe me."

"Hahahaha! Bring it on!"

And after that, he started to walk outside, alongside the other knights, and the rogues, when he turned back again to Erkard.

"Erkard, I'll ask you again. Are you really sure that you don't know the whereabouts of Sir Herman?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"…Great, now we don't have any lead to the old man's whereabouts." Andrew said while walking out of the restaurant.

"Well then, Erkard. I'll be going now. Be sure to contact us should you find out Sir Herman's whereabouts, okay?"

"Sure, but only if I knew, in the first place."

Andrew smile, and then he goes towards the castle.

* * *

Grooowl.

"Urgh, my stomach growl. I forgot that I didn't eat anything at all." Erkard said, as he faints again.

BRUUUK!

And he fell again, face first, to the floor.

The waitress approaches him, and said again to the chef…

"Boss, he fell asleep again. What should we do?"

The chef move and hold Erkard up, as he said…

"Alright. Margarita, you go to his previous room, and take his food so that we can warm it. Oh, and also prepare the bed. While you…"

The cashier goes to the room where Erkard sleep a few moments before, while the chef orders the waitress.

"Auria, help me carry him upstairs."

The waitress, named as Auria, smiles and said…

"Right away!"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

And here we are again. Thanks for reading the next chapter of my fanfiction! Like always, your review are welcomed. See you in the next chapter!


	5. The Slums

"Where am I?" Erkard said, finding himself on the bed, again, after opening his eyes.

He arises from the bed, looking around. On the desk, he found a plate of steak, a bowl of salad, and a bottle of milk.

The only differences, is that the girl, the waitress from before, was sitting on the desk chair. A knife on her right hand, a fork on the other. The fork was stabbing through a piece of meat, and it happens that the girl was opening her mouth wide to swallow the meat when Erkard awakes.

A moment of silence, as they only watch each other. The girl blinks her eyes twice, then she said to Erkard…

"Ah, are you awake?" said her, putting back the fork to the plate.

"You're the waitress, right? Where am I? … Uh, wait…" Erkard said, though stopped midway.

"In the inn, the…"

"…second floor of the restaurant, I believe?" he cut the talk.

"…How rude."

"Uh, my bad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But you're correct. You're sleeping, so Boss ordered me to take you upstairs."

"Umm, I don't think that I'm….Wait, haven't I done this before?"

"Huh? Oh, if you mean about when you're sleeping before, then yes, that was correct."

"Umm, I don't think that I was actually sleeping, but… thanks for bringing me here, again."

"It's okay! Say, why don't you eat your steak? We've just warmed it is just about a few minutes ago, though the salad and the milk was still in the cooler. Actually, we don't know when you will wake up, seeing that you fall asleep after fighting the rogues. We believe that you might be sleep longer than we thought, so I'm about to eat the steak so that it don't go to waste. But don't worry! I've yet to eat anything at all, so just chow up!" the girl said while getting up from the chair.

"I'll take the salad and the milk first." said the girl while going out of the room.

Slam.

The door closed. Erkard then arise from the bed, and sit on the chair. He took the fork and starts to eat the steak.

"Ah, finally… for the first time in my life, I feel fortunate for eating."

* * *

A moment after that, the girl has returned while bringing the salad and the milk.

"Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy your- huh? You're already finished?" the girl asks Erkard.

"Buurp...! I'm sorry. I feel too hungry to slow down, and the moment I realized it, the steak was already gone to my stomach."

"Oh it's okay. Do you want to order for another helping? You must wait for around 15 minutes, though." the girl asks him again.

"Hmm… yes, please."

"Understood, please wait a moment." the girl said while getting out from the room again.

Erkard, while waiting for the girl, stands up from the chair.

"Hmm, should I just wait in the first floor? I believe that it will be sooner to eat if I do that."

Erkard steps down to the stairs, when he heard a familiar voice downstairs.

"Where is Erkard! ?"

Erkard stops when he heard that voice.

"(Uh-oh, how could she even be here in the first place?)" Erkard thinks.

He thought of a certain green-haired girl, whom he told to go back to her home yesterday (indirectly).

"I have a business to settle with him! How dare he lie to me about his wallet being in my home! I have turned my whole house into a carnage land, only for Ms. Jennifer telling me that he was lying to me!"

The voice echoes to even upstairs, that Erkard doesn't want to imagine what it looks like downstairs below. He feels sorry for the restaurant staffs.

"(She's nuts! How could she even able of going back forth between Geffen and Prontera in less than a day! ? That should be more than 3 days just for one trip, and a week for it combined! And who the heck is Ms. Jennifer! ?)"

"She's my maid. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Eh, no, just curious." the waitress girl said. It seems that she ask about Ms. Jennifer, too.

"Curiousity kills the cat." the green-haired girl responded. "But no matter. Tell me where is Erkard! That geezer Andrew told me that he should be in here!"

Erkard stiffened. Even he, who able to talk to Sir Andrew casually, wasn't brave enough to call him like that. For that girl to talk about him like that, she must have reached the level of daredevil, or worse, having a death wish.

"(It would be dangerous to stay in here any longer. I should run from the window in my room. It might be bad, but more preferable than being caught by her, since it will be worse than being strangled to death should I was caught.)"

Then he slowly walks back upstairs, returned to his room, and takes some of his belongings.

"The sword, ready. And my… damn, where is my wallet? "

But suddenly, he heard a voice of persons talking, coming near to his room.

"….he in this room, right?" a person was talking.

"Well, you said that the "Erkard" you mean is the young swordsman with a white hair, right? You should have said so in the beginning." another person was talking. Their footsteps are coming near!

"(Oh shoot! I guess I have to say goodbye to my wallet!)" Erkard said while jumping out of the window. He leaped to the main alley, down below of his room.

BRUUUK!

Erkard was crouching to smoother his landing. Just at that moment, the door was opened!

"Erkard! Say your pray-… huh? Where is he?" the green haired girl, Yulie ask the waitress, Auria.

"Strange, he was still here a moment ago. His salad and milk was still intact, after all."

"But then where is… The window was opened…. Could it be! ?" Yulie rushed towards the window, and saw that Erkard was running below. Auria followed her, and after she saw where Erkard is…

"Wait, Sir! You haven't paid yet! And your steak is already half-cooked!" Auria shout to him, but of course, Erkard couldn't even bother to look back, less apologizing and pay his debt.

"That guy! How dare he…! … I call upon the glorious incarnate of The God Thor's weapon, the one called Mjollnir…" Yulie started to cast her magic, a light was appeared in her hand.

Erkard, thinking that he has run far enough, feel relieved and look back while running slowly. How frightened he was when he found out that he was already targeted by Yulie's magic.

"…Run through the darkness, and strike the foolish heretic with your lance! Bring justice with your light! Lightning Bolt!"

"Are you insaneeeeeeeeeeeee! ?"

CTAAARRRR!

A lightning was thrown at Erkard. But Erkard was miraculously able to evade it, though by a hair breadth. He desperately runs to the back alley, but the lightning still trying to strike him continuously.

"Lightning Bolt!"

Behind him, two shadows were following behind him.

"Wait! You're gonna pay for fooling me, Erkard!"

"Sir! Please wait a moment! You haven't paid your bill yet!"

In Erkard's eyes, both of them look like vengeful ghosts, hungry for him to pay with his life.

"Damn, How could I've miscalculated everything this far! ? Something like this shouldn't be possible of occurring in the real life!" he cursing while running.

* * *

In the back alley, Erkard finally lost his two pursuers. It seems that they cannot follow Erkard speed at all. Yulie and Auria were catching their breath in front of a shop in the back alley.

"Damn, that little white-furred rat. He's really fast when it was concerning his life." Yulie mumbles to herself.

She didn't realize that Erkard was actually hiding behind the goods of the shop, exactly behind her.

"(Of course, you idiot. Only a fool that stands in the front of their killer-gonna-be, as if they're trying to kill them self.)" Erkard thought to himself.

"Huh? What do you mean by white-furred, Miss Yulie?" Auria sheepishly ask.

"Oh, I mean his hair, of course. It's white, right? Hence, the white fur!" Yulie answers proudly.

"(Except that I'm not a rat, you little hamster.)" Erkard thought to himself.

"Oh I see! That's amazing, Miss Yulie!" Auria said again. She looks cheerful for some reason.

"Eh? Ah, it was nothing! Ehehehehe..." Yulie was blushing for some reason.

"(...Am I witnessing the born of another fool-hardy idiot?")" Erkard thought to himself, again.

Then, after that...

"Say, why don't we try over there?" Auria pointed at one direction.

"Alright, let's go!" Yulie accept it and they goes to that direction.

* * *

After they left, Erkard was out from his hiding.

"Sheesh, so they've become allies now, for the sake of hunting me down."

From the shop, an old man appears. He was the one that hide Erkard.

"Hohohoho. So, are they your friends?

"One of them is yes, but I just met the other one yesterday."

"I see."

"Once again, I have to thank you, Sir. Otherwise, they will have my neck by now. One of them, at the very least."

"Hohoho, it's okay. It is good for youngsters to be energetic."

Erkard was just about to leave, when the old man…

"Say, young one, where are you going?"

"I'm going out of here. I feel bad for both of them, but I have to leave this town. I have an important business in other town."

"Oh I see. But say, I suddenly remembers something. Shouldn't you check whether both of them safe or not?"

"…huh?"

Erkard was confused.

"Safe? What do you mean?"

"They're going that way, after all." the old man said while pointing to one of the direction.

He pointed to another part of the back alley. It looks darker and mysterious over there.

"The Slums, that's where they're heading to…" the old man explained.

"Huh, the Slums? Is there anything wrong over there?"

The old man looks a little surprised, and he asked Erkard instead.

"What? You are not a people of this city, aren't you?"

"Correct, I come from Geffen. Although I do come here frequently, this is the first time I ever heard about the Slums."

"Then you should remember this for when you come next time to Prontera. Don't ever go to the Slums."

"What? Just what is going on, anyway?"

Erkard starting to get impatient.

"The Slums are the place where peoples forgotten by the King lies, They are rebellers, bandits, and many more. I'm not sure whether the girls would be safe for going over there."

Erkard start to run to the direction the old man pointed at. He shouts at the old man…

"Say that sooner! But thanks for your info, old man!" while running to the Slums.

The old man just sighs at him.

"Really, youth. They are all impatient." though he smiles a little while looking at the direction Erkard goes.

* * *

-Interlude-

While they are searching for Erkard, Yulie and Auria didn't realize the condition of the place they walk into. Rough looking guys are lies everywhere. There are women, children, and elderly too in here, but they all look empty. Fatigue, sorrow, and any kind of negative feelings are swirling in this place.

"Damn, where he is, anyway?" Yulie grumbles.

They walk into the deeper side of the slums, without realizing what kind of problem that might arise in there. Suddenly, a few big-sized men are stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey there, young ladies. What are you doing in here?" one of them talks.

"Are you two come here to play with us? Hahahahahaha!" another one was talking, with a mockery tone.

Auria feels a little scared, but Yulie bravely stands in front of them.

"Out of the way. You're standing in our way." she said.

But they didn't budge, they even mock her more.

"Ooo, the young lady here was pretty brave, isn't it?"

"Or foolish! Hahahahaha!"

"Really, a dark elf indeed was arrogant!"

Yulie start to feel angry. She then starts casting her magic.

"Divine fists of heaven, strike upon the oblivious! Napalm Beat!"

An invisible force was attacking one of the men and knocked him out. The other guys were looks angry.

"What the-? This little girl is attacking us! Men, let's capture her!"

Three of them are charging towards Yulie, but she already cast another magic, that was launched at them.

"Fire Ball!"

The ball of fire was shot at them. When it approached nears them, it was exploded, causing them to be knocked back.

Another five of them was coming to her! Again, their efforts are rendered useless by her magic.

"Frost Diver!" she shouts.

A trail of icicles appeared, all the five of them was trapped by the icicles.

"Damn it, I can't move!"

"Hey, help us!"

Their defense was crumbling apart, they look just like a defeated garrison now.

"Damn it! Everyone, take out your weapon! We'll kill this little brat! " one of the men shouts.

They draw their weapons. A sword, dagger, spear, axe, and many more. But what Yulie was cautious about is the bow. She stepped back, she know that this is more dangerous than before.

"(Ugh, this is worse than I thought. I didn't think that they even have a ranged weapon!)" Yulie thought. A bow would be able to strike her easily when she cast her magic.

"(What should I do? There's not enough time to cast Fire Wall, and even though I use Napalm Beat to knock the archers out, I wouldn't be able to defend against all of this peoples!)

"Kill her!" the men shout again.

Yulie was caught off guard. She realized that the enemy was attacking while she is busy thinking for the best strategy. She desperately cast her magic.

"Stand! Spear of the holy might that Our Father God wields! All bows upon your presence! Your enemies burns at your strike!..."

On her rush, she chose her widest area and most powerful magic. But the enemies doesn't wait for her. They rushing towards her, wishing for sending her to oblivion. The archers also release their arrows towards her.

"(Oh no! I wouldn't make it in time!)" she thought in despair as the arrow was closing in to her, aimed at her head.

But, at that time!

"…Cleanse all the sadness and angers that pollute the air, show me the true sky once again…"

Time seems to be slowed down, as the unknown caster was mutters 'her' spell.

"Pneuma!"

A barrier was raised on Yulie's surroundings! The arrow was repelled back when its hit the barrier. But the enemies still closing on her! And yet…

"…Hear my call, and come to my side. For together, shall we walk upon this barren land and mark our history!"

A flash of light was shown from behind Yulie. The enemy was caught off guard! Yulie turn back and saw that Auria was touching the ground, a symbol was appeared on the ground that she touched.

"Miss Yulie! Now!" Auria shout.

Realizing that this was her chance, Yulie finished off her chant and…

"Thunder Storm!"

A big storm of lightning was created, all of the enemy was knocked out by the storm!

Yulie feel relieved as she watched her enemies was all lying unconscious. She never thought that she would ever feel cornered before. She look behind her, Auria was standing there and thanking her…

"Thanks, Auria! That was amazing! I never knew that you was an acolyte! Without you, I would've done for in here. But, say, how could you cast two different spells at the same time? And what was that last magic is? I've never heard of a blinding magic before."

Auria was silent for a while, and then she said…

"Umm, actually it was a Phantasm Trigger, and it happens that I was gifted with a double cast ability, so I can cast Pneuma at the same time." she said, in a low voice.

"Really? I've never seen that kind of Phantasm Trigger before! What is the name of it?" Yulie ask again.

"…The "Holy Summoning"." she said.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfiction again! As always, your reviews are always appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Lord of the Slums

-Interlude-

* * *

"Holy Summoning? I've never heard that Phantasm Trigger before, though I've heard about another skill named Dark Summoning. I guess this was a rarer version than that. What does it do?" Yulie ask Auria.

Auria then put her hand on her chin, she looks like thinking about something. Then…

"Well, actually… according to the Philosopher, other than the Double Cast ability, I should able to summon some kind of familiar just like Dark Summoning." Auria said.

"Really? That's amazing! You know, that Philosopher's really something else, huh? For finding this kind of skill." Yulie looks amazed.

"Yes, I guess."

"Hey, hey, then can you show me your familiar? Please? Pretty please?" Yulie ask childishly.

But Auria just fell silence, and looks sad for some reason.

"…I'm sorry, but I can't. I've never able to succeed the summoning so far."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just like before, you saw a flash of light, right? That was the summoning, though it doesn't have a catalyst. The Philosopher said that I need to use a catalyst to summon the familiar. But he doesn't know what that catalyst is."

"Is that so? That's too bad." Yulie dropped her head down. She feels disappointed for not able to see Auria's familiar.

"Don't worry, Miss Yulie. Even now, I'm still trying to summon it. When I succeed, I'll tell you about it, okay?" Auria cheers her up.

"Really? Thanks, I'll look forward to it! Well then, shall we go to find (and torture) Erkard, now?"

"Right away!"

* * *

They walk deeper to the Slums path, unaware that Erkard was actually rushing behind them. As they walk, they realized the place they're in right now.

"Umm, Auria. What is this place, by the way? Why do hoodlums like those peoples before be in here?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still new in Prontera. I don't know much about this city."

The place was like the ruins of abandoned town. And as if a maze, the place has many paths to go, without any sign or marker. Beggars and orphans can be seen everywhere. It as if there is no hope in this place.

It's ironic considering it was still a part of the capital city of Prontera, one of the most beautiful places in Rune Midgard Kingdom.

"This is still Prontera, right?" Yulie ask again.

"Umm…I guess so?" Auria said, unsure.

They can only ask about each other.

"Oh rather than that, let's talk about another things! Say, Miss Yulie, I've told you about my Phantasm Trigger. Now it's your turn to tell me about yours!" Auria said.

"Mine? Well, I do have it. But my Phantasm Trigger, Ancient Wisdom, is still hasn't developed well enough. I only have Boost Magic ability right now."

"Wow, that's sounds cool!" Auria looks amazed.

"Well, I guess so. Hehehehe." She was blushing and laughing at the same time.

"The Philosopher's said that my ability is a unique one, for it was able to caused many great effects on the simplest magic. But so far, I've yet to wield that power." she continued.

"Even though you was that strong?" Auria ask again.

"Yes. When I ask the Philosopher, he said to just continue develop my mind."

"Wow, please show me your ability when that happens, okay?"

"Yes! It's a promise between us! You'll show your familiar to me, and I'll show you my magic!"

They laughed together, and continue their pursuit.

* * *

They continued their walk until they've arrived in a cross-branched path.

"Hmm, where shall we go?" Yulie ask.

But suddenly…

FWOOOSH…!

"…! Auria, watch out!" shout Yulie while shielding Auria with her body.

STAB!

"…! Kyaaa!" Yulie screams, a knife was stabbed on her left shoulder.

"Miss Yulie!" Auria calls her name, she's panicking. She examined her wound, and pull out the knife. Yulie hold her voice down when the knife was pulled, and after that, Auria cast a magic…

"Divine light, answer the prayer of your people and cure their wounds… Heal!" she shouts.

The wound's bleeding was starting to slow down.

But they can't let their guard down yet. From all 4 directions, they saw group of peoples was coming towards them. They bring any kind of weapons. Swords, axes, spears, etc.

"We found them!"

"Kill them!"

"Don't let them get away!"

The people were shouting in loud voices, so loud that it instills a fear in their hearts. The dwellers of the bright side of the world, for the first time they feels what it means to be scared of the dark side of the same world.

"How could this be happening! ? I don't even feel their presences before!" Yulie was panicking.

But the peoples don't care, they are closing in to the duo. Their swords are ready to slash them, their axes are ready to crush them, and their spears are ready to stab them!

"Gate of Hell! Arise from the depths of the earth, and put my enemies away from me! Fire Wall!" she casted a wall of fire in all four directions. The intense flame will burn anything or anyone that was brave enough to try and cross it. It was fortunate that the path was pretty narrow, as the enemies can't do anything but stay behind the wall.

But the problem doesn't end in there. Yulie feels weaker than usual, and suddenly, she's losing her balance, and collapsed towards Auria. Auria was hurriedly support her body.

"Miss Yulie! What happened! ? Are you okay! ?" she ask Auria.

"…I'm sorry, but my body feels weak so suddenly…" Yulia said weakly.

"…poison! ?" Auria realized the harsh truth. She saw the knife that she pulled, and saw a faint purple color in there.

"Miss Yulie, forgive me. But we have to get back now… I'm worried about your body."

"Eh? Do you have an idea?"

"Yes… Portal of another world, I beseech you to open your gate..." Auria said while casting a spell.

"(Warp Portal! Of course! How could I forget?)" Yulie think.

"Shine! And trail the path to our destination! Let your wind carry us to the place we wish for! Warp Portal!" Auria shout. A gate of light was opened in front of them.

"Miss Yulie. Please, stay strong!" Auria said to Yulie, while carrying her weak body. Looking at that, Yulie feels energy was flowing back in her body.

"I…I'm okay. Thanks, Auria." Yulie said to Auria.

But suddenly…

FWOOOOSH….!

Another knife was thrown again, this time it was aimed at the gate!

CRASH!

The gate was shattered, and it slowly disappears…

"Nooo!" Auria cries, as if she has lost her hope.

"What! ? How could that knife was able to pass through the wall! ?" Yulie was confused.

Suddenly, a voice was talking to them.

"That knife was not a normal knife, but my Phantasm Trigger. A mere magic wall won't be able to stop it."

A person appeared from the crowds of people in one of the path. He approached the duo until just an inch away before the Fire Wall burns his face. He wears ragged clothes, and has pointy ears. An assassin.

* * *

"Welcome, lovely ladies, to the Slums, the forbidden areas of Prontera. I'm Lucio, the leader of these heroic spirits." he said while stretches his hands, as if pointing the peoples around him.

"I'm sorry for destroying your gates, young lady with the black hair. But I'm afraid that you two have to stay in there for a while." he continues.

"How humble of you, eh? But, heroic spirits? More like a pack of brain-lack brawny perverts." Yulie tell him.

"My apologies, my peoples are usually a gentle soldiers, but they lost their composure towards…arrogant outsiders." the man told her back.

"Skip the long talk, I believe that you don't come here to talk about your peoples. What do you want?" Yulie was readying her magic again.

"Before that, why don't you stop your magic casting? It will only prolong your suffering. I'm sure that the poison in my knife was already making you hard even to staying awake, less casting magic."

"Oh, really? Then how about this! ? Lightning Bolt!" Yulie cast her finished magic.

A bolt of lightning sparks, and it runs towards the assassin.

"Negate…"

But the assassin was able to somehow grab the lightning bolt, and makes it disappear.

Watching that, Yulie was shocked. For the one called a Prodigy, this is the first time she saw in her life that her magic could be dispelled so easily.

"Hmm, so this is the power of magic of our races. Even though I'm not a magic-user, I can feel the willpower behind this magic. Indeed, you have a strong will, Miss Yulie."

Lucio compliment her magic while showing his hand to Yulie and Auria. His hand was a bit burnt, a small smoke appears from there.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Now answer my question! And how do you even know my name! ?" Yulie talks back, even though she knows that it was nothing in front of the assassin.

Lucio chuckles.

"Huhuhu… Calm down Yulie the Prodigy. You are famous enough that your fame has reached even me in this humble territory of mine. Alright, since your bravery and willpower impress me, I shall answer your other question. I just want you two to just stay there, and not going anywhere. Yes, as hostages, so the white-haired swordsman give us the letter he carries."

"Hostages! ?" Auria looks pale.

"...a letter? What letter?" Yulie ask back.

"I'm not that impressed of you to tell you its exact content, but I can tell you the rough sketch of it, though. That the letter carries what might change the position of humans and the other races. No, it's more like raising the position of humans should that letter's content is widely spread to public. We can't let the humans, who were obviously a lesser existences from us, the dark elves, to be raised in the same position of us."

"…! The radicals! You're a member of the radicals!" Auria realized that.

But Yulie didn't listen to her, she bit her lips when she hears about that.

"Damn it, how could I don't realized it again? He always doing things the way he likes it. Always trying to push the dangers away from his friends, standing alone towards the danger like a fool. And here I am, going happy-go-lucky with my life." she mutters.

"Miss Yulie…"

Lucio then continues, in a more mocking tone…

"At first, we're planned to ambush him when he out from the city, but thanks to the help of both of you, we're able to trap him in a more advantageous situation like this. Huhuhu… You have my gratitude. ku…hahaha…Hahahahahaha!" he starts to laugh like a maniac.

"…! Damn you…!" Yulie starts to regret her foolishness for chasing Erkard down. She holds her tears back, even though the tears still flowing down. Auria was holding her down, while slowly cast Heal on her so the poison didn't spread too fast.

The assassin watched them while laugh softly, when another assassin was closing to him and talk to him.

* * *

"Sir Lucio!" a female voice was heard, and she called the assassin.

"Oh, it is you, Elua. What is it?" Lucio answers her.

"The swordsman has appeared, it seems that he's searching for the young ladies when he realized the danger of the Slums. Sir Rezo is currently tailing him."

Yulie was stiffened when she heard that.

"I see, good work. Let's join up with him."

The assassins are ready to move out, when Yulie screams to them.

"Wait! What're you planning to do to Erkard! ?" Yulie said, anxiety was shown clearly on her face.

Elua was already disappeared, while Lucio just stay silent for a while… and then said it to her…

"…We're only trying to destroy the letter. But should the condition calls for it, I'm afraid that we have to kill him."

"… I see, thanks for honestly telling me what are you planning to do…" Yulie said and stand silent for a while. But then…

"I announce! Your power shall lies on my hands, my life shall lies on your hands. Honor our pact, and let my hand holds the power of the God! Boost Magic!"

A surge of power has awakened from Yulie's body. She has shown the power of her Phantasm Trigger.

Frost Diver!" Yulie becomes starts to use her Phantasm Trigger against Lucio after she heard that! She has lost her usual cheerful smiles, replaced with intense wrath and sorrow.

The ice spikes entraps Lucio's legs! ! But Yulie didn't stop in there.

"Fire Ball!" she cast another magic!

A ball of fire was thrown to where Lucio was stand previously.

BOOOM!

The ball of fire was exploded too.

But…

"Ancient Wisdom Boost Magic ability, it was a great ability that intensified the spell into its maximum power, and give form to the mind of the caster, resulting in an instant high destruction spell."

Lucio still stands on the center of the explosion.

"…!" Yulie was shocked, but she already start to cast another magic.

"It's not over yet, assassin!" she said while casting.

A storm of lightning was created exactly above Lucio. But the assassin just stands there, watching his hostage desperate actions.

"Thunder Storm!"

BOOOOM!

An explosion was caused here and there. Not only was it aimed at Lucio, but also to all of the peoples nearby.

But… as if the fate was playing a cruel joke, Lucio still stand despite the destruction the Thunder Storm caused. Even all of the peoples nearby were look unharmed at all.

"But it has a great trade-off, for it robs you of your ability to cast the magic you previously used for a day. What's more, it even took a part of consciousness of the caster for the instant cast ability, every time you cast your magic. For you to even able to stand now with the poison in your body, you really are worthy to be called as the Prodigy." he continues.

He's right. Yulie are already lost almost all of her power. Her legs are shaking so hard, that it was difficult to even stand.

"How…? How is this even possible…? Why didn't my magics works?" Yulie lost her will to fight back. She looks like an abandoned child now. But behind her…

"I won't let you...!" Auria said, while cast a magic.

"Form your light, and purify the evil that walks on this earth! Holy Light!"

A light was condensed and strike Lucio. At the same time, another gate of light was formed near Auria and Yulie, But before it was finished materialized, it was vanished into a thin air. And Auria herself, her face becomes paler for some reason…and she lost her balance…

"Auria!" Yulie tries to support her, but the poison in her body makes her weak, and they are fallen to the ground.

"Smart move, acolyte. By using Warp Portal you two could return to the city and call for a help, and you even use the Holy Light for a distraction. But too bad that it was useless. Unholy Touch, one of the ability of my Phantasm Trigger, was an ability to cancel any holy magic that I choose in my territories." Lucio explained.

Auria was speechless… She looks at the knife near them. She was careless, as she can feel a flow of power radiating from the knife. The territory was created by the knife!

"And what's more, it harms the holy magic caster. A mere acolyte just like you would not be able to resist it." Lucio added.

But Auria looks strange… Her face looks cold, not usually seen in her faces.

"Assassin, why didn't you cancel my Heal spell?" she said in a strict and cold tone, not her usual tone.

Lucio was silent.

"She was poisoned, and need your Heal spell to slow down the poison. We can't let a member of our races be in danger, even though she was supporting humans. Especially the Prodigy."

"How kind of you. But what if I chose not to do it?"

"Will you? You're free to do that, but at that time, the Fire Wall would be vanished and my men could freely kill you, you know? You should Heal her like your life was depended on it. Oh my bad. Not like, but your life are really depended on her. Hu…hahaha…Hahahahaha!" he laughs again.

Auria still looks coldly at him, the assassin was smiling.

"Huhuhu, you don't need to ruin your beautiful face for looking at me like that. Why don't you use your time to heal the magician, and then pray for your friend, so that we don't need to kill him?"

He said so before he disappears from their sight, leaving both of them trapped between the masses.

"Auria…?" Yulie ask helplessly. She looks exhausted, physically and mentally.

Auria was a little shocked when she heard her voice, and Auria then returns her face to her usual gentle face.

"I'm sorry. Miss Yulie, I know that I'm being rude, but can you cast the Fire Wall again? We still need to find a way to ensure Sir Erkard's safety, after all, and we can do without the masses disturbing us."

* * *

On the other place, Lucio was walking in other area of the Slums. The other assassin, Elua, was there, and another, a male assassin.

"Sir Lucio." they said in unison.

"Good job, Elua, Rezo. Where is the swordsman?"

"He's on the east district, and starting to move towards this place, the central district."

"I see. Prepare yourself, you two. We're going on a hunt." Lucio was grinning.

But, suddenly, Elua was realized something unusual.

"Sir Lucio! What happened to your hand! ? Why does it was bleeding! ?" she ask while hold Lucio's left hand, and start to treat it. "Rezo, find a clean cloth and the medical box! We need to stop his bleeding!" she add.

The other assassin, Rezo, then disappear, searching for the items requested. Elua continues to taking care Lucio's hand.

But Lucio didn't care, his mind was on somewhere else. He was surprised. On his bandaged left hand, blood was still flowing slowly. It was where the acolyte Holy Light struck him. But he should have neutralized that light with his Unholy Touch.

"(Even Cardinal Deanark can only do little in my territory should I wish for it. How could a mere acolyte was able to do this?)" he think to himself.

He the remembers another thing.

"(Which reminds me. She was even able to withstood my Unholy Touch... But the harm that Unholy Touch caused was not a small matter. It can kill even a High Priest easily, when I fought one, before.)"

He feels confused, as he watch the blood drips from his hand.

* * *

Chapter 6 is done! Thanks for reading my fanfic like always! And as usual, your fanfic are welcomed! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Echoes in the Dark

"Damn it! Where is those stupid duo, anyway! ?" Erkard said to himself.

He has been running for a while, searching the area in rush, but pays great attention to it. And yet, he still hasn't found the pay-up-now duo.

"We've just separated for a while, for heaven's sake! How could they just suddenly vanished like that! ? Just how fast they walk, anyway! ?"

Erkard still rushing ahead, when suddenly he was realized that he was being followed.

"(2…no, 3 of them…?)" Erkard think to himself while still running. But he still tries to prioritize on finding the duo first rather than creating a new problem with them.

Erkard move towards a narrow path, he hopes to lose his pursuers. He move right, left, right, randomly, so the pursuers may lost him.

But they still able to pursue him. Erkard tries to create obstacles by destroying things around him. Lamp poles, barrels, anything that lies on the street. And yet, they still able to pursue him, and slowly, they're catching up to Erkard.

Suddenly, one of them was throwing a knife towards him. The knife was aimed at Erkard's head.

"…!"

CLANG!

Erkard blocked it with his sword. The knife was thrown to the ground. But the pursuers didn't care, for they have completed their objective.

"…! Damn!" Erkard curses.

Because he was trying to block the enemy attack, he has to stop running, and the enemies didn't waste their chance. They surrounded him in three pincer formation.

"Not bad, swordsman. You're pretty good for realizing our presences, and even blocked my knife." one of them was talking in mocking tone. It was Lucio.

The assassins are making a stance. It feels like they can lunge forwards and kill at any time, should Erkard let his guard down.

"What do you guys want? I'm in a hurry, so please make it quick." Erkard said while making a stance against him.

"Drop your weapons. We have your friends, one of them was poisoned. Don't resist or they will die." one of them said. It was a female voice.

Erkard was stiffened, he then asks again…

"What do you guys want?" in a cold tone. He never let go of his sword.

Lucio steps forward, and then he ask him…

"Give me the letter. The one addressed to the giants in Juno."

"…!"

Erkard increase his wariness against the assassins. They decrease their distance slowly, while still maintaining their formation.

"Give me… the letter." Lucio ask him again in a more threatening tone.

"Why should I give it to you?" Erkard talks back.

"Because you and your friends will die in our hands, should you refuse?" Lucio tell him.

"Oh I see. So scary, assassin." Erkard mock him. He still maintains his stance.

"You don't care about your friends?" Lucio ask again.

"I do, but I don't have a choice but to believe in them in this situation. At the very least, I know that one of them won't go down without a fight."

Lucio only smiles a little, and then tell his subordinates…

"Kill him!"

* * *

The three assassins moving towards Erkard in a high-speed simultaneously. They took out their signature weapon, the Katar, and pierce the place where Erkard is.

But Erkard are not there. When they realized it, Erkard has jumped right above them, and then…

"Magnum Break!" Erkard shout, his sword engulfed in flame, as he pierced the ground below him!

BLAST!

An explosion was created at the center of the ground. But the assassins are unscratched. They have realized Erkard's attack, and start to attack randomly between one-by-one and simultaneously.

"Wind of time, lend me your speed in exchange of my time! Acceleration!" one of the assassins shouts. It was his Phantasm Trigger! He charges towards Erkard and slashing Erkard in high speed!

But Erkard was able to evade his attack by moving slightly, or by jumping. It as if he has wings attached at his back, moving him to safety. And when the attack was near its end, Erkard lunge forward to the assassin! The assassin jumps back to evade it.

"He was so agile!" the assassin shouts while stepping back.

"…wings, is he has it…?" the female assassin murmurs.

Suddenly, she vanished. Erkard was suspicious of it, but he diverts his attention to another things.

SLASH!

Another blade was swinged at him. Erkard block it, and push the assassin back. It was Lucio.

"Be careful, Rezo! It might be his Phantasm Trigger!" Lucio shout to the assassin named Rezo, and then he shout again, "Elua, do it now!"

"Grimtooth!" one of the assassins named Elua cast a skill.

A trail of earth tusks was created and moving fast towards Erkard. It pierces through one of his legs!

"…! Damn!" Erkard cursing.

"(How careless of me, I've let my guard down!)" Erkard thought, regretting his carelessness. He tried to let loose from the earth tusks formation, but it was pretty solid. It has to be destroyed. But Erkard didn't have time to think about that!

The assassins didn't waste their chance and again pierce from three directions where Erkard standing for!

STAB!

The assassins were surprised on what they saw. Erkard was able to evade two of the assassins blade by throwing his upper body towards the last assassins blade, but wounding his stomach on the process. He then grabbed the katar and swings his sword at the assassin!

"Heaaaaaaargh!"

The assassin, realizing the danger, released his katar and steps back.

Realizing his attack was failed, Erkard turns back his sword, and using another leg, he charges and slashes towards the other two! But they also were able to evade it!

" Tch! This tusks is really annoying!" He said while pierce through the tusk, releasing his trapped leg. His stomach was wounded, and one of his legs was bleeding, few tusks were still hanging in there, but at the very least, he can move around again.

"Damn it, how could he still be able to move around! ?" Rezo shouts. He was the one that lost one of his katar.

"Endure! It was one of the swordsman speciality!" Lucio shouts back.

"…! Another tricky bastard!" Elua cursing.

Erkard was standing on the ground roughly, his leg making him unable to land properly. But, still, he stands and makes another stance towards the assassins.

"Formation 2, everyone…" Lucio murmurs.

The assassins regrouping, and then the three of them are charging fast forwards to where Erkard is!

"…!" Erkard is readying to block their attacks. Their speed was so fast, that with his leg as it is, he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

The assassins attacking in a straight line! One by one, they try to slash Erkard once, retreat, and attacking back from another direction! The second and the next attacks are executed by two peoples at once and from different directions too!

"…! Damn!" Erkard was trying to defend from all of the attacks, but the speed was too fast for him to catch up. Slowly, wounds are opened here and there in his body.

One of the assassins jump high, he hold something in his hand. It was Lucio.

"This is the end, swordsman!" Lucio shouts, he readying his throwing knives again!

"…!" Erkard, realizing that, intend to block the enemies attack. But his instinct told him about two other assassins behind him.

"End of the line!" Rezo shouts.

"Die!" Elua shouts too.

The two of them are lunging towards Erkard's back with their blade pointed forward. Lucio has even throws his knives, too.

"(…Victory!)" Lucio thoughts, confident in their victory.

But, what happened next was really, unimaginable.

* * *

At the moment the two assassins are closing in, Erkard grabs each one arms with one of his hands!

"Heaaaaaarrghhhh!"

He jumps high to the sky, using the assassins hand as a propeller.

And wings appeared on his back. Red, grand demonic wings… He looks below him, as if he was a conqueror.

"…what the hell?" Rezo was confused.

"...he really has wings?" Elua was confused as well. She even looks mesmerized.

Lucio watch him in high interest, for he never saw something like this before.

"That was a splendid performance, swordsman. Not only you was able evade our pincer attack for the third times, you even have a Phantasm Trigger like that too."

But Erkard didn't answer him, he was grinning instead. And then in full of confidence, he said…

"Skip the long talk. Now that I have shown you this wing, it was you who should considering releasing the hostages and disappear from my sight."

Lucio, impressed by his bravery, ask him again…

"One last chance, swordsman. Give us the letter, and we shall spare you. You have an especially remarkable ability for a swordsman. It would be a real waste to kill you here."

But, Erkard just smiles and said back again…

"I'm afraid that was not possible, assassin. Even though I was reluctant when I'm doing this mission, I can't betray the trust people put on me."

Lucio was smiled… It was rare for people this strong, to be so honest these day, or naïve.

"What is your name…?"

"…Erkard Selvarion."

The assassin then smiles, and asks him again...

" Erkard Selvarion, you have proved yourself to be a worthy opponent of my blade. I, Lucio Windstone, ask you to have one-on-one with me, right here, right now."

"Hmph! Why did I have to fight one-on-one with you, when I can take the three of you at once?" Erkard said in a mocking tone.

Elua and Rezo glares at him when they heard that, but Lucio stop them.

"Know your limits, for you're actually already wounded by our blades, and we still haven't fought you using our full strength."

"Care to try?" Erkard provokes him.

Lucio sighs, then...

"Then how about this? Remember that one of your friends was poisoned. If you win, then we release your friends immediately. But of course, should I win, and then you'll instead give me the letter."

Erkard stand silent for a while. Then he flies down, and stands back on the ground. His wings disappear.

"How can I trust you, so that you won't betray your words?" he asks.

"None. It's your choice. Think of it as a chance, not an offer."

Erkard stand silent again for a while. Then he makes a stance.

"You better keep your end of the deal ...umm, what's your name again?"

"Lucio."

"Oh, right. Then, get ready ... Lucio."

Hearing that, Lucio also make a stance towards Erkard. The other two assassins was already vanished. They are watching from a far place.

"No signal shall be given. Just come at me whenever you like." Lucio added.

"I see."

They stand silent for a while and after that...

""En garde!"" they shouts together and charges towards each other.

CLASH!

Their weapons clashed with each other, sparks flying everywhere, with the darkness as their audiences.

* * *

-Interlude-

* * *

In the other places, Yulie has fainted, and Auria continue to cast her Heal magic on her.

With Yulie lost her consciousness, the Fire Wall have lost its pillar of support and starts to disappear slowly. The crowds are getting restless. They hold their weapons high.

"The fire is weakening!"

"We can kill them soon!"

"No where to run! Hahahahaha, die die die!"

The voices was so loud, that it feels no different than a curse.

"...your time is almost up, Auria..." Auria murmurs to herself, as if resigning to her fate.

And yet, only creepy smiles that appears on her face.

"Huhuhu, these insects are annoying. Shall we teach them a lesson, Auria?" she stands up, and let Yulie sleeps on the ground.

The Fire Wall are almost completely disappear, the crowds cheer are becoming louder.

"Kill them!"

"Burn them!"

"Die!"

The feelings are nauseating. Normal people could die just from the voices.

And yet, Auria stands, with a face completely different from her normal faces. A cold, strict face was covering her face now.

"Yes, good girl. All I need to do was to spare this green haired dark elves girl, right? I don't need to care about anything else, right?" she said to herself, while raising her hand up high.

"I've been waiting for a chance to enlist my soldiers, now is the time to do it...!"

The hand are covered in intense light. A great magic can be felt from the hand.

"I command thee! Thy life shall be given to me, and eternal glory shall be given to thee. The light of the promised victory shall be carved on thy very soul." Auria start to cast a magic.

Finally, the Fire Wall has disappeared. The crowds are rushing forwards, hungry to kill them.

"The wind of Valhalla is blowing upon thee..." Auria puts down her hand. She closed her eyes. The crowds weapon are just an inch from her!

BOOOOM!

Great surge of aura was created from Auria's body. The peoples nearby was blown away, crashing with another behind them.

Now, the position was reversed. The peoples now feel a great fear. In front of them, the weak acolyte are no more...

What replaced her is a different person. No, it won't be an exageration that she's not even human anymore. Her aura, it feels so great, that no normal human could possibly wield it. A tremendous power wielded by an existence far greater than them.

"Only by my will shall thou be saved..."

BOOOOMM!

On her words alone, the aura intensified, the wind becoming more violent. The crowds nearby can't even stand now.

"Kneel before thy superior...!"

BRUUKK!

All of the peoples are kneeled down against their wish. It feels that her words are an absolute command for them. The winds battered roughly to the peoples.

"And now, stand, for thou shall have thy command..."

The peoples was forced to stand against the heavy wind. There are even those who can't stand the wind, and have blown away like a fallen leaf. Auria, opened her eyes, and then another light was appeared on her hand.

"Now thou shall listen to my words! Entrust thy body and mind to me! Pledge thy eternal obedience to me! And I shall bring thou to our eternal battlefield!"

The aura was dispersed. On its place, a pillar of light arose around Auria. The light moves, and engulf the peoples nearby. One by one, they was surrounded by the light, and disappear.

At that time, in one of the district in the Slums, the inhabitants has all gone without any trace.

Only the acolyte that was standing in this place, with the young magician laying down on the ground.

"The deeds was completed. Auria, my child, thou have my gratitude for allowing me to form contracts with all of the warriors here. Now I shall return this body to thou. Consider it was a token of my gratitude." Auria said to herself, and as she said that, she falls to the floor and asleep.

* * *

And here we are again. Thanks for reading my fanfiction! As always, you can send me your reviews to me. See you in the next chapter!


	8. The Duel

As the blades clashed with each other, the wielders are also clashing intensely. They're showing a performance that is gorgeous enough to be called as an art.

Lucio charges fast towards Erkard, he aims for Erkard's stomach!

"Sonic Blow!" Lucio shouts while stabbing rapidly at Erkard's direction.

Even Rezo Acceleration is not as fast as Lucio's attack right now. The speed of the pierces is easily surpassed human instinct, which it looks like a light's play in normal eyes. Erkard knew that, and he flapped his wing and jumps back as far as possible.

"Not so fast!" Lucio again shouts to Erkard, and throw one of his knives towards Erkard.

Cling!

Erkard was able to parry it, and he continues to flies back. But he has let his guard down. He didn't realize that Lucio charge towards him, as Erkard flies backwards. He lunges with one of his katar forward.

STAB!

"…!" Erkard feels pain.

The katar pierced through his shoulder. Blood start to drip from there.

"Kuh! Damn you!" Erkard cursing again.

But Lucio didn't stop there. As his katar still pierced Erkard's shoulder, he spin and do a kick towards Erkard's stomach.

BAAGH!

"Guh!" Erkard holding his stomach, as he was thrown backwards from the impact.

BRUUUK!

He crashed towards one of the building wall roughly. He tries to stand again by stabbing his sword to the ground and use it as a cane. But the wounds in all of his body are screaming to make him stop.

"(Damn it! He's faster than before! …Huh?)" Erkard thought.

But the assassin is gone from his sight. He looks around, but he can't find Lucio anywhere.

"(Hiding…? But I heard that assassin can't move when using that skill…)" Erkard thought again.

He then charges towards the place he remembers that Lucio stand last time.

"Heaaaargh!"

SWING!

He swings his sword. But there's nothing in there…

"Huh?"…what? Nothing in here?"

"Looking for someone?" a sound appeared from behind Erkard.

"…!" Erkard looks behind him. Lucio was standing on the wall Erkard crashed before. He's holding a red colored stone on his hand.

Fwoosh…!

Lucio throwed the stone towards Erkard. Erkard was about to block the stone when Lucio mutters something…

"…Venom Dust!" he mutters.

BOOOM!

The stone exploded, creating a mist of poison.

"Poison! ?" Erkard shout to himself.

He tries to flies back using his wings, but unknown to him, Lucio waits for that exact moment.

"Grimtooth!" he shouts and stabs the ground with his katar.

A trail of earth tusks was created and pierced Erkard's leg, entraps him in that place.

"…Kuh!" Erkard feels another pain on his leg. Now that both of his legs are wounded, his only chance of moving are his wings. But the poisons around him are dangerous… he needs to get out from there as soon as possible…!

But the tusks that pierced his leg are stronger than before, not to mention that his entire body is pretty much wounded all over.

"(Damn, I can't destroy the tusks! It's feels even harder than steel!)" Erkard cursing and trying to think hard of finding a way out…

On the other side, Lucio was readying another red stone on his hand. He imagines what kind of thing that might have happened inside the mist.

"(Is it over already?)" He thinks.

"Magnum Break!" a sound was echoing from inside the mist.

BOOOM!

An explosion was created, erasing the mist presences. A figure of swordsman, with his wings flapping repeatly, was standing. It seems that he still haven't able to destroy the tusks that pierced his leg, blood flowing from there. The wings support his body so that he won't fall.

Lucio was really amazed towards the swordsman.

"You really are magnificent, Erkard Selvarion. For a swordsman like you to be able to withstand all of my attacks…"

"Shut up…I don't think that all of it was completely your power. Your speed is faster compared to when you attacked with your subordinates."

Lucio smiles, he then continues…

"Hmph, so you realize it. Yes, that's correct. This is one of my Phantasm Trigger ability, Shadow Taxes. As long as you stay in my territory, all of your power, your speed, your magic, everything will be drained by me."

"…! Power-draining ability!"

"Yes. But unfortunately, this power drains even my allies. So I can't use it before."

"…! I see. Now that we're battling one by one, you don't have any reason to not use it. So that's why you were able to attacking in a full-speed burst even now!"

"Correct. I have to thank you, you know. For lending me your power, huhuhu…Hahaha…Hahahahaha!" Lucio laughs.

* * *

Erkard stand silent for a while, as he watch Lucio laughs maniacally. He then making another stance.

"Huhuhu…haha…? What, you know about my power, and yet you still wish to challenge me, even now?" Lucio stops his laugh, as he watches his prey in amusement.

"Of course, I still have to save the stupid duo after all. I'm gonna say it once again. I really don't have a time to deal with you guys." Erkard said confidently while closing his eyes.

Erkard then hold the blade tip of his sword with his other hand, as if he was praying with his sword. His sword, the red sword, was starting to radiate weakly. A spark of searing rune letters are shown on the blade.

"…what?" Lucio mutters, his smile has disappeared.

"Form another contract with me, one of the twin nameless blades of Naght Sieger..." Erkard murmurs. As he said each word, the rune letters are sparkling one by one.

"…Naght Sieger…? What the hell…?" Lucio said again.

As the rune letters are all sparkling, Erkard swings his sword.

"This is it, Lucio. You better pay attention if you don't wanna die." Erkard said again.

He pointed his sword towards the sky, and the sky was turning crimson in a sudden. A big-sized magic circle was created in there.

"You're underestimating me, Lucio. If only that you have killed me before I've activated the rune, you probably would have won." Erkard said.

"…just what are you doing, anyway?" Lucio said in a tense voice.

"Why don't you just watch as I do…this!" Erkard said while swinging his sword towards Lucio, even though Lucio was far from him.

But… A wave of flame was created from the sword slash.

FWOOOOSSHHH!

"…!" Lucio, realized the danger, evaded it just by his instinct.

The intense flame directed as Lucio misses its target. But Erkard didn't finished yet. He charges towards him, slashes away randomly at Lucio, and create the flame slashes non-stop.

"What kind of madness is this! ?" Lucio said while evading the flame slashes. He can't evade all of them, as the flame exploded and caused burnt wounds around him.

"This was nothing more than 15% of this sword potential, just so you know."

"…! A magic sword! ?" Lucio shouts in panic.

Erkard didn't answer him, he keeps just slashing away at Lucio, while moving towards him. Lucio, aware of the danger, tries to using his Phantasm Trigger. But that was stopped when both of them hears a voice of explosion. A very loud voice.

* * *

FWOOOOOSSHH!

Erkard and Lucio stop their movement. They pointed their attention to the source of sound. And at that direction, a tall pillar of light can be seen.

"What! ?" Lucio was shocked.

"Huh! ? What is that! ?" Erkard shouts, too

The pillar was disappeared after a while. After that…

"Sir Lucio!" a female voice can be heard too.

From the same direction, the female assassin was appeared in front of them. It was Elua. Behind her, the other assassin, Rezo, also there.

"Sir Lucio, we need to stop this battle for now! The peoples in the east and central district have all mysteriously vanished!" Elua talks in a hurry.

"What! ? What is going on! ?" Lucio was surprised.

"We still don't know what happened! We're currently searching for them, but we don't have any clue about their whereabouts!" Rezo added.

"Sir Lucio, what should we do?" Elua ask him.

Lucio, stand silent for a while, and then…

"Rezo, you search the north and northeast district! Find if there any witness, search for information! The same goes for you too, Elua, but go to the south and southeast district, instead! And after you ask the witnesses, if there any, take them into the shelter in the castle! The civilians safety are our top priority!"

""Yes, Sir!"" both of them saluted Lucio together.

"Go! Hurry!" Lucio added.

Both of them are gone. Now there's only Erkard behind him. He watched behind him, as he say…

"You know, I never thought that you would be the type to prioritize the civilians safety."

"…Those peoples are my subordinates. It was my duty as their superior to ensure of their safety." Lucio said without turning back.

He was about to go, when he stops again, and said to Erkard…

"I'm afraid that our battle has to be postponed for now. I shall let you and the hostages go for now."

"I see, that's great. But then where are those two, anyway?"

"…I'm afraid to say, that they should be on the center of that pillar of light from before."

"…what! ?" Erkard stiffened.

Lucio just stand silent for a while, when then he said again…

"I'm planning to check the site, myself. I don't know about you, but of course you're free to come."

"Hmph, how should I knew that you won't stabbed me from the back? We've almost killed each other just a moment ago, after all"

"Indeed. If only I has time to do that, but I'm afraid that I don't. So I'm gonna ask you again, do you want to come or not?"

"…Alright." Erkard said while sheathed his sword. As he does that, the magic circle in the sky is also disappearing. Lucio then started running, and he followed behind while floating.

* * *

Erkard and Lucio were rushing towards the place where the pillar arose. They're finally reached the central district.

"Damn, this place is really huge. How could a place this big existed without many peoples know, anyway?

Lucio stand silent for a while, thinking about something, and then…

"This place is actually a multi-refractional phenomenon that was created using magic with the Prontera city as it basis. In other words, this place is actually a magic itself, existed in another dimension. All that remains is to create the passage on the real world, and the street at the back alley was chosen to do that."

"Wow, that was amazing. How could that be done?"

"Using the Phantasm Trigger. One of my ability was to create a territorial in a place that I like. And this is the result of it." Lucio said. A feeling of pride can be sensed from his words.

"Oh I see…wait, this is what! ?" Erkard was shocked.

"We've wasted enough time. Let's hurry up. We still have a much track to cover." Lucio said while continue running. Erkard following him from behind.

While they running, Erkard ask him about something.

"Say, if this world is your Phantasm Trigger, then how about the peoples here? I didn't pay much attention, but I don't think that they are created from your Phantasm Trigger, even though most of them look empty."

"They are real peoples. Abandoned by your king, or rebelling against him. I took them all to here, so that I could take them to Republic of Schwartzvald region."

Erkard fell silent. Who could have thought that the kingdom hide such dark secret?

"We're here." Lucio said.

They stopped. In front of them, a cross-shaped path was shown. And at the center of it, two girls are lying unconscious.

"Yulie! And..." Erkard shouts, but stopped. He suddenly remembers that he didn't know the name of the other girl. But he flies towards them, and check their condition.

Lucio already moved to another place, he kneeling and searching the ground carefully.

"(No trace of blood, but I can't be sure with just that… This place is pretty much destroyed, as if a heavy wind was occurred here. Perhaps the others might already found something.)" Lucio thinks.

"Hey, Yulie! Are you okay? And you… uh, waitress! Are you okay?" Erkard said to both of them, but he didn't get any responses from both of them, too.

Lucio, watching that, say to Erkard…

"Oh, don't worry. I do poisoned Miss Yulie, but the poison is actually not a lethal one. She would be fine in a few days rest. I don't know about the acolyte, though."

"Oh I see…wait, you poisoned Yulie! ?"

"Well, why not? Remember that I'm your enemy. Be thankful that I don't kill them, instead."

"Kuh, damn you…" Erkard can't say anything.

Lucio then stands up, and said…

"Erkard , I'm afraid that I won't have time to fight you in this condition. I have to ensure the safety of my peoples first. So I'll ask you to leave with the ladies."

"…Right now?" Erkard said dumbfounded.

"Except if you rather leave them in here. I would gladly take Miss Yulie, though." Lucio said while smiling.

"Damn, how can I take both of them out, then? Well, I do can take them, but going to the entrance is…"

Lucio then put his hand on the ground. Somehow, the air was becoming blurry all of a sudden.

"Huh? What's happening?" Erkard ask.

"I'll leave you in the front of the entrance passage. Take the ladies out from here, both of them. I'm going to close this place for a while, so that I might find out the one who did this." Lucio said.

Erkard was kneeling and then holding both of the ladies on each of his hand, shouldering both of them as he flies again. The air's becoming more blurry.

"Oh, which reminds me…" Lucio said again, while moving towards Erkard.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Nothing much. Steal!" Lucio said, while taking the letter from Erkard.

"Huh?" Erkard was dumbfounded again.

"…" Lucio stands silent too, while holding the letter in his hand.

""…""

They stands silent for a while, watching each other. The air slowly becoming more blurry.

"What the hell! ? Give back the letter!" Erkard said, but the air becoming even more blurry. He can't seem to reach Lucio, and even if he does, he doesn't have a hand to take it back!

"I've said it before, right? Remember that I'm your enemy. Just think of it as a payment for your visit to the Slums, Hahahahaha!" Lucio said while laughing. He looks satisfied as he laughs heartfully.

"Damn you, traitor! I thought that you're a better person than I thought! But you're nothing more than a cursed sly thief!" Erkard cursing him.

"Don't curse me. It's my job after all. Curse your own carelessness, instead." Lucio said again while holding his laugh.

"Damn you! I'll kill you the next time we meet!" Erkard shouts, as finally the air are completely distorted, and he and the girls are transported to other place.

* * *

When it was settled down, he and the girls have arrived at the back alley again, in front of the old man shop. The old man was watching them curiously.

"So, you've come back, boy. How's your trip going?" the old man ask.

"Oh, it was so fun, that I want to go there once again. The assassin was so kind, that I wanna wring down his neck." Erkard said while smiling to the old man.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter of my fanfic! As always, you're reviews are welcomed! See you in the next chapter!


	9. Decisions in the Night

"…umm…" Auria was moaning.

She opened her eyes, and found herself lying in the bed.

"(Where am I?)" she think as she's getting up from the bed.

She examined her surroundings. It's a room with two beds. On the other bed, she found Yulie, still sleeping, with a drool on her mouth.

"…more…please…I'm still hungry…uhehehehe…." Yulie murmurs…

It seems that she was having quite a feast on her dream.

Auria smiled. She gets up and checks her condition. It seems that her condition has improved ever since she has been poisoned. After that, she even wipes her drool with her handkerchief. As she done that, she examined her surroundings again. The window showed a night sky outside.

"(This should be the restaurant inn… But how could I get in here?)" Auria thinks.

She then goes towards the door. When she opened it, a familiar scene awaits her.

"(So I was right, this was really the restaurant… Hmm, Boss and Aunt Margarita must be worried. I should see them.)" she thinks again, while walking out from the room, towards the first floor.

As she walked to the first floor… she heard someone talking below.

"...Al De Baran? What about the person you're looking for this evening?" a voice was heard from below. It seems that it was the chef.

"I'm afraid that I couldn't find him. If only he could be found, I can have a confirmation about what to do. But now that I couldn't find him, I guess that I should just push forwards to Al De Baran." another voice's said. It seems that it was Erkard.

Auria tried to peek below. It seems that Erkard is planning to go to Al De Baran.

"Well, then what about the girl upstairs? Are you planning to leave her just like that?"

"That girl is the incarnation of troubles. It would be best for me and her if I leave her here. But if she was causing any trouble, and you need compensations, please make her work for it. I want her to be more independent. And if that wasn't enough, don't worry, I'll pay for it when I get back."

"Well if you say so. I guess I don't have a say in here, after all."

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Don't be. You saved us before. We're just trying to repay your kindness."

* * *

Auria, as she saw all of that, was confused and planning to return to her room, gathering her thoughts, but...

"...! Who's there! ?" Erkard shouts, it seems he realized her presence. He hold his sword's hilt.

"...!" Auria was shocked, her cover was blown.

"I know you are there! Show yourself!" Erkard said again.

Scared, she slowly walks downstairs. When they saw her, Erkard and the chef feels surprised.

"What the... It was you?" Erkard said.

"Auria, are you already fine enough to walk around? What are you doing?" the chef also said so.

When she reached the floor, Auria instead asking Erkard.

"Sir Erkard, are you planning to leave?" she asks.

"So you heard that... " Erkard said while dropping his head down. He then continues...

"Yes, I am planning to go there. I have a business in there." Erkard said.

"Then, what about Miss Yulie?" she ask again.

"I shall leave her here." Erkard said plainly.

Auria looks sad, she seems like she want to talk back, but she doesn't know what she should said.

"Say, I never asked for your name..." Erkard ask her.

Auria was surprised.

"Huh? Oh, it was Auria." She said.

"I see. Say Auria, what do you think of Yulie?"

"About Miss Yulie? Umm, I think she was easygoing, and immature, perhaps?"

"Umm, no. Although that part is true, especially the immature part, but what I'm asking you is, what is Yulie to you?" Erkard said while scratching his head.

Auria think for a while, and then she said…

"Well, we've just met this morning. So I don't really know. But I think that we could become friends."

"I see. That's good to hear." Erkard said, he's smiling for some reason. The he continues...

"Auria, can I ask you a favour?"

Auria tilt her head, and then…

"What is it?" Auria ask.

Erkard stay silent for a while, as he thinks of something, and then he answers her…

"Well, can you look after Yulie, at least while she's in here? I think of that girl as my little sister. Although she can take care of herself somehow, for a completely immature person like her, it would be more reassuring if her friend was looking after her."

But, Auria looks reluctant...

"Sir Erkard, Miss Yulie was sad when she knows that you're embracing the danger by yourself."

"...? What do you mean?"

Auria was silent for a while. She's gathering her courage, and then...

"An assassin named Lucio told us, that you are tasked with a letter delivery, but not the ordinary delivery. The letter contains what might change the standing of human to the other races."

"...I see, so that was the content of the letter. For an assassin, he sure is quite a chatterbox."

Auria was shocked when she heard that.

"You don't even know! ? Isn't that even more dangerous! ? For you not even knowing what risk that it holds to you in the future! ?"

"Don't worry. Thanks for your information, I now know the danger."

"But still...!"

"Auria..." Erkard said calmly, but with some pressure.

Auria was surprised. She never thought that his voice could cause her to be frightened.

"Y-yes?" she ask.

"If the letter was really as important as you said, then that was even more reason for me to go."

"But then, what about you?"

"I'll be fine, trust me. Just take care of Yulie for me while she's staying in here, okay?"

"But...!"

"Another thing I should say..." Erkard stopped her mid-way. Auria was holding her words back. Then he continues...

"I don't even have the letter you said in my possession. That bastard Lucio stole it from me when I took both of you out of the Slums. So you don't need to worry, as I don't have any danger awaits me."

Auria still looks confused, about whether she should stop Erkard or believe in what he said, and do as he wished for. And then, as if giving up, she said…

"Alright, I'm still not satisfied, but for now, I shall do as you requested, Sir Erkard."

"Thanks. By the way, she's currently sleeping, right? Can you prepared the meal she's mumbling right now for tomorrow? Her mood would be improved if you do that. The bill can go to my tab."

"Is that so? Then leave it to me." Auria said.

"(I'm the one who would do the cooking, though.)" the chef thinks.

"That's great. Oh, another things. Can you also prepare hamburger in here? Should her mood becomes bad, you can feed her that." Erkard added again.

"Hamburger? That might be tough for our restaurant, but I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Oh now that I think about it, she might be snoring loudly at midnight. Should that happens, you can try using giving her food aroma. Somehow that was able to calm her down."

"Umm, is that so? O-okay...?" Auria timidly said, but Erkard didn't listen to her.

"But don't get too close, or you might get bitten instead. Oh, I almost forgot another thing..."

"There's more! ?" Auria shouts. But Erkard still didn't listen to her. It seems that he was absorbed in his own explanation.

* * *

15 minutes later...

"Then I guess that's all." Erkards finally finished.

"... Boss." Auria tries to whisper the chef.

"What is it?"

"Is he actually Miss Jennifer in disguise? You know, Miss Yulie's maid."

"Well, now that you mention it..."

They whispering with each other for a while, and then turn back towards Erkard.

"Well, we don't know how much we can complete your request, but we'll do our best, Sir Erkard." Auria said, though her tone of voice are not reassuring.

"Thanks. Oh, and drop the 'Sir' part. You're Yulie's friend, so just call me Erkard." Erkard added.

"…alright. Well then, Please be careful on your journey… Erkard." she stumbles a bit and continues.

Erkard smiles as turns back, and leave the restaurant. After he leave...

"Auria, are you hungry? Go back to your previous room, and take care of our guest. I'll ask Margarita to bring your food upstairs later." the chef said.

Auria, confused on what she should do, move back towards the upstairs, to the room where she was sleeping previously. In there, she saw that Yulie still asleep innocently…

"Another steak… would be fine…hehehehe…" Yulie mumbles. It seems her dream was still continuing.

She sighs…

"(Just how could she sleep this peacefully, even though she almost died just this morning? Perhaps Sir Erkard was right about her being completely immature…)" she thinks, as she saw Yulie sleeps, dreaming about food.

* * *

On the other part of town, in the Knight Chivalry, Erkard was talking with a Knight.

"So Captain still hasn't come back yet, Sir Andrew?"

"Nope. Damn that old man, never thought that he could be this tricky. I don't know about the others, but I'll definitely throw all of the paperworks he make me do to his face when he returns." Andrew answers him.

"I see, that sounds tough. Good luck, and thank you."

Erkard then going out from the building to the street. The street, with the moon still illuminates at the sky, are crowded with many people walk in there. The night is still young, so there are still many peoples walk around.

"(Damn, so Captain still hasn't come back. And I also don't know the whereabouts of the messenger from yesterday. Now that it comes to this, all I could do was continuing the mission without the letter. I just hope that the contact person in Al De Baran could find a solution for this problem.)" he thinks.

He walks towards the east gate of Prontera. He goes there so that he then could go to the north towards Al De Baran. Although going through The Castle would be faster, he can't do that because it was closed for public, only Knights, Crusaders, Priests, and people with permission can freely pass in there.

"(If only I have been promoted as a Knight, I could go there instead.)" Erkard thinks again as he continues walking. He finally reached the east gate.

But the east gate is crowded with civilians. He saw a group of people was moving between the civilians, as the soldiers are making path for them. Behind the group, a mass number of people was following.

"Long live the Emperor!" one of the crows cheers.

"Long live the Valhalla Dragons!" another one cheers too.

Erkard try to see the group. It was the Valhalla Dragons, though not all of them were there. There are Grandt the Emperor, he was an old man with a strong build, a mystifying rune sword was sheathed on his waist. Farlion the Warrior (a creepy looking youth with many swords on his waist and back), Gereos the Baron (a middle-aged man with full-plated armor, he carried a big shield on his back), Cyanea the Blademaster (a mature-looking woman with an eastern sword), and Lumia the Mystic Knight (a female teenager with a long spear. From behind, a winged horse was following her.) was following them.

"(Are they just returned from the frontlines?)" Erkard thought.

He watches them in amazement. He idolized them, the heroes of humanity.

The group are heading towards the castle. Erkard, seeing that, he continues his own journey towards Al De Baran.

"(I should hurry. If I want to become like them, I have to do my best.)"

* * *

Without Erkard noticing, Cyanea was moving towards Grandt, and whisper to him.

"My lord..."

"It's Ferkard's son, right?" Grandt said to her, without diverting his attention.

"Yes, I didn't saw his face, but his hair are proof enough of his heritage. It was the same with his wife, Eliza's white hair."

"Hmph, the forbidden power of Valhalla, the 'Drakar' huh...?"

"But Sir, we still don't know for sure if he inherited that power. He might be the same with his mother, for only their race mark is inherited."

"He inherited it. I can feel it. The power that might shakes the world once again, are flowing inside his body."

"…! Then it would be prudent for us to…!"

"No, I know what you're thinking, but he's still just a whelp to us. But he is indeed must be watched. Cyanea, tell Serena to follow him." Grandt said again, as he walks.

"…Yes!" Cyanea said. She disappeared after saying that. The peoples who watch that were surprised, but they just let it be.

Grandt still walks, as he says something slowly…

"The wheel of destiny has started to move once again… I wonder what it has in the future for us…"

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your reviews are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!


	10. Strings of Fate

"Eliza! Run! Take our son away!" A voice echoes.

A man wielding a big sword was battling a group of assassins. He swings his sword wildly. Behind him was a white-haired woman, holding a baby. She was wounded, though her wounds are nothing compared to the man.

"Are you a fool! ? How could I do that when you're already this close to death! ?" she shouts.

"But at this rate, all of us won't make this out alive! Those guys are dangerous! You have a responsibility towards our son so that he can get out of here alive!" the man says while protecting the woman named Eliza.

But, the assassins are not stopping. They started to attack in formation. The man was overwhelmed by their fast attack.

"Guh, damn!" the man cursing. He then swings his sword towards the attackers, but they managed to evade it. But the man hasn't finished yet!

"Roar, Balmung! Show them the might of the Dragon Slayer!" the man shouts.

The sword was shining. He turned his sword towards his attackers, and then...

"Sonic Wave!"

FWOOOOSH!

The man slashs the ground vertically, creating a violent wind from his sword, causing a powerful wave of wind that heading towards the assassins! The wave was so big that no one should be able to dodge it!

But they all evaded it. It should have been impossible, but they've dodged it.

"What the hell! ?" the man was shouting towards himself.

"Up there!" Eliza pointed to the sky.

In there, the assassins were floating. No, not floating. They're flying. Red, grand demonic wings are supporting them.

"It can't be..." Eliza said in disbelief.

The man is the same, he was shocked, but still, he upholds his sword towards them.

"What are the Drakars doing in here! ? What are you guys want! ?" he asks.

But the assassins are only flying silently. Until one of them are flying forward. It seems that he was their leader.

"Eliza Selvarion, hand over your child to us." He said.

""...!"" both Eliza and the man were surprised. Eliza holds her baby tightly.

"What are you guys planning to do with my son! ?" the man asks.

"We will raise him as one of us, of course. The boy holds an immense power, enough to be called as one of us. Not like your wife, trash with none of our sacred power."

"...! You'll regret those words!" The man cursing.

The sword starting to shine brightly. The man starts to chant a spell.

"Ancient knight, the hero who reign over the serpent of God, show me your authority over their life and death once again! Dragon Killer!" He shouts. The blade starts to radiate a dangerous light aura!

The assassins are wary towards the blade. Even Eliza feels fear from the light.

"Eliza..." the man calls her.

Eliza, still afraid, tries to look at her husband.

"I do say to run away before. But now that it come to this, it would be even more dangerous if you run. So can you help me instead?" the man said, while showing his face to her.

When she looks at his face, Eliza was surprised. He was showing his gentlest face to her. She feels his trust towards her. She was happy. So happy that she even forgot her fear towards the blade.

"Sheesh, just what can you do without me? Alright, allow Eliza, the greatest Warlock in all of Midgard, to help you." She said while casting her magic.

"Good. Come on, assassins! We'll take down all of you! Only over our dead body shall you take our son!" he shouts.

The magic was casted, as the man was charging towards the assassins.

* * *

"...!"

Erkard was awake from his sleep. He just saw another dream.

"(Another dream? But that was different than usual. What was that anyway?)" He thought.

He stands up. The field around him was the plain of Mt. Mjollnir near Prontera. He was sleepy after a long walk without sleep before from Prontera. And so he took a break on a place he deem safe. Now he checks his surroundings. There's nothing interesting in there. As he looked at the sky, he saw that the sun is almost rising.

"(It's morning already? Guess it's time to move on.)" He thought.

He checked his luggage, ensuring that he didn't forget anything. His sword, his wallet (he got it from the cashier Margarita after he asks of its whereabouts), a bundle of a loaf of bread and a bottle of water.

"(Good, none of it was lost. Now I just need to reach Al De Baran. That was 4 days journey from Prontera, so I should've reached it in 2 days from now.)" He thought as he starts walking.

The mountain plains are big. There're also the spiral-shaped plains on the way to Al De Baran. The monsters around here are less dangerous as the monsters 10 years ago, thanks to Valhalla Dragons.

"The spiral plains, now this is the tough parts." Erkards said to himself.

Thanks to its shape, the path was longer than any other mountain parts, and yet because of the previous war, this is the only way to go towards Al De Baran. He can't even bypass the road, since it was too steep.

"(Well, it was still shorter rather than going to the west, so I guess I can't complain here.)" he thought.

As he walks, he heard something. A sound of music, echoing in his ear.

* * *

"(Music? In here?)" Erkard thought.

He's trying to find the source of the sound. It seems to be coming from the center of the plains.

As he walks, the song was becoming clearer. When he reached the center, he saw a pink long-haired woman with a dancer clothes, though it seems different, are dancing with the melody. Near her was a man, sitting in the grass. He's playing a guitar, with a hat that seems covered all of his head, as Erkard can't even see his face. From their performance, they should be a dancer and a bard. But their clothes and their behaviour seem different.

"(A Gypsy? And that man is also a Minstrel. What are the Transcendents doing in here?)" he thought.

"…who's there?" the woman asks when she realized Erkard's presence and stopped her dance. She looks timid, unlike when she was dancing just a moment ago.

The man was stopping playing. Nobody knows what he is thinking behind his hat...

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's just that I was curious for hearing music in here." Erkard said in apologetic tone.

"Oh… it's okay, we don't mind. Right, Dulion?" she said, as if seeking a support from her friend.

"Right." the man named as Dulion said.

Erkard feels strange with this man. He feels something on this man.

"Well, while you're in here, we would like to ask something from you." Dulion said again.

"...!"

Erkard has an unpleasant feeling radiated from this man. He feels an aura of superiority from this mysterious bard, it as if he was nothing in front of him.

But…that feeling was mysteriously vanished…with the man words…

"We're lost, actually. Can you show us the way to the nearest town?" he said.

"…"

"…"

…everyone in there was just standing, no words coming out.

"…huh?" Erkard was surprised.

* * *

"...so you just need to go south from here. I believe it will take less than 2 days if you're going right now. Prontera should be near there." Erkard explained.

The woman are nodding at his explanation, while Dulion only sit silently, seemingly hearing Erkard's explanation.

"That was pretty detailed instruction. We have to thank you, Mr...?"

"Erkard, just Erkard is fine."

The woman was smiling towards him.

"Erkard, huh? My name is Milia. Umm... It's nice to meet you." she said while offering her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Milia." Erkard said while shaking her hand.

DEG!

"...!" Erkard feels surprised.

He has another unpleasant feelings. But this time, it was coming from Milia's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you." Milia said gently. And she take away her hand, then.

Erkard watches his hand in wonder. He feels strange. It's as if that his mind has been readed by an unknown forces.

"Just relax, kid. Milia here has a gift, the Eye of Truth. It will protect you from the harsh jokes of fate." Dulion said.

Erkard still confused. He don't understand what just happened.

"...the Eye of Truth? And it protects me?" he asked.

"Well, it was a support type Phantasm Trigger. It will make you more aware of your surroundings. Say, just think of it as a good luck charm." Dulion continues.

"... I see. Thanks, then."

After that, Erkard preparing to go.

"Well, I'm afraid that I have to go now. What about you two?" Erkard said.

"We'll stay here for a little longer. Milia likes the scenery. Thanks for your help." Dulion answers him.

Milia then approaches Erkard, and said...

"Umm... your fate are linked with the two of us. We shall help you in the moment of need."

Erkard was confused.

"Uh, I don't really get it, but, thanks? Then I'll be going now." he said, as he walks away.

* * *

After Erkard was left, the two of them are talking again...

"Dulion, when shall we go?"

"Well, I guess we can go now."

He stands up.

"Say, his hair is the same with you. Is he the same with you?" Milia asks.

Dulion take away his hat. A man with a short white hair, are shown from behind the hat.

"Who knows? Only the wheel of fate knows the answer. And anyway, he's already linked with your Oracle's Prophecy, so we shall meet again in the future." he said.

A set of ruby eyes looks shone on his head, even though it was still sunny.

He watched the directions that Erkard pointed previously.

"Milia, is she's in that direction, too?"

"Umm... Yes!" she said nervously.

Dulion put a smile on his face. He then continues...

"Is it far?"

"No, umm... Actually, I believe she's in the town that Erkard guy said."

"Perfect. Milia, we're going now. We can't let her wait long." he said while taking his baggage.

Hearing that, Milia get her baggage too, and start moving. Dulion follows behind.

"The Valkyrie... Soon we shall hunt for your soul once again. No bad feeling, okay?" he murmurs as he walks.

* * *

Hello again! Thanks for reading this chapter of my fanfiction! As always, your reviews are welcomed! See you in the next chapter!


	11. The Bond Everyone Shares

Interlude

* * *

The noon after Erkard left yesterday night...

"Fuaaah... I can't eat anymore..."

A certain green-haired girl was sitting on the chair, looking satisfied. On the desk in front of her, plates stained with food remains are stacked. A girl with black hair approaches her.

"Are you finished, Miss Yulie? Wow, you've just finished the seventh servings of steak, and it's still a breakfast. And you even ate 3 hamburgers in the midnight. Just how much do you eat for lunch and dinner, anyway?"

"Well, this is normal for me. I usually ate this much back in my mansion."

"Wow, that's incredible. Then we don't have any choice." Auria said while smiling mischievously.

"Hmm?"

"Boss, can I bring the bill?"

* * *

15 minutes later, in the kitchen...

"Uweeen 'Sob'... You're cruel, Auria. Why didn't you tell me that I have to pay for all of the foods? I thought that we're friends..." Yulie said while crying silly. Her hands are busy wiping the plates.

"I'm sorry. But I believe that this will be a good experience for you. Come on, I even lend you my hands too by washing the plates. All you need to do is to wipe it clean." Auria said, whila washing the plates too.

"'Sob' 'Sob' I wanna go home... I can eat all I want in there... And eat desserts, and ice cream, and ..."

Auria then think of something.

"Oh, that's reminds me. You do have a maid in your house. Does that means that your family was rich?"

Yulie then nods at that.

"Well, it's not really that great. But coincidentally, my father is the current Warlock."

"…Warlock? What is that?" Auria asks.

Yulie looks confused with that remarks.

"Huh? What? You don't know?"

"Well, I'm afraid that I didn't know much about the world." Auria answers her.

"But that's still strange. It was so common that it was more than a common knowledge for everyone."

"..." Auria just watch over her silently.

Yulie feels something strange. But when she looks at her, Auria looks sad for some reason, so she decided to not inquire any further...

"...Well, then, I shall explain about it. Hmm, to put it simply, Warlock is the title bestowed to the best Wizard in the Midgard. He/she shall act as the leader of all of the wizards, and wield even greater power than normal wizard."

"Wow, then your father is the leader of all wizards?"

Yulie's face becomes brighter as she explains...

"Correct. He was renowned as the leader, and he's currently the strongest Wizard in all Midgard! And then, since the job of Warlock are pretty tough, of course he/she is provided with hefty wages. So here I am, the daughter of the Warlock Gyno Elua, and the beautiful prodigy, Yulie Elua!" Yulie said proudly.

"I... I see..." Auria smiling with a confused face. It seems she's having trouble on how to respond.

Yulie then continues...

"Well, thanks to that, our family never have any financial problems, especially with foods. And actually, my father was a glutton, so this is a good thing."

"Eeeeeh! ? Really? (So the fruit didn't fall far from the tree, after all.)"

"Hmm, what's with that face? It's as if that you're telling me that I'm the same as my father's gluttony." Yulie's pouting when she saw Auria's expression.

"Hahahaha... (Isn't that true, though?)"

CRASH!

"..." Auria was speechless.

"...oops?"

"...Miss Yulie, this is already the twentieth plate that you broke."

"Uuuu... I'm sorry..." Yulie said while dropping her head down.

* * *

A hour later...

* * *

"...all done?" Yulie said while wiping the sweats from her forehead. In front of her was a rack of cleaned plates.

"..." Auria was speechless.

Suddenly, from behind her, the chef is coming there...

"Auria, is she finis-... Oh my..."

In front of the chef, the destroyed plates are racking. From the looks of it, the amount was easily exceeds ten times of the cleaned plates. Yulie stand in there, trying her hardest to smile.

"He-hey, Boss. We're finished." she said while stattering.

"Huwaa! Boss! ?" Auria was surprised, and turned behind towards the chef.

She's trying to hide the destroyed plates with her body, but of course that was futile.

"Really, I've never thought that a simple plates washing could be this...disasterous..." the chef said while sighing.

"Disasterous! ?" Yulie said. She was shocked.

"Well, just look at the amount of the plates you broke. I'm afraid that we wouldn't be able to do business for today. Auria, put the close sign in the door, please. After that, clean the tables with Margarita." the chef said again.

"U-understood!"

Auria rushed out from the kitchen. Only Yulie and the chef that stay in there.

"Umm, I'm... sorry?"

"Good thing that you acknowledge your fault, so I shall overlooked it this time. But, just how could you broke this many of plates, anyway?"

"Umm... I'm sorry. It feels so slimy, and without realizing it, somehow it was already falls from my hands."

The chef just shook his head when he hears that.

"Is this your first time?"

"No. Back at my mansion, I've tried it once, but Miss Jennifer suddenly never allowed me to help her again after I finished."

"(Ah, is that so? A wise one, that Miss Jennifer is. But that also explains of her inability of washing plates.)" he thought.

He watch the broken plates again, and then sighs as he says...

"Well, then, Miss Yulie. Though I'm still dissatisfied with the result, and even with Auria helping you... I guess I still have to thank you for at least trying."

"Uuuuu...I'm sorry…" Yulie feels displeased.

"Now, now, it's okay for this occasion. You're free to go. Though of course you can rest for a while here."

"Really? Yay!" she becomes happy all of a sudden.

"You can use the previous room you're in before. You still have the key, right?"

"Yes, I have it! Thank you, gramps!"

Yulie rans out from the kitchen.

"G-gramps? Am I really look that old?" the chef said.

But suddenly, Yulie returns to the kitchen.

"Say, where is Erkard? I haven't seen him this morning." she asked.

"(It's already noon when you wake up, actually.) Well, he left last night. It seems that he's in a hurry."

"Oh I see..." she said while leaving.

The chef just stand in there, and as he about to turn away...

"Wait...! Whaaaat! ? That bastard is actually left me behind again! ?" Yulie shouts while returning to the kitchen.

"Ah, so you realized it?"

"Urgh! Erkard, you damn fooooooooool!" Yulie shouted again as her sounds echoes...

* * *

"...! (I feel a chill!)"

Erkard was walking in the open plains on the way to Al De Baran when he have a really bad premonition.

"(Damn, is it enemies? But they shouldn't be able to hide anywhere in this place. There aren't any bushes, let alone a tree!)" he thought.

He examines his surroundings. There aren't anything that pokes his curiosity.

"(I don't like this. It's almost like a calm before the rain...!)"

He moves away, as if afraid of something. And he even starts to run!

* * *

"Umm, Miss Yulie, are you sure about this?"

Auria was watching Yulie, as Yulie is packing all of her belongings in their room. It seems she's planning to go somewhere. The chef is watching them from the door.

"Of course I am! That fool little Mr. Cool-wannabe! He needs to know his own limit!" she said with her hands still busy putting her clothes in her bag.

"But I mean, you don't even know where he's going, after all..."

Yulie was stupefied when she hears that. She didn't even know where Erkard is going anyway…

"Oh, that's right. Where is he going anyway...?"

"Uhh, where is he going again, Boss?"

Both of them are looking towards the chef. The chef is silent for a while, and then said...

"Hmm... I forgot..."

"What! ? Sheesh, come on, gramps!"

The chef still remembers about what Erkard says last night, that he don't want to let Yulie falls to dangers.

"(All I could do is to stay silent...)" he thought.

"Ah yes! Al De Baran! I suddenly remembers what he said last night!" Auria suddenly remembers.

"(And it all becomes nothing, in the end. But...wait a minute…) Auria!"

"Eh, what is it?"

Yulie saw her, but her gaze are strange...

"Auria... You knew? You meet Erkard last night?"

"Uh, Miss Yulie?"

"You knew about it, and yet, you didn't stop him! ?"

"What? Wait a minute! Why are getting angry so suddenly! ? I...!"

"You heard that assassin, right! ? You know what will happen to Erkard, right! ? And yet, why didn't you stop him! ?" Yulie was shouting. Anger filled her tone for some reason.

"But I did! I was trying! And yet, he still wished to go!" Auria was protesting.

"That means you didn't try hard enough!"

"What! ? That's unfair! I'm trying my best so that he won't go!"

"That...!"

"Calm down!" the chef shouts.

""...!""

Both of them fell silent after that.

"Miss Yulie, please don't blaming Auria like that. She's really trying her best to stop him." the chef continues.

"...I'm sorry." Yulie said as she just stand silently.

Auria then added...

"Don't be, Miss Yulie. Sir Erkard also says that he don't have the letter that the assassin was looking for anymore. So I believe that he won't meet with any danger."

Yulie was confused when she heard it.

"...he doesn't have it? Then what is he doing in Al De Baran?" she asked.

"Umm, I don't know...?" Auria answers her.

Yulie thought of the matter for a while, and then...

"In any case, I don't think he's out from danger, yet. And so, I shall catched up with him." she said as she took her bag.

"But, Miss Yulie...!"

Yulie stand silently, and then suddenly, she bows to Auria.

"Forgive me, Auria, for shouting at you. I lost my temper. And thanks for everything." she said.

"W-wait! Miss Yulie!" Auria said while trying to hold her.

But she didn't reached her. Yulie runs out from the restaurant. Auria can only watched as she runs in front of her.

"...Guess she's gone now, huh?" the chef said, as he walks back inside the restaurant.

But Auria just stand in there. She seems thinkin about something. She thinks hardly, that she's trembling.

"Auria?"

"...Boss, may I take a break for a while?"

* * *

Yulie runs to the east gate. She feels exhausted.

"Hah, hah, hah, I should exercise more..."

She walks to the gate. In there, she saw an examination holded by the guards.

"Please show us your passport!" they said.

Yulie rummages her baggage, trying to find her passport. But she can't find it.

"Huh? That's strange? Where did it go?"

She's trying to search again, but she also start to feels anxious. The guards also starts to feels suspicious.

"Umm, Miss? Surely you know that you need passport for going out from the city, right? After all, in our current situation, it will be dangerous if we didn't have a record about who enters and exited the city." one of the guards said.

"I know that! That's why I'm searching for it, right now!" Yulie said again.

"But, Miss, you're making other peoples waiting. You should give priorities to them first." the guard continues.

Yulie saw behind her. There, she saw that peoples already become restless. Suddenly, a voice comes...

"No need, her passport is in here."

Yulie and the guards are turning their heads towards the voice. Auria was standing in there, holding a bag in her hands.

"Eh? Auria?" Yulie said, dumbfounded.

"She's travelling with me. Here is our passport." Auria said as she's giving two small black colored book to one of the guards.

The guard checked the content carefully, writing a confirmation, and then returning it.

"Alright, everything looks fine, your records has been updated. Watch out in your journey, you two." the guard said.

They then start walking out from the crowds, towards the gate. The two of them walks out from the city, and then...

"Auria! What are you doing! ?" Yulie said while turning towards Auria.

"Eh? Giving you the passport, of course. It was left in your room. Seems like you forgot to put it in your bag when you're packing. Is there anything else?"

"

"Not much. Just taking a break from my work." she answered.

"Huh? Seriously? Where are you going, then?"

"Al De Baran."

"Eeeeeeh! ?"

* * *

Before, in the restaurant…

Auria was busy packing her belongings in her room. It was a different room from where she was staying with Yulie, previously though. It was her own private room, in the restaurant. The chef and Margarita comes inside.

"Auria, are you sure about this? This kind of decision shouldn't be made in a hurry, after all." Margarita said.

"Yes, I am, Aunt Margarita. I want to know the things around me. I want to see the world with my own eyes. And I believe that if I'm going with Miss Yulie, I could do that." she answers.

"Auria!"

"Please, Aunt Margarita. Miss Yulie is my first friend ever since I was born. I want to do what I can for her. And besides, Sir Erkard might be in danger. As an acolyte, I'm sure my power could be useful."

"But…!"

"Let her be, Margarita." the chef said.

"…!"

Margarita was surprised when she heard that. She turned her attention to the chef.

"She's already old enough to choose her own life. We can only pray for the best." the chef continues.

"Boss…"

Margarita can only stay silent when she heard that. The chef continues again…

"Auria, just remember this. You are our daughter. Even though we're not bonded with blood, the bond of our heart is true. This place will always be your house. We would always welcome you anytime. Come back when you feel weary from your journey."

Auria was silent. She was surprised when she heard that. Tears are starting to flows from her eyes.

"Boss, no…Uncle Zecredo… Thank you. I will definitely return here."

They are hugged each other, tears are flowing from all of them.

* * *

Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review are welcomed! See you in the next chapter!


	12. Shadow of the Past

5 years ago...

* * *

CLASH!

A sound of swords clashing was echoing. It was the training ground for swordsman in Izlude. In there, two swordsmen are fighting against each other, watched by all other swordsmen.

"Heaaaah!"

"..."

CLASH!

A swordsman with a big build was attacking another swordsman with his two-handed sword. It was a giant. Indeed, with his big build, a two-handed sword is light enough for him to swing it around.

"Hehehe, to think that you would ask a chance to spar with me. Should I be honoured, guildmaster?" the giant said while swinging his sword.

But his opponent didn't say anything. He just stays silent, parrying the attacks. The giant feels that he was being ridiculed by his opponent, and then…

"Take this! Bash!" The giant's shout as he swings his big sword with full might!

But the white haired youth in front of him parried the attack effortlessly, even though his hand is just holding a simple one-handed sword.

"…Weak. I told you to focus your strength to your sword's edge when using Bash. If you don't, then you're wasting your energy because the power was running away from the other part of the sword. Didn't the instructor also told you that?" the white haired swordsman said.

"S-Shut up! I didn't ask for your advice!"

With his strongest attack being blocked easily, he continues to attack blindly. But his opponent just simply dodged all of his attack, and counters his attack occasionally.

"...hmm, your swinging is like a child's play. Even the juniors can do better than you if they have trained the same amount of time as you."

"Kuh, you bastard!" the giant's cursing.

"But, you think so too, right? After all, you ask some of them a spar with you, right?"

…

The giant stopped for a while, His face became pale for some reason.

"…what? what are you saying…?" the giant murmurs.

"Yes. Well, I only knew 4 of them. Though it's too bad, really"

"...!"

"They all met with an unfortunate fate as they finished sparring with you."

"Aaah, aaah..."

It's too bad, don't you think?"

"Aaarrgh!" the giant shouts as he stabbed his sword to the ground.

He started a chant...

"Call the earth, call the wind, call the water, call the fire! Reinforce my body, hasten my legs, clear my mind, and strengthen my arms! Warlord's Power!"

An aura was enveloping the giant. He looks far stronger than before. The aura around him was feels so intense, that it can crush weak people in an instant. He howls like a wild beast towards the sky.

The crowds becoming restless.

"Wait, isn't Phantasm Trigger is not allowed in training?"

"But that guy just used it? Is it really okay?"

"What is going on?"

The youth just stand silently, watching his opponent carefully. The giant, finished his howling, then turned his attention towards the youth...

"Muhahaha! This is it, Erkard! I shall crush you, now!" he said as he charged towards the white haired youth.

The white haired youth is readying his sword. It seems he was wary with his opponent's Phantasm Trigger.

"Hah! A fool without a Phantasm Trigger like you should never become the guildmaster, in the first place! It should be I, the great Gandor, who became the guildmaster! Die, Erkard!" he shouts toward his opponent as he swings his sword.

But, his opponent evaded his attacks, parried, and sometimes counter his attack. The giant Gandor are started to be pushed back.

"Damn, this is insane! For a mere human, to be this strong and fast! And he didn't even use a Phantasm Trigger! This is should not be possible!"

"..."

The youth just evade, parry, and counter his attack.

"…Is that all?"

"Urgh!"

"Warlord's Power, a Phantasm Trigger that reinforce all of your body. It hardens your body, empowers your legs, increase your mind, and even strengthen the power of your arms. But it seems that the effect caused on your head is miniscule."

"S-Shut up!"

"That power is wasted on your current self…"

"Silence! You shall taste my true power now!" Gandor twirled his sword in a strange motion, and created a shockwave from it.

The youth, realizing the danger, stepped back, but Gandor was catching him up.

"Magnum Break!" Gandor shouts, creating an explosion in front of him.

The youth defending himself against the blast, but Gandor didn't stop in there.

"Hell Blast!" Gandor shouts, as his sword caused another explosion in front of him.

The explosion was a trail-like blast!

The explosion was greater with the Phantasm Trigger and expanding towards the youth! The white haired youth was engulfed in the explosion and seems disappeared with the explosion flames. Seeing that, Gandor feels satisfied.

"Hahahaha! I did it! He must become nothing but charcoals now! How does it feels! ? The power of the great Gandor! ? Take that, you fool! That is your punishment for taking the righteous place of the great Gandor!" he laughs maniacally.

One of the swordsmen was coming up front and start to shouts at him. It was a girl with a big round glasses.

"Gandor! What are you think you're doing! ? That was clearly a violation of rules! The rules stated that you must absolutely never kill your opponent!" she shouts.

The crowds are also become noisy. They're criticizing Gandor too. But Gandor didn't care. He just smirked at his victory.

"Hmph, so it was you, Levia. What are you thinking you're doing? Barking to me like that?"

"That is my question! You actually dare to kill guildmaster! ? That was…!"

"Hah, what of it? He was a fool! It was truly a mistake of the previous guildmaster for that weakling without any Phantasm Trigger to be chosen as his successor. Ooh, I see. You like him, don't you? Yeah, I do hear about it from the others, hahahahaha!"

"W-what are you talking about! ?"

"Hah, the story of the nerdy glasses girl who fall in love with the weak guildmaster! Truly amusing! Especially with how it ends! Hahahaha!"

The girl named Levia became enraged. She unsheathed her sword and swings it towards Gandor who's still laughing hard!

SWOOOSH!

"Gandor! You shall pay for your crimes!" Levia shouts.

TRIING!

But Gandor parried her attack with his big sword. With his Phantasm Trigger activated, it was nothing for him.

"That was the great guildmaster Gandor for you, nerd! For I have become the guildmaster in this guild!" he shouts, and swing his sword heavily.

"Kyaaa!"

BRAAAK!

Levia was thrown away from the force of the attack. She crashed to the crowds and lose her consciousness.

"Hahahahaha! This is the new turning page of the Swordsman Guild! If any of you don't like it, then come at me!"

The crowds, realizing the danger that Gandor holds, steps back. They were scared because of Gandor's threat. Seeing that, Gandor was laughing happily.

"Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha…."

But, he can't laugh for long, because in front of him, from behind the smokes of the explosion, stands the white haired youth.

"...is this it? What a dissappointment." the white haired youth said. One of his eyes looks shining from behind the smokes. The red-colored eye.

As he saw all of that, Gandor feels something strange. His body trembling. Sweat drips from his hand, as he can't hold his sword properly. Cold wind feels blowing in his face.

At that moment, he didn't really understand how, but he knows what fear is.

"What…What are you! ? You should have died with that attack!"

"Gandor, do you even remember the rules? This is just training. Not a duel to death. And even so, are you really planning to kill me?"

"What…? No-no…of course I don't." Gandor steps back, he feels afraid.

But the white-haired youth just continues…

"Hmph… But no matter, you're about to be judged, anyway. We have found about your training session a month ago, that 4 of the juniors died after sparring with you."

"W-What! ?"

"You killed them because they have a potential of becoming stronger than you. By using a reason of sparring, you deal the finishing blow when they think that you will stop from giving the finishing blow."

"...! You! So you're planning to do this from the beginning!"

The crowds becoming restless. Gandor couldn't talk anymore, his vision becames blurry. Every word that the youth said are making his surroundings feels darker.

The youth in front of him knew about his crime…

"It seems that you somehow make it to looks like an accident. But too bad, it seems that there is a witness at the moment. And even without him, we found many marks of blood on 4 set of your clothes that you threw away." the youth continues.

At that time, Gandor already didn't hear anything anymore. He feels anxious, scared of his own crime.

"You're actually planning to become a guildmaster with that kind of mindset? But then again, without it, all of this mess wouldn't happen, though."

Gandor feels desperate when he hears that. He's charging towards the youth suddenly! His sword is filled with an intense hatred, eager to slash the youth in front of him!

"Eeerkaaaaaaaaaarrrddddd!"

SLASH!

The sword is swinged towards the youth! It was aimed at his neck!

TRING!

But the youth parried it! He retracted his sword, twirling in a motion, causing Gandor's sword thrown away. The sword stabbed the ground as it landed.

"Gandor, The instructor and I have told you to put a better hold of your sword, right?"

"Ah-aaah…"

"You swinged it wildly, without even holding it properly. It would cause the enemy to easily disarm you when they realize the trail of your attack."

"Aaaaaaah…." Gandor was speechless. He feels only fear in his head.

"And you actually said that you're aiming for the guildmaster's position? What nonsense. The swordsman guild will only perish in your hand."

"Aaaaaah!" Gandor shouted, as he rans away.

But the youth dashed towards him, kicked his leg, making him tripped. Gandor fells with his face first on the ground.

"Guh!"

He tried to get up, and turned around, but…

STOMP!

He was pushed back to the ground. The youth stomped his body using one of his leg.

STAB!

The one-handed sword was stabbed the ground, near his face on his right side. It has even wounded his cheek. Who knows what might happen if it was shifted a little to the center of his head.

"Hiiii…" Gandor can only laying on the ground, scared.

In front of him, he saw the youth, with one of his legs on Gandor's chest. One of his hands still holding the sword that pierces the ground. The sun rays in his head. And what Gandor saw is a something he would never forget.

A demon.

A silhouette of demon under the sun. Gandor only saw a black shadow, with the eye of crimson flame, matched with the eye of cerulean crystal. It was staring at him intensely.

"… I'm angry… Gandor…"

"Ahh, ahh, forgive me…"

"…rulebreakers must be punished, don't you think? As the guildmaster, I can't let this kind of foolishness to go unpunished."

SLASH!

"Aaaaarghh!"

The youth slashed his right arm mercilessly, severing it in the process.

"Gyaaaa! My arm! My arm! Gaaaaagh…!" Gandor screamed in pain.

"Hmph! You killed your juniors mercilessly, you attacked a woman, be thankful that I only took your right arm. With this, you won't be able to use your sword anymore. I want to throw you in the Weapon smith furnace and let you burn slowly in there. But you're lucky for we are a civilized guild."

From behind the youth, there are another group of civilians, accompanied with some soldiers.

"Murderer! How dare you kill my son Dane!" one of them screaming to Gandor.

"You killed Giam! My own brother!"

"Give Aroc back to me! You murderer!"

"Don't think you could escape for killing Jorn!"

The peoples are cursing Gandor, and even trying to move towards him, wanting to kill him themselves. The soldiers are trying hard to stop them.

"Hiiii…! Haah… haah…Stay away from me…! Haah…"

Gandor was scared. He never thought of this kind of retribution would be waiting for him.

"Come on, Gandor! Where's your almighty attitude from before are gone now! ? Show us, Gandor!" the youth mock him.

But Gandor didn't hear anything. His blood loss has made him passed out. Foam has formed in his mouth. Seeing that, the youth turned to the soldiers.

"If you want him to be judged, then take him to the infirmary and stop his bleeding. I don't care anymore for this fool, as he already has been punished by our guild. All remains are his exile from the guild and the judgement from the King."

The youth walks to where Levia has fallen.

"Everyone, please make a path. You three, prepare the room in infirmary, the other would help me take her to the infirmary." he commands as he pointed to some people.

The people he pointed run inside the guild. The youth carries Levia and together with the other, taking her inside the guild.

* * *

The plains of Al De Baran are the land of eternal fall. Dead leaves are scattering everywhere. The lands are turning orange colored. And Erkard has reached this land.

"Good. If I'm fast enough, then I should have reached the town soon."

He walks. In front of him, the city is already in sight, but the journey is still about 3 more hours by walking. The sun is still high, but it light has already mostly diminished, marking that it almost dusk.

The path is circling the small plateau in the center of the river south of Al De Baran. The plateau is also having a pond located in the center of it, though it was shallow.

"(Hmm, perhaps I should just circle this pond. I'm not in the mood of water playing, right now.)"

Erkard then circling the pond and he has finally passed the plateau and is heading towards the Al De Baran's gate.

On the other place…

Behind Erkard, a shadow was looming. A big person, a giant, wielding a big axe on his left hand. But he doesn't have a right arm. It was replaced with a strange, mechanical arm. He was watching as Erkard entering the city.

"Muhuhuhuhu… Soon I shall have you suffer more than what I've been through…Erkard..." he laughed while grinning.

His eyes have already lost its shine. But one can saw from his facial expression that he was thirsty of revenge. He's look like nothing but a machine now.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review are welcomed! See you in the next chapter!


	13. Fated Encounter

Al De Baran, the canal town. It was said that its beauty rivals even Hugel, the most beautiful city in Schwartzvald Republic.

The river flow, the windmill, and the mysterious clock tower reside in here.

It is one of the city that was destroyed to annihilation 10 years ago, but somehow, the Philosopher Caen was able to restore it to its former beauty.

When Erkard reached the town, he was trying to find the contact person he was supposed to find in front of the clock tower.

"(Hmm, where is contact person? I thought that somebody gonna call me in the city gate. But there's no one who seems to be waiting for my arrivals.)"

He didn't realized that there was somebody who's walking towards him.

"Guildmaster Erkard!"

"...?"

Erkard turned around to the voice. In there, he saw a familiar person to him.

"It's been a long time, isn't it?"

In front of him, stand a female swordsman with a blonde hair dangling until her shoulder, and a big glasses that covering her eyes.

"Levia?" Erkard murmurs.

"That's right. It's been 5 years, isn't it, guildmaster?" she answered.

"Hmm, indeed. But I'm not a guildmaster anymore. I've left the position 5 years ago, after all."

"But you're still the guildmaster for me. I mean, you have proven yourself that Phantasm Trigger isn't what really matters in the guild! Considering the states of the guild at that time, it was a big achievement!"

Erkard just shrugs his head when he heard that.

"Knock it off. So what are you doing in here?" he said.

Levia's thinking for a while, and then...

"Hmm, since its you, I think that its okay..."

"Hmm? Is there any problem?"

"Not really, actually. I was tasked with a message delivery, actually. The person I should deliver the message should be coming from the gate today."

Erkard was surprised. He seems to know where is this story heading...

"Say, is this task was given to you from Captain Herman?"

"...! How did you know! ?" Levia was surprised.

"Then you have found the person you're looking for. Yes, it's me."

Levia looks completely surprised.

"...is it true?"

"Yes."

"Then show me the proof. What is the code?"

"Not so fast. Instead, show me the proof that you're the messenger, first."

Levia stay silent for a while, then she's taking out a small pendant with a crystal ornament.

"Alright, I believe you." Erkard said.

"You're mean, guildmaster. You actually didn't believe me?"

"Well, I'm just being careful, after all."

Levia shrugged herself, and then continue...

"Then, what is the code?"

"Firmamentum aeterna iustitia."

"Hmm, correct. Then I shall tell you about what you should do next..."

"Hold on a minute."

Erkard stopping her before she started talking again. Levia was confused as the result.

"...? What is it?"

"Is it okay if we just talk in here?"

"...oh..."

They realized that they're in public place. It would be more wise if they moving to a more quiet place.

"Then, shall we move to the inn?" Levia suggested.

"Sounds good. But I don't know where is it."

"I shall guide you, then. Follow me."

Levia then moving while Erkard follows behind her. They talks to each other while walking.

* * *

"Say, how is it going after I left the guild?"

"Huh?"

Erkard asked something to Levia.

"I mean, I don't know much about the guild after I left. How was it?" he continues.

Levia just walking silently. She seems thinking about something.

"...? Levia?"

"Well... It's fine, actually. But it's boring." Levia said.

Erkard was curious with her remark.

"Boring?" he said.

"Yeah. I mean, the guild is running fine, but that's it." Levia answers again.

Erkard shrugghed his head.

"Hmm, is that so? Guess now we have moved to the era of peace, huh?"

"I guess so. Ah, here we are." Levia said while pointing in front of her.

There, an inn lies. They walks inside and rent a room.

* * *

"Here's your key. The room is in the 2nd floor." the innkeeper said.

"2nd floor, right? Thanks." Levia said while taking the key.

Then they walks upstairs to the room. As they walk, they continues talking.

"Say, what are you doing now?" Levia asks.

"Hmm?"

Levia stops in her tracks. Seeing that, Erkard stops too.

"I'm curious about what are you doing after you left the guild."

"Hmm? Well, I'm taking a knight promotion test."

"Promotion test? That's amazing. Not many could receive the recommendation to take that test now."

"Well, I guess."

"But you're still wearing a swordsman uniform. How so? Don't tell me that you've failed?"

"I didn't. I should have been promoted by now, actually. Ask Captain for the reason. Say, how about we continue inside? There's a problem that I like to be cleared."

"...a problem? Alright, come on."

* * *

They move inside, and once there, they continue again...

"Well, I shall tell about your next..."

"Hold on a minute."

Erkard stops her again. This time, Levia really didn't understand.

"Again? We're already moving to a more private place. What is it, this time?"

"Actually, I don't have the letter."

Levia looks confused.

"...what letter?"

"...huh?"

Now is Erkard's turn to be confused.

"The letter that the previous messenger give to me, of course. Didn't Captain told you about it?"

"...? He didn't. He just told me that I have to reach Al De Baran at a specific date, meet with a person, give him something, and then goes my way." Levia answers.

Erkard never thought that he would receive that kind of response. He now doesn't know what he should do. But then, he realized something.

"Give him something? What do you mean?"

"Oh, yeah. Captain told me to give you this." Levia said while giving him something.

It looks like a letter. Erkard then opened it.

"...to Erkard, when you opened this letter, I believe that you have lost the letter that the messenger in Prontera gave you...what! ? He knew! ? ...Though if you still have it, you can throw it out now...what the hell! ?" Erkard shouted.

Hearing that, Levia was bursting her laugh.

"Hahahahaha! What was that! ? That was stupid, indeed! Hahahaha!"

"This is no joke for me! I almost died because of that letter!"

But Levia didn't care, as she continue to laugh, holding her stomach in the process. Erkard, realizing that he can't do anything to her laugh, he continue to read the letter.

"...well, the letter is a fake, after all... You damn old man! I'll kill him the next time we met!... I'm sure you're cursing me right now... Eh! ? He knew! ?... But it was for the best... As if!" Erkard continues...

"That way, I might be able to show you the danger that the real letter would have. Yes, it was a decoy, so you know more about your enemy. But, then again, the real letter never existed in the beginning. If there any, then it was in this letter. Yes, you shall have the content of the real letter, by reading this letter…!"

Erkard realized that he's getting to the important part. He starts to read it seriously.

"(Find a person named Lord Baedrello of the Giants in Juno. He's a giant sage, who usually spends his time reading books in the Library in Sonotora Island. He's one of the most tolerant of the radicals, so I'm sure that he would listen to your story to some degree. Tell him this 'We have an information about the new monsters in your region. Please cooperate with us.' That's all. I know that you might be having trouble with going to Juno itself. So I have arranged with a trustable person and make the protection lower at midnight. After you was able to sneak in, find a place to hide in the library. I also have arranged so the window in the back part was opened. You can use it to your advantages. That's all. Good luck, Erkard. If you want, you can also go with other peoples, but keep it minimum. And this letter will burned by itself after you've finished. Sincerely, Herman.)"

...

BURN!

"Woah!" Erkard threw away the letter.

They stand silently as they watch the letter burns until it turned into ashes.

"That was fast." Levia commented on the letter that has turned to ashes.

"Haah... That old man... He should ask someone from the thief guild for this kind of mission." Erkard said, not realizing that Andrew's habit are catching up on him.

"But that sounds fun! I mean, a sneaking mission! ? That sure make your heart beat!"

"Well, it might be." Erkard said, but his mind seems wander to another place.

"(New monsters? What is this all about?)" he thought.

Levia, watching as Erkard is thinking about something, she ask something to him...

"Say, what happened to the previous letter, actually?"

"Hmm? That letter was stolen from me."

"Eeeeh! ? So there's still people out there who can outsmart you! The world is really vast!"

"...sheesh, you don't need to comment on here and there, you know."

Levia just watch him in great interest, and Erkard then said...

"Guess I should start preparing for the journey, then." Erkard said as he was walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Levia asks him.

"To the general store. I might need some tools on the journey, so I should buy some in there." he said while holding the door's handle.

"Oh, you're going for a shopping? Then follow me! I know where you can buy good stuffs!"

* * *

At that time, on the other place...

* * *

"Huhuhu... That damn brat..."

In the Prontera slums, Lucio was standing on the street while reading the letter he took from Erkard.

The content of the letter was : "Congratulations! You found a Fake Letter! Sincerely, Herman."

BREEK!

Full of anger, Lucio tear the letter to half and threw it away. From behind, the assassin Elua was approaching him.

"Elua, how is it going?" Lucio asks her.

"I'm sorry, Sir Lucio, but we still can't any of the peoples who disappeared."

Lucio bite his lip slighty when he heard that.

"It's been 4 days. Then perhaps searching in this place wouldn't have any good after all."

Lucio realizes that this is not the time to be wasted on a fake letter. He then turned to Elua and said...

"Elua, I'm going Juno. The elder in there might know something about all of this. And while I'm gone, you and Rezo shall take command in here."

"...! Sir, then I would be prudent if at least that I'm going too! The journey to Juno must pass the border in Al De Baran! As we're allied with the Schwartzvald Republic, they won't let us go through normally!"

"Idiot, and that's exactly why I must go alone. The lesser the people who go, the easier to bypass their border, after all."

"But...!"

"Sheesh, no need to worry. You guys reside in my Phantasm Trigger. So I could call you guys anytime I want, right?"

"No, it's not that! While indeed it might be okay, but I was more worried about your wound! The wound in your hand still haven't even closed yet!"

Elua said while pointing to Lucio's left hand. In there, his hand was bandaged, and blood looks still seep through the bandage. Lucio hides his hand from Elua's sight.

"No need to worry. This is just a small matter. It would be healed on the way to Juno." Lucio said.

But he knows that it was a lie. And Elua also knows that it was a lie. The wound should at least have been closed 4 days ago, and the recovery should on the way now. But for the wound still not closed even now…

"Sir, Elua was right. Please, at least let her go with you." another voice was heard.

Lucio and Elua turned to the voice. The other assassin, Rezo was standing in there.

"I could manage this place by myself. Your health is more important. So please, let Elua do as she wants to." Rezo said again.

"Don't be foolish, Rezo. Even with the three of us, we can barely manage this place. What can you do alone?" Lucio said back.

"But Sir, you could always use your Phantasm Trigger to return to this place."

"That was…" Lucio want to talks back, but he can't.

He saw his wound. The wound is not just taking away his blood little by little. Somehow, the wound also took away his power and energy. His power to connect this place to the real world is limited currently. Rezo and Elua, when they saw that, they realized it too.

"Sir Lucio, is it that wound?" Elua asks.

"…!"

Elua looks sad when she saw that.

"I knew that the wound is not normal! So please, at least let me go with you!" she said again.

"W-wait, just now, that was a mis-..."

"No, Sir Lucio. Please, let her be. If you're still stubborn about it, then how about that I also go too?" Rezo added

Lucio fells silent, and shrugged his head when he heard that. He realized that he's already cornered.

"Sheesh, alright. You win. Rezo, take care of the slums. And Elua… come with me." he said.

Rezo and Elua smiles when they heard that. Then, simultaneously, they shouted…

""Yes, Sir!""

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!


	14. The Force of Life

Erkard and Levia walks, until they stopped in front of some building.

"Umm, are you sure this is the correct place?" Erkard asked.

In front of them, stand the clock tower. It was already midnight, and the clock tower looks more eerie than usual.

"Yes, not many know about this. But inside, there's a trader that sells many good and rare stuffs at this hour. But of course the prices are higher than the market's."

"Isn't there are monsters inside? And just so you know, my wallet is kind of screaming, here."

"Don't worry. His items are actually far more expensive than the prices he set. I don't know how he was able to keep that kind business running, but it was truly favorable for us the buyers!"

"Umm, but if his items is still far too pricey, don't you think that it's no use? And what about the monsters?"

"Umm, how should I explain it. Anyway, just come on, you can see for yourself." Levia said while took his hand and take him inside the clock tower.

"Woah, w-wait!"

* * *

As they walk inside the clock tower, Erkard watch his surroundings. Even though it was not well-litted, he can see that it was filled with many giant gears. All of it was moving non-stop, as if it was a giant colony of organism, but with a same rhythm every time.

"This place is amazing. I mean, just looks at all of this gears!" he said in amazement.

"Is that so? Boys sure always like machinery for some reason. I guess you're not any different then, guildmaster." Levia said.

"Hmm? You don't like it?"

"Well, I just don't find what's so interesting about machine."

"I see, that's too bad." he said as he walks.

They move to the path near the stairs to the 2nd floor. The stairs is blocked with a strange looking chain for some reason.

"What is that?" Erkard asks.

"It was placed here by the Philosopher. Thanks to that, no monsters can come out to here anymore."

"Wow, so that's why there're people who dare to peddle their wares here."

"Well, currently, there's only one. This place still eerie even though no monsters in here. But at the very least, no guards are needed in here anymore." she said as she continues to walk. Erkard follows behind.

* * *

They continue to walks until they reached some kind of a room. In there, a person was vending his wares. It was a merchant who's wearing a stylish looking cap sitting on the floor.

"Welcome! Oh, it's the sword wielding nerdy." he said.

BLETAK!

Suddenly Levia hit the merchant's head with her hand palm!

"Don't call me nerdy!" she shouted.

"Ouch, that's hurt! You really don't know how to take a joke, don't you?"

The merchant was holding his head. He's still a teenager, perhaps younger than Erkard, with a golden blonde hair that looks poking out from the cap on his head.

"(Hmm? Is it just my feeling that I've met with this guy before? That face looks familiar somehow.)" Erkard thought in his head.

He looks closely to the merchant, but he just can't seem to remember. Levia then introduced the merchant…

"This is Elliot, he's the only one who is brave…or mad enough to vend his wares in this kind of place." Levia said while pointing at the merchant.

"Nice to meet you. And this is not madness, just so you know. This is called as tactic." Elliot said.

Levia put her hands on her waist when she heard that.

"I've told you many times. What kind of tactic that makes you selling your wares in this kind of place? This place is reeks of machinery oils, might be dangerous, and almost no one would come here. And it was just by coincidence that I met you in here." she said.

But Elliot just wags his index finger on Levia.

"Ck, ck, ck. That's the point of it. You know how valuable my wares is, right? The buyers must have enough resolve to buy my wares, and this place is good enough for that. Though I don't know about the coincidence you experienced, nerdy."

BLETAK!

"Don't call me nerdy!" Levia shouted.

Elliot hold his head in pain. Erkard, feeling something he don't understand, asks something...

"I don't understand. Why must we have enough resolve to buy your items?" Erkard asked.

Elliot looks confused. He turns his attention to Levia.

"Hey, nerdy, you didn't tell anything about the price to him?"

BLETAK!

"Well, I just said that the price is lower than what the item should have, that's it."

Elliot sighs when he heard that, while holding his head..

"You idiot. You really don't care about your own life, huh? At least be more thoughtful about other people's life." he said.

"Huh?"

Erkard was surprised when he heard that. He feels confused with that remark just now.

"Life? What does all of this have with life?"

Elliot turned his attention back to Erkard when he heard that while adjusting his cap. He then starts to explain…

"This is not a simple store, after all. Using the secret technique passed down in my family, I could marked and take the life force of people as much as I like."

"...? Life force?" Erkard asks.

Elliot inhales his breath, and then explains...

"Life force is the power that move your soul and body. It moves and swirling from your soul to your body, and return to your soul again, just like bloods flow from the heart to your body, and back forth. Umm... Just think of it as the energy you used to live. Using the life force extracted, I can create many kind of item that was normally would be impossible to create. Things like all-curing elixir, indestructible sword, you name it. But of course the amount I took differs with the item you wished for."

Erkard surprised when he heard that. He never heard of such a thing was possible.

"Well don't worry about your life force. Your life force would replenish itself as time passed by eating and resting, as I only take as much as I needed. But of course, that doesn't mean that it was not a problem at all. Think of it as if severe blood-loss, but it can be cured with nutritious foods and lot of rest." Elliot continues…

"That's right. It'll be okay, guildmaster." Levia added.

"Oh, but don't become an addict like this idiot nerdy. She didn't care about such a thing, and periodically becomes a buyer in my shop when she was in Al De Baran."

BLETAK!

"I told you to not call me nerdy!" Levia said after punched his head again.

"Ouch! That hurts! What are you gonna do if my sparkling genius brain is broken by your hit?"

"Like I care! Oh, and by the way, can I buy something?"

"Sheesh, that glasses must be a decoration, since your inside so barbarous that you're no different than the orcs. And I won't sell anything for you today. You might feel better right now, but I can sense that your life force is still too low to be taken."

"Kuh, is that so? And here I thought that I could buy something…"

Erkard just watch as they were talking with each other. He then interrupts them…

"Elliot, you actually didn't take anything as a return?"

Elliot was surprised, as he answers…

"Well I did take something, but the explanation would be very long. To put it simply, I took a small fraction of the life force extracted, and make the rest into the item you wished for. That small fraction is my payment. And I collect it in here." he said as he shows something to him.

In his hand, lies a medium-sized white orb. It was shining, with a light that seems to mesmerize those who gaze upon it.

"Is that so? Then what are you gonna do with it?" Erkard ask again.

"I'm sorry, that's a secret."

Erkard feels suspicious when he heard that. His feeling tells him that the merchant in front of him hides something important.

"Levia, we're going."

"Eh? You won't buy anything, guildmaster?"

"I don't have anything that I was interested to trade with my life force, currently. And…" Erkard said while looking to Elliot…

"I still haven't trust you well enough to simply trade my own life force."

Elliot just smiles when he heard that, and he answered back…

"That's okay, being cautious is good. No, I should say that it was a right choice to do. Not like this idiotic nerdyyy-arrgGGHH! That hurts!"

BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK!

"How many times have I told you to not calling me nerdy!"

Levia was busy hitting Elliot's head repeatly. Erkard just sighing at the scene.

"Come on, Levia. We're going. The longer we're here, the more suffering he would experience."

"Oh, okay."

"Hageah...ah...damn...the money was turning into a blonde haired monster..."

Hearing that, Erkard was walking to leave him, accompanied with Levia behind him. But Elliot stopped them.

"Oh, that's right. Levia, can I ask you a favor?" he said. It seems that he was conscious right now.

"Hmm? What kind of favor it was?" Levia asked him back.

"Here."

Elliot throw something sparkling.

FWOOSH!

CATCH!

Levia catches it. On her hand, was a blue-colored orb.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It was one of my newest creation using the life force I've colelcted. I called it the Whisper of Soul."

Levia looks captivated with the orb. It has mysterious-looking particles inside it.

"Wow, it's so pretty. So, what should I do with this orb?"

"Just keep it for now. I have something I want to test, but I only finished that blue-colored orb, right now. You'll know when the test was running."

Levia just watches the orb, and then put it in her pocket.

"Alright, I guess I don't have a problem with it. I'll take it for now."

"Thanks. I guess I have to thank you, then, even thought that you was the idiot nerdyyyyyyyyaaaarggghhh!"

BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK!

"Don't-call-me-nerdy-got-it?" Levia said while hitting Elliot again.

"...are you doing it on purpose?" Erkard said in wonder as he watches them, though the other two doesn't seem to hear him.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review is appreciated! And on this occasion, I also want to tell you all that if you have something in mind that you want to share with me, you could also use the PM function! See you in the next chapter!


	15. Calm Before the Storm

-Interlude-

* * *

Near the plateau, south of Al De Baran...

Two girls are walking together towards Al De Baran. One of them is a green-braid haired girl, and the other was a black-straight haired girl. The sun is almost rise.

"Miss Yulie... Can we take a rest, just for a while...? At least until the sun is high?" the black haired girl was saying while putting her bag in front of her. She looks tired.

"Huh? But we just took it before?" the girl named Yulie said.

"It was 2 days ago when we last took a break! My legs is at its limit!" the black haired girl shouts.

Yulie just sighs...

"Sheesh, you lack training, Auria. And you're the one who said that we should go to Al De Baran together. You should consider travelling with me more from now on."

Auria just stand silently. She thoughts of something...

"(It must be the foods. The foods in her stomatch must have become her massive supply of energy. So that's where the foods gone.)" she thought.

"Anyway, we have walked pretty far. We should have reached town soon enough. Come on, just a little more." Yulie said again while looking in front of her. She saw the plateau that was located south of Al De Baran. Further from there, lies Al De Baran itself.

"Ooh, so Al De Baran is actually already in our sight! Auria, come on, we're almost there!" Yulie said while turned back to Auria.

But...

"Zzz...zzz...zzz..."

In front of her, Auria was sleeping. She's laying on the ground using her bag as a pillow.

"Zzz...zzz...zzz..."

She's snoring quietly. Yulie was speechless seeing the spectacles in front of her.

"What the... She's sleeping already? Oh come on, we're almost there!"

Yulie tries to shake Auria, hoping that she would be awake. But Auria still doesn't move. It seems that she was completely exhausted.

"Sigh...is it the way it has to be?" she said while sitting near Auria.

She gazes on the canal city, as the sun start to rise.

"(Just you wait, Erkard. When I found you, I'm gonna punish you good!)" she thought.

* * *

"Yaawn, is it morning already...?" Erkard said as he awake.

He walks and opened the window. From there, he could see that the sun is starting to rise. The wind still feels cold, but also refreshing.

"(It's been a while since the last time I slept so comfortably. Nothing beats the nice bed for all of sleeping matters, I guess.)"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

He heard somebody's knocking on the door.

"Who is it! ?" he shouted to the person who's knocking on the door.

"Guildmaster, it's me, Levia!" the person shouts back.

"Levia?"

Erkard walks toward the door and opened it. In front of him, the female swordsman are standing.

"Good morning, guildmaster." she said, greeting him.

"Good morning. What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Erkard asked.

"Oh, I have something to tell you. Please wait a moment."

Levia took something from her pocket. It was the blue orb that Elliot gave her yesterday. Erkard curiously look at her as she took it near her mouth. Levia inhales some air, and then…

"Elliot, can you hear me?" she suddenly talks to the orb.

Erkard looks confused, but he was surprised when the orb starts to shine! From the orb, a voice echoes! And the voice belonged to someone he knows!

"Loud and clear. So is the guy from yesterday is in there too?" the voice said.

Erkard was surprised. It was definitely the voice of the merchant from yesterday, Elliot, for sure!

"What the hell is that! ?" Erkard shouted.

Levia turned her attention to Erkard, and then give the orb to him.

"Here, why don't you try talking to him? I don't understand myself." she said.

Erkard hold the orb on his hand. The orb still glowing brightly. As he watch, the light inside the orb is moving randomly. He then took it near his mouth, just like how Levia did it previously…

"Elliot, is that you?" he talks to the orb.

"The one and the only. It seems that my experiment is successful." the orb answers.

"What is this orb? How did it work?" Erkard asks again.

"I've told you yesterday. It was called the Whisper of Soul. I design it so it can receive the sound that I send from here, and send the sound you make to here. Think of it as some kind of long range communication." the voice explains.

Erkard looks at the orb curiously. It's sure doesn't look special, other than the pretty look. But the ability that the orb possesses sure is more amazing than he would ever think if he didn't try it himself. And as he gazes the inside of the orb, it seems that the light that swirls inside was alive.

"Well, this is truly something. It would be good to have in the moment of need."

"Right?"

Erkard then returned it to Levia. Then he...

"Good day, Levia." he said as he's going to close the door.

"Eh?" Levia looks dumbfounded by his response.

BAM!

Erkard then moves back as he walks towards his bag.

"(Well then, I should better start packing now. I don't have any ration to bring, so I should buy something in the market. Oh, that's right, I forgot to buy some medicine. Guess I have to go to the general store before going on the journey.)" he thought as he's packing his belongings.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Someone was knocking on the door again.

"Who is it! ?" Erkard shouted to the person who's knocking on the door, even though he was pretty sure that he knows who's knocking on the door.

"Guildmaster! That was horrible! I'm not finished yet!" Levia shouts.

"Oh, you're still there? Surely you know that I'm currently busy with what that old man's errand."

"It will only take a while! You won't die just by listening for a few minutes!"

Erkard walks toward the door again, and opened it. In there, Levia still stands like before, though her face looks like that she's just been ignored for her existence.

"So what is it? Even though you're my colleagues, I don't like chattering about useless things when I was obviously has something important to do." Erkard said to her.

"You're horrible, guildmaster. Here I am, wasting my precious time just to give you a message, and you treated me like this? That was horrible!" she said while sounding that she was sulking.

"Sheesh, alright. I'm sorry. So what is it?"

Levia then took out the orb, and at that time, the orb starts to glow again. From it, a voice echoes again.

"Oh, so you're back." the voice said.

"What is it?"

"I'm currently having a blast with my experiment, so I'm kind in a good mood today. If you buy something from me, I'll take only 80% of your neede life force, and I'll substitute for the rest of it. How is it? Not a bad deal, right?"

Erkard then returns the orb to Levia.

"So, is that all? Even though that sure was amazing, I still don't have enough to time to waste." he said again as he was about to close the door.

"Oh, wait! No, no, no. Actually, Elliot has other matter that he wants to tell you." Levia said while holding the door with her hands and legs.

She then give the orb to Erkard again. He took it and then talk again.

"…Do you really have a business with me? And don't say anything about your wares, as I'm not interested on it, currently."

From the orb, a voice echoes again...

"Say, what's your name?"

"...Erkard."

"So she was correct... Well then, Erkard. Do you know someone named Milia?"

"...? I do know someone with that name. So what of it?"

The orb fell silent for a while, and then...

"Well, I have some kind of strange phenomenon happened with my experiment. It will be hard to explain it, so can you please come to here right now? I'll be waiting in front of the clock tower."

"Strange phenomenon? What kind of phenomenon?"

"Hmm... How should I explain it? Some kind of voice appeared on one of my creations. It asking it wishing for talking with a certain somebody named Erkard, and somehow it knews that the person in question is the one that met me yesterday. Other than Levia, you're the only one that met with me yesterday."

"Uhh... I guess I don't understand, after all."

"That's why you should come here. That way, I could explained it better."

"...then I'll need to pack my belongings first since I'm planning to go right now, actually. I'll visit on the way when I'm ready."

"But this looks really important. The voice said that it might change your destiny itself. Can you please go right now? I mean, what's the hurt of listening on something that might help you?"

Erkard looks confused by his remark.

"My own destiny? Just what kind of nonsense are you talk-..."

"Just believe me. I myself also don't really understand what's happening, but she sounds serious, to the point of desperation. As a gentleman, surely we can't just ignore a damsel in distress, right? Furthermore, she even knows the state of our first meeting, so I don't think that it was just some kind of prank. Please?" the voice said. He sounds like he's pleading.

Erkard thoughts for a while. He doesn't really understand, but it sounds serious. Then he answers him…

"This better be good, you hear me?"

"Of course. Oh, and can you go alone? She said that she want to talk with only you."

Erkard becomes more confused. But he agrees…

"Alright, I'm coming there right now." he said.

As he finished, the glow was disappearing. He then returns it to Levia.

"Well then, here. Thanks for your help, Levia. Even though I don't know whether this would be helpful or not." he said as he walks inside his room and took his sword.

"Don't worry about it. Say, are you sure that you'll go alone? That sounds suspicious even for that Elliot." Levia continues.

"Beats me. Even I don't know myself. But I don't think that it would be a problem. I'll be back in a while." he said while walking out from his room and locking his door.

He's going downstairs, afterward. Levia just watch Erkard as he left his room, disappearing from her sight, behind her glasses...

"The gypsy...Milia...? What was that all about? Sheesh, you didn't change at all, guildmaster. Always doing things by yourself." she murmurs quietly.

* * *

Erkard walks out from the inn, as he saw that the sun is already arise. The alley is still quiet, as not many peoples have awake at this time. He then walks again, until he reached the clock tower. As he walks there, in front of the entrance, he saw Elliot was standing in there.

"Hey, thanks for coming!" Elliot said while waving one of his hands up.

Erkard walks towards him, and talk to him…

"What is this all about? Just so you know. I'm kind of busy, right now." he said.

"Woah, just take it easy. I'm not in the mood of pulling a prank, either."

As he said that, Elliot took out something from his pocket. It was an orb that looks similar with the blue orb that Levia have, but with a red colour rather than blue.

"Pretty, isn't it? This is the Resonance of Soul, another one of my creations. I've designed it so that it could send our voices toward the Whisper of Soul. In other words, with this, I could talk with you via the Whisper of Soul that Levia holds. Well, just like what you did before in the inn." he said.

Erkard watch the glow that the orb radiates. It certainly does look pretty. But then he doesn't understand another thing…

"Well it sounds amazing, considering our current technology. But what is so important about this that concerns me? About Milia?" he ask.

But Elliot didn't answer him, even though he seems to heard him fine. He instead talks to the orb.

"Milia, are you there?"

…

The orb didn't answers. Elliot looks confused, as Erkard do.

"Uhh, excuse me?"

"Be quiet for a while! Umm, Milia? Erkard is already here. Don't you want to talk to him?" Elliot said to Erkard, as he continues talking to the orb.

At that time, the orb shines weakly, and a small voice can be heard.

"Ah…no…not here… please…change the place…" it said.

The orb then stopped glowing. Erkard was surprised. Even though it was weak, he do somehow still remembers that it was the voice of the gypsy Milia that he met on the way to Al De Baran. Elliot seems understand about what it said, though.

"It seems she want us to change the location. Should we move somewhere?" he suggested.

Erkard thinks for a while, but he eventually agrees, as he doesn't see the harm of doing that. They then move from that place.

TROK! TROK! TROK!

Unknown to them, a big shadow was following them from behind. When the shadow was looked closely, the shadow has an appearance of a giant that wears a big mantle all over his body. His face looks like he has lost all of his sanity. His eyes watch intensely at Erkard.

"I found you…Gehehehehe…"

* * *

They walk to a place behind one of the building, near the city walls. Erkard and Elliot were trying to talk with Milia from the orb again.

"Milia, is this okay?" Elliot asks.

The orb glows more radiant from before, and a voice can be heard again…

"…yes… this is good enough…" the voice said.

Erkard watch the orb, as he thinks of something…

"The voice is kind of distorted. Why is that?" he asks to Elliot.

Elliot thought for a while, and then, as if he found the answer, he tried to explain what's on his mind…

"It was because she didn't communicating with us via a proper method, which is using the Whisper of Soul. Heck, it was already amazing that she can communicate with us like this. I mean, I don't even know who this Milia person is, and naturally, she of course doesn't have the Whisper of Soul. It seems she can somehow interferes with the communication between this orb and the Whisper of Soul that Levia hold, and establish a line of communication that she use to communicate with us, currently." he explains.

The voice continues, it talks to Erkard.

"Umm…Is that you, Erkard…?"

"(This timid-like voice. That sure was Milia, right.) Yes, I'm here. Is that you, Milia? What is it that you want to talk about?" he thought as he answers her.

"Ah…thanks goodness…you're safe…"

Erkard seems confused with her remark.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No…But…I want to give you a warning…"

"A warning?"

The voice in the orb resides, and then it echoes again…

"Beware…of a…person."

"…a person?"

Erkard was confused. It seems that he need to wary of his surroundings. The voice continues…

"This person…is able to…do the impossibility…of time, knowledge, and existence"

"(The impossibility… of time, knowledge, and existence…? What does that mean?)" he thought, but the voice still continues…

"The shadow…from your past…shall come…and haunt you…"

"…!"

"Please…be careful… Use…the eye…if the…situation calls…for it…Save that person…"

"…? The eye? …Save…?"

"That person…is someone…important for you…Both you and…that person…treasures each…other…good luck" the voice said again.

As it was finished, the orb lost its glow. The voice can't be heard anymore. Erkard lost in his thought, while Elliot just watches him, and then he moves…

"Well then, I guess my job here was done."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Erkard said when he realized his surroundings.

"Don't mention it. I have found another unique possibility from my creation. In that way, I should be the one thanking you, instead." he said as he walks away.

But he was stopped. Erkard saw what in front of Elliot. In front of him, stand a giant, with a big mantle. His face looks like a maniac, grinning evilly.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review (or PM) is appreciated! See you in the next chapter!


	16. Howl of Death

"Eeeerkkaaaarddd…" the giant in front of Erkard and Elliot growls…

Seeing that, Elliot steps back. He feels scared with the thing in front of him.

"W-what are you! ?" he shouted, as he's trying to take cover behind Erkard.

But Erkard can't move. He knows that giant. That was, definitely the shadow from his past!

"Gandor?"

Hearing that, the giant laughs maniacally.

"Huhahahahaha! It's been a while, Erkard! It's been 5 years ever since our little sparring isn't it? Huahahahahaha!"

Erkard feels wary once again. He unsheathed his sword.

"You… how did you still alive? Isn't His Majesty the King has executed you?"

"…!" Elliot looks surprised with that remark.

The giant just laugh.

"Guhahahaha! Such a thing wouldn't be possible! Seems like you don't know the news on the guild lately! I've been running the swordsman guild as the guild master for the last 4 years!"

"…!"

Erkard was shocked. To think that a bastard like is still alive, and he becomes the guildmaster. That was too impossible to be a truth.

"Lies! Such a thing could never be a truth!" Erkard shouts.

But Gandor just laughs maniacally. He seems really amused on the fact that Erkard denies on the things he said.

"I have the Emperium here! Here is the Swordsman Guild Emperium!" Gandor shouts again as he shows a golden mineral from his mantle.

"…! No!"

In Gandor's hand, an Emperium was holded. It was the symbol as a guildmaster. It is said that only those chosen by the fate that would meet with it. For Gandor to have it, the only way Erkard could thought that he have it must mean that he really becomes the guildmaster.

What has becomes of the swordsman guild on this madman's hand? He didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

("Well... It's fine, actually. But it's boring." Levia said.)

* * *

Just how could she say that it was fine? And what does she meant by boring? But he can't worry about that for now. He has to focus on what's in front of him, first. On the other hand, Gandor didn't seem to care about that. He draws a big axe with his left hand. It was an eerie-looking axe that looks glowing with sparkling red bloods.

"Isn't it beautiful? Peoples call it the Bloody Axe. If only I have it at that time of our last sparring, you would be resting six feet under the ground, right now. Well, at the very least many of our guild members are happy of substituting themselves for you. Hahahahaha!"

"…what did you say?" Erkard feels a bad premonition.

Gandor continues…

"With it, I have decapitized many of the fool who oppose me. Yeah, even the previous guildmaster. Guhahahahaha! Yes, the guy who you choose as your successor! Hahahaha, he was not even a challenge for me! You really don't have an eye for choosing people, don't you! ? Hahahaha!" he said while laughing maniacally.

"...You… Just how many people have you killed?" Erkard said in a threatening voice.

"Guahahahahaha! How much of it! ? Even I don't remembers! Hahahaha! Oh yeah, the members of the swordsman guild was about 700 hundred people. Let's see…one, two, ten, fifty, a hundred, two hundred, and perhaps about three hundred peoples! Guahahahahaha! All of them died while believing that you would return! And you don't even there to help them! You really are a weakling! Hahahahahaha!" Gandor laughs even more.

Erkard feels his vision becomes blurry. He never thought that such a thing could be happened in his absence. All of his previously guild members, half of them died while believing that he would save them all, and yet he never make it. But for such a thing never make it to the public. Just how could such a thing happen?

Erkard was wary with the axe that Gandor hold. The red substances that covers the axe, it was blood. It instills fear on those who watch it. Suddenly, Gandor charged forward!

"Die! Eeerrkkkaaaard!" he shouts.

Wielding his axe, he swinged it to Erkard wildly! Erkard pushed Elliot far behind him, and parried the axe. But Gandor didn't stop there. He continues to attack blindly, without caring of strategy and techniques at all.

"(Damn, is he the one that Milia warned me about! ?)"

"Hahahahaha! What's wrong, Erkard! ? You're far weaker than you was 5 years ago! Haven't had any sparring ever since 5 years ago! ? Need a break! ? Hahahahaha!" Gandor shouts as he mocks him.

But he's right. Erkard just can't seem to counter him at all, unlike 5 years ago. When he was trying to counter, the axe was able to somehow parry it quickly, and it rushing towards him, instead. He couldn't do anything against the attack that was launched that fast!

"(So it really wasn't a normal axe. Is it enchanted? Or…)" he thought.

He steps back, and takes a stance. He gathers his strength, and pierces Gandor with his sword with all of his might!

"Bash!"

FWOOSH!

The sword was condensed with so much power, that with Erkard's power, it should be able to pierces through good quality armours easily!

TRAANG!

His sword pierced Gandor's axe! It seems that Gandor was able to block his attack just in time with it! But Gandor don't look happy from it. He becomes even madder from before!

"Yooouuu! Don't get in my way!" he shouts.

Gandor swings his axe maniacally with even more speed than before. The axe was looks radiant in red light as it was hunting for its prey.

Slowly, Erkard was overwhelmed by its speed. He was started to get small wounds from the wild swings that Gandor launches.

"Hahahahaha! What a joke! Is this the man who was the swordsman guildmaster! ? Oh, right, you're not that anymore! Wahahahahaha!" Gandor shouts.

"Damn!" Erkard cursing.

Gandor swings his axe overhead, as he slashed it downwards!

"Guildmaster!"

TRIING!

In front of him, stand the female blonde swordsman. She blocked Gandor's axe with her sword.

"Guildmaster, are you okay! ?" Levia shouts to Erkard.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Erkard shouts back.

Gandor becomes even more enraged from before.

"Eeeeerrrkkaaaaarddd!" he shouts again.

Gandor swings his axe even faster than before! The swing was so fast, that his arm slowly becomes blueish. It seems that his arm can't handle the speed of the axe. Even his eyes become white as he lost in ecstasy.

"(A cursed axe! That must be the reason of its insane speed boost!)" Erkard thought as he watches Gandor lost control.

"Gandor! Stop this foolishness! You would die if you keep this up!" Levia shouts to Gandor.

But he doesn't seem to hear her. He keeps swinging his axe non-stop.

"Guhihihihi! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Gandor mutters uncontrollably, as if he was chanting a curse.

It seems that he lost himself.

Erkard moves forward...

"Levia, attack his back! I'll take him on ahead!"

He charged forward, slashing as he tried to parry the axe!

"(Endure!)"

Erkard endures Gandor's attack that was able to land on him. He swings his sword as fast as he could, targeting many of Gandor's weak spots, so he could match Gandor's insane speed. On the other hand, Levia moves and intending to slash Gandor from behind!

TRAANG!

But her sword was deflected. A mechanical arm was appeared from where Gandor's right arm should be. It was an arm equipped with a pile bunker.

"What the! ?" Levia was surprised with the thing right in front of her.

"Hah! A mere bug trying to flock behind me! Shooo!"

FWOOOSH! TRANK!

Gandor launches his bunker towards Levia. Desperately, Levia tried to evade it! But it landed on her left arm, and pierced through it!

"Kyaaa! Urgh!" Levia screams as she tried to hold back her pain.

"Levia!" Erkard shouts.

Gandor lift her up using the blade of his bunker that still nesting on her arm. He seems amused with it, as his consciousness returns.

"Oh? It's you, Levia. You're so weak that I don't even realize that it was you, hahahahaha! Haven't you took an oath of loyalty to me! ? And you actually pointed your sword towards me! ? This is clearly a betrayal, you backstabber!" he said.

"Hah! I'm far better than you, who betrays your own guild members!" Levia shouts as she struggles to break free.

"Remember you place, maggot!" Gandor shouts as he holds his axe behind him, readying a powerful swing.

He aimed at Levia that still trapped because of the bunker's blade! He then swings it with all of his might!

"Haaaaahhh!"

FWOOOSH!

Erkard dashed towards Levia, and slashed the bunker's blade! The blade was cutted by two! As that was happened, he grabbed Levia and tried to evade Gandor's swing!

But Gandor was faster! Erkard has entered his range of attack, and he didn't stopping, realizing the chance in front of him!

"Eeeeerrrkkaaaaarddd!" he shouts again.

"…!"

Realizing the danger, Erkard trying to evade the attack with all of his might! He opened his wing, and he flapped his wing, launching him and Levia forward desperately with the air it shooks! But…

SPLAAAT!

"…!"

The axe was unavoidable. His left wing was severed and his stomach was half-slashed in the process, making him crashed to the ground.

BRAAAK!

He slides on the ground because of the force of his wings flap previously and the impact of Gandor's axe. The blood that flows from the wound on his stomach was staining the street.

* * *

"Guh..."

Erkard was trying to move, but the wound makes him unable to do so. On his top, Levia was moving away from him. She took a stance and trying to stand.

"Guildmaster! Are you okay! ?" she shouted.

But Erkard couldn't even talk. The impact and the wound have taken its toll on him. He's focusing his willpower to standing. But, as if the gravity was denying his every movement, he still couldn't even stand.

"Hahahahaha! Gyahahahaha! How does it feel! ? Is it painful? Need a bandage! ? Gyahahahaha!" Gandor laughs madly.

Levia charged forward. She's aimed her sword at Gandor's body. Gandor dropped his guard completely, as he just continues to laughs like a madman.

SWINGS!

The sword has been swinged. It was aimed perfectly, with a good speed and great swinging power. Gandor shouldn't be able block the attack at his current state!

GRAB!

"...! Impossible!"

Levia was shocked, her sword was stopped. What's more, her sword won't budge. On the sword's blade, a mechanical arm was grabbing it.

"Hahahaha! Oh look, a doll with a sword! That was dangerous! Why don't I just tear it apart! ?" Gandor shouts, as he raised his axe high above his head.

FWOOOSH!

The axe was swinged to Levia! The speed was far exceeding Levia's thought process for her to evade it. She can only watch as the axe was swinged at her head!

"Uoooooohhh!"

STAB!

"Guah!"

Gandor felt a pain from his back. He tried to look behind him. In there, Elliot was standing while holding a strange-looking knife that still pierced his back.

"L-let her go! You...damn monster!" Elliot shouts. He seems exhausted for some reason.

"You little brat! You actually dare to attack me, the great Gandor! Die!" Gandor shouts back.

He throw Levia as he's trying to grab Elliot using his mechanical arm.

But he's making a mistake. Behind him, Levia jumps back at him as she's trying to slash Gandor's stomach.

"Heaaah!"

"...!"

TRAAANG!

Gandor blocked the attack with his axe, and trying to grab Levia with his mechanical arm. And yet...

"Take this! Life Burst!"

BOOOM!

The knife that pierces Gandor explodes. Although the explosion wasn't too powerful, it was enough to give him burns on his back.

Elliot was thrown away by the explosion wind and hit the city walls. He lost his consciousness. On the other hand, Gandor was looks angry over the burns on his back.

"Yoooouuuu! Aaaarrgh! Diiiiieeeeee!"

He shouts as he swings his axe randomly on the air as he charges towards the unconscious Elliot. But in front of him...

"Your opponent is me! Bash!"

SLASH!

Levia slashed with all of her might! Gandor evaded it, but he has to stop his attack as the result.

Levia stands in front of him, and took a stance. She holds her sword in front of her.

"Huhuhu, this is a good chance to test the sword you created, Elliot." she murmurs.

As if responding to her wish, the sword glows brightly. It was covered with an intense aura. Levia then murmurs something, as she chanting...

"Hear my prayer! Hear my plea! Open the mirror of revelations! Let its light bathe my sword. Only by then, I shall stand as the bringer of balance! Dividing Twin!"

The sword was distorted, as it glows even more brightly. Levia then swungs both of her hands, and somehow, the sword was splitted apart into two identical smaller swords.

"Here I go!" Levia shouts as she charged forward.

SWING! SWING!

The twin swords dance furiously, as if it was an extension of Levia's arm. Gandor trying to keep up, but even with his axe, he couldn't beat the speed of a twin swords attack.

"You damn glasses girl! You don't know who's the one you challenging is!" he shouts as he jumps back.

As he assures his safety, he started to chant a spell!

"Call the earth, call the wind, call the water, call the fire! Reinforce my body, hasten my legs, clear my mind, and strengthen my arms! Warlord's Power!"

Gandor's body was engulfed in intense light! An aura was surrounds him as he finished chanting!

"Diiiiieeeee!" he shouts as he moves.

But the current Gandor moves as fast as sound. He moves instantly in front of Levia!

"...!"

GRAB!

Without letting her to react, Gandor grabbed Levia's neck using his mechanical arm. The arm grips her strongly, intending to choke her to death!

"Khk, agh..." Levia moans as she struggles to break free.

She tried to cut off Gandor's arm using her swords desperately. But it doesn't seems to have any effect, as Gandor didn't lessen his grip at all.

"The end...gehehehehe" Gandor said.

Slowly, Levia loses her power. She moves fewer as she feels her life is leaving her body.

Until she doesn't move at all.

TRING! TRING!

She dropped both of her swords. Seeing that, Gandor loosen his grip, as Levia dropped to the ground lifelessly near her swords.

"Gu...hahaha...hahahaha!" he laughs.

STAB! STAB!

"Guah! ?"

Gandor feels pain on both of his legs. Below, he saw Levia stabbed both of her swords on his legs.

"You bitch! So you were faking your death, just now!" Gandor shouts.

"Heh. You're far too foolish and arrogant. I leave the rest to you, the real guildmaster..." Levia said while loosen her grips on both of her swords as she was fainted.

Gandor looks behind him. In there, Erkard was already standing, holding his sword and chanting something. His sword, the red sword, was starting to radiate weakly. A spark of searing rune letters are shown on the blade.

* * *

"Form another contract with me, one of the twin nameless blades of Naght Sieger..." Erkard murmurs.

As he said each word, the rune letters are sparkling one by one. Until all of it was litted. Gandor was trying to move, but the wounds on both of his legs decreased his mobility. He can't move as fast as just before.

"Aaargh! These annoying little toothpicks! How could such a thing was able to obstruct me, the great Gandor! ?" he shouts.

Erkard moves forward. Wielding his sword, he walks slowly towards Gandor.

"I guess I'm really a weakling like you said, Gandor. I couldn't protect the members of the guild from their fate."

Hearing that, Gandor laughs.

"Guahahahahaha! Haven't I told you so! ? And yet, you still snatch my position from me! That deserve death punishment! Such a crime against the great Gandor! Hahahahahaha! So die!"

Gandor stretched his mechanical arm towards Erkard's neck as he attempting to choke him.

TRANG!

"That's why, the only thing I could do, is to send you to Hel. May the goddess Hel embrace you." Erkard said.

Gandor's mechanical arm was severed. It was thrown in the air as it caught in flames.

BRAAK!

The severed arm hitted the floor. The fire was so intense, that it melts the arm quickly. Not long after that, it becomes an extremely hot liquid metal. No traces of it former shape.

But Gandor still doesn't stop. He swings his axe rapidly while slowly moving towards Erkard. He's hoping to reach him slowly this way, and when he reaches him, his axe shall do its job.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Die!"

SLASH!

"Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Haha…eh?"

Gandor looks at his left arm. He doesn't hold his axe anymore. Or actually, he doesn't have his left arm anymore.

"G-gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" he screams.

Below him, an arm that was holding an axe was caught on fire. It burns quickly until it becomes an ash. The axe releasing an intense dark aura as it burns, until nothing left if it. Blood sprouts from Gandor's hand and it stained its surroundings. He feels an intense pain that flows to all of his body from his severed hand.

"G-get away!" Gandor shouts, a tinge of fear is starts to appear on his mind.

He move backwards, trying to run away, but Erkard still walks towards him.

"I-I order you to get away as the the great Gandor, no, as the guildmaster! Scram! Shoo! Shoooooooo!" Gandor shouts again as he moves backwards more.

But Erkard still walks towards him. His mere presence looks like it could even kill a normal people, right now.

"Gandor, tell me. How did you survive? Why did the King didn't executed you? How did the crime you commited didn't became known in public? How did you get that axe? And how did you get such an arm?" he asks many questions at once.

"Aaaah, aaah, aaaah!"

Gandor feels an intense cold. His memories from 5 years ago are started to flashing in his mind. He still remembers who, or what was standing in front of him.

And, that thing appears in front of him again.

The demon, now with a wing on one of his back, wields a searing-shining red sword. His red eye stared intensely at him. His blue eye watches Gandor silently, as if he wants to tell him his sorrow from just its stare.

"Answer me, Gandor!" Erkard shouts.

"Hiiii!"

Gandor looks so little, right now. His confidence was shattered hard. He looks no different than a child, now.

Erkard was trying to threaten him, as he walks towards him. When suddenly…

STAB!

A sword was appeared from his chest. It was a strange sword with a weird decoration. Erkard tried to look behind him. There, stands Levia who holds the sword, as she plunges it deeply inside Erkard's back.

"Kuh…! Levia! ? You…! ? What did you! ?" Erkard said in confusion.

"…forgive me, guildmaster." she said

Levia draws out her sword roughly. Erkard falls to the ground, unable to withstand the wounds on his stomach and back.

BRUUK!

"All dragons must be exterminated. Even if that was you, guildmaster. Yes, even if it was someone I love." she said sorrowfully.

Erkard couldn't move anymore, even though he was still barely alive. He just can hear what happened on his surroundings.

* * *

"Ha…Hahahaha….Hahahahahaha! You're finally dead! Hahahahaha! Serves you right! I knew that I would win in the end! Hahahahaha! A mere human swordsman like you wouldn't be able to defeat me, a giant! Hahahaha! The elders were right! We of the Schwartzvald Republic are the superiors of this world!" Gandor laughs maniacally, even though his hands were both severed.

He watch amusingly as Erkard was lying on the ground.

"Shut up, you trash."

"Hah?"

Gandor looks in front of him. Levia moves towards him, wielding her bloodied sword.

"You doesn't have any use for me, now. It is time for you to begone from this world."

"What? Hahahahaha! A mere human like you think that you could take me on! ? Your own guildmaster! ? Are you lost of you mind! ? Hahahahaha" Gandor shouts.

Levia looks pitying him, as she said again…

"You're the one who lost your mind. Don't you realized your situations, right now? What can you do without your hands?"

STAB!

She stabbed her sword to Gandor's left shoulder.

"Hahahaha…haaarrgh! My arm! Argh! It hurts! It hurts!" Gandor screams again, as if he just realized that his arm was gone.

He tried to run away, but Levia slashed his legs mercilessly. He falls to the ground.

"Aaaah! It hurts! Sir Ian! Lady Nia! Help me! Give me a more powerful body! This is not enough!" he screams.

"You're pathetic, Gandor." Levia said to him as she put her sword on his neck.

"Aaaah! No! How could you do this to your own guildmaster! ? You're the one who told me about Erkard! I was…I was chosen by the Emperium! I…I can't die here!"

"My guildmaster is Erkard. No matter what happens. But indeed it was I who killed him."

"Aaaaah, aaah…."

"That's why, I shall take my punishment, by joining you in Hel. See you in there, Gandor."

SLASH!

Gandor wasn't moving anymore. His head are rolling. Levia watches it as she swings her sword, cleaning it from Gandor's blood. But the sword still glowing brightly red.

She watch upwards as the sun is already high. She then pointed her sword to her stomach, and murmurs…

"I'm sorry, guildmaster. Good bye."

STAB!

She stabbed herself, and dropped herself to the ground, unable to move from the blood loss. Tears are flowing from her eyes, as she passed away quietly.

* * *

"(Is this how it is to be?)" Erkard thought.

He still alive even though barely. But the blood still flowing out from his wounds. Especially the one in his back. Not only blood still flows non-stop from it, the wound also feels burning intensely. Slowly, he feels that his surroundings are fading.

"(Is this…death?)" he thought again, as his consciousness fade away.

* * *

Open your eyes… the truth is in front of you…

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! This chapter is quite long, so please PM me if there are any mistake in here! As always, your review and PM are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!


	17. Eye of Truth

"Open your eyes..."

"Uuh..."

A voice echoes in his ears. Erkard tries to open his eyes and then stand up. What he saw in front of him, is nothingness. It's not dark, as he can still saw his blood-stained body. But it's more like as if he was trapped in a dark colored room, and all of the things in here was transparent, as he can still feel a floor on his foot.

"(Where is this? I'm sure that I was died back then, and...)"

"The truth is in front of you..."

The voice echoes again. Erkard tries to look for its source. He looks forward, on his side, upside, below, and behind. But no one in there.

"So you have come, Erkard."

Another voices echo from behind him. Erkard tries to look there. On his sight, stand Milia. She's showing her her hand, as if she was trying to greet him.

"H-hello..."

Erkard becomes confused.

"Milia? What are you doing in here?"

Milia looks nervous, as she was playing with her hands.

"Umm, I've come here to help you." she said.

"Help me?"

"Yes. That's right."

Erkard watch everything on his surroundings. He was curious of this place.

"So can you tell me where are we currently?" he asks.

"Umm... This is the Room of Prophecy. It was some kind of dimension that I created using the Phantasm Trigger."

Erkard was surprised.

"How could I end up here?"

"You ended up here because you've died."

"...!"

"Normally, people shall go to Nilfheim when they died, or ascended to Valhalla. But you..."

Milia watches him, as she was trying to say something.

"Umm... Do you remember about the Eye of Truth I gave you previously?"

Erkard tries to remember...

"The good luck charm you gave me?"

"R-right! Well then, do you know how it works?"

"Umm, no. Can you explain it to me?"

Milia, hearing that, she continues...

* * *

"The Eye of Truth, is a blessing that opens the eye of mind. It makes you becomes more wary of your surroundings. That way, you would realize even if there was somebody who was trying to stab you from behind."

Erkard was surprised. That sounds really useful. But...

"Wait a minute. But I didn't realize that I was stabbed from behind before."

"Correct. Umm..."

Milia looks trying to explains something, but she was even more nervous than before. Realizing that, Erkard was stopping her...

"Calm down. Just relax for a while. Take your breath slowly."

"U-umm!"

Milia nod, as she inhales the air. And then she released it. As she calmed down, she continues...

"Well then, let's continue... As I said before, that's how the Eye of Truth works. At least, it should be..." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Eye of Truth, is different. Instead of opening the eye of mind, it makes you reverted your own death while sustaining your own memory. If you think about it, then you could say that the eye you own currently was the true Eye of Truth."

Erkard was surprised. Milia continues...

"But it seems to have a drawback. This power should be applied on both of your eyes. Instead, it seems that only your right eye that has this power." she said as she pointed her index finger on Erkard's right eye which has a blue color.

Milia steps forward to Erkard. As she draws near, she talks again...

"Umm, if it doesn't bother you, may I touch your right eye?"

"Oh, I don't mind. Go ahead."

Milia then touch his eye. She closed her eyes...

"Hmm, what is this? I could feel some powerful magic power in your eye. It was...a seal? This blue iris was a seal? And it was evolving?"

Of course, Erkard doesn't understand what she is muttering about. Milia then pull out her hand back.

"Hmm, I don't understand why, but your right eye seems to have some kind of sealing magic inside of it. Do you know the reason?"

"Hmm...no...I can't think of anything."

Milia seem disappointed, but she continues again...

"Well, umm... anyway, this seal seems likely was the reason of your Eye of Truth abnormal ability. But it seems that the seal becames a bit weaker as the result of preventing your death."

"Hmm, what does that mean?" Erkard asks.

"Umm... I'm trying to say that you probably shouldn't use this power too much. I don't really understand what does the seal doing, but from the letter engraved, I believe that it doesn't have a bad purpose. 3 more times should be the limit of the seal holding in."

"3 times remaining...of death."

"And furthermore, umm...since I don't know much about it, this power might not be reliable. I mean, who knows? It might not usable on the direst need." Milia said as she finished her explanation.

Erkard watches her finishing her explanations, then he turned his attention to his surroundings.

"Say, if it was able to revert my death, then when I shall be revived again?" he asks.

"It seems that there're many complex rules that needed to be rewritten first."

"Rules?"

"Yes, the rules of the world. Let's start with the time altering part. Not many peoples know this, but the magic spell to alter time is so simple that it was shocking. The hard, and near impossible, part of time altering magic is preserving the condition of the body, soul, and memory. Why? Because the world tree, Yggdrasil, denies it."

Erkard listening to her quietly, as he gathering the informations...

"So, we must rewrite the rules that were denying the preservation into our advantages. Temporarily, of course, since if it was left as it is, it would destroy the balance of Yggdrasil. But that still wasn't enough. We also need to rewrite the rules that stated your death. All of the wounds on your body must be erased for completely reverting your death."

Erkard looks at his body. He saw that the wound on his stomach has disappeared completely. Milia was going to continue explaining, when...

"Milia, just who are you actually?" Erkard asks.

"Eh?" Milia looks confused with his remark.

"The thing you told me doesn't seems like ordinary knowledges. Just who are you?"

Milia think about it for a while, and then...

"I was known as the Oracle back when I still alive."

"The Oracle? And what do you by when you still alive? Aren't you alive, right now?"

"Erkard, can you tell me what do you know about me, right now?"

Milia suddenly ask him that. Erkard looks surprised.

"All I know is that you're a Transcendent with that Dulion guy."

"Then what is Transcendent?"

Erkard looks confused when he heard that.

"Peoples who were able to reached the Valhalla and received a new power by the Valkyrie, correct?"

"Almost correct, but how did you was able to reach Valhalla, then?"

"How's...that...wait, you're not telling me that..."

Milia stand silently for a while, and then…

"…Yes, we're already dead. The Lady Valkyrie then descended to Midgard, and took our souls to Valhalla. There, we're reborn as the soldier of Valhalla." Milia said.

Erkard was speechless when he heard that. Milia continues...

"You should have realized that there're not much Transcendents in Midgard. Not all of peoples have qualifications to go to Valhalla. Only those who was worthy in Lady Valkyrie's eyes that would ascended to Valhalla. The rest would go to Nilfheim and live in there."

Milia look sad when she told about all of that. Erkard realizes it, and stop her again.

"Milia. It's okay. You can stop now. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry, I don't really mind. And I was given a second life, too, and a great honor of serving the Lady Valkyrie. So I was satisfied with my current life. Well, continuing from there, using my Phantasm Trigger, I could foretell the future in a form of words. That's why I was called as the Oracle."

"I see. That sounds amazing."

Erkard nods in understanding. Then Milia was looking at something that caught her interest.

"Huh...? What is that wound?" she asks as she pointed to Erkard's chest.

The wound of Levia's sword is still opened. Erkard just watch his wound quietly.

"This is, the wound that my friend, Levia, created with her sword." he said.

"Oh, umm... I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's okay. Rather than that, is there something wrong with this wound?"

Milia nods, and then...

"This is the wound created by the Dragon Slayer sword. The wound it caused is absolute, and it would never close if not treated correctly. Restoring it completely would be impossible, though we still could brush it off as a mere scar using magic."

Erkard see his wound again. The wound is indeed looks hideous. Not only that it hasn't closed, it's as if that the wound is burning, making his flesh around the wound turned into charcoals.

But the thought of the absolute wound, is scaring him. In other words, if he just let it be, it would eventually killed him as it burns all of his body.

"But, why did you receive this kind of wound? Aren't you a human... Oh wait... Perhaps Dulion knows something..." Milia murmurs to herself.

"What is it?"

"Oh, umm, it's nothing! Umm, anyway, don't worry about the wound. This world would take care of it. The process of rules rewritting would take about a hour from now. After that, you would be returned at the state of when you were starting the day, around when you was waking up. You can plan your next moves while waiting or resting or anything you like. Well umm… I'll be going, then."

Erkard looks surprised.

"Wait, where're you going, Milia?"

"My presence here is slowing the process. And I also have to return to my consciousness soon or I would die too. This is not a place for living beings to be, after all."

"I see. But before that, can you explain about your warning, first? Who was the one you're talking about? Is it Gandor? Or someone else?"

A certain blonde girl flashes in his mind...

"And save... What happened, actually? What kind of thing I must do, actually?"

Milia look sad, as she said again...

"I'm sorry. Even I don't know what the meaning of it was. All I can do as the Oracle is telling the prophecy. How the prophecy deciphered is up to you, the one who was chained by that prophecy."

"Oh I see. That's too bad. Thanks for your help, Milia. And…"

"…?"

Erkard was thinking about something, while Milia just watching in wonder.

"Umm, thanks for the eye. If you don't give it to me previously, I'm sure that I would regret about what happened today after I died."

Milia smiles as she heard that. She then bows to him, and disappeared into the darkness. Only Erkard that remains in there.

"Now then, what should I do?"

* * *

Interlude

* * *

At the other place, on a room in the inn...

"Oh, you're back."

Milia open her eyes. She was lying on the bed. In her side, a man with a big hat was sitting on a chair near her bed while playing his guitar.

"Oh, Dulion." she said.

"So, how's the kid?" Dulion continues, while stop playing the guitar.

"Hmm, I think that he would be fine. He can handle himself... I believe."

"I see."

Dulion stands and put his guitar on the desk near the bed. He then walks towards door. But Milia stop him.

"W-wait, Dulion!"

Dulion stops on his track when he heard that.

"What is it? I'm kind of hungry, waiting for you awake. Hurry up with it. Do you want to order something, too?"

"Umm, yes! I want a… wait, that's not it! I want to ask. You've received a Dragon Slayer wound before, right?"

"Yes, what of it? ...wait! Does the kid received a burn effect from the wound! ?"

Milia was surprised by his reaction.

"Eh? How did you know?"

"So the kid does have it!" Dulion shouts again.

Milia was surprised.

"Eh? He has what?"

But Dulion didn't answer her...

"Hmm, but what was he doing in Midgard? I thought that..." he murmurs to himself. It seems that he lost in his own thoughts.

"Umm, Dulion...?"

Milia calls him, and that makes Dulion realized his surroundings again.

"Oh, sorry. I just found an interesting fact." he said.

Milia looks confused with his remark.

"Interesting fact?"

Dulion then continues…

"Think about it. A Dragon Slayer sword is at the beginning was created to inflict the most fatal damage to dragons. The sword was made of anything that was harmful to dragons." he explains.

"Umm, alright?"

"But it's just a simple sword against the other. Beast, monster, even human, would never receive the fatal damage it caused on a dragon."

"Huh? Wait a minute... Then how did you and Erkard received the wound? Wasn't both of you a human?"

Dulion was grinning…

"Why don't you try guessing it?" he said.

Milia thought for a while, and then...

"Umm, the Dragon Slayer sword was broken?"

"…then it wouldn't be a Dragon Slayer, but a Sword of Annihilation, instead. You think too far. If it not about the sword, then what would be the problem?"

"...umm? Is there anything else other than the sword?" Milia said while tilting her head.

Dulion facepalmed himself when he heard that.

"Sometimes, I was wondering what might happen to you if your power was taken from you." he said.

* * *

Erkard was sitting on the invisible floor. He was trying to solve the prophecy and planning his movement at the same time. Almost his entire wound is gone, except the one on his back through his chest.

"(Shadow of the past, there's only two people that fit the bill in here, which is Gandor and Levia. The one who was able to do the impossibility of time, knowledge, and existence. Gandor should fit the bill here if I didn't thought carefully here. But we certainly didn't treasure each other. I'm pretty sure that Levia would fit the bill more in here. But, in that case, what is her motive of killing me? And what is the impossibility that she does?)" he thought.

He then stands, and draw out his sword. He then starts swinging his sword randomly.

"(Hmm, I might be able to think better this way. Now then, what should I do first when I was awake?)"

He tries to remember what happened when he was awake.

"(Levia was coming, and I opened the door. After talking for a while, Elliot is asking me to come to the entrance of the clock tower.)"

SWING!

Tap! SWING! Tap!

His footsteps and his sword swings echoes in the black room. The sword glows brightly, illuminating the room.

"(Milia asked to change the location. We then go to the back of a house in the city, near the city walls. After giving me a warning, Gandor then appeared.)"

FWOOOSH!

He charged forward with a thrust.

"(I was about to thought about fitting Gandor as the person Milia warn me when…)…!"

Erkard was stopping. He seems to found something.

"(Levia... how did she was able to be there at that time? She might know about the clock tower, but how did she know where we are?)"

He then tries to remember something else. It was Gandor's words…

"…You're the one who told me about Erkard!..."

"(Then she's already knows about my coming to Al De Baran. Is there anything to prove this…?)" he thought as he remembers what Gandor said.

He continues to think about something, and he looks remember about something else!

"(My arrival! There might be something that I could use in there!)" he thought, when suddenly…

"The Gate is completed. The time reversion will be initiated in 5…4…"

"…!"

A voice echoes in the room. Erkard was trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"…Is it the time?" Erkard said to himself.

"3…2…1…"

SHINE!

The room slowly turned white, until it becomes so bright that Erkard feels sick all of a sudden. It seems that he was moved to some other place. But the light is so intense, that he couldn't open his eyes.

Until it finally died down.

* * *

Erkard opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on his bed at one of the room of the inn. He turned his attention to the window. The moon is still shining brightly at the sky.

"(What the…? What just happened?)" he thought.

He looks around. Nothing unusual is in there. He then gets out from his bed and opened the window. He tried to look at the clock tower, and he saw that the time is still around midnight. It was about an hour after he and Levia returned from the clock tower.

"(Is it a dream?)"

Or so he thought. But he suddenly feels a pain in his chest. As he opened his shirt, he saw a wound scar, even though he never wounded in there before.

"This is…! ? So it wasn't a dream, after all! The time has really been reverted!"

But his attention turned on another thing. Below, he saw Levia was walking out from the inn. Erkard feels suspicious.

"(What is she doing at this time outside?)" he thought.

He then followed her from his window. Luckily, below his window, there are some barrels stacked that he could use as a stepping, which he use to climbed down from his window. He then moves carefully so Levia didn't realize his presence.

Levia moves towards the alley behind one of house near the city south gate. Erkard follows her from another place behind. In there, a certain somebody was waiting.

"…!"

Erkard was surprised. It was Gandor. So he was alive! He tried to hear on their conversations from there…

"Hehehe, so he was already here, huh?" Gandor said while sitting on a barrel behind the house.

"…yes. Because of some opportunity, I already have made an arrangement so he could go out at morning. You should stay on your guard and tail him from the inn when he was out." Levia said.

"(It must be Elliot! So he has finished his experiment!)" Erkard thought.

"Hehehehe. Finally, I could get my revenge on the weakling who dares to embarrass me 5 years ago. It'll be fun to try this axe too, hehehehehe…" Gandor murmurs as he pulled out his axe. Levia steps back when she saw the axe.

"…Then I shall be going now. Get ready at the morning." Levia said as she walks away.

But Gandor put his left hand on Levia's shoulder…

"Don't be like that. The night is still young. Why don't you spend the night with me? You have sworn an oath of loyalty to me, hasn't it? hehehehe…" he said.

Levia brushed his hand off, and said to him in a cold tone…

"I sword an oath of loyalty to the guildmaster, and you're not the one."

"Gahahahahaha! That's rich! Some kind of loyalty you have there, planning to backstab him and something!" Gandor laughs.

"Just lay low tonight. If you really want to have a revenge on him, then you should keep your strength. Guildmaster Erkard isn't someone you could take on lightly." Levia said.

"Bah! What could that weakling do, anyway! ? All he could do would only screams and wailing as he was slashed to pieces by my beauty! Gahahahahaha!" Gandor laughs maniacally while playing with his axe.

Levia just stand silently, as she walks away. She didn't realize Erkard's presence at all near her.

Erkard watches as she leaves, and immersed in his own thought, then.

"(I don't get it, just what is she thinking?)" he thought.

But he then turned his attention towards Gandor. Gandor is taking a bottle from behind him and drink the inside. It seems like a bottle of whiskey.

"Gahahahaha! Oooh! This is really the best! I should raid the remaining storage of this whiskey after I finished with Erkard tomorrow! And perhaps killing the makers while on it! Hahahahahaha! Only the great me who can taste this delicious whiskey, after all!" he laughs.

Erkard feels disgusted in his heart. He clenched his teeth. He remembered what Gandor said in the future he saw. His hand reached the handle of his sword.

"(I should talk with Levia tomorrow. But Gandor…)" he thought.

He unsheated his sword out. The blade is starting to glow weakly.

"(I should finish him off after he answered my questions, right now...)"

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review and PM are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!


	18. Terror in the Night

The moon is still high. Gandor is gazing upon the moon as he continues drinking the whiskey. Despite the amount he dranked, he still haven't drunk yet. Though, his consciousness sure is starting to fade away.

"Gehehehehe, tomorrow is the day you die, Erkard. I shall drink this for the commemoration of your death. Hahahahaha! Oops, I forgot that you're still alive! You're as good as dead when I started to hate you after all, hahahaha! I guess I should drink for the commemoration of our beloved guild members that already sleeping peacefully six feet under the ground! Hahahahahaha!" he laughs.

When suddenly, a voice echoes to him…

"Guess I have to thank you, then. At the very least, you still commemorate their death. That was more than enough to be expected from you."

"…!"

Gandor feels wary of his surroundings. He heard a voice talking to him from somewhere around him. He tried to look here and there, but he can't find the source of the voice. He dropped his whiskey and draw out his axe.

"Who's there! ? Come on out!" Gandor shouts to the voice.

But there's no response from the voice. It's as if that the voice is the personification of the night itself. As there's no response at all, he started to think that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, when…

DONG! BROOK! SWIRL!

That sure wasn't a good sound, from the way it causes the sound in the first place. Gandor tried to look at the source of the sound and how surprised was he. Suddenly from behind, barrels are rolling towards him!

"What the…! ?"

The alley is straight, so there's must be someone who pushes it towards him. But he doesn't have time to comment and think about that currently. Gandor evaded the barrels that were rolling to him by moving to the side. He watches as the barrels are slowly stopping.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"...hmm?"

Gandor look behind him. In there, a shadow wielding a searing red sword is charging fast towards him!

"...!" Gandor was surprised with the sudden attack.

"Heeeeaaaaaahh!" the shadow shouts as it charges towards him!

SWING!

TRANG!

Gandor' axe is clashing with the sword that the shadow wield. He was lucky enough to believe in his instinct and draw out his axe in time.

"Who are you! ?" Gandor shouts to the shadow.

But the shadow didn't answer him at all…

TRING!

The shadow slashed at him again. Gandor parried it with his axe, and tried to counter the attack. But the shadow has already escaped. The attack just before was a feint to easier its escape. It was hard to tell where it has gone for, as the alley was dark and Gandor was still under the influence of the alcohol.

"Damn it, you coward! You actually ran away!" Gandor shouts.

But...

SWING!

SPLAAT!

"Guaaah!"

Gandor screamed. From his back, he could feel that his blood is flowing. It seems that the shadow was escaping into his blind spot on his back and slashed him as the opportunity arises. He swings his axe to his behind, hoping to hit the enemy! But there's no one in there! It seems that the shadow has escaped once again.

"Damn it, show yourself, coward!" Gandor shouts again.

But of course, nobody would answer him. Gandor is starting to feel a cold sweat. He's trying to looks everywhere he could. But nothing is in there. It was impossible to look at every direction every time, after all. Suddenly…

SWING!

CRASH!

"Aaargh!"

The shadow attacked his right arm. The arm, which was a mechanical arm, was severed and dropped to the ground. Gandor becomes really scared now. The arm that he favors after his real right arm was severed, was cutted in front of him, without even knowing who the one did it.

"Show yourself, bastard! Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Gandor becomes desperate as he start to swings his axe randomly in front of him.

* * *

On the other places, Erkard was watching Gandor as he becomes desperate. He was the shadow that attacking Gandor.

"How does it feel, Gandor! ? Was it fun! ? Does it spark the thrill of battle in your heart! ?" Erkard shouts to Gandor.

"You coward! Come on out and face me like a man!" Gandor shouts back.

"Some bold words from you, oh honored guildmaster! You who killed your juniors under a foul play, and a tyrant of your guild!"

Gandor's face becomes pale. He never thought that there's someone out from the members of the swordsman guild who knew about his crime.

"You...! Who are you! ? How did you...!" He shouts to the shadow.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

TRANG!

"...!"

When Gandor realized the attack, his axe was already thrown in the air. He tried to move, but the shadow was too fast for the current him to follow!

STAB!

"Gaaaaah!"

The shadow stabbed Gandor's left shoulder. Gandor feels an intense pain in the place that the sword stabbed him.

"Aaah, aaah, aaah..."

The shadow then pull out his sword, and with a flash, moves towards Gandor's back, and stabbed him from behind!

STAB!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!"

The sword pierced through his body, and Gandor could even see the edge of the in front of him. Pain is circulating through his body. Gandor trying to look at the face of his assailant, but the attacker stabbed his sword even deeper as Gandor tries to look at him.

STAB!

"Aaaaah!"

"How pathetic, eh? Isn't that right? Guildmaster Gandor? But don't worry, for I purposely missed your organs. You would feel pain, but at the very least, you wouldn't die easily." Erkard said to him while hiding his face at Gandor's blindspot.

"Aaaah, I'll die... I'll die... Please, spare me..." Gandor said weakly as he's trembling all over.

"Give me the emperium, first. Drop it to the ground."

"…! How did you know ! ? You! Are you a member of the swordsman guild! ?"

"Just do it!"

Trembling all over, Gandor took out the emperium from his mantle, and then dropped it to the ground. Erkard took it and put it inside his clothes.

"Now answer my questions truthfully. Why did the King didn't executed you? Where did you get that axe and arm?"

"Again! H-how did you…! ?"

"Answer my questions!"

"I-I can't tell you. I have swore to not do that."

STAB!

"Hiiiii!"

Erkard pushes his sword deeper. The wound didn't pierces Gandor's organs, but it would still hurts since it cuts the flesh on his back to chest.

"Wow, you sure are faithful for someone who threw the emperium so easily. But why don't you just tell me about it? Your life is on the line here, anyway." Erkard said slowly.

STAB!

Erkard pushes his sword even deeper.

"Aaaah, aaaah! Alright, alright, I give up, I give up..." Gandor said as he holds his pain.

"Then speak. The longer you speak, the longer my sword have its way with you."

"Alright, then...huh...?"

"...?"

Gandor suddenly speaks to someone, even though there's no one in front of him...

"Sir Ian, Lady Nia, what are you guys doing? Wait, what are you...! ? Aaaaaargh!" Gandor shouts while shaking uncontrollably.

"...! What is it! ?" Erkard shouts back while holding him.

"Noooo! I don't want to die! Not like this! Aaaargh! Aaaaaaargh! Agh! Aaaaaaa..."

Suddenly, Gandor stopped trembling. His body become limp, with his hand dropped down, and his head drooping. It as if that there's no life in his body. He didn't move at all after that…

"...? What's wrong?" Erkard asks suspiciously.

"...gi..."

Gandor suddenly was twitching once. Erkard feels something bad from his reaction.

"Gi...gi...gi..."

"Hey, don't move. Do you want me to finish you off right now?" Erkard said.

But Gandor still didn't responding to him. His body still looks limp.

When suddenly...

BZZT!

"Guaaah!"

From Gandor's body, an intense high electricity was emitted, as his body becomes shining, engulfed in high electricity. Erkard was thrown away from the power of the shock. But his sword is still nesting on Gandor's body.

"Gigigigigigigigigigigigigigi gigigigigigigigigigigigigigi gigigigigigigigigi!"

* * *

Gandor was moving uncontrollably. He looks like in an intense pain as the electricity running all over in his body. He runs and crashing anything in front of him.

"(Damn! My sword is still piercing his body!)" Erkard thought.

He wants to run away, but that sword was too valuable and dangerous to be left alone. It was not a simple magic sword of fire after all.

But with Gandor's current condition, it would be life-threatening to simply pull it out. He needs to find something that could defend him.

"…!"

He saw Gandor's axe. It was lying on the ground near him. The axe is radiating an intense dark aura as it searching for someone to wield it.

"(Should I use it? It was a cursed axe, after all.)" he thought.

But suddenly, he saw Gandor's running towards him!

"Gigigigigigigigigigigigigigi gigi!" He shouts as he's charging towards Erkard.

"...! He's targeting me! ?"

Erkard evaded him. But his hand was scratched slightly by Gandor's charge. On his hand, a burn was appeared.

"(This is bad! If a single scratch could do this, then I would most likely be turned into charcoals if he caught me!)" he thought.

He then saw the axe again, and as Gandor's charges towards him, he took it!

DEG!

"...!"

In his mind, the illusion of death was shown suddenly. The way of killing people, the joy one could found by killing, the expression of the people who was killed, the screams of the witness as the axe killed them too, the axe show him all of it.

"Damn, no wonder Gandor become insane as he swing this axe!" Erkard shouts to himself, as he was trying to keep his sanity in check.

"Gigigigigigigigigigi!" Gandor frantically run towards him again.

"Heeaaaaaaaaahhh!" Erkard swings the axe towards Gandor.

SWING!

GRIP!

"…!"

"Gigigigigigigi!"

Gandor gripped the axe with just using his hand, as he emitted electricity to the axe, too. Erkard retracted the axe so he could release the axe from Gandor's hand.

CRACK!

"Giiiiiii!" Gandor was shouting.

As the axe was retracted, the hand that was gripping the axe was destroyed. The piece of flesh is starting to burn as it was separated from Gandor's body. Realizing an intense pain on his hand, Gandor becomes even more outraged as he was trying to charges towards Erkard once again!

"Gigigigigigigigigigigigigi!"

But Erkard was readying the axe to counter him! As Gandor charges forward, Erkard aimed the axe at Gandor's leg!

BAAK!

"Giiiiiii!"

BRUUK!

Erkard hitting Gandor's leg using the blunt side of the axe, making him tripped. Gandor was sliding on the ground. He's trying to stand up.

"Gi! Gi! Giiiiiii!" Gandor was having a problem at standing up, As he doesn't have any hands anymore, he can't hold his own body. All he can do is squirming on the ground.

But, it seems that wasn't the end of his suffering...

"Gi! Gigigigigigigi!"

His legs is starting to burn...

"...this is?" Erkard murmurs.

He walks towards him and watches as Gandor who was lying on the ground, writhing non-stop as if he was thrown into magma, while still emitting electricity. Slowly, the flame is took his upper body too, until all of his body is starting to burn brightly.

"Gi! Gi! Gi! Gi! Gigigigigigigi!" He writhes painfully.

"(It seems that his body couldn't handle the electricity anymore, and it finally starting to overheat and roast him alive.)" Erkard thought.

"Giiiiiiiiiii!"

Erkard watches as Gandor was writhing painfully on the ground, burning himself alive. Seeing him like that, a slight hint of pity appeared on Erkard's heart. He then thought to himself…

"(It seems that there's no way to save him. But, I believe that I still can ease his pain.)" he thought as he swing the axe towards Gandor's neck.

SWING!

SPLAAT!

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!"

He finally executed him. After releasing a high-pitched scream, Gandor didn't move anymore after that, even though his body is still twitching occasionally and glowing from the electricity and the flames. Erkard threw the axe to Gandor's body, letting it burn with him. He watches as Gandor's body burn brightly.

"(Be grateful. At the very least, I released you from your painful death.)" Erkard thought.

* * *

15 minutes after that, Gandor's body finally turned into ashes. The only thing remains is Erkard's sword, as it pierces the ground between the ashes, becoming a grave marker for Gandor. It still have its normal shape, even though it was really hot.

Erkard took it. And sheathed it quickly. He look at the clock tower, and there's only about 1 more hour before the sun is start to rise.

"(In the end, I didn't get any answer for my questions. Instead, more questions appeared on my head.)" he thought.

He then walks back toward the inn, leaving Gandor's remains as it is. The wind blows, scattering the ashes. Until nothing remains on the street. Erkard watches as the ashes were scattered by the wind.

"(Rest in peace, Gandor. Don't ever come back again. We don't need someone like you in this world.)" he thought as he walks away.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review are welcomed! And if there are any grammar mistake or something you would like to share with me, you could always PM me! See you in the next chapter!


	19. Chaotic Morning

The sun light is starting to shine on the sky when Erkard reaches his room. Erkard bandaged his wounded hand and hide it behind his gloves. He then lies down, as he was tired from before.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Erkard was surprised as he stand. It seems that Levia is already here.

"Who is it! ?" he shouts.

"Guildmaster, it's me!" a voice said from behind the door.

Erkard realizes that this is when she would tell about Elliot, and he would go to the front entrance of the clock tower. Her plans started here.

"(…Should I take initiative here?)" he thought.

He then moves and opened the door. In front of the door, Levia was standing there.

"Good morning, guildmaster." she said.

"Good morning. And good timing. I want to talk about something with you." Erkard said to her.

Suddenly, Levia's face becomes pale. Erkard knows why, but he ignore it.

"...eh?"

"Come with me." Erkard said while taking her hand.

"Eh! ? Eh! ? Eeeeeeeh! ?" Levia screams in confusion.

* * *

They walk out from the inn, towards the south gate…

"W-wait, guildmaster! What do you want to talk to me about?" she said.

Erkard stand silently for a while, and then...

"There's something that I want your honest opinion on. But before that, I want to know about your life in swordsman guild. How is it going?" he ask while holding her hand.

"...I believe I told you yesterday. It was fine, but boring." Levia said.

"Then moving on. How many peoples are the members in swordsman guild right now?" Erkard said while start to walks again.

"...!"

Levia was surprised. She knows the truth, but of course she couldn't tell him.

"W-why do you ask?" she asks back while following behind him.

"No reason. As an ex-guildmaster, I believe that I should know how the guild is running, right now."

"...it's about 700 people."

"700, is it? Then the swordsman guild is like turned static for 5 years?"

"…yes."

Erkard knew that was a lie. The emperium behind his clothes is the proof of it. But even so, he continues to walks...

* * *

They finally reached the plateau near Al De Baran. In there, Levia looks even pale, as she looks at her surroundings. She seems to search for something.

"(Seems like she's searching for Gandor. The plan was to tail me, after all. But, oh well.)" Erkard thought to himself.

Erkard then stop walking. Seeing that, Levia also stopping on her track.

"So, what are you wanted to ask me?"

"…Say Levia, what do you think about me?"

"Huh?"

Levia looks surprised from hearing his out-of-nowhere questions.

"I'm just a person who do as he wishes, and don't really care about other peoples, you know. Don't you think that such a person shouldn't be a guildmaster in the first place?" Erkard said to her.

"T-that's not true! I know who you are! You always stick your neck and help the peoples in trouble. You might act like you don't care towards the other, but you always help them in the end! There's no one better than you as a guildmaster!" Levia said.

Erkard was smiling.

"Thank you, Levia. Then tell me another thing." he said

"Huh?"

Erkard inhales his breath, as he then continues...

"Why did you're planning to kill me?"

"...!"

Levia unsheathed her sword as she dashed backwards. Her face suddenly becomes cold. Erkard too, wasn't smiling anymore. His face is filled with a serious expression.

"I have some questions I need to ask to you, Levia." Erkard said.

"Same here, guildmaster. How did you come to that conclusion? How did you knew that I was planning to kill you?" Levia said back.

"...I can't tell you that."

"I see. Then I shall do the same. Let our swords be the one that do the talking! En Garde!" Levia shouts as she charged forward.

SWING!

TRANG!

Levia is using the sword that Elliot created. It wasn't the sword that she used to stab Erkard.

"(Does she have two different swords?)" Erkard thought.

He parried her attack and counter. Their swordplay is so fast that it only looks like a light's play on a normal people's eye. Dust is flying and scattering by their sword and footsteps.

Levia is faster than Gandor, and her attack is more accurate, as she's always aiming her strike at the vital area. And yet, she still wasn't Erkard's match who was renowned as the swordsman guildmaster. But…

TRING!

Levia slashed at Erkard's sword. And as Erkard was parrying, she then step back and slashes her surroundings!

FWOOOSH!

The wind is raging from her slashes, creating a small vortex of wind blades that surrounds her. But she hasn't finished yet!

"Magnum Break!" she shouts as she slammed her sword to the ground.

"...!"

BOOOM!

An explosion was created! The flame became more intense by combining itself with the raging wind! Erkard steps back. His hand was wounded from the raging wind and the explosion.

"You're getting better, Levia. I've never seen a Magnum Break that magnificent." Erkard said, praising Levia.

"I trained so much, and found a way to further increase the skill quality through a long training. And you, on the other hand, are static. Your skill is the same as 5 years ago." Levia said.

"Isn't it because you're getting stronger?"

"Perhaps. Then, it's time to finish this!" Levia pointed her sword front and chanting a spell.

"Hear my prayer! Hear my plea! Open the mirror of revelations! Let its light bathe my sword. Only by then, I shall stand as the bringer of balance! Dividing Twin!"

The sword was distorted, as it glows even more brightly. Levia then swung both of her hands, and the sword was splitted apart into two identical smaller swords.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Can you withstand this power, guildmaster! ? Can you withstand my power! ?" Levia shouts.

But Erkard just changing his stance. He changes it into a fencing stance.

SWING! SWING!

Levia charged and slashed in a cross shaped attack as she attacking Erkard!

FWOOSH!

"…!"

Somehow, the time is slowed down. It happened when Levia's sword is trying to reaches Erkard. In front of her, Erkard's sword edge is almost reached her neck!

"(Fencing thrust! But this speed is…!)" Levia thought.

TRAANG!

Levia threw herself backwards while parrying the edge desperately. Once again, she realizes the superiority of the person she's dueling against.

* * *

"…If this is really your limits, then I won't miss next time." Erkard said.

"...!"

Levia became more cautious. She was wary about Erkard's ability. Seeing that, Erkard use it as his chance of gaining information.

"I've killed Gandor with my own hand last night." he said.

"...!"

Levia was surprised by the newest information she got. Erkard continues...

"I'm planning to extract information from him before finishing him off. But he went berserk all of a sudden."

"...berserk?" Levia asks.

"Yes, his body was emitting a high voltage of electricity. He died after his body starting to burn from the electricity."

"...a fitting end for him." Levia said.

Erkard feels a slight pity for Gandor. Even though he was a total scum to the end, no one deserve to die like that. But he can't say anything as he's the one who ended his life, after all.

"Since I lost him, then I can only find another source of information, which is you. I knew that you've met with Gandor last night. So I'm kinda hoping that you wouldn't mind to share some information." Erkard continues.

Levia didn't answer him. She just stabbed her swords to the ground. After that, she's chanting another spell...

"Ancient prayer, who curses the serpent of God for all of the eternity, show me your hatred over their arrogance and might once again!"

A sword was forming on Levia's hand. It was a big and wide ornamental sword. Levia swings it as if she was checking its power and weight, and then pointed it towards Erkard.

DEG!

Erkard doesn't know why, but he feel scared by just watching the sword that Levia wields. His hand is sweating, as he's trying to hold his sword better. He knows that sword. It was the sword that ends his life before.

"This is my answer, guildmaster. There's no need of sharing information with someone who is about to die, anyway." Levia said.

Erkard stand silently. He knew what she would do after killing him, even though he doesn't know the reason why she do that.

"(…That's why, I must survive at all cost. Or else this girl would kill herself after finished with me. So it's all or nothing. Sheesh, what a troublesome woman.)" he thought.

But that was easier said than be done. If it was the same from before, then even a scratch would kill him, though slowly.

"(Then I have to evade it at all cost, or separate the sword from her.)" he thought as he start a chant...

"...?" Levia looks confused, as she never saw Erkard chanting a spell before.

"Form another contract with me, one of the twin nameless blades of Naght Sieger..." Erkard murmurs. As he said each word, the rune letters on the sword are sparkling one by one.

"A magic sword!" Levia shouts.

SHINE!

The letters are all sparkling now. Searing flames arise on the sword's blade.

"Yes, you're correct. This sword is already staying with me ever since 5 years ago, and we're inseparable starting from that time. I assure you that this is not a simple decorated sword." he said as he then pointed his sword to Levia.

Levia make a stance against him. She feels wary against a magic sword.

"Let's start with a simple trick, first." Erkard said while swinging his sword towards Levia.

SWING!

FWOOOSH!

"…!"

A fire wave created by the sword is flying fast towards Levia. Levia evaded it by moving slightly to the side. But Erkard still hasn't finished!

FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH!

A wave of attacks in succession! Levia still able to evade two of it, but she can't dodge the third wave!

TRING!

"Aaaaah!" Levia screams.

The wave is so powerful that she couldn't withstand the force of the attack. She falls to the ground as the result.

"Kuh!" Levia was trying to get up.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"…!"

But Erkard didn't allow it. He dashed towards her, jumped, and aiming his sword on her head! Levia feels defeated. She resigns to her fate, as she closed her eyes.

STAB!

"…!"

…

But she can't feel anything. She should have died by now, but she can feel that her life is still pulsing inside her. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes. In front of her, Erkard was bending on her top while stabbing his sword to the ground near her.

"…why didn't you kill me?" Levia ask.

"…I missed." Erkard said.

"…then, kill me already."

"…what should I do? Somehow, the sword is suddenly becomes too heavy for me."

Levia tried to hold her sword, but her hand was empty. She looks at her side, and she found that her sword was thrown pretty far from her.

"(Damn, I can't reach it in this position. What should I do?)" she thought.

"Levia, why won't you answer my questions, instead?" Erkard said to her.

"…there's no need to answer you at all. My decision is final."

"But…!"

"Hey, will you hurry up, already? The town is already near."

…

They heard another voice talking. As they're looking at their surroundings, they saw a green haired girl was walking towards them, followed by a black haired girl.

"Miss Yulie, I'm still sleepy. Can't we stay for another 10 minutes?" the black haired girl said.

"Oh come on, Auria! Aren't you working previously in a restaurant? Anyway, the town is already in the front of us! Look!" the girl named as Yulie pointed to the city. But on the direction she pointed, she found a familiar white haired swordsman on the top of a girl.

…

They all fell into a silence as they watch each other. Yulie wiped her eyes, as if she doesn't believe what she saw in front of her eyes.

"(Am I dreaming? Is my mind playing tricks on me? Was Auria correct, after all? That I too, need a rest?)" Yulie thought.

"(That green haired girl, isn't she…? And the black-haired girl, why does she seems familiar to me?)" Levia thought.

"(I don't know why, but it seems that I saw a glimpse of death awaiting me in a very near future.)" Erkard thought.

"Eeeeh? Sir Erkard! How brave of you! Doing such a thing in public! How naughty!" Auria said, with a somehow bright smile.

…

Hearing Auria's words, they all regained their senses.

"Yulie! Wh-what are you doing in here! ? And Auria too! What are the two of you doing here! ?" Erkard shouts while standing.

"Oh, I remember now. The green-haired girl was your little sister, right? What a coincidence of meeting her here." Levia added.

"Eeeeeh? You're really Sir Erkard's sister, Miss Yulie! ?" Auria said while containing her surprise.

"You…you…!"

But Yulie didn't hear them. Somehow, her eyes become teary, and her surroundings become darker.

"You! You shameless idiot! Die!" Yulie said while starting to chant her spell.

Realizing the danger, Erkard ran away.

"Ah, he ran away..." Levia and Auria commented at the same time.

"Wait, why are you attacking me! ? I didn't do anything wrong, am I! ?" Erkard shouts as he run.

"Shut up! A disgrace like you should just burn by my magic! Fire Ball!" Yulie shouts back while launching her magic.

A fireball was flying towards him. Erkard runs even faster as the fire ball is catching up with him!

"This is ridiculous! Are you saying that even though I could change the future, my morning is destined to be this chaotic! ?" Erkard shouts as the fire ball explodes and tosses him to the sky.

He starts to lose his consciousness as he flies from the explosion wind. But before he lost his consciousness, he thought in his mind…

"(Ah, I'm sooooo dead. Milia, can I reset this morning again? Next time, I'll bring Levia to the north gate instead of south.)"

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review are appreciated! And you could PM me if you want to tell me about grammar mistakes or anything you have in mind that you want to share with me! See you in the next chapter!

To nerovergil : Thanks for following this story. At first, I was about to give up and thinking of leaving this story unfinished, but your review saved me and this story from seeing its premature end, really. If you like, you could use the PM function to ask me anything in your mind. I also want to ask you about the part you're having a problem of understanding, so that I might fix it. And lastly, I come from Indonesia.


	20. Continuing the Day as Usual

-Interlude-

* * *

The sun is starting to set. The night has arrived.

Grandt, the leader of the Valhalla Dragon, is walking on a hall in the castle named Fadhgrindh in Prontera. It was a castle given by the King for his guild's achievement in war. Fadhgrindh is the second biggest castle in Prontera after Kriemhild, the castle where the King himself lives.

Before the war, there are 5 castles in Prontera, with 4 of it are used as the reward of the sacred tournament, the War of Emperium. But now, the entrance of the castle is well-hidden by magic prior to the war. Now, the only guild that inhabits all 4 of the castles in Prontera (except Kriemhild) is the Valhalla Dragon. Valhalla Dragon guild becomes wide-known in the public because of this. They now consisted of more than 1000 peoples with the 12 original members as the leader of the unit they commanded. It was truly a fantastic number of members for a non-official guild, as it was almost have the same number with a Class Promotion Guild normally would have, such as the Swordsman guild.

"Lord Grandt…" a voice echoes from behind. Grandt.

Grandt turned towards the voice. In there, he saw a young woman with a black ponytailed hair kneeling down to him. She looks like she was about 20, and looks like an assassin, but with a simpler outfit, by using black-colored thighs all over her body and a mantle to cover her body. A mask is used to conceal her face.

"So you've returned, Serena. What's the report?" Grandt said to her.

"It's as you said, My Lord. The boy does indeed possess the power of Drakar. But he seems still doesn't understand about his power, as he still couldn't unleash all of the potential his power have." the woman named Serena said.

Grandt thought for a while, and then…

"Then you might return to your post. Thanks for the report." he said as he turned back.

But…

"If I may add another thing, Sir…" the woman said again.

Without turning back, Grandt said to her again…

"…What is it?"

"He's also a Contractor. He wields one of the twin blades of Naght Sieger. [The Emperor of Purgatory Flames]." she said.

"…So he was the one who wields that accursed flame sword? Hmm, so then the next problem is the sacred blue sword, [The Empress of Nihilistic Ices]. Anything else that you want to report?"

"Yes, there's one more thing. We found out the location of the Prince. It seems that the Drakar boy was coincidentally made a contact with him in Al De Baran."

"So his whereabouts has been found. Good work, Serena. Send an order to Xeyon to take him on her way back from Al De Baran." Grandt said while start to walk again.

"My Lord, with your permission, please allow me to…"

"To kill the Drakar? There's no need to be that hasty."

But…! He would surely become a threat to our plans in the future! I'm sure that Lady Cyanea has told you that!" Serena continues when...

"Bah, what can a single whelp do to us? Even though he might grow into a fearsome dragon one day, we, the Valhalla Dragon, are not so weak that we can be defeated by a single dragon." another voice echoes in the hall.

Serena turned towards the voice. A middle-aged man with a short blonde head, wearing a heavy-looking armor and a big shield on his back is standing there.

"Sir Gereos." Serena said while bowing to him.

"So, you've listened to our conversation, Gereos." Grandt said to him. He stopped in his track, but still didn't turn back.

"You two talk so loud, so it was unavoidable for me to hear your conversation when I was walking on the same hall." Gereos said.

Grandt and Serena didn't say anything to him, and so Gereos continues…

"Regarding that…whelp… even though he might be a contractor, what can he do to us, the Dragon of Valhalla ourselves? It was almost like the law of the jungle. What can a single whelp do against twelve fully grown dragons?"

"But, he has proven himself that he would become a fearsome opponent in the future…!" Serena added, as she stand and protesting against Gereos's remark.

"Then, let him come at us. A dragon against twelve experienced dragons. He would be a toast against us." Gereos added.

"Still…!" Serena tried to protesting, but…

"Serena, Gereos…"

Grandt's voice was low, but the pressure he gave was tremendous. Hearing that, Serena and Gereos kneel to him.

""Yes, Sir!""

"…Gereos, you better not underestimating the Drakar. Even one of them was enough to bring a calamity to Midgard. In here, I do understand Serena's intentions. However, we have a more pressing matter to handle, and that's why I hold you in here, Serena." Grandt told them.

Serena and Gereos look disappointed by his remark, but they do understand his intentions, and so they don't have any choice but to follow his lead.

"And beside, even that boy has its use. We just need to utilize it. But for now, we shall continue what we usually do..." Grandt said while walks away.

* * *

Noon, at the Al De Baran…

"Mmm, this fish is so delicious!" Yulie said while stuffing her mouth with food.

"Yes, that's because all of the fish in Al De Baran is fresh from the ocean near from here. But even though I've heard it before, I never thought that it could be this delicious!" Auria said too.

"(Just how am I get into this situation...?)" Levia thought to herself.

She's currently in a desk at one of the restaurant in Al De Baran. Seafood cuisine seems famous in here, considering Al De Baran's location that was near the ocean. So, Yulie and Auria asked her to go for a lunch together.

"Say, perhaps we should give this to Sir Erkard after he wakes up!" Auria suggested.

"Good idea!" Yulie said.

Levia's thinking about what happened after she met with these girls. Seems like Erkard lost his consciousness after getting hit by Yulie's magic. But he almost reached the city at that time, and so the city guards became suspicious of their activities.

"(But to think that he became unconscious just because a normal magic... It seems that Miss Yulie is truly a Prodigy of Magic.)" she thought.

Fortunately, the guards knew about Levia. After the three of them getting scolded by the guards, they brought Erkard to the inn and let him sleep in his room. At first, they took care of Erkard. But, as time goes by, Yulie became restless, as she wants to eat. And by noon, her eyes already turned bloodshot.

"(So there's no helping it. I feel like she could ate us instead if I didn't took her here. But oh well, I myself are getting hungry, anyway.)" Levia thought. Then she continues...

"There are still many things the two of you could taste in here. On my first guard duty in here, I've checked all of the restaurants in this city and found some of the best. Though it was a hard choice, considering the high standard in here." Levia added.

"Wow, you have tasted all of the restaurants in Al De Baran, Miss Levia?" Auria said again.

"Yes. To fulfill your stomach pleasantly, a good food is a must! I've uphold this words from when I was able to think until now and later." Levia said proudly.

Auria looks in awe, while Yulie start another conversation with Levia...

"You know, we haven't met much, but it seems that you haven't changed, Levia." Yulie said to her, while still munching her food.

"You too, Miss Yulie. Seems like you still have a rather big appetite just like before. Wait, or is it even more bigger?"

"Of course. I need many nutrients to be able to wield my magic efficiently."

"...to be honest, I've always thought that obesse because of gluttony is the most fearful dilemma for a woman, but it seems that you would never face that kind of thing with the black hole on your stomach. How fortunate of you." Levia added, looking envious.

Yulie continue to eat energetically. Seeing that, Auria opened another conversation...

"Say, Miss Levia. Was Miss Yulie is really Sir Erkard's little sister?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe so. When guildmaster is still holding his position, Miss Yulie is occasionaly visiting him." Levia said.

"Wow, that sounds fun. Huh? Wait a minute. But Sir Erkard never said that you're his sister, Miss Yulie?" Auria asked.

"Hmm?" Yulie turned her attention to Auria.

Her mouth is full of food, that it looks like she's puffing her cheeks. She then gulped the food to her stomach at once.

"About that? Well, it because he was my foster brother, actually."

"Eeeeh! ? Really! ?" Auria sound surprised.

"What? I've never heard of this before." Levia added.

"My father took him when he was small, apparently when he was just a baby. It seems that he was a son of my father's friend who passed away in the war 20 years ago." Yulie continue.

"W-wow, Sir Erkard is so dreamy. He feels so...mysterious..." Auria said, she looks mesmerized.

But Levia is lost in her own thought.

"(So that's why I don't get any reaction from the Eluas. Well, I guess that also explains why Guildmaster surname is different from Miss Yulie.)" she thought.

As she thought of that, Yulie has finally finished eating. The amount of plates in front of her is outrageous.

"(I thought she would never stop.)" Levia thought.

"Well then, now that I have completely refilled, I probably should go back to Erkard. See you later." Yulie said as she go.

"Wa-wait, Miss Yulie! What about the bill! ?" Auria shouts to her.

But Yulie didn't seem to hear her, as she walks out from the restaurant and gone from her sight.

"Well, it can't be helped. Then each of us should take half of the bill... Hmm...wait, 500 hundred zenny! ? Uh, she's a truly a walking food incinerator. Well, I still could barely take it." Levia said.

"Umm..." Auria seems like she want to say something, but she can't.

"What is it? Look, the waiter over there seems like he already want to scold us or something. We should hurry and pay."

"But I don't have that kind of money." Auria said while taking out her money.

Cring!

On the desk, her money is about 10 zenny.

...

"Miss Auria, this amount of money is looks the same with an elementary school children would have..." Levia said.

"Yes." Auria answers.

"Say, Miss Auria. Do you familiar with cleaning eating utensils?"

"Yes."

"Well then, please teach me. Because we're about to do that in a few moments later..."

* * *

Six hours later, in the inn...

"Uuugh..."

Erkard awakes. When he opened his eyes, he saw himself in the bed. The room he's currently in is his room at the inn. The sky is already dark.

"(This is the room I stay before, right? But how did I ended up in here?)" he thought.

He turn his attention to his side. In there, he saw Yulie is sleeping on the chair beside him.

"Lamb...meat...roast...fish...uhehehe..." she mumbles.

Erkard sighing. He then stands and put a blanket on her. After that, he tried to look for the other.

"(Where's Levia? Didn't she planning to kill me? This is literally a golden chance for her. And I'm sure that I saw Auria, too.)" he thought as he going out from the room.

He walks towards the stairs downward, when suddenly he heard a familiar voices greet him from below.

"So, you've awake, guildmaster." Levia said to him.

"Ah, Sir Erkard, you've awake?" Auria said to him too.

Both of the girl greet him, but somehow, Levia doesn't look so great.

"Yeah. What are you two doing in here? And just call me Erkard, Auria. And why do you look like it's the end of the world, Levia?" Erkard ask to both of them.

Levia then shows him a bundle. It was a pack of cans contained fruit slices.

"We're hungry, so we're going out and search for a restaurant. And while at it, we buy you a snack." she said.

"Yes. At first, we don't know what kind of food we should choose. But Miss Levia said that it would better to buy you a snack instead of food." Auria added.

"Well, I'm not in the mood of eat something, so that probably was a correct decision. Thanks." Erkard said while he took the bundle.

But he then realizes something. He move towards Levia, and whisper to her.

"You didn't put any poison in here, right?" he whispered.

"Of course not. How could I poisoned the fruit inside without opening the can? I'm not that desperate to kill you." Levia whispered back in heavy tone. She seems exhausted.

"...hey, you okay? Your face looks pale for some reason."

"...no need for that."

Levia then walks away. But then, as if remembering something, she turned back.

"Which reminds me. I have something I forgot to tell you this morning..." Levia said.

"This morning? Oh shoot! I forgot that Elliot has something to tell me this morning. I'm going to the clock tower, then. Auria, please take this bundle upstairs to my room, okay?" Erkard said while giving the bundle he holds to Auria.

"Oh, okay." Auria answers.

"Wait, guildmaster! How did you know that! ? Can you...?" Levia said, but...

Erkard already walks away. He run towards the clock tower. Levia can only watches in wonder.

"He seems to always in haste, isn't he?" Auria said to her.

Levia just sighs at her remark, and answer her...

"That guy is an idiot in heart. He does things his own way so the other won't get hurt. That's why he's always in such a hurry."

"I see..."

Auria nods at her answer, and then she continues...

"Say, I didn't have a chance to ask, before. What is your connection with Sir Erkard? Why did you always called him as the guildmaster?"

"Hmm? Because I'm only know him as the guildmaster. When I first joined the swordsman guild, he was appointed as the swordsman guildmaster."

"Eeeh! ? He was the swordsman guildmaster! ? I knew his swordmanship is extraordinary, but to think that he was a guildmaster..." Auria was surprised.

"Didn't I mention it at the restaurant, already? Well, anyway... He's already quit of being a guildmaster 5 years ago."

"Eeeeeeeh! ? Why! ?"

Auria looks shocked. Levia scratches her head seeing her response.

"I don't know. He leaves the guild all of a sudden. He just chose his successor, and when we realized it, he's gone 'poof' like that. It was just yesterday when we heard something from him." she said.

"He sounds so...carefree?" Auria responding.

"I guess so... He always doing the things he like. He didn't really understand the feelings of the persons he left behind."

"I see..."

Auria looks like she understands something. Then she asks again...

"Say, Miss Levia. What do you think of Sir Erkard?" Auria asks.

"Eh?"

Levia looks confused when she heard that.

"Do you like him?"

"...!"

Levia was blushing when she heard that.

"Wa-wa-wait! Where did that come from! ?" she said.

"Well, you know him for a long time, right?" Auria explains.

Levia watches towards the clock tower where Erkard's currently going. She looks like she was thinking hard about something, as her expressions stiffen.

"...I don't know. I like him, but..."

"...but...?"

"...nothing. Oh, which reminds me, perhaps I could buy something from Elliot, today." she said as she walks to outside.

Auria, confused with her actions, tried to stop her...

"W-wait! Where are you going! ?" She asks.

"...just taking a walk." Levia said. But strangely, she looks like she has a new determination in her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review is appreciated! You can also PM me if you have something you like to share with me! See you in the next chapter!


	21. Key to the Prophecy End

Erkard runs to the clock tower. When he reachs it, he saw Elliot is walking towards the clock tower.

"Elliot!" Erkard calls him.

Hearing someone calling him, Elliot turned to the direction he heard the voice.

"You, are the one who was with Levia yesterday, right?"

"Yes. My name is Erkard." Erkard said while giving his hand.

Elliot took his hand and shakes it. He then continues...

"Erkard, huh? Well then, you have a good timing. I have something I want to show you. Why don't we continue inside the clock tower? I'm currently heading there, actually."

"Alright." Erkard answers him.

"Good. You won't believe what I'm about to tell you. Prepare yourself for some surprises." Elliot said while grinning mischievously, looking like his current age.

He then walks towards the clock tower. Erkard follows him from behind.

"(Well, I pretty much knows what he was about to tell me, though.)" he thought as he follows from behind.

From behind, without both of them realizing, Levia is walking towards them.

* * *

15 minutes later, inside the room Elliot usually vending his wares.

"So what do you think? Are you surprised?" Elliot said to Erkard.

"…Elliot, where in the world did you get this?" Erkard said.

In front of him, lies shattered pieces of a blue sword. When he looked closely at it, Erkard realized that the sword was the other twin of his red sword. But unlike his sword, the blue sword was look damaged beyond repair, as it was literally shattered to pieces.

"If I explain it, it would be too unbelievable, and it was a long story. Would you still care to listen?"

"…alright. Please explain it." Erkard said.

Elliot then shows him a red orb. It was the Resonance of Soul that Elliot makes.

"This orb is called the Resonance of Soul, one of my newest creations. Using this, I could do a long-range communication via the Whisper of Soul that I gave Levia yesterday."

Erkard listened on his explanation carefully. It was pretty much the same with before.

"The thing is, a strange phenomenon is happened to my beauty here. I've designed so that it could receive the signal emitted by the Whisper of Soul, but somehow, it also received a signal from something else." Elliot said.

"(It must be Milia.)" Erkard thought.

"The sound said many strange things to me, but what's more unbelievable is that somehow, from the orb, these pieces appeared as it dropped to the ground."

"Huh? (It seems different from this point.)" Erkard thought.

"You don't seem to understand up to this point. Perhaps it would be faster to ask the person in question you. What actually happened is pretty confusing, that nobody would believe it. Heck, even I would not believe it if I'm not the one experienced it." Elliot said.

"Eh? You could do that?"

"I don't know. But it's worth the try."

Elliot then took the orb near his mouth, and talking to it.

"Milia, can you hear me?"

Suddenly, the orb start to glowing. The light inside looks swirling, and from it, a voice can be heard.

"Yes. Umm…is Erkard in there?" the voice said in a timid tone.

"You got it. He's right over here." Elliot said.

"T-thank you for delivering my message, then. Umm, can I talk to him?"

He then gave the orb to Erkard. Erkard then tried to do like what Elliot do just before.

"Is that you, Milia?" he asks.

"Yes,it seems that the Eye of Truth is working fine." the voice said.

Erkard was surprised. It seems that Milia know about what happened. But then again, it was her power, after all. So it should be normal for her.

"Umm, about the fragment of the blue sword…" the voice echoes again.

"Oh yeah, you are the one who send it?"

"Y-yes, it seems that the Resonance of Soul that Elliot made is, umm, capable of opening a small portal, though it was so small that only small thing like those fragments that could pass."

"…it does?" Elliot said, looking surprised himself.

"Milia, where did you get these fragments?" Erkard asks her again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that for now. I shall tell you in the future. Anyway, I'm going to give the fragments to you, but can you first touch it for now?" the voice said, as it requesting something strange.

Erkard and Elliot looks confused at her request.

"Just try it, please." the voice said again, pleading.

"Say, Milia, just what are the two of you talking about? I don't understand." Elliot said.

"Please don't worry about it. You don't need to understand right now. Just watch and you shall understand by yourself." Milia voices said to Elliot.

Erkard turned his attention to the fragments. He then moves towards it, and slowly, he tried to touch it.

TRIING!

""…!""

A blue intense light is sparkling. Erkard and Elliot even shut their eyes because of the sudden intense light that stabbed their eyes. Slowly, the light is died down. And when it was finally gone, the fragments have all disappeared.

"It…disappeared?" Erkard said, still surprised.

"Wait, what is that in your hand?" Elliot said while pointing at Erkard's left hand.

Erkard looks at his left hand. In there, a small blue colored metallic gauntlet is covering his hand. On the top, a small orb is attached. It radiates a cold blue aura. In his head, a strange knowledge flows like an illusion. Anything he needs to know on how to control the water element, and wield it efficiently. It feels like the vision that Gandor's Bloody Axe shown him, though if he could choose, he definitely would choose this kind of vision rather than the gruesome vision given by the Bloody Axe.

"What is this? Some strange vision is appeared in my mind. And this…gauntlet…" Erkard looks in wonder.

"It seems that the assimilation is completed. The fragments have merged with your body, and now, you could use the power of the blue sword. Please, take it." Milia voices echoes.

"Well, isn't that sounds amazing! ?" Elliot said.

Erkard just watches the gauntlet in his hand in wonder. He looks mystified with it. Then he turned to the orb again…

"Milia, how could I use this?" he asks.

"Just imagine what the vision shows you. All of the knowledge needed to wield that sword is should already be in your head. All you need to do is wield it." the voice echoes.

Erkard then tried to open his left hand in front of him. He also opened his mind about the power this sword should wield.

TRIING!

"…amazing!" Elliot said.

From Erkard's left hand, a wall of ice is formed. The wall looks transparent, but it seems that it was thick enough to hold even a heavy blow that was directed at it.

"Unlike your red sword which prioritize power more than technique, the blue sword have many array of techniques. You should try and experiment with it." the voice echoes

"Milia, are you sure of giving it to me?" Erkard asks again.

"Yes. I'm sure it would be useful for you." Milia voices echoes.

"This is beyond useful. If this thing is the same with my sword, surely you know how much of power this thing has, right?"

"Umm, no, I don't."

…

The room fell in silence. Even Elliot who didn't understand also becomes silent.

"Umm, is there anything wrong?" Milia voices echoes.

"Milia, I thought that you were a goddess for establishing the impossible connection between you and us from this orb. But hearing your response just now, somehow I felt disillusioned." Elliot said.

"I don't know about the goddess part, but somehow, I do feel the same." Erkard added.

"…? I don't get what does the two of you mean. A-anyway, the fragments power might not completely restored yet. Don't worry, it would unleash its true power after enough time has passed. " Milia said.

"But, Milia…" Erkard tried to tell something to her, but…

"The prophecy shall soon be fulfilled. This is the key you would need to alter the course of the future to your advantages."

What Milia said really surprised Erkard, though Elliot can only listening since he didn't really understand.

"…! The prophecy you said before! ?" Erkard said.

"Umm, yes. The final part of the prophecy is starting to flow. The only thing you need to do is to fulfill your role, now."

"(To save…that person…huh?)" Erkard thought as he watches the gauntlet.

He tried to touch the gauntlet. Surprisingly, the touch he made feels like as if he was touching his own skin.

"Milia, how did I take off this gauntlet? It seems to have merged with my hand." Erkard asked.

But Milia seems didn't hear him, as she said…

"Well then, I'll cut the connection here. Please be careful, Erkard."

"Whoa, wa-wait! I still don't understand about what happened!" Elliot shouts.

"Milia! Tell me how to take this thing off of me!" Erkard shouts too.

But the orb has already stopped glowing. Milia has already severed the connection between her and them. Elliot tried to call her again, but there's no response.

"Damn it. Oh well, it's not that I care anyway." Elliot said.

"You have it easy! Me, on the other hand… No way… Don't tell me that my hand gonna stay this way forever." Erkard said in fear.

Elliot then looked at the gauntlet in Erkard's left hand.

"...But putting that aside, this is truly a work of art. Just how did you was able to get this?" Elliot said in amazement.

"I don't know myself. You saw that light, right? When it died down, this thing is already on my hand."

"Well, there's nothing you could do for now. Just use a glove or something. That gauntlet doesn't look too big, anyway. Oh yeah, you can use this." Elliot said while giving him a big-sized glove from between his wares.

"Thanks. How much does it cost?" Erkard said while putting on the glove.

"It's on the house, this time. After all, I do get some nice information for free, so why not? Just be my customer, if you feel like it."

"Well, then how about telling me of your purpose of collecting life forces?"

"Sheesh, you still haven't trust me? I didn't do anything illegal here."

Suddenly, Levia walks inside when they was talking.

* * *

"What are the two of you talking about?" she asks when she arrived.

"Levia, you're here?"

"None of your business, nerdy. It's a problem between maaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK!

"Call me nerdy one more times, and I shall double the amount of the punches I gave you." Levia said, with an evil smile on her face.

Erkard can only watches as she's hitting Elliot's head.

"So what are you doing here, Levia?" Erkard asks.

"Oh right. Elliot, can I buy something today?" Levia said, with an angelic smile on her face.

"Hell no! You would need about a month more to be completely recovered! And what do you want to buy anyway! ? Isn't the Caladbolg on your waist that I created already good enough! ?"

"(That sword, the one Levia used, it must be the one they're talking about.)" Erkard thought as he looks at the sword on Levia's waist.

Levia didn't realize it, as she seems more care about the trade, instead.

"A month! ? Isn't that too long! ?" she said.

"It was already the minimum amount of time needed. Normally you must take about 2 more months to completely recovered." Elliot explained.

"Hmm... Then what if I rent the life forces you've collected?" she continues.

Hearing that, Elliot turned towards Erkard.

"Hear that? This is what I'm talking about, yesterday. She's already beyond hope of stopping her addiction." he said.

"How rude. I just took what I might need in the future. But oh well, in that case, perhaps next time…" Levia comments.

Erkard just watches her in silent, and then, Levia turned towards him. Her expression has changed as she looks serious.

"Guildmaster. I want to finish the things from the morning." she said.

"What? So soon?" Erkard said to her, but she already turned her attention to Elliot.

"Elliot, I shall take my spear for now." she said, in a serious tone.

"No can do, nerdy."

BLETAK!

Elliot's face hit the floor. Levia then rummage through Elliot's wares.

"Umm, isn't that illegal?" Erkard commented.

"I'm just taking what's originally mine, so just let it be. Ah, here it is." Levia said while taking a spear.

It was a unique looking spear with a jagged blade as it top. Erkard feel a chill, for the spear has the same aura with the one that the Dragon Slayer gives. Levia took it and then going to leave before saying to Erkard…

"The time is at exact midnight, at the plateau south of Al De Baran. The same place just like this morning." she said as she leaves.

Erkard just watches as she walks, until she was finally out of his sight.

"Seems like you have something interesting going on with her. Is it a duel?" Elliot commented. It seems that he's already conscious.

"I guess so. It's kind of all or nothing situations, actually. Are you concerned?" Erkard answered.

"Not really. I'm just a merchant, after all. What my customers do is not my business."

"I guess so. Well then, guess I'll be going now." Erkard said as he walks away, leaving Elliot behind. But suddenly…

"Say, can you tell me something? What are you planning to do with her?" Elliot stopped him.

Erkard stopped in his track, and then, he turned his head back…

"Well, I'm planning to stop her." he said.

"Stop her from doing what?" Elliot asked again.

"…From doing something she would definitely regret, I guess."

Elliot looks surprised. He then laughs heartfully.

"Hahahahahaha! So there's someone who still care about her. I see. Then take this."

Elliot threw him something from his wares.

FWOOSH!

CATCH!

Erkard catched the item with his right hand. When he saw what it is, it was a leather bag that feels really cold when it was touched.

"What is this?" Erkard asks.

"It was called as the Freezing Snow Powder. It should be useful to enhance the freezing power of your gauntlet. You could use that to knock some sense into that barbarous woman." Elliot said.

"That's unexpected. I thought that you don't care about your customer?"

"Well, she's kind of a VIP in this store. I can't let her go easily, can I? I still need to extract many more life forces out of her."

"I see. Thanks for the item. I'll smack her good and bring her back here." Erkard said as he smiles.

He then walks again to the outside, leaving Elliot behind.

"Alright, you can come out now, Xeyon." Elliot suddenly said.

* * *

From the other part of the room, a woman with a big wide hat appeared. She looks still young, about 17. She dressed in pure white dress and combined with her hat, she looks like a witch. But her face… If Elliot becomes a woman, then they should looks like a twin.

"Prince Elliot Tristam IV, I've been entrusted with the task of escorting you back to Prontera." she said.

"…is it the order of fa-… the King, I mean?" Elliot asks.

"…yes."

Elliot just smiles when he heard that. He then said again…

"There's no need to lie to me. The King wouldn't care about me, after all. Especially in his current condition." he said.

"…I'm sorry." Xeyon answers.

Elliot stands up. He then put all of his wares inside the cart near him.

"Prince?" Xeyon asked.

"Well, since it was you who asks me, then it can't be helped. Come on, help me put all of this things inside the cart. My wares is plentiful, after all." he said.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review is appreciated! And you could also PM me if you have something you would like to share with me! See you in the next chapter!


	22. Chaotic Night

The moon is high in the sky. It shines brightly and illuminates the canal city, Al De Baran. The clock's needle has pointed at 12, and at that time, almost all of the townspeople has all fallen asleep. Usually, only soldiers who have a night duty that still awake at this hour.

But today, there's an exception for some peoples...

A white haired swordsman is walking past through the south gate. He moves towards the plateau that was located south of the canal city.

At the pond in the center of the plateau, stand a female swordsman wielding a long spear behind her.

"You've come, guildmaster." Levia said to him.

Wielding a searing red sword, Erkard moves towards her. The sword is burning brightly, the rune letters are all sparkling.

"I'm still wishing that there's another way to settle this..." Erkard said.

"...there's no such a convenient way for both of us..." Levia said.

"I see... Then at least tell me. Why did you want to kill me?"

"..."

Levia stand silently for a while, and then...

"I was born in a tribe of the Dragon Slayer. The Dragon Slayer sword that I wield, is composed of dragon's bone and tempered with its blood. It was the proof of my heritage." she said.

"...what's the connection between that and me?" Erkard asks.

"...you don't get it? What does the Dragon Slayer kills?" Levia added.

"...dragon?"

Levia pointed her spear to Erkard.

"Correct! You, who have the blood of dragon in your body, shall fall by my hands!" she shouts.

"Wait a minute! I'm just a normal human!" Erkard shouts to her.

"Such a lie won't get through me! En Garde!" Levia shouts as she's suddenly charging towards Erkard with the tip of her spear in front! The water shooks as she dashed!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

TRING!

The spear clashed with the sword. As her spear was blocked by Erkard's sword, she swinged it instead and aimed at Erkard's head!

SWING!

FWOOOSH!

"...!"

In front of Levia, a wave of searing hot flame is moving fast towards her!

"If this is your answer, then I don't have a choice but to defend myself!" Erkard shouts.

"Che!"

Levia evaded the attack by moving to the side. But Erkard haven't finished yet! He slashed horizontally and created a flame wave that was burning the path it moves! There's not enough time to evade towards the side!

STAB!

Desperately, Levia stabbed the ground and she using the spear as a pole to jump through the wave, and landing on the ground near Erkard! She then swinged her spear horizontally at Erkard's leg!

SWING!

"...not bad."

Erkard commented and jumped, evading the attack. Levia hold her spear with both of her hands, and swarms Erkard with multiple thrust!

FWOSH! FWOSH! FWOSH! FWOSH! FWOSH!

The thrust looks like that it was aimed randomly, but in actuality, it aimed at every joint in human body near where its going to land.

But Erkard was able to evade all of her attacks by using his new power!

Using his left hand, he created a small wall of ice which blocked all of Levia's attacks. The point where the spear pierces looks clear in the wall. Seeing that, Levia steps back.

"Seems like you found a new tricks, guildmaster." Levia commented.

CRASH!

The wall shattered, and behind it, Erkard was standing.

"And you don't know how glad I am to have it right now." Erkard said back.

After hearing that, Levia twirls her spear, and pointed it at Erkard.

"Then I shall shatter your relief, now." she said.

Suddenly, the spear is engulfed in a red aura. The fear Erkard feels is intensified when that happened. He took a stance as he defended himself.

Dash! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suddenly, Levia charging forwards! Using her spear tip as the front, she moves quickly towards Erkard! Seeing that, Erkard readying his sword, trying to counter her.

But...

FWOOOSH!

"...!"

Erkard was caught off guard. Levia suddenly throw the spear like a javelin. Her throwing power is so powerful, that it moves so fast like a bullet!

The speed is so high that Erkard couldn't even think of counter it anymore. He raised his left hand and created the wall of ice.

PRAANG!

"...!"

But the wall is shattered easily. And even so, the spear is still moving fast towards his head!

FLAP!

Relied on his instinct, Erkard strecthes his wings and using the flaps of his wings, as he dashed back as fast as possible. Using the force it caused, he parried the spear! He watches as the spear is spinning in the air, until it finally stabbed the ground.

"So you've finally shown your wings! You really are a dragon, after all!" Levia shouts.

"...!"

Erkard was surprised as he was caught off guard again. In front of him, Levia is charging fast towards him, wielding the Dragon Slayer in her hands!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Haaaaaah...!"

Levia shouts as she swinged her sword to Erkard with all of her might! Desperately, Erkard flapped his wings again to dashed backwards and created another wall of ice in front of him!

CRACK!

Levia sword stucks at the wall. It seems that the Dragon Slayer still can't slashed the ice wall completely. She have no choice but to pull out her sword and step back.

"Damn!"

She's cursing as she pulled out her sword and steps back towards her spear.

"Now is my turn." Erkard said, as he created small ice daggers in his left hand while floating in the air using his wings.

FWOSH! FWOSH! FWOSH!

He threw the daggers at Levia. Using her sword, Levia parried the daggers and tried to charge forwards!

"Is that all, guildmaster! ?" she shouts as she parried the third dagger.

"Of course not."

"...!"

Without her realizing, somehow all of the daggers she parried is attached to her sword!

"I might be new about using this power. But I have a pretty good idea about what I could do if I can manipulate the water element, unlike the fire of my sword." Erkard said.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The daggers melted, and envelops all over the edge of the sword as it started to freeze again. The Dragon Slayer is no different than a blunt weapon now. Unless the ice melted or breaked, there's nothing she could do with the sword.

"Curses!" she said as she threw the sword and steps back toward her spear.

GRAB!

She pointed her spear towards Erkard. The spear is engulfed in a red aura again.

"(What is that? It seems like it became more powerful when there's an aura that envelops it.)" Erkard thought.

Levia took a stance, as she move slowly towards Erkard. Realizing the threat, Erkard flies towards the pond, hoping that Levia would decreased her speed in there.

But Levia continue to dash, and use her spear as a pole to jump high towards Erkard! As she launches toward Erkard, she propelled her spear as she swings it vertically!

"This is it!" Levia shouts.

SWING!

But Erkard just flying backwards slightly to evade her.

...

Drop!

Levia landed to the pond without hitting Erkard. Her glasses were shining by the moonlight, hiding her expression.

She then tried to throw her spear towards Erkard!

FWOOOSH!

But since she threw it vertically, the spear was pulled by the gravity and landed as it plunges the ground below the water near her without reaching Erkard.

STAB!

...

The plateau engulfed in silence, only Erkard's wing flapping could be heard.

* * *

"...I should have done this from the beginning..." Erkard murmurs in the sky.

"Guildmaster! That's cheating! Come down here!" Levia shouts from below.

"No can do, now is your turn to listen to me!" Erkard shouts back as he threw away the content of the bag that Elliot gave him!

It looks like a dust, but it feels cold. Suddenly, without Levia realizing, the pond she's stepping on is frozen! Her legs are trapped inside the frozen pond!

"What the hell! ?" Levia shouts.

"Wow, this thing is really convenient. I never thought that it could froze all of the pond by itself." Erkard said to himself as he flies down towards Levia.

Levia tried to reached her spear, but she can't seems to reach it.

"(Damn, I should have took it first!)" Levia thought.

She unsheathed the Caladbolg from its sheath, and tried to break the ice. But the ice is so thick that it have a little effect.

"Now I believe we could talk freely. Wow, it sure cold. Please bear with it for a while." Erkard said as he sat on the ice in front of Levia.

"Hey! Don't mock me like this!" Levia shouts as she swings her sword towards Erkard, though it didn't reach him.

But Erkard didn't listen to her. He then said...

"So why do you think that I'm a dragon?" he asks.

"Isn't your wings is already a proof enough! ?" Levia shouts as she tried to break free.

"Is it? I never knew. It appears all of a sudden 5 years ago, though now I'm kind of appreciated its existence."

"Huh? You didn't know? And 5 years ago? Isn't that when you...?"

Levia become confused when she heard that.

"Hmph, after the spar with Gandor, it appeared all of a sudden. I don't know what the hell is this, but it was fortunate that I could control it freely and hide it easily. But Sir Herman knew about it, and I was expelled from the guild." Erkard tells.

"You, was expelled! ? But I thought that you quitted by yourself!"

"That was a cover-up, obviously. But never mind about that. So you think that I'm a dragon because I have this wings? But I'm sure that I'd never show it to you, before. (Well, except the time before the day was reverted, of course.)" Erkard said.

"No, the reason I knew that you was a dragon, was because my weapon, the Dragon Slayer sword and my spear, reacted to you in a strange way. They would reacted that way only when they found a dragon nearby."

"...when did you found about this?"

"After the last war 10 years ago, but before I joined the guild. I've met you by a coincidence when I was searching the dragon. I was confused, because the dragon was turned out to looks like a normal human. So I decided to joined the guild and found out more about you."

"...continue your story."

"Well, not much that I found about you. 5 years after I joined the guild, you left. I tried to found your whereabouts, but to no avail. Until yesterday, I've met you by chance. It turns out that the person I should met yesterday was you."

Erkard remembers something. The warning that Milia said is start to played on his head...

"Levia, how did you knew that I was coming yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"The previous messenger said to found you in Al De Baran. But he didn't tell me the exact date. All he said is that I have 3 months to deliver the letter."

Levia becomes pale when she heard that.

"And more over, I was delayed by a day before because of a sudden...incident. How did you know that I was coming yesterday? Yes, your timing is impossible."

"That's..."

But Erkard didn't stopped, he continues...

"Another thing I should mention, is Sir Herman's letter. Although I do realize that I was kind of pissed off when I read it, I didn't speak a word when I read the main content. But you knew about the mission it gave to me, even though the letter was burned."

"..."

Levia stand silently. Erkard looks suspicious at her, when she suddenly sighing.

"So the jigs is up, huh. Guess I'm still not that good at lying..."

"...I don't know about your time in the swordsman guild, but I don't think that you never knew about my whereabouts before yesterday."

"And you're correct."

"Then tell me, how did you knew my whereabouts?"

Levia stand silent again for a while. She then continues...

"...Ian and Nia."

"...!"

Erkard remember those names. It seems that Gandor have a connection with the two of them.

"The creator Ian and the mechanic Nia. I don't know much about the two of them. But they're known as the genius twins of the merchant guild." Levia said.

"...continue."

"A week ago, a letter came from them, even though I don't even know them. From the letter, they told me about your whereabouts and what are you doing. They told me to go to Al De Baran with Gandor. They also told me to find the messenger you're looking for."

"Wait, how did you know that it was from them?"

"The sender's name on the back of the letter, of course."

"I knew it... What happened to the original messenger?"

"You seems like mocking me just now... but no matter. About the messenger, Gandor killed him. I've already buried him now."

"...I see. Then how did you knew about the content of the letter? Even though you could simply read it after the messenger died, surely you couldn't stop it from burning itself."

"The twin told me the content and the rig it have. I don't know how they knew about it, though. So after I verified the content, I close it without finishing to read all of the content..."

"...I see. That explains the two riddles. Then what else can you tell me about the twins?"

Levia stand silent for a while, and then she shakes her head...

"No, I don't think there's still anything I can tell you now. They are mysterious from the beginning. I don't even have met them before." she said.

"I see..." Erkard said.

Erkard thought for a while, and then...

"How did Gandor was able to stay alive? Why did His Majesty the King didn't executed him? And who gave him the mechanical arm?" Erkard asks again.

But Levia looks confused...

"What arm? Isn't he only have his left arm?"

Erkard then remembered from the past event before the future is altered. Levia was caught off guard by Gandor's mechanical right arm.

"(So she didn't know about his right arm, then.) Nevermind, then. How did he was able to stay alive, then? I thought that the King executed him." Erkard continues...

"Yes, officially it was stated that he was executed by the King...but…" Levia want to say something, but she can't seem to say it.

"...what is it?" Erkard asks her.

Levia just standing silently, and suddenly…

"The King has betrayed us! Not only he didn't executed that scum, he also instated him as the guildmaster by ordering him to kill the previous guildmaster!" she said, full of disgust. She thrust her sword violently as she said that.

Erkard was shocked with that revelation. As a Knight candidate, he always taught to believe in the King. For the King he always believed in to turn out this way. He was literally speechless. He stands up…

"…what did you say?" Erkard asks.

"I've heard about what happened from the previous guildmaster! He told me that he found out that Gandor didn't get executed, but instead commanded to take the position of the guildmaster by killing him!" Levia shouts again.

"Lies! That couldn't be possible!"

"But I've told you the truth! The King has betrayed us, the swordsmen! Surely he knows what kind of danger that parasite Gandor holds! And yet, he let that scum on loose! Now look at what that bastard does!" Levia shouts, anger filled her mind.

"No…There's no way that this could be…" Erkard feels lost.

"More than 300 lives have lost because of that parasite Gandor! All of them, including me, tried our best to protect the previous guildmaster! But they all died in his hand! And whose fault is this, if it wasn't the King for letting him loose! ? The swordsman guild is ruined because of the King!"

"You! Don't say bad things about the King! Aren't you serve him too! ? Just like how I am! ?" Erkard said again.

"I'm not one of Rune Midgard Kingdom citizens anymore! The only thing that bonded me with Rune Midgard Kingdom is the Swordsman guild! Now that it was ruined, and all of my friends in the guild died, I rather live alone as the last survivor of my tribe than living in uncertainty under that King!" Levia shouts.

Erkard looks enraged, but more than that, he was confused. For he who lives by the sword, he believed that it was a great honor to be able to serve the King, and thus never questioned his subtlety. But he also doesn't think that Levia would be able to lie at this point. If this is really the truth…

CRACK!

""…!""

The Caladbolg is finally able to crack the ice near Levia's feet. She now was able to escape from the ice!

"I did it!" Levia said as she jumped out from the broken pieces of ice.

"…Damn!" Erkard cursing.

Levia jumped backwards towards her spear and grabbed it. After that, she twirls it and makes another stance towards Erkard.

"Ready for the next round, guildmaster?" she said.

But Erkard didn't answer her, he instead start to fly to the air. Realizing what he's trying to do, Levia tried to run as fast as she could towards him!

"W-wait! That's not fair!" she shouts.

But Erkard already floating high in the sky. Realizing that she couldn't do anything, she dropped to her knees.

"This is not fair. If this continues, then we're never gonna finished, guildmaster."

But Erkard just float silently, only his wings that echoes. He then said to her…

"Levia, are you serious? You're going to betray His Majesty the King?" Erkard said.

Hearing that, Levia looks frustrated…

"What! ? You're still believe in him even after what he does to the swordsman guild! ?" Levia shouts back.

"But that doesn't make any sense! That was too crazy to happen! Only an insane people who would release Gandor after what he has done!"

"And that's what I'm talking about from the beginning! The King is mad! I rather return to the wilderness than living under that mad king!"

"And how such a thing is possible! ? I mean, His Majesty still rules the kingdom even now! There're no fatal mistakes that he make!"

"Damn, I feel tired just to walk this far…" a male voice suddenly echoes.

…

"Huh?" Erkard said, dumbfounded.

"Who is it?" Levia tried to look around.

"Since you don't have much exercise, it was normal." a female voice echoes, answering the male.

"Oh come on. Give me a break. Say, should we camp in here first?" the male said again.

"As you wish, then."

""…?""

Erkard and Levia fell silent when they heard the voices. When they turned their attention towards the voice, they saw a blonde merchant pulling a cart and someone who looks like a witch following from behind. They walk toward the center of the plateau. When they walk closer, it turned out that it was Elliot, though they don't know about the witch.

"Whoa, so you guys are still fighting in here? Eh? What is that wing, Erkard?" Elliot said.

* * *

"…who are they?" the woman beside Elliot said.

"Oh right, you don't know about them. The white haired guy with the wings over there is Erkard. And the glasses blonde girl in there is Levia. Everyone, this is Xeyon."

"I'm pleased to meet you two." Xeyon said as she bows to the two.

""…!""

Erkard and Levia shocked. The name Xeyon is more than familiar in their ears.

"You're Xeyon the Rune Master! ?" Erkard shouts.

"What is she doing with a little brat like you, Elliot! ?" Levia shouts too.

"L-little brat! ? I'm already 16 years old just so you know!" Elliot shouts back.

"You're still just a little brat to me!"

"Yeah! ? Well, I'm still better than a 22 years old barbarous nerdy girl!"

BLETAK!

"Ouch! That hurts!" Elliot shouts to Levia.

"I've told you to not calling me nerdy!" she answers.

"Both of you, please calm down! Violence is not good!" Xeyon said, but her voice is low.

Again, Erkard saw the bickering between the two. Even though Xeyon is trying hard to stop both of them, they don't even seem to hear her. Truly a fine example of an unproductive scene.

"Aaaargh! Alright, alright, you won! Just shut up already! I'm already sleepy after packing all of my wares!" Elliot shouts.

"Yes! So I won! Wooohooo! Huh? Wait a minute. You're going somewhere, Elliot?" Levia said.

"Yes, I'm going to Prontera. I have…umm...some business in there."

Hearing his answer makes Erkard curious…

"What kind of business that would need an escort by one of the Valhalla Dragon generals?" he asks.

"Hrmm…" Elliot was having a difficulty of saying what on his mind.

"He's the Pr-hrmph!" Xeyon was about to say something, but Elliot closed her mouth.

"Well, I'm having a business with the King. The King seems interested in my creation, and so he requested my presence at the castle. Since my wares is pretty rare, Xeyon was sent to escort me." Elliot said.

"…! (The King!)" Erkard was surprised.

"Oh I see…" Levia looks not interested.

"Well, that's that. Have fun, you two." Elliot said as he and Xeyon bows to both of them and planning to go.

But, Erkard stopped them.

"Wait, I have a favor to ask to both of you. And to you too, Levia."

""Huh?""

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review is appreciated! You can also PM me if you have something that you like to share with me! See you in the next chapter!


	23. The Valkyrie's Descend

Midnight, before Elliot and Xeyon turned up in the plateau…

* * *

Trang! Trang! Clash!

"…"

Auria awakes from her sleep. After she returned from the restaurant, she put the gift at Erkard's room and then returned to her own room at the 2nd floor to sleep. It seems that the journey and her recent actions have tired her out.

But, at midnight, some part of her awakes without her realizing it. It awakes from the sound of the swords clashing with each other. Even though the sound is faint, her heart seems longing for it, that she realizes it even though no normal human would be able to hear it. Even the dark elves, which have better hearing than human, weren't able to hear it.

"The seal is weakening… seems like I hath recovered a great amount of energy…" she said, as she arises from her bed.

Her gaze was so cold, that it could pierces the heart of the weak. She pointed her gaze at the source of the clashing sound from the window at her room. It seems to come from the plateau pass the south gate. She walks towards the window and opened it. As she opened the window, she jumped out of her room towards the sky!

FLAP!

From her back, black feathered wings appeared out of nowhere. Using it, she flies towards the south gate. The alley is quiet, for almost no one still awake at this hour. The guards are patrolling the street, but they didn't notice Auria flying in the sky.

Tap!

Auria landed at the top of the gate, inside the city wall. Seems like no guards patrolling around here, for now. She folded her wings, as it disappeared. She then tried to watch the place of the sound's source. Any normal person wouldn't be able to saw that far, but from there, she saw a flying winged swordsman fighting a spear-wielder swordswoman.

"That was, the girl from before…" Auria said to herself.

Even though she was hidden from the normal Auria, she knows what the normal one doing when she's not in command. Though the normal Auria only barely realize what's happening when the other Auria took command of her body.

"So…this is what she's planning to do before? Hmph, human are so foolish, after all." she said, slightly grinning.

She tried to watches the battle closely from where she is, currently. It seems that the winged swordsman was able to gain an advantageous position by freezing his opponent in the pond, making her unable to move.

"The end…Perhaps I should have gone there after he killed her. It seems that the girl would make a good servant for me." she said.

But that moment never come. From the city's gate, she saw that instead of killing her, the swordsman just sitting near her and talks. She was confused with what he is doing.

"What is that fool doing? Why didn't he kill his opponent already?" she mutters.

DEG!

"…!"

Auria feel another strange presence. It was a presence of those who was familiar with her.

"…this feeling…it was the blood of that traitor, Tristam! Why is it existed in here! ?" Auria cursing, but only to herself.

She tried around her, but nobody was in there. She then tried to look below. In there, she found two teenagers walking out of the city, passing the gate guards. She then hides herself, while sharpening her hearing…

"Xeyon, slow down please. I'm sleepy after organizing all of my wares non-stop, you know?" Elliot said.

"We can't. At the very least we need to pass the plateau and reach Mt. Mjollnir by dawn. If we slow down now, we can't reach it in time." Xeyon answers.

Curiously, Auria tried to look at them, but…

"…?"

Xeyon tried to look upside. She feels like there's somebody who was watching them. But she can't seem to find it. Seems like Auria hold back her curiosity and back into hiding.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"No, nothing. I just feel something strange. It feels like there's somebody that was watching over us." Xeyon answers.

"Hmm… I see."

"But it seems that I was mistaken. Let us hurry towards Prontera."

"Slow down, will you? I'm still feeling sleepy after organizing all of my wares in a night."

They walk towards the plateau, leaving the city behind them, without realizing that someone is staring at them...

* * *

A few minutes after that...

"Hmph, it seems that they didn't realize my presence. Compared to the real Tristam, they still have much to learn." Auria murmurs.

She's out from her hiding at the gate top. When she saw at the plateau, it seems that the two have reached it as well. They're seems talking with each other.

Suddenly, the swordswoman walking back to the city, leaving the three in there. As she walks, the other three walks away from the city. Auria seems confused at this revelation.

"(Why didn't she continue to fight? And that guy, he let her get away that easily?)" she thought in wonder.

Tap, tap, tap...

Seems like Levia almost reached the city gate. Seeing that, Auria was thinking of something...

"(It's been a while since my last exercise. Perhaps I should warm up with her…)" she thought.

TRING!

Suddenly, her body was glowing. From the light, an armor was created and covered her entire acolyte clothes turned into a battle dress. A helm with a mask was created to cover her face, except her mouth. Her appearance is now identical to a battle maiden. No trace of Auria's innocence remains in her look.

* * *

Levia was walking towards the city, when suddenly...

"Levia, you've returned! Wow, what's happened? Your clothes look wet. Are you playing water in the pond at the plateau?"

One of the city guards is greet her. It was a dwarf guy about 20 years old. But even though he was a dwarf, his body is as big as a human, with a short orange hair.

"Shut up, Renald. None of your business." Levia said back.

"Sheesh, I'm just asking. But no matter. Say, do you know? The Valhalla Dragon! Xeyon of the Valhalla Dragon is here just a while ago!" Renald said excitedly.

"Oh, her… I've met her in the plateau just before."

"Damn, she's a cute one! She's definitely my type! I'm going to ask her out if I have the chance!"

"Slow down, pervert. And anyway, her level is too high for you. Give it up."

"There's no way I would simply give up like that! Right, Captain Falk! ?" Renald shouts to the other gate guard.

"…"

But the other guard, who looks like an old man, didn't answer. He just stands in there silently.

"…? Captain?" Renald said while trying to move toward the other guard.

"…what's wrong with you? Hmm?" Levia also walks towards him, when suddenly…

From behind the guard, there's somebody standing. It suddenly pulled something from the guard.

"Guah…." the guard let out a sound before it fall to the ground.

DROP!

"…! Captain!" Renald shouts while trying to move towards the guard.

"Idiot! Don't get any closer!" Levia warns him, but...

STAB!

"…Gah!" Renald let out a voice too.

In front of him, a dark spear pierced his chest. He tried to move, but the dark spear mercilessly pulled from his body, releasing the blood out.

DROP!

Renald didn't move anymore after that…

"Renald!" Levia shouts.

She charged towards the shadow, swinging her spear to it. But the shadow disappeared.

"It...vanished?" Levia murmurs.

"Why didn't thou continue the duel?"

"...! Who's there! ?"

Levia was surprised. A voice was suddenly echoes near her. She looks around, but she can't seem to find the source of the voice.

"Thou are planning to kill the white-haired swordsman from before. So why didn't thee continue to fight?" the voice echoes again.

"T-there's something more important to do! It can't be helped!" Levia shouts back.

Levia took a stance. She seems wary to the voice, since it seems has watching her over, before. She pointed her spear to her front, while watching her surroundings.

"Hoo… Thou are saying that thee have something important to do?" the voice echoes again.

"…?"

Levia tried to look upside, when suddenly…

DROP!

"…!"

In front of her, a woman clad in armor dropped and kneeling on the ground in front of her. From her back, black feathered wings was stretched as she standing.

"Then may I beseech thee to tell me about this important thing?" she asks slowly.

"…Valkyrie! ?" Levia shouted.

She pointed her spear at Auria. She never thought that she would meet with a valkyrie like this.

"What do you want? As you can see, I'm still alive. You shouldn't have any business with me unless I'm dead." she asks.

"Nothing really. It's been a while since I awake in this world. So I thought that I should know more about the current world. And when I saw thee, I thought of making thou mine." the Valkyrie said.

"And for that, you killed Renald and the other! ?" Levia shouts.

"There's no need to concern thyself with them. Their souls shalt only go to Nilfheim, living peacefully, far away from this world which full of conflict."

"…!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

FWOOOSH!

Levia thrusted her spear towards Auria. A powerful stab is launched with a high speed, as if trying to ensure its fatality.

TRANG!

"Splendid! A piercing power and speed fast enough to rival even my attack! It seems that I really still have the eye of choosing my soldier!" Auria shouts.

"Haaaaaah!"

SWING! SWING! SWING!

Levia swings her spear furiously. Her spear swings is look like a dance of blade, right now. The blade of the spear is reflecting the moon light, releasing a silvery glow from each swing.

"Magnificent! I shall have thee for sure!" Auria shouts, grin appeared on her mouth.

"Keep talking, and I shall have your neck instead, Valkyrie!" Levia shouts back while continue swinging her spear.

SWING!

But the Valkyrie was able to evade all of her attack. She just moving slightly to evade her attack, and nothing more. Until suddenly...

"Anima Lectionem!" Auria shouts while charging towards Levia.

"...!"

Completely off guard, Levia can only watches as the Valkyrie charges forward. The Valkyrie suddenly pointed her hand and grabbed Levia's head.

GRAB!

"Kyaaaaa!" Levia screams.

She don't know why, but the moment the Valkyrie's hand touched her head, something strange is happened. Her body is weakening. She can't hold her spear properly, and let it fall to the ground. But what is more strange, is all of her memories is seems rewinded. Everything is played over from the beginning of her life in her mind. From the happy memory, sad memory, even forgotten memory. She tried hard to move out from the Valkyrie's hand, but in her weakened condition, she can't shake off the Valkyrie's hand.

"So thou are hailed from the dragon slayer tribe. Interesting. I might need thy power for my plan." Auria said.

"...! You're reading my memories! ?" Levia shouts.

"There's no need to shout. I can hear thee just fine. And yes, I did read thy memories. Thou have quite an interesting life here."

"Damn! Let go! This is...!"

Levia tried to break free, but still cannot move.

"Oh my. So thou hath fall in love with the white haired swordsman from before? And that's why thou let him go when he ask thee this ridiculous favour? Thou must be really desperate for not killing him, that thou took any kind of reason for not doing it." Auria said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up! You...a mere battle-crazed person like you would never understand my feelings! This feeling...!" Levia shouts again.

GRAB!

"Aaaah!" Levia screams.

The hand that was grabbing her head became tighter. It seems that Auria added more force at her hand's grip.

"How dare thou speak like that to me, thy lord. Perhaps I should took the life of the dragon, too..."

"...! You!"

"A humanoid dragon who wields the twin magical swords. He might be even more interesting to have. Huhuhuhu…."

Levia became more frantic at the Valkyrie's words. She tried harder to break free from her hand. But Auria just watch her in amusement.

"Then this is the time for thou to join my army. Don't worry, I'll send the dragon boy to be with thee later. Sleep well for now..." Auria said.

As she said that, her hand was starting to shine, as if it was trying to suck Levia in. But suddenly...

"Heel Drop!"

SWING!

"...!"

Suddenly, something was swinged, aimed at the Valkyrie's head, from behind.

FWOSH!

BRAK!

Realizing the danger, Auria dashed away from the place. In her place just a moment ago, a leg is destroying the ground from the impact it caused. But as she trying to saw the owner of that leg, her grip on Levia's head is weakening as a result. Realizing her chance, Levia grabbed the Caladbolg on her waist and slashed it at the Valkyrie.

SWING!

"...! Curses!" Auria cursing.

Auria have no choice but to release and throw her away. She throwed her backward.

BRUK!

Levia landed at the ground with her body, but such a thing still wouldn't stop her. She stand up and took a stance towards Auria.

"Took you long enough, Renald. A little longer and I would be a goner." Levia said.

"...!"

Auria look behind her. In there, one of the guard she killed before is standing. His clothes is stained with blood, but he doesn't look like he's sustaining any injury.

"Sorry, the wound she caused is a fatal one. Even with my Phantasm Trigger, I almost thought that I'm seeing the Valhalla for a moment there." Renald said easily.

"How did thee was able to stay alive, dwarf! ?" Auria shouts.

"Seems like you didn't look at all of my memory. Renald here have a Phoenix Immortality Phantasm Trigger! He can regenerated his body endlessly to a perfect state as long as he have enough energy to do it!" Levia shouts.

"...then he would die if he doesn't have any energy to regenerate, correct?" Auria asks.

...

"Levia, you idiot! Don't just blow my secret like that!" Renald shouts.

"S-sorry! I was caught in the moment, that's all!" Levia said.

"...Loki's power. That cursed trickster hath indeed found another outrageous prank." Auria murmurs as she cursing.

"...? Loki?" Levia asks.

But Auria didn't answer her. She raised her spear and pointed it at Renald.

"Now that it comes to this, it seems that I need to kill thee again, dwarf. But thy ability is pretty interesting. It wouldn't be bad to enlist thee as another one of my soldiers." she said.

FWOOSH!

With a high speed, she thrusted her spear towards Renald! The dark spear releasing an intense black aura as it charges towards Renald!

TAP!

"…!"

When her spear reaches Renald, Renald have already disappeared. It seems that he has jumped backwards, as he appeared in front of Levia, but with a pretty far distance.

"We the Taekwon has learned a powerful ability called Leap. With the power of our jump, you won't be able to reach us without dashing to us." Renald said.

"Taekwon?" Auria murmurs.

"I'm not wearing my uniform, right now. But I'm still a Taekwon Master even as a city guard!" Renald shouts as he dashed forward!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"...!"

As Auria saw, Renald dash is really unbelievable. He was able to cover the area in a mere sprint. As he run, he propelled his body and created a stance in the air!

"Flying Side Kick!"

FWOOOSH! BAAAAK!

"...!"

The impact was so strong, that even that she had guarded the attack, Auria was still thrown back from the impact. She hitted the ground hard.

"Don't underestimate us, the city guards. Ever since the last war, the guards are composed of the best fighters from all of the guilds." Renald added as he take another stance.

From Renald's hand, light is starting to condensed. It turned into a giant shining orb. Realizing the danger in front of her, Auria tried to move away, but…

"Hear my prayer! Hear my plea! Open the mirror of revelations! Let its light bathe my sword. Only by then, I shall stand as the bringer of balance! Dividing Twin!" Levia shouts.

Her Caladbolg is splitted into two identical short swords at that moment. Without wasting any time, she dashed towards Auria who was trying to run away from Renald.

TRANG!

With the dual swords she wield, Levia slashed Auria, forcing her to block the attack with her spear and abandon her retreat.

"I won't let you get away!" Levia shouts.

"Kgh! Out of my way, dragon slayer!" Auria shouts back.

Auria then tried to knock Levia back with the might of her spear, but...

TRING!

"...! This power! ? How could thou get it! ?" Auria shouts.

She saw that her spear is frozen solid. The aura that envelops it was switched with crystal ices that covers the entire spear, rendering it useless.

"I don't know how I get it, but some of the guildmaster's newfound power has flown within me now. Guess I'm pretty lucky, don't you think?" Levia said.

TRING! TRING! TRING!

"...!"

Auria became even more surprised as the ices started to cover her hand too. The ice is finally reached her leg, freezing half of her body, and trapped her to the ground. She looked at Renald who has created a really big shining orb at his hand.

"Levia! Get out of the way!" Renald shouts.

"Okay!" Levia shouts back as she leave Auria and dashed back.

Renald, taking a stance, he then launches the shining orb at Auria!

"Spirit Bomb!" he shouts.

FWOOOSH!

The orb is moving fast towards Auria who is still trying to break free from the ice. Levia and Renald watches as Auria was engulfed by the shining orb.

BOOOM!

The shining orb finally explodes, engulfing the ground near it by turning into a shining dome of eradication. Renald and Levia move away from the explosion, not wanting to receive the effect of the blast themselves. Finally, the shining dome died down, leaving a small crater filled with smokes.

The Spirit Bomb, Taekwon Master secret skill, is the most powerful skill that only those who possess great body and mind that was able to master it. By focusing the power of Solar, Lunar, and Stellar simultaneously, they could gather and compose it into a powerful sphere of energy. No normal person could survive a direct hit of this attack with the power of those who have mastered this skill to the utmost limit, less standing after receiving it.

"Well done, taekwon. Thou have earned thyself a place in Valhalla."

""…!""

From the center of the crater, the Valkyrie stand tall, seemingly receive no damage. But half of her helmet is shattered, leaving half of her face opened, though she put her hand to cover it. From behind, her long black hair that was hidden behind the helmet fallen down, as if dancing with the wind.

"…?" Levia was wondered. She seems remember seeing the figure in front of her before this battle.

"…A magnificent attack. I shall let both of thou to hone thy skills more. That way, thy shall increase the quality of thy souls further." Auria said as she hides her face with her wings, covering her body at the same time.

She quickly turned back, and with her wings, she launches herself to the sky, floating in the sky.

"Remember, both of thou. One day, I shall have thy souls in my hand. As of now, I shall withdraw." her voice echoes from the sky.

She then flew away upside, seemingly disappeared.

"…Is she really the Valkyrie?" Renald asks as he watches the sky.

"I don't know. A Valkyrie won't go and killing people like that. As the maiden of Valhalla, they mustn't interfere with people's life unless they have died." Levia said as she looks at the other guard who really died.

Renald took of his guard shirt, and use it to cover the guard's corpse. He kneeled at the corpse, seemingly giving it his last tribute.

"But her power and ability, not to mention her wings, that was like a Valkyrie I've always dreamed of." Renald said.

"That's why I said that I don't know…" Levia said as she merges her sword to how it was before.

Renald stands up after that. Levia who walks toward her spear to take it was watching Renald in wonder, not sure on what to do.

"Levia, go and inform the other guards. You should be able to go faster from me who am going to take the Captain with me there. Damn, he really was unlucky. He would be retired tomorrow, but fate is sometimes turned into such a cruel mistress." Renald said as he took the corpse inside the city.

Inside the inn, at Auria's room…

Auria has returned from her flight. She walks inside her room from the window.

"(Interesting. So the world has become his plaything now. And now I was trapped inside this child. I have to hurry before that person decided to destroy me…)" she thought.

But suddenly, she was staggering. Her body was engulfed in another light as her armor disappeared, leaving her in her earlier appearance.

"(Curses…Seems like I've spent too much power over my dominance. Auria would take control soon…)" she thought again.

She walks tottery, trying to at least reaching the bed before losing her consciousness. But she starting to lost her sight too as she walks.

"(Please… make it in time. Don't let this child realizes what's happening…)" she thought again, but…

BRUK!

She finally loses her consciousness completely, and falls to the floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for the long delay, as I don't have many inspirations currently. Starting at 17th September, my holiday is over, and I'll be resuming my college, so the update would be slow from now on. As always, your review and PM is appreciated. See you in the next chapter!

To Unknown : Yes, I'm still updating. The progress would be slow from now on, but I'll definitely continue this story.


	24. The Letter of Fate

Mt. Mjollnir, the only mountain in Rune Midgard Kingdom. It is said that long time ago, the god Thor sealed a great demon somewhere in this place using his signature weapon, the divine hammer Mjollnir.

The Mjollnir caused a great tremor every time it was swunged. Craters created everywhere, accompanied by lightning storm every swing. It is said that the spiral plain in Mt. Mjollnir was the result of Mjollnir's divine wrath.

And at this place, as the sun rays, three peoples walking circling the plain, finally out of the spiral. It was a witch, a merchant, and a swordsman.

"Please hurry, our destination is still far away."

The white witch Xeyon said that to the merchant and swordsman. Although, compared to the other two, she looks as the one who was most exhausted. Because of that, Erkard and Elliot can't do what she's saying, and slowing down as much as they can.

"She seems weaker than I thought. She doesn't look like that she was used with travelling." Erkard whispers to Elliot who happen to be on his side.

"Xeyon is a spellcaster. Normally, she would simply teleport to her destination. But she doesn't have a Warp Portal, so there's no other way but to walk." Elliot whisper back.

Erkard look behind him. In there, the witch seems struggling as she took each step. Elliot sighs suddenly.

"She's really stubborn. Looks like she would never change." he said.

"You know her from before?" Erkard asks.

"Well, we knew each other even before she became a Valhalla Dragon guildmember. Hmm...a childhood friend, I guess. Even from back then, she was this hard-headed."

As they conversing, Xeyon looks like she could fall at any second.

"Hey, Xeyon, just sit on my cart. That way, we could go faster and you could take a rest, too." Elliot said without turning his attention to Xeyon.

"There's no way I could do that!" Xeyon protesting.

"But he's right, Lady Xeyon. You looks like you're about to collapse at any moment, now." Erkard said.

"...but..."

"Look, just sit down in there already. Which do you think would be more troublesome, having you sit on my cart or carrying your unconscious self with my body while pulling the cart?"

"...alright, thank you."

As Xeyon move towards the cart, Elliot stopped and let her sit on his cart. Afterwards, he pulled it again.

"Am I heavy? Was it too heavy for you to pull?" Xeyon asks.

"It's fine. Actually, it was too light from what I'm expecting. Did your weight dropped again?" Elliot asks back.

"Wh-...how did you know! ?"

"Sheesh, I told you to take care of your health. Dieting is fine, but your body doesn't have much weight from the start. You would only ended up crippled as a mummy."

"C-crippled! ? I wouldn't go that far!"

"Who knows? At least, I just happen to know a certain somebody who happen to do what's on her thought to the utmost limit once she set her mind on it."

"S-shut up! You don't know how hard it was to be a woman!"

Seeing the two of them talking like this, Erkard couldn't help but thought that the Valhalla Dragon general is a human, too. He thought that they would act more majestic and dignified, but he don't mind they're being this way, after all.

"By the way, you two. Please tell me if the bird comes here. That must means that the respond has come." Xeyon said suddenly.

The bird. Erkard tried to remember what does she meant by that. He then thought of something...

"(Ah, it must be...)"

* * *

Last night...

"Wait, I have a favour to ask to both of you. And to you too, Levia." Erkard said.

""Huh?""

Elliot and Levia looks confused.

"What kind of favour are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"You're planning to meet with the King, right?" Erkard said as he drops down to the ground after floating in the air.

"...yeah. So?" Elliot asked again.

"Then please take me with you. I need to meet with the King." Erkard said.

"""...!"""

Elliot and Xeyon were shocked. They would never think that he would ask such a thing. The looks in their faces looks so identical that it looks like a mirror. Levia just sighs at his words.

"You're…awfully direct, isn't it?" Xeyon said, stuttering.

"Guildmaster, didn't you hear what I've been said just before? You should think more about your decision." Levia said, while twitching her eyes.

Erkard then answers Levia's question...

"Don't worry. I've thought it over about a minute ago." Erkard said.

"You've only thought that in the spur of the moments, after all! Be more rational about this!"

"...? Levia, I thought that you're trying to kill me just a moment ago? Why do you suddenly care about me so much?"

"..."

Tap, tap, tap...

With a grumpy face, Levia walks towards Erkard who just watch her in wonder, and suddenly...

STOMP!

Levia stomped Erkard's foot!

"Gaaah! What's your problem! ?" Elliot shouts.

"...idiot." Levia mutters as she turned back.

Erkard was confused with her reaction and rub his foot in pain, but he then turned his attention to Elliot.

"Then, can I ask you this favour?" he asks.

"...no." Elliot said as he walks away.

Erkard was surprised with his response.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"Only those the King wished to meet are allowed to go. You are not the one." Xeyon said as she follows Elliot behind.

"Wait! But it was okay if I become Elliot's assistant, right? Surely the King wouldn't mind an assistant or two!" Erkard said again.

"Denied. The King wished to meet with only Sir Elliot. Not even his assistant can go." Xeyon added again.

"But…!"

Erkard is still trying to persuade them, but Levia grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Stop it, guildmaster. It was useless. I told you what the King's done, right? There's no way you would be able to meet him after what he's done to the swordsman guild 5 years ago, especially you, who was the previous guildmaster." Levia whispers to his ears.

"…well, I guess you're right…" Erkard said in low tone, seemingly giving up.

But he then took out the emperium behind his clothes suddenly.

"""…!"""

The three of them was surprised by what he shows to them.

"But if I have some authority, there's still hope, right?" Erkard said.

"Th-that's an emperium! How in the world did you get it! ?" Elliot shouts.

"…This is the Swordsman Guild Emperium. It should be kept in the Swordsman Guild Headquarters in Izlude. How could it be in your hand?" Xeyon said.

"I got it from some…nice guy. As the previous guildmaster of the Swordsman Guild, I pretty much remember how it feels to touch this thing. The shape, the brilliance, and the power it radiates." Erkard answers.

"You're a guildmaster! ?" Elliot shouts.

"Yes. But never mind that. Anyway, I should return this emperium to the King, since the Swordsman Guild is serving under the order of the King, right?"

"…I guess that makes sense. It would be imprudent to just return it to the guild. The King must know about this first, especially since the Swordsman Guild is the main pillar of the Kingdom's Knight." Xeyon said in understanding.

Xeyon then pulled a book out of nowhere as it materialize, and the book is flipped its pages rapidly in a fast motion by its own will.

BREET!

Suddenly, Xeyon ripped one of the pages, and throw it to the sky. The page flies, and suddenly shines as it transformed into a faintly shining bird. The bird then flies towards the south to Prontera as it vanished.

"Alright, I shall inform the other about your coming. And while we waiting for the respond, we should get going now. I believe that you're ready to depart from the moment you requested to go?" Xeyon said again.

"...Pretty much. But I have something I have to request to the girl beside me." Erkard said as he turned his attention to Levia.

"Alright, please make it quick then." Xeyon said again as she walks away.

She and Elliot move, leaving Erkard and Levia to talk. When they're far enough, Levia then start to talk…

"That emperium, how did you get it?" She asks.

"Gandor have it with him when I fought him last night. It seems that he always carried that emperium with him to prevent the other to succeed him as the guildmaster." Erkard answers.

"I see. No wonder we couldn't found it anywhere when we fought him before. Then, what is it that you want to request from me?"

"…Well, please take care of Yulie and Auria, and my belongings in the room."

"I knew it. I refuse."

Erkard looks surprised with her answers.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"You dumbass. You requested such a thing to your killer-to-be? There's a limit to unreasonability someone could have..." Levia said again.

But suddenly...

"...! Wait..."

Levia was startled, as if realizing something inside her mind.

"...this is my chance...yes...this could be done..." she murmurs quietly, seemingly excited.

"Levia? What is it?" Erkard asks.

"Huh! ?...Oh! Yes!"

Levia looks stiffened, and then, as she relaxed herself, she said again...

"I-it couldn't be helped. Although I'm reluctant to do it, but as a member of the Swordsman Guild, I have to comply with the order of the guildmaster. We have to postpone our deathmatch for a while." Levia said.

"…Well, leaving the deathmatch aside, if you don't want to, then don't sweat it. I could ask the other to..."

"Don't!"

Erkard was startled as he hold his ears. For Levia to shouts like that, it was too sudden for him.

"Ouch, what is it? You don't have to shout like that." Erkard said in pain.

"Well anyway! Just leave them to me! I'll take care of them!" Levia said, as she straighten herself.

"…Alright. Then I'll leave them to you."

Erkard said that as he grabbed Levia's hand gently for a handshake. Levia looks blushing for some reason, when suddenly...

TRING!

""...!""

The gauntlet on Erkard's left hand seems flowing from his right hand towards Levia's right hand. Suddenly, both of Levia's hands looks covered in silvery blue gloves, unlike what it looks to Erkard.

"Whoa, so it choose you as its owner instead." Erkard said.

"This power...it was...?"

Levia looks surprised with what happened. Erkard seemingly realized something inside his head.

"(The key...could the prophecy hasn't finished yet?)" he thought.

Looking at Levia who was still confused on what happened, Erkard suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"Huh? G-guildmaster?" Levia asks, as her face reddens.

"Well then, again, please take care both of them for me. And use that power well." Erkard said.

"Oh...a-alright."

"But, that looks better than mine. You have it on both of your hands. And it doesn't look any different from a normal hand except for the colour. Damn, so it was rather picky, after all."

As he says that, he left with the merchant and the witch, leaving the swordswoman in the plateau. He and everyone in there were unaware of the eyes of the Valkyrie that was gazing on them from a far away, signalling the beginning of the final part of the prophecy.

* * *

"That bird, huh? Which reminds me, it was a magic, right? What kind of magic was that?" Erkard asks.

"It was a rune magic. Familiar creation is one of the simplest technique that rune magic could offer." Xeyon said.

She was sitting on the cart that Elliot pulled. Though exhaustion can still be seen on her face, she looks better than before.

"By the way, when would we receive a respond? I don't see the bird anywhere..." Elliot said.

"It should be right about now. I can feel the energy that was flowing from the familiar is close to us." Xeyon answers.

Tring!

"Oh, there it is!" Erkard shouts as he pointed somewhere in the sky.

On the direction he pointed, a faintly shining bird is flying towards the three of them. It flew fast to Xeyon and landed on her palm. And when it did, it turned back into a letter.

"That sure was convenient." Erkard said.

"What are you saying? Of course my Whispers of Soul would be more convenient than that!" Elliot said.

"Be quiet for a while, please. I'm still reading the letter." Xeyon said too.

Hearing that, the two of them fell silent as Xeyon continue to read the letter. Suddenly...

"This is..."

* * *

-Interlude-

* * *

"Sir Grandt, we have a letter from Xeyon!"

It was Serena who brought the shining bird to Grandt on the castle. She handed the bird to Grandt, and suddenly, the bird turned into a letter. Grandt then read the letter in his hand.

"Hmm, so she's also coincidentally brought the dragon back with her." he said as he read.

"...! That foolish girl!" Serena shouts.

"Let her off the hook, Serena. She didn't knew about the dragon, after all, along with the other youngsters. You yourself wouldn't even know about the dragon if I never ask you to spy on him."

"Th-that might true..."

"But he asks for an audience with the King. Now this is a problem."

Serena looks surprised with that.

"An audience with the King! ? What absurdity!" she shouts.

"That's right. And now that it comes to this, we can't let him meet the King that easily. Serena, call Cain to my office. There's something that I need him to do." Grandt said.

Suddenly he threw the letter in his hand, and the letter turned into a bird and flew again.

"…Sir Grandt, if I may know, what should we do to the dragon?" Serena said as she saw the bird flew out of the castle.

"...we shall let him undergo the the trial of the great demon. I've told him to be prepared on the letter." Grandt said as he walks, leaving Serena behind who looks shocked.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! Finally I have some time off to write this chapter (although pretty small)! Though I don't know when I could update the next chapter, I'll do my best to publish it as soon as possible. As always, your review and PM are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!

To nerovergil : Nope, I'm afraid I'm not into Dota (and actually, this is the first time I've ever heard of Dota 2), since I'm sucks on it lol, though I do interested in it. But I prefer Grand Chase and Elsword, actually. Thanks for keeping up with me! Please watch over me in the future too!

To Unknown : Wow, you gave me too much credit. There are many fanfics that I believe are better than mine so far. I'm still a newcomer after all, so please watch over me in the future too, okay?


	25. The Secret Behind the Innocents Smile

"…The King wished for you to prove your might. And for that, he ordered you to undergo the trial of the great demon, which is located at the Hidden Temple in Mt. Mjollnir base north of Prontera or south of Al De Baran. Sir Cain will be waiting for you in the bridge inside the temple."

Xeyon read out the content of the letter to the other. As she finished, a book appeared out of nowhere and the letter turned into another page of the book as it flew towards the book and slipped inside.

"The Hidden Temple in Mt. Mjollnir? I've never heard of it before. Do you know about it, Lady Xeyon?" Erkard asks.

"Yes, I am. Hidden Temple, or also known as the Labyrinth Forest, is a sacred place that was located on the way from Prontera to Al De Baran. It was used as the sealing ground of a great demon of Apocalypse."" Xeyon said.

"…Great Demon of Apocalypse?"

"That's right. Have you ever heard of it?"

"…No, I don't think so."

"I see. It was to be expected though… Well then, do you know the tale of King Tristam I?"

Erkard then tried to remember that story…

King Tristam I was the first ruler of the Rune Midgard Kingdom, and the hero of human. He lead the Kingdom to many important achievements, and responsible for bringing the Kingdom to how it is look right now. Legend said that he lead many battles against a massive army of monsters with only a small forces of the Kingdom at that time and successfully secured a victory everytime.

"The Great Demon of Apocalypse was the demon who leads the monsters at the time of King Tristam I heroic's tale. After he defeated the demon, the King sealed the demon in the temple, and covers the place with magic. Ever since then, the demon became a servant of the Kingdom by becoming the overseer of trial, though its existence has been kept a secret for many centuries. Only when something extraordinary event happened that its existence taken to light."

"And on this occasion, it was one of those extraordinary events?"

"I guess so…"

Xeyon then pointed to some direction. It was the north east of the spiral plain.

"From here, we're going to circle the plain and going to north east. We should make it by nightfall in our current pace."

"Then we better hurry. I want to hurry and lie down before entering the temple, first." Elliot said.

After hearing that, they then move in Xeyon's direction. Circling the spiral plain is troublesome, but it was the only way to go. The sun ray is shining over their heads, marking the half of the day.

"(A week has passed ever since the deadline is announced. I still have more than two months to deliver the message, but I should hurry up with this matter.)" Erkard thought as he walks.

* * *

The path of circling the plain is pretty wide. Surrounding the plain, forests can be seen everywhere. Only this plain was unique as the place radiate some kind of magical power, though it looks rather weak.

"...! Hold it!"

Suddenly, Xeyon shouts that. Erkard and Elliot were confused by her sudden exclamation, as they watch Xeyon getting off from the cart and took a stance.

"...What is it?" Elliot asks.

"I feel something was moving fast near us. Be on your guard." Xeyon said.

As they stopped, they suddenly saw something unusual happened in front of them. From the forest, a girl about 10 years old with a long purple hair is running away. Behind her, a giant sized caterpillar monster is pursuing her.

"Hey, what's that kid doing here! ? We've gotta save her!" Elliot shouts.

"The monster behind her is an Argiope! Be careful! It was poisonous!" Xeyon shouts too.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

As Xeyon pulled out her book, Erkard already dashed towards the girl and the monster!

Grab!

"Kyaa!"

SHAAAA!

As the Argiope tried to attack the girl, Erkard grabbed her and took her away from the monster. He move towards an area that looks safe for the girl. As he deemed the safety of the place he's currently at, he then dropped the girl.

"T-thank you..." the girl said.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay away from the monster." Erkard answers.

As the girl just watches her savior in silent, Erkard then dashed again towards the monster!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Heeaaaaaaah!"

SWING!

TRAAANG!

Erkard swinged his sword at the Argiope's body, intending to split it apart! But the attack proves to be ineffective as the Argiope looks totally unharmed! Seeing that, Erkard jumps back, fearing a counter from the monster.

"What the...! ? Its body is so hard like a steel!" Erkard shouts.

"Swordsman! Restrain the monster! I shall cast my magic!" Xeyon shouts.

"...didn't Elliot tell my name to you yesterday?" Erkard asks.

"Oh, I forgot that she easily forgot people's name." Elliot said.

"You two! Now is not the time for that! Just do it!" Xeyon shouts again.

"Alright! Here it goes!" Erkard shouts in response.

Tap! Tap! Tap! FWOOSH!

Erkard ran and then jump toward the sky. In the air, he then prepared his sword as he aimed it at the Argiope! And as he falls down, he sliced through the air towards the monster!

"Try this one for a change! Magnum Break!" Erkard shouts.

BOOOM!

The sword created an explosion as it lands on the top of the monster. The heat it caused leaving the shell of the monster looks scorched.

SHAAAA!

The monster hissed. It seems that the Magnum Break was able to inflict some damage to it. Seeing his chance, Erkard pointed the tip of his sword towards the center of the burned part.

"Bash!" Erkard shouts.

CRASH!

SHAAAAA!

The sword pierced through the hard shell of the monster, stabbing its soft body inside. As pain inflicted, the monster hissing in agony as it tried to shake off Erkard who was standing on its top.

SHAAAAA!

"Whoa!"

Realizing the danger, Erkard pulled out his sword and jumps back towards the front of Elliot and Xeyon.

"Sealed covenant of truth, the time has come for us to uphold the ancient pact of the gods! Arise from your slumber, and bring down the warriors of Yggdrasil! Rune Evocation!" Xeyons shouts.

Hearing that, Erkard looks at the direction where Xeyon and Elliot is. In there, they saw her holding a shining book in her left hand. As the book flipped by its own fastly, surrounding Xeyon is an intense aura filled with shining white wisp-like lights.

"She still hasn't finished yet! Keep the monster in check!" Elliot shouts.

Hearing that, Erkard returned his attention towards the Argiope. The monster tried to move towards them and suddenly, pipe appeared from the gap of its hard shell.

SHAAAAA!

CEEEEEESSSSSS!

From the pipe, a purple gas was sprayed! The gas seemed meant to ward of the enemy who was trying to get closer.

"Poison! We shouldn't get closer now!" Elliot shouts.

"Damn! Just a little more!" Erkard cursing.

As they said that, thinking of a way to defeat the monster, suddenly…

"I call upon the verse of knowledge! Infinite insights lies on the boundary of your magic! Freyja's Aett!" Xeyon continues again.

As she said that, the light around her is turning gold-colored.

"Berkana!"

Xeyon then shouts a name of a rune. After she said that, 4 shining plates are floating out of nowhere, circling around her.

"(Millenium Shields! It was a Rune Magic that a Rune Knight wields!)" Erkard thought.

"Ansuz!" Xeyon shouts again.

Tring!

The plates are transforming into golden-colored swords that was pointing towards the sky. Xeyon then put a gesture with her right hand as she pointed her front, the direction where the Argiope is. As she does so, the four swords made a formation in front of her and pointing towards the monster, as if taking aim at it!

"Raido!"

As she shouts that...

FWOOOOSH!

The four swords flying fast towards the Argiope, through the gas! It was aimed at four different parts of its body!

STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

SHAAAAA!

The monster was hissing in pain as the swords pierced its body! The head, the upper part, the lower part, the tail, or anything, since its was a worm after all. But it looks fatal, since the Argiope was not moving anymore, not long after the swords pierce it. The poison gas seems to slowly dissipate as the monster died.

* * *

"...did it work?" Erkard asks.

"Yes. It shouldn't be able to move anymore." Xeyon answers.

They watch the Argiope, and it seems that the monster has really died, after all. Erkard watch the monster silently, when suddenly the girl from before entering his sight.

"...Thank you for saving me. How can I thank you?" the girl said.

When he look at the girl closely, Erkard realize that she looks expressionless. The girl is wearing a yellow camisole, and was pretty short, making her looks like a girl from a rich family.

"(But surely a rich girl shouldn't be wandering alone in this kind of place. Is she separated from her parents?)" Erkard thought.

"...? What is it?" the girl asks, still remain expressionless.

"Umm, nothing. So...what are you doing in here?" Erkard asks.

"I came here, asking for help. The place my peoples guarding is invaded." the girl said.

"Help?" Elliot asks.

"The place your peoples guarding?" Xeyon asks.

"It was invaded?" Erkard asks.

The girl nodded at each of their questions. Unknown to the three, she was grinning as she continues…

"The place is known as the Labyrinth Forest. Someone is intruding without permission in there. So please, help me and my peoples." she said as she bow, hiding her grin behind her hair that falls down in front of her.

* * *

-Interlude-

On the other place...

"Yawn...I'm still hungry...huh?"

As Yulie awakes, she found out that she was covered in the blanket that Erkard uses previously. She saw that the bed in front of her is empty now.

"Where does he go?" Yulie murmurs to herself as she walks and leaving the room.

Entering the second floor hallway as she leave her room, she then walks towards Auria's room. As she opened the door, she found a blonde female swordsman in there.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yulie." Levia said.

"Good afternoon to you, too. Why are you in here? Where's Auria?" Yulie asks.

Hearing that, Levia turned her attention towards the bed inside the room. In there, a certain black haired girl is sleeping. The girl seems to be in pain as she sweating a lot, and she also seems having difficulty in breathing.

"Auria? What's happened?" Yulie asks.

Yulie then walks towards Auria. She was curious on seeing Auria's face reddens. She then put her hand at Auria's cheek.

"...! Why is her body so hot! ?" Yulie shouts.

"It seems a bad case of fever. I have called a medic specialist from the town. But she's pretty late. Now that you're in here, I can go to find her. Please take care of her in the meanwhile!" Levia said as she walks away from the room.

"Wa-wait!"

Brak!

As Yulie tried to stop her, Levia has left the room while closing the door.

"Geez, now what?" Yulie said to herself as she grumbles.

She then turned her attention to Auria. It seems that her body's temperature are really high. Seeing that, Yulie wipe her cheek with a wet cloth, and compress her with it.

"...what happened to you? You seems fine, yesterday." Yulie murmurs.

* * *

Levia was running on the town, searching for someone. Seemingly can't find the person she's searching for, she then run towards the soldier headquarters. In there, she found the guard who died last night, though has already resurrected.

"Hmm? I thought you're taking care of a sick girl at the inn? Why are you here?" he asks.

"Renald! Where is the specialist you're promised! ? It's been a hour and she haven't came yet!" Levia shouts.

"What? She hasn't arrived yet? I guess she's as handful as the rumour said."

"Yes, you bet she is! Now where is she! ?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know. She's already gone at the time I told her to go. I thought that she would be mending the girl by now."

"But she hasn't arrived yet. Oh well, just tell me what she's look like. I'll find her."

"...alright. Let's see..."

As he took a breath, Renald then continues...

"She's a dwarf, with a short purple hair, even shorter than yours. And she's a mechanic."

"Wait, a mechanic? Renald, surely you realized that we're not taking care a machine, right?"

"I know. But her skills in medicine field is a top-notch. She's one of the revolutionary twins, after all."

Levia looks confused.

"…the revolutionary twins?" she asks. She feels like having some kind of deja vu as she heard that.

"They're infants twin who joined the Valhalla Dragon after the war. The brother are a prodigy as a Creator, while the sister is a mechanic, also a prodigy. And what's more excellent, they're able to combine their skills, bringing about a whole new different levels of item creation."

"...they seems famous. I do heard some info about genius twins before."

"Of course. Their skills are on a different level among your usual Creators and Mechanics, it was god-like. So the Valhalla Dragon kept their existences a secret, in fear of bad things happened to them. I was one of those who was fortunate enough to knew about their existences. And the sister was happened to stayed in here on a rare occasion."

"Well, alright. But her god-like skills won't be of any use if she acts irresponsible like this. Anyway, what is her name?"

"Her name is..."

* * *

"Haaa..."

"Auria, how are you feeling?"

Yulie tried to ask her that, but it seems that Auria hasn't awoke yet. Perhaps she was talking in her sleep because of the fever.

"Where is the specialist, anyway?" Yulie said to herself.

"Excuse me."

"...?"

The door behind her was suddenly opened. A girl wearing a mechanic's uniform with a short purple hair was standing in there. She looks even younger than Yulie, perhaps about 14.

"(A kid?)" Yulie thought.

"I was asked to check on a girl with fever. Is she's in here?" she asks.

"Oh yes, please come in." Yulie answers as she let the girl in.

As she look at the girl, Yulie feels unrest. She can't think that the mechanic girl was able to cure Auria. But she's thinking of giving her a chance, first.

"..."

The mechanic girl just silently watch Auria with her hand on Auria's cheek. After that, a smile rose on her face.

"How is she?" Yulie asks.

"She's just exhaust herself too much. A good rest would do the trick nicely." the girl said.

She then took out a bottle out from her bag. It was a orange colored potion.

"This Vitata 900 should take care of the rest." she said.

She then pour it on Auria's mouth. Slowly after that, Auria looks more quiet, and she looks better from before. Yulie looks surprised at it.

"Amazing, she's already looks better after she drank the potion…" she said in astonishment.

"Vitata 900 is our latest product. Its efficiency is far exceeds the normal Vitata 500. You could even expect an instant recovery the moment you drank it." the mechanic said.

Yulie looks happy when she saw Auria. Though she still asleep, she doesn't seems to be in pain anymore.

"How can I thank you? Umm... I don't even know your name." she asks.

"My name is Nia. You don't have to thank me. I'm just helping other people in need." the mechanic said.

The mechanic Nia then move towards the door, as she turned back again...

"Well, then. I'll be off, now. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her condition." Nia said.

"Yes, thank you very much!" Yulie said again.

She then leaves the room, leaving Yulie and Auria behind. As the door closed, Yulie then tried to check Auria's condition by touching her forehead. It seems that her temperature has returned to normal.

"Thanks goodness. Geez, you're really a pain, you know?" Yulie said, though smile roses on her mouth.

Unknown to her, the mechanic girl is still standing behind the closed door of the room. She seems trying to eavesdropping, but as time goes by, she seems losing her interest and she then walks on the hallway, when suddenly...

"...So she's in here. Never thought that the homonculus is still alive by herself until now." she said, grinning to herself.

* * *

Wow, I feel really nuts this week. Even though that I have many homeworks to do, I'm still spending my time on writing this story. Fortunately I was able to finish all of it on time. Seems like I was hooked by my own story myself lol. Thank you for reading this chapter! As always, your review and PM are appreciated! Though now that I mention it, I never saw a single PM in my inbox lol. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!

P.S. Does the story feels too rushed to you guys? I've always consulted my work with my friend at least until chapter 8. At that time, he says that the story was too rushed, and so I increased the detail and something like that. But starting at chapter 9, it seems that he was too busy with his college, and so I only have myself to depend right now. I do tried to make the story clear and simple as much as I can, but surely there's a limit of one person can do. So if you guys ever feeling confused about the story, please do tell me, so I could clear up the confusion. Thanks again, and enjoy the story so far! ...Though if you have readed this part, then surely you have readed the story above, huh? lol.


	26. Realm of the Unknown

The Labyrinth Forest is a thick forest that lies between Prontera and Al De Baran, located precisely inside the Mt. Mjollnir. It was the only forest in Midgard that was grows inside the mountain. Unknown to many people, beneath this forest, lies the great demon that was wreaking havoc in Midgard many centuries ago, sealed within the forest alongside his army. The forest was completely shrouded in ancient magic, and will confuse the mind of people that was daring enough to entering this forest. Thus, this place became known as the Labyrinth Forest.

And now, four people, three teenagers, two boys and a girl, and a child were standing in front of the entrance of the forest. These peoples are those who were brave enough to enter this forest, though they don't know what would await them inside. The sun has sunk, leaving only a remnants of light in the sky before the star would appears and decorate the sky.

"Well, don't worry. I know the inside of the forest pretty well, so stick with me and you wouldn't get lost." the child said.

"""..."""

The teenagers are standing silently, two of them, the swordsman and the witch, are watching the entrance of the forest tensely, while the other one, the merchant is watching the child quietly. Realizing that she was being watched, she, though expressionless, ask in a polite tone…

"…is there a problem with my face?" the child asks.

"…No, there isn't." Elliot said as he turned his attention to the other direction.

* * *

Before, at noon…

The small girl with a purple hair is bowing in front of the group.

"The place is known as the Labyrinth Forest. Someone is intruding without permission in there. So please, help me and my peoples." she said as she bowing, and her hair falls down in front of her, covering her face.

"""…!"""

The three of them are surprised. They never thought that the word of Labyrinth Forest, or in other words, the Hidden Temple, would come out that easily.

"Hey, are peoples really living inside the Labyrinth Forest?" Erkard whispers to Xeyon and Elliot.

"This is the first time I've ever heard of it. The Labyrinth Forest is full of trap, not to mention the monsters that were trapped alongside the Great Demon. It was not a good place to be even ventured without any preparations." Xeyon explained.

"But it is true. My peoples have guarded the temple for many geberations. We know about the Forest like the back of our hand." the girl said.

...

Erkard, Elliot, and Xeyon doesn't know on what to say. It seems that the girl isn't lying, but they can't simply trust her like that. At that time, Erkard suddenly said something...

"In that case, then why don't you take us to where be your peoples located?" he asks.

""…!""

Elliot and Xeyon were surprised by his suggestion. On the other hand, the girl nodded as she answers.

"Certainly. It would be my pleasure to do that." the girl said.

"Good. We'll be counting on you, then." Erkard answers.

Hearing that, Xeyon then moves towards Erkard and...

"Swordsman, what are you thinking?" she asks, whispering at the white haired swordsman.

"What do mean by what am I thinking? And by the way, my name is Erkard." Erkard said.

"We don't even know who is that girl. And her story is too unbelievable. We can't trust her this easily."

"...then what do you suggest we should do? Leaving her behind? Or should we return to the town? And what if she's telling the truth?"

"Well, that's..."

"Impossible, right? Well, the second suggestion perhaps was possible, but I'm afraid I don't want to waste my time to meet with the King. I rather protect the girl along the way." Erkard said.

"My, aren't you arrogant? You think that such a thing was easy to do?" Xeyon said, seemingly slightly ticked off by Erkard's comment.

"I assure you that I don't have any intention to be arrogant. And no, I'm just believing in my own capabilities."

"...I see."

Xeyon, after saying that, she left as she seems satisfied. Suddenly...

"But remember, the child is your responsibility. Should something happened to her, then I shall have you take the punishment for putting a civilian in danger." she said that.

"Understood." Erkard answers.

They seems to have reached an agreement by that. The child, though remains expressionless, her eyes seems glimmers with a satisfaction as she heard that.

"You seems happy." Elliot said suddenly in a low voice at the girl.

"...!"

The girl seems slightly surprised. For the first time when they met, she show her hard-to-cover emotion. But when she realized it, she quickly returned her face to the usual expressionless face.

"...shouldn't I? It was normal to be happy when we get something that we wished for, isn't it?" the girl said as she turned away her face from Elliot.

The girl move away from Elliot, leaving Elliot behind who was still watching her silently from behind. She moves towards Erkard and Xeyon. Realizing her coming, Erkard suddenly asks her...

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" he asks.

"Huh? Name?" the girl asks.

"Yes. We don't know what to call you, after all. It would be easier that way." Erkard explains.

"Oh, you mean what I was called? In that case, my peoples always called me Elskerinne."

"El...ske...rinne? That's sure an unusual name."

"Is that so? But it doesn't matter, right?"

"Well, I guess you have a point. Nice to meet you, Elskerinne." Erkard said as he scratches his head.

He then gave his hand towards Elskerinne, initiating a handshake. But Elskerinne just look silently at that, as she then say...

"What is it?" she asks.

"Huh? It's a handshake." Erkard said.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Huh? Well, we're just introduced ourselves, right? We're usually also doing a handshake as a proof of trust between us."

"Proof...of...trust?"

"Swordsman, I believe she's still not old enough to understand what are you doing." Xeyon said as she moves near them.

"I've told you that my name is Erkard. But I guess you're right. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Elskerinne."

"No, let's continue."

As she said that, she then took Erkard's hand with her right hand and shake it. Her tiny hand looks frail enough that it looks could break at any time if it wasn't handled with care. But when Erkard took her hand, he strangely feels that her hand feels sturdier than a normal child her age. No, it even feels too sturdy for a child like her.

"(What is this feeling? Is she a martial artist or something?)" Erkard thought.

"Then, please help my peoples. They're struggling even as we speak." Elskerinne said.

Erkard then loosen his hand and stop the handshake. He then continues...

"Just how does the invaders looks like?" he asks.

"I can't describe it. But it was strong. You have to see it by yourself." Elskerinne answers.

Elskerinne pointed at a direction where Xeyon's pointed before. She then walks at that direction, as if leading the way.

"Well then, I guess we should get going, then." Erkard said.

"Remember your promise." Xeyon said, reminding him.

"Don't worry."

Erkard and Xeyon moves following Elskerinne from behind. But behind the three of them, Elliot just stand silently, thinking of something.

"...Elskerinne... Where did I've heard that name before?" he murmurs.

He still continues to remembering the meaning of that name as he and his companions leaded by the girl to the entrance of the Labyrinth Forest. The sun has set when they've reached it.

* * *

The entrance of the forest was really unusual, though it doesn't look special at all. Normally, people would expect a random path on the ground to enter any normal forest. But the Labyrinth Forest have an entrance of a temple grounds, with the mountain covering its inside.

"It sure doesn't look like a forest. More like an entrance to a temple. Now I know why it was called a temple." Erkard commented.

"Don't let the entrance fools you. The inside is like a sea of trees, and the place looks identical here and there thanks to the magic swirling inside. And the Hidden Temple refers to the small temple inside." Xeyon explains.

"There's another temple inside?"

"Yes, on the center of the Labyrinth Forest, lies the altar of sealing. Sir Grandt told us about the bridge inside the Hidden Temple, right? The bridge is located inside the temple and actually the altar itself."

"What? The bridge is the altar?"

"Yes. The bridge itself was just a cover. It was actually a gate to connect this world to the other world. Though only after a certain ritual that it could work. And so, normally it was only a bridge."

Erkard nods as Xeyon explains. On the other hand, Elskerinne watch them while remain expressionless. But as she watch the swordsman and the witch, she realized that she herself was being watched.

"…is there a problem with my face?" Elskerinne asks as she turned her attention to the merchant, Elliot.

"…No, there isn't." Elliot said as he turned his attention to the other direction.

He tried hard to decipher the mystery behind Elskerinne's secret. So hard that he didn't even realized that his eyes has fixated on the girl.

"Well then, let's go." Elskerinne said as she entered the forest.

The entrance looks dark enough that not long after Elskerinne entered, she was already out of sights of the three.

"We better hurry, or we'll lose her." Erkard said as he entered too.

"...actually, I myself also know the path inside, but oh well, no matter." Xeyon said, and she entered, following the other two as she disappeared.

"..."

Elliot was standing quietly in front of the entrance, watching the other move in front of him. He seems thinking about something.

"… Haah… there's no use thinking about it if I can't found the answer." Elliot murmurs as he follows the other.

* * *

The dark path just before doesn't last long. Not long after he walks in the dark, Elliot saw a source of light in front of him. He moves towards it, as the light grows more intense. Finally, he reached out to an open area. It was a wide, and just as Xeyon's said before, the inside is overwhelmed by a sea of trees. Many kind of tree grows in there. It was like a green colored paradise, or hell.

Just like the trees, monsters inhabited this place. Though some of them are harmless, many dangerous monsters making lair in here. It was becoming even clearer when they've reached this place and a pack of red-colored flies appeared in front of them.

"Hunter Fly! Be careful everyone!" Xeyon shouts.

"What the…! ? They're never attacked in a pack before!" Elliot shouts back.

"Think about that later! They're coming! On your guard, everyone!" Erkard shouts too.

But the monster didn't attack at all. They just floating in confusion, and suddenly, they flies away in hurry.

"…? They ran away?" Erkard said in confusion.

"Now that's even stranger than why they're attacking in a group." Elliot said too.

Xeyon moves towards the place the Hunter Flies floating before. She seems thinking about something, but can't find it as she looks disappointed.

"I don't think that the place is the problem. They seems to be afraid of something, but what is that is the thing that I'm trying to found, but can't seems to find it." she said.

"…? Afraid? The Hunter Fly?" Elliot asks.

"That's what it looks like, wasn't it? Those monsters are known as the daredevil, and yet they not only didn't attack us, but flies away quickly as if in fear." Xeyon said.

"...fear..."

Elliot stands silently as he tried to found the answer, but he still can't find the answer. As he tried to do that, he realized that a certain person is not bothered by the recent event.

"Well then, let's go. The temple ground is this way." Elskerinne said.

She walks ahead of the other as if she was the leader of the group. Her purple hair is swaying as she walks. If only she's not expressionless, then she might looks like a really charming little lady of her age.

"(The source of fear... Could it be...?)" Elliot thought, seemingly realized something.

"Come on. Let's go." Xeyon said to him.

"Huh?"

Hearing that, Elliot saw that Elskerinne has already pretty far in front of him. Erkard started to walks too behind her when Elskerinne started to disappear from their sight.

"Our group might be separated should we dilly-dallying in here. We should get moving." Xeyon said again.

"Oh, you're right." Elliot said as he get moving.

...

Elliot still looks tense as he walks. Realizing that, Xeyon then asks to him...

"Prince, is there something that bothering you?" she said.

"Call me Elliot, already. You're already good enough of not calling me 'Prince' in front of the other. Just call me Elliot." Elliot said.

"...I still can't. That kind of thing is too hard for me."

"I see. Well, I guess the way you are is fine, too."

"So, is there something bothering you?"

Elliot shut his eyes, seemingly thinking about something, and then...

"No, I don't know how to explain it. And besides, it might be just an overly worries of me." he said.

"A worries?" Xeyon asks.

"...enough talk. There's no point of thinking something that wasn't even clear enough in present. I'll explain it when I'm sure of the credibility of my delusion."

Elliot said that as he moves, following on where the girl and the swordsman. Xeyon who was watching his back, followed short-after.

* * *

The forest was even more thick than how it looks. There's barely any path inside, but the path branches everywhere. Not only that, the mist is making the path even harder to saw. Truly, this place upholds the name of the Labyrinth Forest.

But fortunately, Elskerinne also upholds her words. Just as she said, she really knows the way inside the forest. And not only that, she even pinpointed any places that might be dangerous for the group. As the way things goes, they've reached the entrance temple in a hour.

"This is it. From here on, we're going to enter the temple." Elskerinne said.

In front of her, the path looks like a dead end. The trees grow thick enough to seal the way forward.

"Umm, I don't see any entrance, though?" Erkard asks dumbfoundedly.

"Watch."

As she said that, Elskerinne move and touches one of the trees in front of her.

GROOO! GROOO! GROOO!

"...! Wow!" Erkard shouts.

The trees in front of him suddenly twisting, opening a path that looks like a tunnel that was wide enough for a tall adult to walk without bowing. At the end of the tunnel, a source of light could be seen.

"The place was covered with magic. Those trees were a barrier that close the entrance, so no monsters could go in and forth." Elskerinne explained.

After she explained that, she then entered the tunnel first, leading the way. Seeing that, Erkard and the rest following behind her.

Tap, tap, tap...

As they stepping, the sound of their shoes touching the ground echoes in the tunnel. Finally, as they walks towards the source of light, it looks like it grows bigger, until a place was appeared inside the light.

"This is it." Elskerinne said as she move out from the tunnel.

Erkard following behind her, and move out from the tunnel, too. When he's getting out from the tunnel, he found a unique scenery that normally couldn't be found inside a sea of trees.

A plains, with a river at the center, and a bridge to connect it. The grass on the plains looks yellow colored, seemingly withering away. The river was sparkling with blue, with a source of light that cannot be seen shining over it. No, perhaps it wasn't a source of light from above. But instead, when Erkard look closely, the grasses were the source of light.

Surrounding the plains, are an endless abyss. Erkard doesn't know what would happen if he move there. Perhaps he would fall down into infinite darkness, or he would walk on an invisible floor, surrounded with no light. It feels like they're in a different dimension. A small-sized, and withering away dimension.

"So this is the Hidden Temple..." Erkard said in amazement.

But the other didn't seem to listen. They was watching at the bridge in their sight. Though the bridge was pretty far from where they are right now, a shadow of a person could be seen from there.

"The altar is in there. And also, the invader." Elskerinne said.

As she said that, she pointed towards the shadow.

* * *

The shadow is standing quietly at the bridge. When looked closely, it was appear to be a young man about 25 years old with an appearance of a Professor, but with more grandeur design in his clothes. The cloak behind him looks like a pair of wings that could become alive at any second.

The dark purple hair he has that reached his shoulders looks as if showing his wisdom, accumulated through years of training and study. The staff he hold in his right hand is also a strange looking staff. It looks more like a spear instead of a staff, if not because of the magic decoration all over it.

"So the wheel of destiny has finally started to turn. I wonder where is it going to turn?" the man said as he looks toward another direction.

As he looks, four person are coming towards him. The group consisted of a swordsman, a merchant, a witch, and a child. He smiles as he's preparing to greet them, especially when he saw the girl pointed at him.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! As always, your review and PM are appreciated! So write on! Well then, see you in the next chapter!

Hmm...perhaps I should update the progress from my profile? I always check the fanfiction almost everyday, after all.

To Unknown : You're giving me too much credit, but thanks lol. As for sharing, well, why not? I don't see a harm by sharing lol.


	27. His Name is

The Hidden Temple, which lies at the center of Mt. Mjollnir, was a sacred place where a Great Demon was rumored to be sealed. The temple itself was actually just a plain with a river that flows at the center, connected by a bridge. It was surrounded by a magic-enchanted forest known as the Labyrinth Forest. The minions of the Great Demon dwell inside the forest, as if guarding their master. Nobody dares to enter the forest because of this. And so, the Hidden Temple's existence fade away as time passes.

But right now, a group of peoples has set their foot in there. A group of youths are confronting a shadow of man that was standing at the bridge. As the group move towards it, the shadow is smiling, seemingly greeting and inviting them to come closer.

"You've arrived. Though it might not be needed, welcome to the Hidden Temple." the shadow said.

When the group arrived, they realized that the shadow was a man that looks like a 25 years old with a dark purple hair as long as his shoulders. His hair looks swayed as he turned his face to the group.

"Hmm! ?" Elliot seems surprised.

"…! You're…!" Xeyon was about to said something too, but…

"Say no more. Silentium." the man said as he cut Xeyon's words, and…

TRIIING!

""""…!""""

The man raised his left hand, and suddenly, a sudden flash of light was appeared from his raised hand. It was as if the light is trying to blind all of them. Erkard and the other close their eyes, so that the intense light won't blind their eyes. As the light started to dissipate, they then opened their eyes again.

"…kuh...ah! (I can't speak!)" Elliot thought.

"…ah…aahh! (What is he thinking! ?)" Xeyon thought too.

But Elskerinne, seemingly unaffected, move forward and…

"…So you're still in here, and still brave enough to attack us. You shall pay for trespassing into this holy ground. And I shall be the one who deliver justice to you." Elskerinne said as she opened her eyes, showing her grin at the man in front of her.

"""…!"""

It seems that she wasn't affected by the magic the mysterious man casted just before. The man just smiling gently as he saw all of that.

"Elskerinne. So you've returned. And you even brought friends with you. How entertaining." the man said back.

FWOOOSH!

""""…!""""

The group was surprised as the man suddenly disappeared and when they realized it, he was already standing in front of them. Seeing that, Erkard moves in front of Elskerinne, seemingly trying to protect her.

"…"

Without any sound, he draws his sword and pointed it at the dark haired man.

"Huhuhu... So you're trying to defeat me with these peoples, Elskerinne? Aren't you looking down on me far too much? How naïve of you, young queen." the man said again.

"….? (Young queen?)" Erkard thought, when…

"Shut up. These peoples are strong enough to defeat a giant monster. You wouldn't stand a chance against the three of them. I shall have my revenge for my peoples." Elskerinne said back, reverting her face to her usual expressionless one.

It was really strange for Elskerinne to be able to keep her expressionless face even now, making one to wonder whether she really was only a child. The man is just smiling gently as he saw that and heard her response.

"One cannot rule if she was controlled by emotions. But ironically, one would be a tyrant should she abandon her emotions. Your display of emotionless face is marvelous. I have to compliment you, who were able to equalize both of those factors at such young age, even though it wasn't long from when you're succeeding your mother." he said.

"…if you realized that much, then you should obediently receive my judgment and bear your punishment. Kneel and suffer the sin of trespassing this sacred land and killing my peoples." Elskerinne said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I haven't done those things yet, and so, I refuse for receiving your verdict right now."

"You're not even acknowledging what you've been done?" Elskerinne asks.

But the man just smiling gently. He acts as if he was a father that was trying to reasoning with his expressionless daughter. With smile, he continues to talk…

"One cannot show the truth without a proof. And so, show me the proof. Show me the proof that I did two of the things you mentioned." he said.

"...Isn't it obvious? Your own being in here and the disappearance of my peoples are proof enough. Those who are not of Tristam's bloodline or having a permit will not be allowed to come here. And yet, not only you sneak inside, but my peoples are now gone. What other proof are needed other than this?" Elskerinne said, answering his question.

""…!""

Elliot and Xeyon seem surprised by Elskerinne words, though Erkard, who was standing face to face with the mysterious man, didn't realize this, or more accurately, can't spare anything to drop his guard down. The man in front of him is not an ordinary adventurer, less an ordinary person. He felt that the man in front of him could suddenly finish him off should he let down his guard. And so, he continues making a stance against the man.

"Huhuhu... To be young and so foolish. I guess you're still a child after all." the man said again.

* * *

"...what are you trying to say?" Elskerinne asks.

"Nothing. It was normal conclusion to reach. So I can't blame you for reaching that conclusion." the man said again, with a looks of amusement on his face.

"So are you trying to say that I was wrong?" Elskerinne asks back.

"Who knows? Perhaps you was correct, but to me, you was wrong. There's no right and wrong in this world after all."

"...? I don't get what are you trying to say."

"Then don't think about it. Just do what you believe is correct. And by the way..." the man said again, turning his attention to the swordsman.

"...?" Erkard looks confused.

"…Young swordsman, how long are you trying to pretend that you was affected by my magic?" the man said to him.

"…so you realize it, huh?" Erkard smiles a little when he heard that.

"""…!"""

The other was surprised by that. The Silentium spell was a mass effect spell that silences all of the surrounding peoples. This spell is functioned as the spell-breaker for magic-user, and very effective against intellectual being such as human. But it seems that such spell is not taking an effect on the white haired swordsman.

"I thought that I could make a chance by faking my condition. But you're better than I thought." Erkard said, seemingly complimenting the man.

"Hahaha! It was my spell after all. It would be an embarrassment for me if I couldn't realize the effect my magic caused on the target after all." the man said heartfully, seemingly doesn't care that his spell failed on the white haired swordsman.

But that shouldn't actually be the case. The Silentium spell shouldn't make any apparent effect on the target. The only symptom that would appeared from this spell is the inability of speaking. Normally, people who have fallen under the effect of this spell would try to speak, and as the result, making their enemy knows that the person has fallen to their spell effect. And so, it was unthinkable for someone to know just by watching the target. Realizing that, Erkard tighten his grip on his sword.

"Is it your Phantasm Trigger? I don't remember ever seeing a passive ability that was able to completely block my magic." the man asks.

"I wonder, I don't even know myself." Erkard said back.

"I see. That might also be just a pure coincidence, too."

"Perhaps."

"Then why don't we try it out?"

As the man said that, he raised his hand again, and...

"Silentium!"

TRIIING!

A light was appeared from the dark purple haired man's hand! It was the same light that rob Elliot and Xeyon of their voices!

"...!"

Erkard was reflexively trying to guard against the light with his sword. But of course, such a thing couldn't be blocked by a simple defensive sword stance. As the light reached his eyes, Erkard closed his eyes just like when the first light was radiated.

"Can you withstand my magic for the second time?" the man said from behind the light.

Finally, the light slowly died down. Erkard slowly opened his eyes when that happened. Right in front of him, the dark purple haired man was standing in there! The man, with both of his hands, swinged his spear-like staff towards Erkard!

"...!"

"Heaaaaah!"

TRAAANG!

Erkard parried the attack. Seeing that, the man then pulled back his staff, and suddenly, he turned around. Using the force from the turn, he then quickly pinpointing his staff towards Erkard with his right hand and thrust it!

TRAAANG!

But Erkard still able to parried the attack. As the man losing his balance from the parry, Erkard rushing in for a counter. His sword was slightly glowing from the impact with the staff. Seeing that, the man rushed back, evading the attack.

"Hoho! Never thought that there's a magic sword in here! I'm becoming more interested in you!" the man said as he pointed his left hand towards Erkard.

Erkard kept rushing towards the man. He swinged his sword horizontally at the man, intending to cut him in half! But then...

"Safety Wall!"

TRING!

Suddenly, a wall was formed around the man.

"...!" Erkard was surprised.

The moment his sword hitted the magic wall, it was repelled, making Erkard out of balance from the sudden impact! With this chance, the man was going to thrusted his staff at the unbalanced Erkard!

"The wind concealed under the sun rules, unleash the plasma contained within, and with your might, blow the enemy until it explodes. Uphold the pact, for I have called upon you on the name of the ancient queen. Jupitel Thunder…"

BZZZZT!

A lightning ball was created from Elskerinne's direction! It was floating and flying fast towards the man! The sparks it created greased the glowing grass, creating embers as it flies!

"Hmph..."

The man just smiles gently at the catastrophe in front of him. When it almost reached him, he gripped his staff strongly and...

SWING!

BOOOM!

He slashed the magic ball with the tip of his staff, and stopped its movement cold. The sharp part of the staff sliced the magic ball easily, and at that moment, the splitted ball continues to flies through the man, and explodes behind him.

"Mere magic wouldn't be able to even scratch me. If I wished for it, I can even absorb the magic and returned it back to you. Be thankful that I didn't do that." the man said in what seemingly like an amusement.

"Heaaaaaah!"

"…!"

But the man didn't realize that Erkard was charging right in front of him! Erkard took his chance and slashed the man vertically!

"Bash!" Erkard shouts.

SWING!

The searing red sword is flashing by the light refracted from the grass, seemingly golden-colored. The sword, with an increased power, was aiming for the mysterious man's head! The searing red sparkling glow seemingly like a orange red flashing light was created from the sword, reaching fast towards the man!

"Damn!" the man cursing.

SWING!

CRASH!

This time, it was Erkard's turn to slice cleanly through the enemy's weapon. The spear-shaped staff is broken, splitted apart into two. But as the sword slashed the staff first, the mysterious man has enough time to evade. Using that chance, he dashed back, and after estimating his distance, he stands tall, watching quietly over Erkard. For the first time, the mysterious man's face is looks seemingly unhappy.

"Hmph, I thought that I could block it. You're better than what you seem to look." the man said.

"…What about you? I thought that I could slash you too with your staff." Erkard said back, creating another stance towards the man.

Quickly, the man returned to his smiling face. On both of his hands, he holds each part of his splitted staff. He then gripped the staff strongly, and…

"Jormungandr. The game is over. Revert." he said.

TRING!

As he said that, the staff fragments shines brightly, as if turning into a brilliantly shining material. The fragments then melded with each other, turning into an intensely shining snake. After that, it then circling the mysterious man's right arm.

"…?" Erkard looks confused.

"The game is over. It seems that I've underestimated the peoples you brought, young queen." the man said.

* * *

"My voice, I can speak again!" Elliot said.

"So, he lifted the magic on us…" Xeyon said too.

It seems that both of them can speak again. The man just stand quietly, with Erkard still holding his stance towards him. Elskerinne then continues…

"…then, you're going to surrender yourself to me and receive your punishment?" Elskerinne asks.

"What are you talking about? There's no need for me to surrender myself." the man said again, seemingly amused.

"…fine. Then I shall punish you forcefully myself." Elskerinne said, a grin appeared on her face as she said that.

FWOOOSH!

From her back, wings of flies are stretched! Using that, she flies towards the man!

"Elskerinne! ? What the hell! ?" Erkard shouts, but Elskerinne has already flown towards the man!

"This is your punishment for trespassing this sacred land and my revenge for peoples. Begone…" Elskerinne said.

From her hands, a spark of lightning was appearing. She then combined it and preparing for her previous magic attack! But…

"No need to be that hasty. I shall return your peoples now, young queen." the man said again.

DOOONG!

""…!""

Suddenly, in front of them, a gate of light was opened. Seeing that, Elskerinne stopped herself and flew backwards, watching the gate in front of her cautiously.

Slowly, the light disappeared. And from behind the light, many monsters with a shape of bee are laying on the ground. They seem to be unconscious though.

"I told you right? I haven't done those things you've said before to me." the man said, with a gentle smile on his face.

Seeing that, Elskerinne closed her wings and back to her expressionless face. She stays silent for a while, then…

"...I thank you for not killing my peoples. But, you're still trespassing this land without any permission. I still can't let you go unpunished." she said.

"Oh, don't worry. By now, he should be here soon enough…" the man said again.

When suddenly…

"I'm sorry that I'm late!" a voice echoes.

""""…?""""

The group was looking at the direction where the voices came. From the entrance of the temple, a boy with a military uniform was running towards the group. He was a dwarf, short with a green hair, and about 10 years old, just like Elskerinne. He also wears a cap like Elliot. But, his cap is looks like a captain's hat instead of Elliot's teenager cap.

"Ah, finally you've arrived. You sure took your time, Juelo." the man said.

"You're really nuts, Sir Cain! Why did you ask me to come to this place! ? Monsters are crawling everywhere and they look like they're betting their life on stakes for getting my life!" the boy named Juelo said.

"…!"

Erkard was surprised when he heard what the boy called the man's name. Seeing him, Elskerinne looks confused on why Erkard seems that surprised. Elliot and Xeyon just shrugged their heads in unison, looking completely identical to each other, except for their clothes.

"What is it?" Elskerinne asks.

"…It can't be! You're the Philosopher! ?" Erkard shouts.

The man named Cain just smiled gently as usual when he heard that.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! As usual, your reviews and PM are appreciated! And by the way, now you could check the progress on my profile! Well then, see you on the next chapter!


	28. The Wheel was Starting to Move

The Canal City, Al De Baran.

It was the most beautiful city in Rune Midgard Kingdom. On the same time, it was also perhaps the most beautiful town in Midgard. This city was once even exaggerated as the Promised Land on the other side of wilderness. Of course, ever since the Republic of Schwartzvald was established, Al De Baran is now doubled as the border between the republic and Rune Midgard Kingdom.

"So, we've reached this town, at last." a voice echoes.

Near the gate of the city, a pink-haired girl clad in a Gypsy outfit and a Minstrel with a big hat was walking towards the gate.

"Milia, this time, you're sure about her recent whereabouts, right?" the Minstrel asks.

"Yes, I'm sure that she was awakened in here recently. But her presence has disappeared again. It seems that she only awakened for a while." the girl named Milia said.

"…hmph. Well, it's better than nothing. Come on." the minstrel said as he walks ahead.

"Ah, wait for me, Dulion!" Milia said as she run following the minstrel.

* * *

"Well it's been a while, Sir Cain." Xeyon said.

"Lady Xeyon! You knew who is this person is! ? You knew that he was the Philosopher! ?" Erkard asks her.

"Of course. He was my superior after all. There's no way I wouldn't know him. Should he didn't use his spell before, I would have exposed his identity earlier."

Cain was laughing as he heard that...

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry for the Silentium spell from before. But I was kind of interested on someone who was about to take on the Great Demon's Trial. So I went and becoming the villain personally." he said cheerfully.

"But, aren't you going overboard? You even thrashed the guardian monsters like that." Xeyon said as she pointed at the knocked-out monsters.

As they talks, Elskerinne was currently attending her peoples, healing them all with recovery magics.

"Don't worry. As I've just told you before, I'm just knocking them out cold. There's even no need for a recovery magic. Though it seems that our young queen was not quite confident in that." Cain said again, answering the question.

He said that, while watching over the little girl from a far. He seemingly like a father watching over his daughter, when looked closely.

"Oh yeah, what do you mean by queen, anyway? Was it connected with her wings from earlier?" Erkard asks again.

"Yes. She was not a human actually, but a monster. A queen bee monster, to be exact." Cain answers.

"...! No way! ?"

"Her lack of expression is caused because she always live inside a colony that communicating by a sign language. And her wings are surely not what anybody would have in a normal case. Lastly, her name, Elskerinne, means The Mistress in ancient language. Oh, and look there..."

Cain pointed at Elskerinne direction. In there, some of the monsters were already recovered and now flying cheerfully around her.

"...those monsters are known as Hornet. They're living in colony, but they're also known to be...kind of unfriendly towards strangers. They would only be calm and gentle towards the queen, and their own kind." he explained.

As he said that, the boy from before, Julio was walking slowly towards the little girl. But as he walks, the Hornets seemingly become wary of him, and suddenly, taking out spears out of nowhere and pointed it at the boy.

"Wh-whoa! I didn't do anything! I'm just going to hand the official permit for these guys!" Julio screams as he walks back.

"...see what I said? And Julio, don't be like that. Even though you have a crush on her, just take it slow." Cain said to Erkard, and then to Julio.

"Wh-! ? We're haven't even talked to each other before, yet! Hell, we're even just met a few moments ago!"

"Oh? So you don't like her?"

"Well... I do think that she looks like kind of cute, and pretty, too. I believe that she could use some help with her expression though wait why are we talking about this! ? How could I know whether I like somebody or not when we're just met each other a while ago! ?"

"Love is unexpected after all. Who knows, perhaps this night you wouldn't be able to sleep because of her in your mind. Hahahaha!" Cain answers as he laughs heartfully.

"Sh-shut up! I was always ended up in a rejection everytime you meddle like this! Yes! It was all your fault that I never had a girlfriend unlike all of my friends!" Julio shouts.

"...? All of your friends?" Erkard asks.

"Yes! All of them already have a girlfriend! Can you think how does it feel to be the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend amongst your friends! ? I'm telling you, it was infuriating!"

"...I'm sorry, but how old are you?" Erkard asks curiously.

"Ten years old!"

"...and your friends?"

"Umm, around twenty to fifty?"

"...how did you even befriending them in the first place?"

"Kids these day grows fast." Cain added.

Hearing that, Julio was kind of unhappy...

"I'm not a kid. Anyway, here's the permit for the two of you."

Julio then handed a small bottle filled with a red liquid for each of them.

"What is this?" Erkard asks.

"The permit." Julio answers.

"All I can see is a bottle filled with some kind of red liquid."

"Ask Sir Cain, he's more knowledgeable in this matter." Julio said as he pointed towards Cain.

"Oh yes, it seems that you don't know yet. The permit must be in form of a magic power sealed with the blood of the Tristam lineage. This should the King's blood, this red liquid inside the bottle." Cain explains.

"The King's blood! ?" Erkard shouts.

"That signifies just how important the seal is. Well, the amount of blood was probably just about a drop. The rest of it seems like a red gemstone and combined further with Prontera solution."

Erkard looks the bottle in his hand with wonder. Seeing there's nothing to do for him anymore, Julio then said...

"Now I've done my part, so the rest is up to you. Now then, if you'll excuse me..."

After saying that, Julio start to walks away, when suddenly...

"Wait a moment, Julio. I have another request to be made." Cain said that, as he streches his hand towards Julio...

Grab!

"Hey! What are you doing! ? Let me down!" Julio shouts at Cain.

Cain was grabbing Julio's clothes from behind, and lift him so he was lined with Cain's line of sight.

"You do realize that there's only two permits, right? That's why, I would like to ask you to escorting Xeyon and the Pr-... Merchant to Prontera. The merchant especially was the King's guest. Should anything happen to him, it would be an instant punishment for you." Cain said to Julio.

"Pu-punishment...! ? You mean that punishment! ? Then I refuse! I myself was having a hard time sneaking inside this place! There's no way anything wouldn't happen to the guest should I be the one who escorting him!" Julio screams in agony, forcefully trying to get away from Cain.

"Umm...punishment? What kind of punishment?" Erkard curriously asks.

"You would be better not knowing. It was a punishment worse than death itself to him." Cain said as he smiles gently.

"D-demon! Release me! S-Somebody help me! Noooooo!"

Julio are now screaming in despair, while Cain turned his attention towards Xeyon and Elliot.

"Well then, you guys better go with him. Oh, and take the young queen with you. She would be able to ward off the monsters in the Labyrinth Forest."

"Alright. I shall leave the swordsman in your care, then." Xeyon said.

"...Will he be fine? Honestly, I don't think that he's up to the task." Erkard asks, whispering to Xeyon and Elliot.

"Don't worry. He may screams in agony, but he's still a capable escort of the Kingdom, and literally the best saboteur in the Kingdom. He should be able to guide us safely." Elliot said.

"He is! ?" Erkard seeming shocked.

"Just like Sir Cain said, kids these days sure grows fast. Well, now that I think about it, I myself was about 7 when the last war happened." Xeyon said too.

"..."

Elliot was just standing quietly as he heard that. But then...

"Alright, kids. It's time for you guys to go. Uncle Cain gonna turn this place into dangerous summoning ritual site, so no kids below 25 years old are allowed! Hahahaha!" Cain said cheerfully.

"I'm twenty, though. Should I go too?" Erkard said.

"Oh, in that case, kids below twenty, then." Cain said again.

"Shouldn't kids be about 15 years or younger?" Elliot asks too.

"Wha-? You're so noisy! Just get moving, already!" Cain said, flustered.

As he said that, Elskerinne move towards Cain...

"...the permit." she said.

"Oh yeah. Here. Swordsman, give her the bottle." Cain said as he hand over the bottle he hold to Elskerinne.

"My name is Erkard. Anyway, here." Erkard said to Cain as he also hands over the bottle.

"…"

Elskerinne just watch the bottle quietly. Suddenly…

TRING!

"…!"

A sudden red flash of light was shone from the both of the bottle. Erkard was close his eyes in instinct. Slowly, the light died down. Erkard then slowly open his eyes, and when he does, he saw that the bottles were already shattered on the ground. On both of Elskerinne's hands, a red crystal jewel was formed.

"…here." Elskerinne said as she hand over each of the crystal to Erkard and Cain.

"This is the blood from before, right?" Erkard asks.

"Yes. Using her magic, she causes a chemical reaction with the red gemstone as it catalyst. The reaction was a raw crystallization and with her magic again, she shapes it into a form of jewel like this." Cain explains.

Elskerinne just nod silently at Cain's words, and after that, she walks towards the other end of the temple.

"Hmm? Why did you go there? We came from there, remember?" Erkard asks as he pointed the other entrance.

"That entrance was leading to the Al De Baran. To go to Prontera, we use the other entrance." Xeyon answers instead of Elskerinne.

After that, they're moving and leaving both Erkard and Cain behind, passing the bridge and towards the entrance in front of them. The other entrance of the temple was concealed by a barricade of trees. But when they reached the barricade, the trees was forming a tunnel so they could pass. One by one, they entered the tunnel, and after all of them have passed, the barricade was formed once again.

Erkard was just watching the group gone as the tunnel closed, when suddenly...

"Well then, I guess we should go to the bridge too. The test shall be started when the demon has been summoned." Cain said.

"...summon the demon itself? How?" Erkard asks.

"It's not a big deal. Just watch me." Cain said, smiling gently as ever.

* * *

-Interlude-

* * *

The group of Elliot, Xeyon, Elskerinne, and Julio was walking inside the forest. They now have reached halfway towards the entrance of Labyrinth Forest at Prontera's side. As they walk, the saw the monsters of the forest were watching them quietly. They seem to be in awe at the group.

"…"

Elliot was walking in silent, seemingly thinking of something.

"Prince, is there a problem?" Xeyon asks him.

"Xeyon, I told you to call me Elliot." Elliot said to her, as he walks just like before.

"I'm sorry. But still, is there something that bothers your mind?"

"…the monsters."

Xeyon seemingly confused at his words. Elliot then explains to her…

"Before, they were running away when we've just arrived. But now, they look like they're making an honouring gesture to us." Elliot said.

"Oh, is that so? Then, wasn't it because this girl, Elskerinne is in here?"

""…?""

From their front, Julio was talking. It seems that he was interested on what they're talking about.

"Elskerinne was the queen of the bees, right? Then wasn't that making her some kind of head honcho in here?" Julio said.

"…for a kid, your language sure are interesting." Elliot said.

"But he might be right. Julio said before that he was sneaking in here, but there doesn't seem to be any need to sneak around now. Perhaps he was right that Elskerinne was kind of respected in here." Xeyon said.

"…It still doesn't explain about what happened before. Why do they need to run away before, then? They don't need to run away if they're planning of giving an honoring gesture." Elliot said.

"…I don't know. Perhaps they were scared of something before? But-hey! That's the exit!" Julio suddenly shouts.

He then runs towards the exit full speed. Elskerinne and Xeyon were walking behind him. Elliot, still thinking behind…

"…scared of something before?" he murmurs.

* * *

Inside one of the inn's room…

A black haired girl was sleeping. On her side, a green-haired girl was sleeping, seemingly exhausted.

"Uhh…"

The black haired girl, Auria, opened her eyes as she awakes. She turned her attention to the window, and saw that the sun is high.

"Hmm? It's noon already?" Auria said to herself.

She then tried to rise from the bed, but…

Twitch!

"Oww…my head. I feel dizzy." she said slowly, holding her head with her hands.

Her surroundings started to turn hazy. Unable to seeing clearly, Auria closed her eyes again. For a moment, she just sits on the bed quietly.

"…"

After a moment of silent, she already feels better. She tried to open her eyes, and her surroundings don't look as hazy as before. Her head is still hurting though, feeling like it was throbbing and twitching occasionally.

She looked at her surroundings. On one side, she found the green haired girl was sleeping near her.

"…Miss Yulie? Why are you in here? I thought that you was sleeping in your room?" Auria said in low tone, seemingly trying to reach the green haired girl.

But she doesn't seem to be waking up soon. She seems sleeping really soundly, as her mouth even drooling.

"Uehehehehe…" the girl named Yulie mumbling something. Looks like she's dreaming about something.

"…" Auria just watches her silently with a smile, doesn't know on what she should said.

She then trying to get up on her feet. Sudden pain seemingly assails her body when she stands. But slowly, the pain recedes away.

"(Ouch, why did my body feels painful all over?)" Auria thought.

After her body doesn't feel aching anymore, Auria walks towards the dresser. She took her clothes inside and while holding her clothes, she then walks away from it.

"(I should take a bath first...)" she thought.

Traaak!

"...?"

From her clothes, something silvery was dropped. Below her, a silver pocket watch was lying in there. It was the thing that was dropped just before.

"Hmm? Ah, my watch..." Auria murmurs as she's trying to took it.

But, as she bowing down to reach it, her vision started seems to blur.

"(My head...feels so dizzy...)" she thought.

Her head was feeling so painful that she can't even bow and reached the watch. It was so painful that she doesn't even realize that her strecthed hand was shaking, enduring the pain inside her head.

"Auria! Are you feeling better already?" a voice suddenly said from her side.

Auria turned her attention towards the voice. It seems that Yulie has awake.

"Thank goodness! Geez, you're more troublesome than you look! I was panicking when you was unconscious! You better say something before you go and get sick like that!" she said, looking relieved and pouting at the same time.

"Umm, how could someone inform "I'll be sick tomorrow!" without knowing whether he/she would be sick, anyway?" Auria asks.

"...oh, I guess you're right." Yulie said back.

"Of course. Only a psychic could do that. But I'm not one of them... Wait a minute..."

Auria looks like she suddenly realized something...

"What's wrong?" Yulie asks her.

"...I was unconscious? When?" Auria asks back.

* * *

Finally, I was able to upload this chapter! Wow, never thought I would have to remake this chapter so many times. I'm really sorry for the late update. My college was starting to killing me _ They don't know when to stop giving us the students soooo many homeworks. And what's more, the mid-term exam was coming up soon. SO...forgive me! I'm afraid that the next update gonna be really late again. I shall do my best on giving a fast update though. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. As always, your review and PM was appreciated. Well then, see you again in the next chapter!


	29. The Ritual, The World, and The Demon

The time was almost at midnight when Erkard received the red jewel. It was now exactly midnight when he and Cain was standing at the center of the bridge.

The bridge itself, when Erkard look from far away, it looks like a white wooden bridge. But when he approached it, the bridge seems distorted slowly with every step he took. And finally, when he reached it, it turned into a black stone bridge, with a symbol of hexagram in the center of it.

"Hold the jewel in the front of you." Cain said as he instructed Erkard.

As he said that, Cain also hold the jewel in front of him. Seeing that, Erkard then followed his suite.

TRIING!

"...!"

The jewel suddenly flashes. Its red briliance looks captivating enough, that it seemingly sucking those who gaze on it. Erkard watch the jewel in his hand with wonder and amazement.

"Drop the jewel. Let it fall into the hexagram symbol. And then, just jump back." Cain said again.

"...? Jump back?" Erkard asks in confusion.

"Just do it for now."

Hearing that, Erkard nods. Then, together with Cain, he dropped the jewel into the hexagram symbol beneath him.

Plunge! Plunge!

"...! The jewel was absorbed into the bridge!" Erkard shouts.

"Yes. Now then, fall back!" Cain said as he jumped back.

Seeing that, Erkard followed his suite. He jumped back, away from the bridge.

"..."

A while after he jumped back, there seems to be no change at all on the bridge.

"...? Is that it?" Erkard asks.

"Well, no. There seems to be a delay in the summoning." Cain said.

"What? There's a term of delay in summoning, too?"

"Of course. Well, the ritual site was already pretty old, so some kind of malfunctioning might occurred like now. Sometimes, the ritual was proceeding smoothly, instead. And when that happened, the demon would instantly popped out from the hexagram, causing chaos on its surroundings."

"Huh? Then, does that jump...?"

"Yes, it was to avoid the demon in the case when the ritual was proceeding smoothly."

...

Erkard was speechless when he heard that...

"(What a strange old ritual, huh?)" he thought.

Cain was laughing when he looked Erkard's expression.

"Hahahaha! I believe I knew what was going on your head right now. Yes, I do also think that it was indeed strange." Cain said heartfully.

He was continued to laugh cheerfully, leaving Erkard in wonder on what he should do...

* * *

"When is exactly the summoning would be completed, then?" Erkard asks.

They was now sitting on the grass, watching the bridge as they wait for a change.

"It wouldn't be long. At most, it would be done in about 10 minutes. Just like cookies." Cain jokingly said.

"Except that it wasn't cookies, but a demon instead, huh?" Erkard said, commenting on Cain's remark.

"Hahahaha! That's right! A terrible and dangerous lesser demon, is waiting to be summoned right in front of our face, right now."

"...?"

Erkard was slightly confused with what Cain said just now.

"Lesser demon? I thought that we're going to summon the Great Demon of Apocalypse." he asks.

"Yes, it was indeed known as the Great Demon of Apocalypse. But in reality, among the other demons, it was but a lesser demon, weaker than those known as the greater demon. A Lesser Demon is a demon with a body of monster. Although, they do possess an intelligence equal with humans, if not more." Cain answers.

"Huh, I thought that all of the demons have the body and intelligence of a monster, and no such things like a lesser and greater. "

"That was a mind-set created from the image of what a demon usually like in the mind of peoples. Peoples tend to be wary at what they don't know."

"In that case, how was the greater demon looks like?"

"They looks like a human, no difference at all. But they do possess power stronger than a giant, ormagic stronger than a dark elf. They was said to be the only beings on par with those who reside in Valhalla."

...

Erkard listening Cain's words silently. He seems to be interested with what Cain just said. Cain continues with his speech...

"The Greater Demons themselves are divided into some different clans, in accordance of their power and ability. In the demons realm, they were divided into 5 different clans, which are Heunee, Lacua, Skurel, Rigaden, and Drakar." Cain said.

"...!"

"Each of the clan have a different role and tasks. This is because, like I said before, that each clan have a different power with each other. Though, this difference of power making them to be competing with each other."

But Erkard didn't listening at that part. His mind was already thinking on another matter.

"(I've heard the word Drakar before. It was the one in my dream!)" he thought.

"...but now, no one knows the whereabout of the demons. They've become something lesser than a myth, since peoples nowadays haven't even heard of them." Cain said.

"..."

"...hey, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

Erkard was startled with Cain's words just now, while Cain just shake his head in response.

"Good grief, this is why I hate greenhorns. They didn't listening when you expect them to be." Cain said.

"S-sorry. Say, can you tell me more about the demons? I've never heard any story of them. Particularly about the Drakar." Erkard said.

Cain looks interested when he heard that.

"Hmm? You seem to be interested in the Drakars. I wonder why?" he asks.

"W-well, they seem to pique my interest somehow." Erkard answers, stuttering.

"Well, too bad. But I myself don't know much, since they aren't even known anymore in this world. The available records are so few, and it was not really clear on the matter."

"...? What do you mean?"

"I've checked the records around the world about them, and I can only found so few of them. Some records said that the demons are waging war against each other, destroying themselves in the process. The other records said that the Valhalla inhabitants purged them, instead, labelling them as the desecrators of the world."

"...so in other words, they all died?"

"Not really. Because there's also a record that said that they're gone to another world."

"Another world?"

Cain seemingly smiles at that words.

"Did you know? This world we known was actually just a small part of the whole world."

* * *

"Our world...is just a small part of the whole world?" Erkard asks.

"Yes." Cain answers.

He stand as he said that. The smile on his face seems radiating his wisdom to his surroundings, and yet it hold an aura of secret.

"The world we known was named Midgard. It was the world where only humans dwell." Cain said.

"Well, actually this world was inhabited by another races, too. By the other race, from about 200 years ago." Erkard added, but...

"Wrong."

"...?"

Erkard was confused by his remark just now. Cain then continues...

"Do you really believe the common story that the other races are actually evolved from humans? Humans are already perfect in their own right, even though they might be weak. They won't be able to evolve into a giant, or a dark elf, or even a dwarf." he said.

"...what?" Erkard said, seemingly didn't really understand what Cain's talking about.

"Do you still not understand? They didn't evolved from humans. So then, where did they come from?"

"…another dimension? Like the monsters?"

"Almost correct. But then, where do you think this dimension that the monsters came from located at?"

"…you lost me there."

Cain laughed at that. He then continues…

"Commonly, we know that our world was divided into 3 main parts. First is Midgard, the world we're currently living in. Second is Nilfheim, the place where the souls of the departed will go." he said.

"And lastly, the Valhalla." Erkard added.

"Yes. The world where Asgard, the Fortress of Gods lies. It was said that the souls chosen by the maiden of war, the Valkyrie, will ascend and become the soldiers of god, known as Einherjar."

"…so what about it?"

"That story was true. As you know, some of the Einherjar has been revived and be met in this world."

"…I guess you're right. I do meet one of them before."

"But, that story is incomplete. Our whole world was actually divided into 9 different worlds, holded by the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil."

"...!"

"Midgard, Nilfheim, Valhalla. That is what people usually there's still another world existed other than those three. There's Jotunheim, previously the world of the giants, Svartalfheim, ex-world of the dark elves, and Nidavellir, the realm of the dwarves."

"What happened to those worlds?"

"They're gone...without any traces."

"...! Gone! ?"

"Yes. Well, not exactly disappeared, but rather merging with Midgard."

"...?"

Erkard was confused.

"Merging! ?" he asks.

"Yes. I don't really understand why and how, but 200 years ago, our world was shifted and combined with those worlds." Cain explained.

"200 years ago… that was the time where the concept of races was appeared!"

"Correct. Nowadays, they have merged with humans. But originally, they weren't a part of this world. That's all."

Erkard seemingly started to understand, though many more questions appeared on his head. He continued to listening on Cain's explanation as he continues…

"Continuing from that, Vanaheim, the world of vanirs, and Alfheim, the world of light elves, are also merging with Valhalla at the same time as the merging happened." Cain said.

"…? Vanir and light elves? I've never heard of them before." Erkard replied.

"Vanir are a lesser god. Just like the demons previously, as there are the lesser and greater demons, there also existed the lesser and greater gods. While the light elves are the race with a white skin, and were known for their godlike profiency in weaponry and magic, though they're not really good with technology as the current inhabitants of Midgard can."

"Hmm, the world is vaster than I thought… to think that the other world was existed in this fashion."

"Indeed. Lastly, the merging also happened at Nilfheim and Muspellheim, the world of fire, and now inhabited by demons."

"…!"

"Long time ago, before the monsters appeared, the demons was the one who inhabited Midgard. But because of something unclear, they then disappeared suddenly. Humans were created at that time, replacing them as the inhabitants of Midgard."

"...? I'm sorry, but my head was already full. I can't really follow this anymore."

"Hahahaha! I see... I guess I was too excited of imparting my knowledge."

Cain laughed heartfully while watching Erkard who was seemingly can't follow his words anymore.

* * *

Watching Cain laughed like that, some thought appeared on Erkard's mind.

"(He doesn't seem to be the Philosopher I always thought. He's just like Lady Xeyon, so human-like, just like me and the others.)" he thought.

He watches as Cain laughed, waiting for him to stop.

"Hahaha... Say, I like to say "thanks" to you." Cain suddenly said.

"...? For what?" Erkard asks, confused.

"It's been a while ever since I felt this free. Back in the castle, all I do everyday is unlocking each person's Phantasm Trigger. The other was busy with their own business." Cain said.

"I guess you're the only one who was capable of doing it, after all. It must be tough."

"Indeed. That's why, thanks to your request of meeting with the King, that I was able to go out, and inhale fresh air once in a while."

Cain laughed a little as he said that. Seeing that, Erkard initiate another conversation…

"Sir Cain, how did you was able to know about the demons in the first place? You just said to me that you yourself didn't know much about them. And how did you found about the concept of 9 worlds in the first place?" Erkard asks.

But Cain just smiles gently. He doesn't say anything but "One day, perhaps I would tell you." leaving Erkard in wonder.

"...you know, I've been wondering on why are you wishing to meet with the King." Cain suddenly said again.

"...? Didn't Lady Xeyon told you? I wished to return the Swordsman guild's emperium." Erkard answers.

"So why do you want to return it? The Emperium was a symbol of power. It was said that it might turned the wheel of fate itself. You could become the king yourself."

"I'm still an aspiring knight-wanna-be. I won't let such thoughts corrupt my mind."

Cain laughed as he heard that. Slowly, he stopped to laugh...

"Well, just remember what I told you, and especially what you said just now, for it might help in the future." he said.

"…? What do you mean?" Erkard asks.

...

Cain just looked in front of him silently. Just for a brief moment, he showed a tinge of sadness.

"Sir Cain?" Erkard tried to asking him.

"Erkard. What do you think of the era we're living currently?" Cain suddenly said.

...

"…yes?" Erkard asks dumbfounded.

"We the Valhalla Dragon guild are trying hard to protect the hard-earned peace even now. And yet, the scar of the long war wasn't easily removed. No, perhaps the vestige wouldn't be erased forever. There are peoples who lived in terror, fearing of the next war. Also the peoples who don't have any will to live, caused by the grief from the war. Lastly, the peoples who can only live in the battlefield, those who live their life as a weapon in the last war. These peoples are having difficulties in living in our era." Cain explained.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You, are also the survivor of the last war, right? What do you think of the life you're living, right now? Just think about it."

…

…

...!

"...! (I...can't breathe!)" Erkard thought in his head.

He grabbed his chest, starting to feel a heavy feeling on his body and head, as the oxygen are not supplied to his body.

It was happened as Cain finished saying his words. The air in Erkard's surroundings seems to disappear, leaving him with no air to breathe.

"(No, it wasn't from the Philosopher... Where...?)" Erkard thought.

He then turned his attention towards the bridge.

"..."

Nothing seemed to be unusual...

"(No, wait...)"

Erkard tried to look more precisely at the bridge. He saw that the seal was starting to glow.

"Just leave the thinking on the back of your head for now. It seems that the ritual is nearing its end. The demon would be summoned any moment now." Cain said.

* * *

As he said that, Cain pointed at the center of the bridge.

TRING!

"...!"

Erkard was surprised. From the center, a flash of light was shone. A pillar of light was arise from there, and inside the light, a shadow of big humanoid looking form was arise.

GRAAAAAAH!

A roar was emerged from the light, seemingly deafening its surroundings. Erkard and Cain closed their ears, as they watched the shadow inside the light was starting to move.

"It has finally completed. The ritual...of the demon!" Cain said.

The humanoid form was emerging from the light, and as it walks away from the light, the true form of it was shown. A demon with a brown-colored fur, with a head and legs of goat. It wields a huge, black scythe with both of its hands.

"Aaaaah... It's been a long time since I last summoned. Who dared to summon me?" the demon said in a heavy tone, seemingly directed at everywhere around him.

"It's been a long time, the Demon Baphomet." Cain said.

"…Cain... Seeing you remain unchanged after that long sleep was making that long slumber like nothing but a moment. What do you want this time?" the demon named Baphomet said.

Cain then moves forward. He walks slowly, seemingly without any fear, even though there's a demon with size over two, or even three times of his body in front of him.

"Don't be that cold. I would like to initiate the trial on this boy over here." Cain said as he pointed at Erkard.

"…" the demon, when he turned his attention towards Erkard, he watches over him silently.

"…is something mattered?" Erkard asks.

"…nothing." Baphomet said.

After saying that, the demon Baphomet just release a heavy breath…

"Really, just how many more times do you wished for me to do this? You humans are so blood-thirsty. Even my clans in Muspellheim would shake in terror seeing what you did to your own kind." Baphomet said.

"(Muspellheim…so it seems that Sir Cain was correct. The realm where the demons is.)." Erkard thought.

"I'm afraid I don't have a say in this. The King was the one who ordered this. I can only follow his orders." Cain said back.

"Bah, someone like you was actually obeying an order. I don't believe it."

"Hahaha, time's changing, old friend. Sometimes you need to take what is available to survive. And besides, this trial might be your chance. You know what I meant, right?"

Hearing that, Baphomet closed its eyes, seemingly disappointed with something. It then turned its attention towards Erkard.

"Boy, are you prepared for the trial?" Baphomet asks.

"Umm, not really. I don't even know what this trial asks for." Erkard answers.

"Actually, it's not that hard." Baphomet said again.

As it said that, it raised its scythe high above. Illuminated by the weak light of the glowing grass on the ground, it looks dangerously shiny on its black, sharp blade.

"All you need to do is to defeat me. It's just that, if you didn't defeat me, then you'll be killed by me in here." Baphomet said.

"What…! ?" Erkard was surprised, but…

FWOOOSH!

Suddenly, Baphomet swung its scythe towards Erkard!

TAP!

BOOM!

Barely seeing the attack, Erkard evaded it desperately. But he wasn't completely unscathed. His left shoulder was slashed, leaving a deep wound in there, and making his left arms hard to be used.

"Damn!" Erkard cursing, holding his wounded left arm.

"Draw your sword, boy. Struggle for your life. Fight for your honour. And end this chain of tragedy!" Baphomet said again, swinging its scythe again.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Wow, I'm soooo busy right now. But don't worry, this fanfic will always be continued until the end. As always, your reviews and PM (if there anyone interested) are appreciated. Well then, see you in the next chapter!


	30. The End of the Accursed

FWOOOSH!

BAM!

"Graaaaaaaaah!"

The Great Demon of Apocalypse, Baphomet, roar with all of its might. It swung its scythe with a fearsome speed. Every time it hits the ground, it shook the land itself, and creating a quake.

"…"

In front of it, a white haired swordsman was facing it, watching it movement carefully.

FWOOOSH!

"Che!"

Erkard jumped with all of his might to one of his side, evading the scythe. As he landed, he rolled and softens his landing, and then took another stance towards the demon.

"You're not bad, boy. You're the second one to be able to stand after my first attack." Baphomet said as it charges towards Erkard.

FWOOOSH!

The black scythe was swunged at an incredible speed towards Erkard! No matter whether it was the body or the head, once the scythe hit its target, it would prove to be a fatal one!

"Bash!" Erkard shouts.

TRAAAANG!

"…!"

The sudden powerful strike was pushing the scythe downwards. Using that chance, Erkard jumped and evaded the scythe, and run towards Baphomet's giant body.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seeing Erkard was closing towards it, Baphomet was trying to move away, but exhausted from the sudden blow, and while holding its giant scythe, Baphomet couldn't match Erkard's speed! Using one of Baphomet's stretched arms as a platform, Erkard stand and aimed his sword towards Baphomet's head!

"Stop! Or I shall end this, right now!" Erkard shouts.

"Wraaaaah!" Baphomet shouts towards Erkard, but…

FRRROOOOWWWRRR!

From Baphomet's opened mouth, many spheres of dark energy were storming towards Erkard!

"…! Damn!" Erkard cursing.

FWOOSH!

Erkard stretched his wings out, and with all of his might, he fly to the side, evading the sudden attack. He then flew towards the ground, watching Baphomet carefully.

"Pretty interesting stuff you have there, Erkard."

A voice said from distance. But Erkard didn't turn his attention at the voice. He knew whose voice it was, even though he just met the owner a few hours ago.

"Sir Cain, just what is the meaning of this? Why did the trial turned into a death match like this?" Erkard asks towards the voice.

"Hahahaha! Well, I never said that it would be a death match." Cain said.

"Just what can you call this situation other than a death match! ?"

"An execution."

"...!"

FWOOOSH!

In front of Erkard, Baphomet swung its scythe with all of its power. Aiming at Erkard's head, the scythe was mercilessly closing in so fast, hoping to sever the target's head.

FLAP!

Erkard jumped back using his wings as an extra propeller, and he evaded the scythe. But Baphomet didn't stop there! It released one of the arms on its scythe and pointed it at Erkard!

DOOONG!

A massive amount of dark energy was collected on its hand, creating a giant sphere of dark energy!

"Form another contract with me, one of the nameless twin blades of Naght Sieger!" Erkard shouts.

TRIIIING!

At that time, the sword that Erkard holds flashing in a crimson light, searing with an intense flame. The rune inscribed on the blade was sparkling in succession.

"Heeeaaaaaaaaaaah!" Erkard shouts as he slashed his fiery sword at the sphere!

SLASH!

FWOOOOSH!

The searing flames on the sword was burning brightly, but slowly fading as it fights the dark sphere. On the other hand, the dark sphere itself was starting to deteriorate from its original form, as if it was absorbed by the searing flames.

"Not bad, boy. But can you withstand both my power and my scythe? With your wounded left arm?"

"…!"

Slowly, the dark sphere was destroyed, seemingly burned by the flame of the sword. But behind the sphere, the demon Baphomet was charging towards Erkard with its scythe's blade in front of it!

SLASH!

"…kuh!"

As Baphomet charges forward, Erkard was evading to another side, but Baphomet's scythe has slashed his stomach slightly as he evaded.

"Out of tricks, boy?" Baphomet said without turning its eyes at Erkard.

"…not yet." Erkard said back.

As he said that, with his right arm, Erkard swinged his sword as hard as he could in the air! The wind that was caught by the speed and power of the swing creating a friction in the air and turned into a searing hot wave of flame! With the power of it, the wave flew towards Baphomet's side!

"I see, the Wind Cutter concept, huh?"

FWOOOSH!

CRASH!

Without even turning its attention at the burning wave, Baphomet slashed the wave and destroyed it without any traces.

* * *

"To think that you could use a skill on par with a Rune Knight. And you didn't even use a Phantasm Trigger. Truly an amazing talent, if not frightening." Baphomet said to Erkard who was floating in the air.

"And to think that I would be complimented by the Great Demon of Apocalypse. Perhaps I should say that it was an honour?" Erkard said back.

"Hmph. There's no need for that meaningless title. After all, I was but a mere soldier in my world."

"…Muspellheim, was it?"

"Correct. In this world, I might be known as the Great Demon of Apocalypse. But should the ruler clan of my world come to here, then I'm sure that they would receive a title far more frightening than mine."

"Just how powerful are they, anyway?"

"…"

Baphomet just stay silently, but it then turned towards Cain.

"Cain, I've been wondering for a while. But why is this kid could be in this world?" it said.

"Actually, I myself don't understand. Besides, I've just realized it after saw he flew a moment ago." Cain answered.

"The portal of the world has been closed for many centuries, now. And yet, this boy…"

"…what are you guys talking about?" Erkard asks.

But Baphomet and Cain didn't answer at all. Baphomet took another stance as it aiming its scythe at Erkard.

"There's no need to explain anything towards a person who will die soon. If you want to know, then ask that damned guy over there after killing me." it said.

"Wait! Just what is going on! ? Why did suddenly the situation turned into my own execution! ? And I still have many things that I want to ask you, Baphomet!" Erkard shouts.

"You still don't understand? The Trial of the Great Demon is perhaps a form of an execution in our Kingdom, but at the same time, it actually also truly a form of a trial to proof one as a worthy person." Cain answers.

"A proof?"

"Exactly. This trial is to proof one as a worthy person. One worthy to meet with the King."

"…!"

"Should you fall in here, then the King ordered me to take the Emperium you carried from your corpse. But if not, then you will be granted a permission to meet with the King, instead."

"That's ridiculous! Why must I fight for my life only to meet with the King! ? Didn't I say that I came only to return the emperium! ?"

"From what I've heard, you're wished to meet with the King, I believe?"

"That's right! So why-…"

"If your purpose is only returning the Emperium, why did you need to meet with the King personally?"

"...! I-I was going to tell the chronology of the event when I found the emperium!"

"Then you could tell us, the Valhalla Dragon generals, instead. You don't need to meet with the King."

"Kh-!"

"It seems that you were hiding something. Would you be so kind to explain?"

"…"

Erkard was stand silently. He didn't answering Cain, at all. Seeing that, Cain was just smiling as always.

"I see. In that case, all you need to do is to win against Baphomet. Well then, I shall be off and leave you two with some flirting time together. " Cain said jokingly.

FWOOSH!

From far away, a sound of a person jumping can be heard. But no sound can be heard after that. It seems that he really disappeared from the area.

* * *

"…"

Hearing Cain's joke just now, perhaps one could feel annoyed, smiling, or even laughing. But Erkard can't feel anything but tense all over his body. He knows that this wasn't a good time to be joking around.

"So what are you trying to ask me?" Baphomet said.

Baphomet was still keeping its position even as it asks that. Seeing that, one can help but feel that it was a veteran warrior.

"…About the Drakar. I've heard that word before, and it seems to be connected with the demon somehow. So I was thinking that you could explain it to me. " Erkard said.

"Hmm, Drakar, eh? Now that's a word I haven't heard for an ages."

"So what is Drakar? I've heard that it was name of a clan in the demon world."

"Correct. It was one of the greater demon clans in Muspellheim. They were mainly known for having a control over the dragons."

"…!"

"The Drakar are known as the Dragon of Purgatory. Legend said that once you incurred their wrath, none shall remains. This holds true especially by the lord of the Drakar. Hmm, what's his name?"

"Do you remember?"

"I'm afraid not. It's been many centuries since I've heard that name. I'm afraid that I've forgotten."

"I see, then the last question…"

Erkard pointed his sword at Baphomet as he said that.

"Who am I? Or perhaps, what am I? You and the Philosopher seem to know something about me." he said.

"…I've told you enough. You should know the answer yourself." Baphomet said back.

"…Are you implying that I was connected with the Drakar?"

"Not only you're connected, but you yourself was a demon."

"…!"

"I'm a demon myself. I know how to differentiate a human with another demon, especially a greater demon. That refined battle power and the healing power. I've know that you're not an ordinary person when we've just met, but I found out that you was a demon in our battle."

"Seems like you was really observant."

"But there's still another thing that I don't understand in our battle. Why you still didn't use the Phantasm Trigger?"

"..."

"Your power to fly, that wasn't your power, right?"

Erkard stay silent for a while, and then...

"I don't like that kind of power. It feels like a borrowed power." he said.

"I see." Baphomet said.

FWOOSH!

"In other words, it was your pride." Baphomet said again as it pointed it scythe at Erkard.

"Pride, huh? Perhaps it is." Erkard answers.

"And that's good. Keep that pride as long as it didn't blind you. So…"

Baphomet was swinging his scythe furiously in the air. It seems to that it was readying to attack again.

"I have a high expectation of you, boy. As a fellow demon, to release me from my cursed fate in this place."

"…Release you?"

"…I've said too much. Get ready, boy!"

FWOOOSH!

As it said that, Baphomet charges forward with its scythe in front! The black blade of the scythe was seemingly glowing with the speed Baphomet was charging in and from the reflection of the glowing grass below!

"Defeat me, boy! All of this century, I've been searching for one who could match my power after that bastard Tristam imprison me in here! As a warrior of the demon, I can't break my vow to fight with all of my might, and to die honourably! But all of this time, no one could withstand my power, and all died in vain! Only you who could end my suffering now!" Baphomet shouts as it swings its scythe!

"…!"

FWOOOSH!

Erkard was completely surprised, as Baphomet suddenly throw its black scythe towards him! It was circling in an ark as it flew towards Erkard, leaving a black aura in a form of trail.

"Bash!"

TRAAANG!

Using the power of Bash, Erkard hit the scythe with his sword and retracted the scythe away, leaving it as it pierced the ground. But…

"Haaaaaah!" Baphomet shouts.

From both of Baphomet's hands, and at the scythe, a dark aura was formed. And suddenly, the scythe was flying, and flew towards Erkard again!

"…! You can control your scythe like that! ?" Erkard shouts.

But Baphomet didn't say anything. It just standing silently while stretching its hands upfront. It seems to be controlling the scythe, and it looks like to be really difficult, as Baphomet seems to be extremely exhausted, even though it was just standing.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

On the other hand, the black scythe itself was flying furiously in arc at Erkard, who was blocking it in desperation! Charging from the front, slashing from the side, and rounding from behind, leaving Erkard with no room to attack back! Erkard was trying to evade the scythe by flying upwards, but in the end, he can only block the scythe with all of his power!

"(At this rate, I will lose! I have to think of something!)" Erkard thought.

"Is that all, boy! ? I expect more from you!" Baphomet shouts.

"Easy for you to say! How could I even fight back with this crazy myriad scythe circling around me! ?"

"It was everything or nothing, boy! Show me your true worth now, or you will become rust on my scythe!"

"Damn you! Don't you know that I was trying all of my best to… wait, everything! ?"

Suddenly, Erkard have some thought on his head. He seems having some kind of idea on his head.

"(It's everything or nothing, I guess! Here goes!)" Erkard thought as he suddenly lunging forward, trying to pierce the scythe!

"Idiot! You would die when my scythe reached you!" Baphomet shouts.

"That's right! But that if the scythe ever reaches me!"

"What! ?"

"I shouldn't focused at every single movement your scythe makes! I should instead focused at stopping every attacks your scythe makes in one blow! Haaaaaaaaahhhh!"

TRIING!

The sword shine in searing red light as Erkard shouts. And then…

"Bash!" Erkard shouts, infusing his sword with power!

FWOOSH!

TRAAANG!

"…!"

What Erkard do wasn't the normal powerful slash, but instead a powerful forward thrust! It was aimed at exactly the center of the scythe!

CRASH!

The powerful lunging stab was severed the scythe blade into two big parts, while the part that gotten stabbed was destroyed into many small pieces. As Erkard landed, the scythe's edge tip has finally stabbed the ground.

"…Well done." Baphomet said from where it stands.

* * *

Erkard move towards the demon as he holds his left arm. The wound has already stopped bleeding, but he still feel the pain from before twitching in it.

"Hahahaha! To think that you could pull such a crazy stunt like that! Truly something only a fellow demon could do."

BURN!

"...!"

Suddenly, Baphomet was surrounded by a dark colored flame! It was burning Baphomet alive!

"Graaaaaaah!"

"Baphomet!" Erkard shouts as he runs towards it.

"Argh!... Stay back!"

"...!"

Hearing that, Erkard stopped his movement. He can only watch Baphomet writhes in pain.

"This is the end I've been waiting for." Baphomet said, seemingly it already able to endure the burning flame.

"...What is this black flame?" Erkard asks.

"My scythe and my soul are one. Should one of it destroyed, the other would follow."

"...! (In other words, because its scythe are destroyed, it would die, too!)"

Erkard watches at Baphomet's scythe which he splitted a moment ago.

"Finally, the eternal torture come to an end. I'm really grateful to you, boy." Baphomet said.

It voice didn't contain any hatred at all. It feels so peaceful and tranquil.

"As a thanks, let me give you this." Baphomet said again as it streches one of its hand towards Erkard.

TRIIING!

A dark energy was focused at its hand. And after it seemed to be focused enough, Baphomet shoot it at Erkard!

FWOOOSH!

"...!"

"Take it, boy, the last of my power!" Baphomet shouts.

TRIIING!

As the dark energy entered Erkard's body, a power flows from within.

* * *

_"The reaper of the infinite..."_

_"Time passes, and yet your reign never ends..."_

_"The living shall run, screaming in terror in front of you..."_

_"Fearing you as their end!"_

* * *

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

TRAANG!

Erkard dropped his sword as he scream in pain.

From both of his hands, dark energy spewed seemingly endlessly.

"This power..." Baphomet murmurs as it getting more swallowed by the dark flame.

FWOOOSH!

In front of Erkard, a black scythe as big as the one Baphomet has was formed.

"Wha...what is this?" Erkard asks as he holds the scythe in front of him.

"I'm giving you my power." Baphomet said.

"What?"

"That scythe is the form of my power. And it was a part of your soul now." Baphomet said again.

Erkard watches the scythe he holds in awe. It feels heavy, and yet he somehow knew that he could wield it without any problem.

"A power in the form of a scythe, and it was a part of my soul, now?" Erkard said again.

"That scythe was known as the Crescent Moon, the reaper of the souls. Its power could invoke chaos and terror as it swunged. Normally, only I, the wielder of the scythe who could invoke its power. But the power and the blood of the demon inside you should be able to awaken the power of the scythe. " Baphomet said.

Triiing!

"…!"

Slowly, the scythe in his hand vanished. It disappeared without any traces behind, just like when it was formed.

"The scythe disappeared!" Erkard said.

"You seems not synchronized enough to wield that scythe. I believe your ability would last for about a minute for using that scythe."

"…"

Erkard make a fist on his hand, seemingly thinking about something…

"You seem not satisfied with it…" Baphomet said, with flames almost reached his head.

"This power, it's just that it wasn't my power. I just can't really accept it. I've always believed in my own power up until now…"

"There's no need to feel ashamed of that power. You've won against it, so it was not strange for you to obtain it. But if you feel like that, you could chose not to use that power, in the end. Just remember that you could use it anytime."

Over time, the dark flames has finally engulfed all over Baphomet's body. From behind the dark flames, only the shadow of Baphomet's body that can be seen.

"It seems that my time is almost up. Boy, what's your name?"

"...Erkard. Erkard Selvarion."

"I see..."

BURN!

The dark flames has finally started to destroy Baphomet's body. Slowly, starting from its legs, its body disappear together with the dark flames.

"In the end, my fate still intertwined with the Selvarion family." Baphomet said from inside the flames.

"...! Wait, you know something about the name of Selvarion! ?" Erkard shouts.

"...But remember… You're the one who chose what you would do with that power… Wield that power with pride and honour… "

But Baphomet didn't say anything at all. Its body has finally completely disappear, leaving only Erkard in the temple alone.

* * *

"..."

Nothing but silence in the hidden temple now, after the end of the sudden and violent battle. Erkard watch the black scythe on the ground in front of him while he took his sword and sheathe it.

"Amazing. To think that there's finally somebody who could defeat Baphomet."

A voice echoes from far away. But Erkard knows whose voice it was.

"With this, I've fulfilled the trial, right?" Erkard said.

"Of course. The King will be pleased to meet you. He awaits you in the Prontera's castle." Cain answers.

Tap!

Suddenly, a figure with a dark purple hair appeared near Erkard. It was the Philosopher Cain.

"As expected of a fellow demon. You've finally was able to put a rest to it. I have to thank you for that." he said.

"…thank me for what? I don't really understand." Erkard.

"For killing Baphomet, the Great Demon of Apocalypse. Finally we don't need to guard this place anymore."

"…I thought that you know it? Don't you feel anything at all?"

Erkard feels bothered by his remark just now. But he can only say that in response.

"All shall come to an end, both to its life, and the bond between the two of us. That's all."

Cain stretches his hand as he said that, and then a gate of light was suddenly formed in front of him.

"(That's a Warp Portal, right? But he didn't even need to cast it?)" Erkard thought.

"We shall go directly to Prontera from here. Come on." Cain said.

"Oh, alright." Erkard said.

Tap, tap, tap, DOONG!

As Erkard entered the gate, he suddenly disappeared from the place. Now, there are only Cain remains in the temple. He watches the old bridge quietly, with an expressionless face unlike the usual.

"Goodbye, old friend. I do personally think that you've already suffered long enough. Now, rest easily." Cain said to no one as he walks towards the gate, too.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! Oh my God, I have an exam tomorrow, and yet here I am, writing a fanfic! Lol, but no matter. As always, your review and PM are appreciated (if you have anything you would like to tell me)! Well then, see you in the next chapter!

Unknown : Are you serious!? Even though I do proud of my work, I've actually never thought that there would be that many people who would like my fanfic lol. Thanks for your support. Please help me out in the future, too!


	31. Peoples Chained with Memories

Tap, tap, tap…

The voice of footsteps is echoing. As the sun rays at the sky, figures of a pink long-haired woman and a man with a big hat, carrying a guitar case, are walking towards one of the buildings in the Canal City, Al De Baran. They walks, opening the door to the inn. In there, a female clerk was greeting them from the lobby desk.

"Welcome. Are you here to rent a room?" the clerk greets them.

"No, we're here to meet with a friend." the man said.

"I see. Do you wish for me to tell where your friend's room located is?"

"No, there's no need for that. We already know where it was. We've met in the town before, after all."

"I see. Then please enjoy your time in here. If you have any question, feel free to come to me and ask it." the clerk bow as she said that.

"T-Thank you very much!"

The girl said that, seemingly tense all over, as she and the man walks towards the upstairs.

"I-I thought that we're done for…" the girl said as she walks, whispering.

"You're getting nervous too easily. I've told you to relax a little." the man said in response.

"But-but, you really are a good liar, aren't you, Dulion? To think that she believe you like that."

"…Seems like you grow some backbone there, saying that right in front of me."

"Eh! ? Umm, I'm sorry!"

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to swallow you whole or something like that."

"Eeeeh! ? You mean that you could do something like that! ?"

"Just how did you come to that conclusion?"

"No-no-no, I'm sorry, I'm not tasty at all! So please don't eat me!"

"...you're acting like I'm some kind of a human-eater monster..."

* * *

On the other place, a certain female blonde swordsman was walking towards the inn. Her big round glasses was reflecting the sun rays as she walks under the sunny weather.

"(I wonder whether she was already fine now...)" she thought.

A flash appeared on her mind about the black-haired girl. She remembered when she found that girl was sick. She was actually trying to talk with her about something.

"(When I'm arrived, the door was locked, and yet there's no response from inside. When I and the clerk found her, she was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. When I examined her, she seems to be having a high fever...)" she thought, remembering the event from yesterday.

It was truly fortunate that she found that black-haired girl quickly. And that a Valhalla Dragon guild member was around.

"(That girl... Nia, wasn't it? To think that she was the sender of that letter...)" she thought.

She was remembering about the letter she received before, about Erkard's letter from Herman.

"(Was it really her? She actually looks rather normal... though looks a bit too prideful...)"

Not long after she's making a ruckus at the soldier headquarters, the said person was coming back, saying that her task has finished to the dwarven taekwon, her friend.

"(What's with that lolicon pervert...saying "Look, Levia! This is a prime example on what a prime girl should be!" He make it sounds like I'm already past my golden age. I'm just 22, damn it... )" she thought as she makes an angry face.

"(But what's with her... Even though she definitely looks normal, somehow I can only thought that she looks creepy...)" she thought again as she unconsciously frowned.

She continue to walks, towards the inn, not knowing of what's going to happen next...

* * *

In front of the door, the hatted man and the pink-haired girl was standing. It was the room where Auria was staying in, and where Yulie was currently in. From the outside, voice of lively chattering could be heard.

"Milia, you're sure that she was in here, right?" the hatted man said.

"Y-yes! She was not conscious right now, but I could sense her spirit here." the girl named Milia said.

"...I see. That means that she was really near, huh?"

"Y-yes!"

"..."

While inside the room...

"I was unconscious? When?" Auria said.

"From yesterday! You sure knows how to make peoples worried sick!" Yulie shouts, thought without much force in it.

"Eh? Aren't we've just arrived in this town yesterday?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is already the third day we're staying in this town."

"Eh! ? When was the day changed! ?"

"...you didn't even realized that you're unconscious? Now that's some serious case, alright... Huh?"

Yulie's pointy ears was suddenly twitching.

"What is it, Miss Yulie?" Auria asks, confused.

But Yulie didn't say anything. She hurriedly move towards the door, and...

"I call upon the glorious incarnation of The God Thor's weapon, the one called Mjollnir. Run through the darkness, and strike the foolish heretic with your lance! Bring justice with your light! Lightning Bolt!"

CTAAAAR!

BRAAAK!

As the bolt strike the door, the door was shattered from the lightning impact and burned.

"...! ? Miss Yulie, what are you doing! ?" Auria shouts, shocked.

"I'm feeling a killing intent! Be on your guard!" Yulie shouts.

Tap, tap, tap...

""...!""

Both of them was hearing a sound of footsteps from the other side of the shattered door, walking towards them.

"I see, there's a dark elf in here. I should cover my killing intent better..." a voice of a man said.

"D-Dulion! You don't need to kill them!" another voice echoes.

"I know, I know. Let's just hope for the best, okay?"

"…what do you guys want? I don't think that you two came here to chat." Yulie said in a threatening tone.

Both of she and Auria was taking a stance, seemingly getting ready to defending against an attack from the mysterious couple in front of them. On the other hand, both of the disturber looks to be having different feelings with each other. The hatted man, carrying a guitar case looks confident in his action, while the pink-haired girl looks so timid, that she was literally covered by the man.

"Which one of you is Randgris? Show and surrender yourself." Dulion said.

"… Randgris? Who is that?" Yulie asks back.

"Oops, my bad. I'm not talking about a person. I'm talking about a soul. Which one of you are the host of Randgris?" Dulion said again.

"…D-Dulion, it was that black-haired girl. She exudes a fearsome power even though she didn't realize it." Milia said.

"…!"

"…me?" Auria ask dumbfounded.

Hearing that, Dulion move towards Auria. Yulie moved quickly in front of Auria, in response.

"What do you want?" Yulie said again.

"I'll be taking the girl. We have been searching for her so from many years ago." Dulion answers.

"And what will you do with her after you're taking her?"

"I'm going to kill her."

"I see."

Yulie closed her eyes as she said that. And suddenly…!

"Gate of Hell! Arise from the depth of the earth, and put my enemies away from me! Fire Wall!" she shouts.

BURN!

"…! It's hot!" Milia shouts as she walks back.

But Dulion stand silently in front of the raging flames, seemingly didn't care. Yulie pushes Auria back, seemingly trying to protect her. From behind the flames, Dulion watches over Yulie who was trying to cast another magic.

"Miss Yulie…" Auria said weakly.

"Don't worry, Auria. I'll protect you. I'm your friend, after all." Yulie said.

"…Hmph…" Dulion smirking.

He just stands quietly, but suddenly…

Tap, tap, tap…

… he walks towards the flames!

"What! ?" Yulie shouts, completely shocked.

"Your flames are nothing to me. Give it up." Dulion said while walking slowly towards the girls.

"…! He's not a normal human!" Yulie shouts.

She looks behind her, but there's almost no escape from the room. The window was opened, but it was not big enough for escaping quickly.

"Auria, we have to get out from here!" Yulie shouts.

"Yes! …Portal of another world, I beseech you to open your gate…" Auria said as she chants the Warp Portal.

PYUUU!

"Shine! And trail the…kyaaa!" Auria shouts.

"Auria! ?" Yulie shouts, confused.

On Auria's left shoulder, an arrow was sticking, leaving a wound.

"Aaa…aaaa…" Auria letting out a sound. It seems that she suddenly can't talk.

"That was close. It was a good timing for me to use the Mute Arrow on her." Dulion said from inside the flame.

On his hand, he holds a weapon looks like a crossbow. He watches as he smirked from inside the flames.

"…! Damn you!" Yulie said as she cursing Dulion.

"Watch your tongue, dark elf girl. Even though you might be powerful with your magic, you won't stand a chance should I use another Mute Arrow at you. I still have 10 bolts with me in this quiver." Dulion said as he pointed his hand on one part of his body. In there, a quiver with some arrows is hanging on his waist.

"Umm, Dulion…" Milia suddenly said.

"What is it, Milia? I'm kind of busy right now, so make it quick." Dulion said.

"I don't think that saying where your quiver located at is a good idea."

"…?"

TRAAANG!

"…! What! ?" Dulion shouts, shocked.

Suddenly, his quiver was frozen solid. Even though he was inside a raging flame, the ice didn't show any sign of melting at all.

"Thanks for saying that. Now I don't need to search for it." a voice echoes.

From the room hall, a female blonde swordsman was pointing her left hand at Dulion.

"That voice, is it you, Levia! ?" Yulie shouts, even though she couldn't see her from inside the room.

"Yes, it's me! Now hurry up and escape!" Levia shouts back.

Taking her chance, Yulie took Auria and escaping through the window. She first taking Auria out first, and then she leave the room herself.

"Damn! You won't escape that easily!" Dulion said as he started to run towards them.

But…

TRAAANG!

"…! Che!"

In front of Dulion, a wall of ice was suddenly rose and blocking his way.

"No need to be hasty. I'm your opponent. Both of you." Levia said as she draws her sword, Caladbolg.

"Hmph, no need. Milia won't be useful in battle, anyway. I'll be your only opponent." Dulion said, as he walks back towards Levia.

He then draws out a dagger from the guitar case on his back. It was a dagger that looks like was roughly made using hand.

"Suscamad…?" Levia asks.

"Do you know about it?" Dulion asks back.

"…how did you get that? Did it even yours?"

"No. It was just memento from my deceased friend." Dulion said back while he holds the dagger in front of him.

"…I see. I'm sorry to hear that. But, get ready, for I shall attack now! En Garde!"

Tap, tap, tap!

Levia was rushing towards Dulion and Milia. Milia walks back in fear, while Dulion also rushing forwards in response!

TRANG!

"For your information, Suscamad was a dagger that was created by a desert dweller tribe that roams and travelling Midgard all around." Levia said as she slashed her sword at Dulion.

"The Nomads… the tribe who makes a living by killing monsters all around the world. Their greatest accomplishment was the dragon-slaying." Dulion murmurs.

"Exactly. It was created from Mithril ore, a very rare material that can only be found by refining a monster's crystallization. The weight is really light, yet its hardness is exceptional."

TRANG! TRANG!

"You seem knowledgeable about it. Are you connected with the tribe by any chance?" Dulion said.

"…"

But Levia didn't say anything. She instead is increasing the speed of her attack.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

"…seems like I've hitted the spot…" Dulion said again.

"…shut up." Levia murmurs.

"Hah! There's no need to cover it up…"

TRANG! TRANG!

"Then I guess you were connected with Lyrica, after all." Dulion said again.

"…!"

TRANG!

Tap, tap, tap!

Levia's last attack was a heavy one that makes Dulion to be pushed back. But Levia looks to be in shock, instead.

"…how did you know that name?" she murmurs weakly.

"…"

But Dulion didn't answer her. He just stands silently as Levia slowly shaking.

"Tell me!" Levia shouts.

"…If you're looking for her, then this dagger would have said more than enough,right?" Dulion said as he shows the knife forward.

"I see... She died?" Levia said weakly. A single drop of tear is flowing from her eye.

"…"

But unflinching, Levia stand tall and pointed her sword forward!

"Tell me what happened to her, exactly." Levia said to Dulion.

"Don't have enough time. I still need to pursue your friend, by now." he said in response.

"Don't worry, you won't go anywhere. Now why don't you just tell me about her?"

"...hmph, you act just like her..."

"Huh?"

Dulion then pointed his knife forward, too.

"Alright. Defeat me, and I'll tell you everything I know about her. Deal?" Dulion said.

"…Deal!" Levia shouts as she charges forward!

Tap, tap, tap!

TRANG!

The battle continues to rage on. Levia was using the combination of her sword skills and the newly acquired ice magic power to fight Dulion! But Dulion still just using his dagger to battle her!

"Why aren't you using your crossbow! ? Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough for you to fight with all of your power! ?" Levia shouts.

"Hmph, exactly because I'm believing that you would be a worthy opponent for me that I'm using this dagger." Dulion said back.

"…then try to withstand this!"

Levia using her left hand to create an ice javelin, and then she launches it towards Dulion!

FWOOOSH!

The ice javelin was extremely sharp on its tip, that it would be able to pierce through human's body easily! Even a giant who was known for its body endurance wouldn't be able to get away with just a scratch! And the same javelin was moving fastly towards Dulion!

But…

SLASH!

"…!"

"Is that it?" Dulion said, seemingly bored.

Using only the dagger on his hand, Dulion splitted the ice javelin into two!

CRASH! CRASH!

"D-Dulion! Please don't let me be hit by the javelin's part!" Milia shouts, as one of the javelin stabbed the floor near her.

"I know, I know. Just calm down." Dulion said back.

"…(to think that he could even splitted the ice javelin into two. Just who is he, anyway?)" Levia thought.

Tap, tap…

"…!" Levia tensed as she upholds her stance.

"Well then, let's continue, shall we?" Dulion said.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap!

"Tell me if it hurts." Yulie said to Auria, as she holds her body on her shoulder.

"…" Auria didn't say anything.

They're running towards the soldier headquarter, hoping for a help.

"...will Miss Levia be okay?" Auria asks as she holds her bleeding shoulder.

"Ah, you can talk already?" Yulie asks back.

"Yes, it seems the effect of the arrow has disappeared."

"I see, that's good. About Levia, she's one of the best swordsmen of the swordsman guild when Erkard is still the guildmaster. I'm sure she would be fine." Yulie said in response.

"But..."

"Huh, what is it?"

Auria gazed at the inn. Now the inn was releasing smokes everywhere. All of its inhabitants have run away.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling in there..." Auria said.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap...

"D-Dulion, she's passed out..." Milia said as she looks at Levia.

The hall inside the inn was already destroyed. Ice block and flames was filling the hall. And on the center of it, a female swordsman was lying on the floor. Wounds and cuts were spreading on her body. On her side is Milia who was checking on her condition, while on the other side, Caladbolg's blade has been shattered. It's now already beyond repair.

"..."

Dulion just stand silently, watching her. His hat was dropped on his side. Strangely, his hair was turned into black. But suddenly...!

GRAWR!

"Kuh!"

Dulion holds his left arm in pain. But his left arm...aren't shaped like a human arm anymore. It was shaped like a head of a dragon. From its mouth, flame was breathed as it moves.

GROOOAR…

"Che... As expected from Lyrica's younger sister. She's as tough as her sister." Dulion said.

Slowly, his arm is reverting into a normal arm, just like before. His hair was also reverting into white coloured, just like before. He's bowing to take his hat with his right hand.

"D-Dulion, the peoples around the town was seemingly already surrounded this building. Th-they seems to be wondering on what's happening in here. Wh-what should we do?" Milia said.

"Hmph. Then its time to leave." Dulion said back as he put on his hat.

He walks, and then carrying Levia's body on both of his hands.

"Sis…ter…" Levia murmurs. It seems she's dreaming inside her head. Tears dropped from her closed eyes.

"…Milia, we need to hide for some time. Let's warp to the back alley for now." Dulion said.

"A-alright! ...Portal of another world, I order you to open your gate. Arise! And open the gate of void to our destination! Let the light carry us to the place we wish for! Warp Portal!" Milia shouts.

A gate of light was opened in front of them. It looks no different from what usually Auria cast, even though the spell are different.

"L-let's go!" Milia said as she moves towards the gate.

Dulion, while carrying Levia on his hands, moves inside the gate and then he turned into particles of light. Following his suite, Milia walks inside and then turned into particles of light, too.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! Seems like the exam was actually giving me enough free time to write my fanfic. Ah, it feels great to let-out many of my idea on my work. As always, your review and PM are appreciated, so just write away! Well then, see you on the next chapter!

Edit : I want to say "Sorry" to all of you. When I rechecked my fanfic, I've realized that there's an inconsistency at Chapter 22, 25 and 31 about whether Levia have met with Nia (and Ian) before. What actually should happen is, Levia did has been contacted by the twin, but she never met them at all, because the twin contacted her via letter. She would met with Nia between chapter 25 and 31 (Just in flashback). I'm really sorry. Should anyone found any other inconsistency, please do tell me. Thanks.

Unknown : Why thanks. You have my gratitude. You want to make my fanfic into a comic version? I personally don't mind, and instead, I'll support you. But just so you know, this story is pretty long. I consisted this story in many arcs, and we've just been through 3 of it (The Prontera arc, the Al De Baran arc, and the Mt. Mjollnir arc). Currently, we're entering the next arc, the Al De Baran 2 arc. I believe that this story is going to take much of your mind and time should you decide to make the comic version, so just be prepared before you start on it. And lastly, make sure to send me the result . I want to see my own work turned into a picture lol. Though now that I said it, by comic, are you talking about an American comic? or the Japanese one? If it possible, make it the japanese style please lol (only if it possible, you're the one calling the shot here.). One last thing, if you have something in your mind that needed a response from me, why don't you try PM me? That way, it would be easier for both of you and me to communicate with each other.


	32. The Memories Resurfaced

"Levia, what is your wish?"

"Eh?"

A young Levia, about 7 years old was seemingly confused by her question. That question, came from someone who looks just like her, only that she was older, and her hair was so long that it reaches her waist.

"Do you have a dream or something that you want to do?"

The woman asks again. She was wearing a tattered knight uniform, but without a symbol of a country on her uniform. On her side was a spear that was jagged on its top.

The Nomads.

The tribe who didn't belong on any country and proud of being an adventurers. They walks from one place to another, killing monster they met, and receive bounty for killing them.

But...these two girls are the last living members of that tribe.

5 years ago, at the last war against the monsters, the Nomads was annihilated by the monster itself. The hunter became the hunted. All was killed and devoured by a single monster.

Except that monster wasn't able to win against the woman at Levia's side right now. She's the last one standing when the tribe was battling the monster. All of the other was sacrificing their life to deal enough damage to the monster, and finally the woman was able to deal the finishing blow.

It was the spear called as Gae Bolg. It was said to be made from the bone of a dragon monster. The top was jagged, making it impossible to escape a grave wound once someone get stabbed with it. It was ironic that the monster which destroyed the tribe was a dragon, and it was this spear that ended the monster's life.

But that was a story of the past...

"My dream?" Levia said.

"Yes, that's right. Is there something that you want to do, or to be in the future?" the woman said again.

"Hmm… Then, I wanna be as sexy and beautiful as sister when I'm grown up!"

Poof!

As Levia said that, the woman on her side was blushing furiously. Her face was turned beet red.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about! ? Beautiful is fine, but sexy! ? Wait, where did you learn that word, anyway! ?"

"Is it bad? I though Dad also said that in a weak voice, even though he would get punched afterwards by Mom as he said that."

"That perverted father... To think that he would try to extend his claw at his own daughter...!"

The woman grumbles on. Seeing that, Levia was laugh a little.

That event, at the very least would always be remained in her memory and heart...

* * *

"Sis..."

Levia woke up. She returned to her 22-years old body again. She was lying on a bed, with her body was wrapped with bandages here and there. Only a soft cotton robe that was covering her body. As she looks at her surroundings, it looks like a room inside a building.

"(This is...the infirmary inside the soldier headquarter. How did I ended up in here?)" she thought.

The room is lit with a candle. Though it was an infirmary, she didn't saw anyone except her in here. Beds around her was seems to be uninhibited by anyone. As she saw through the window on one of her side, she realized that the day has changed into night, as the sky is already dark and the moon is already out.

"Ah, you're awake, Levia. Everyone, Levia is awake!" a voice echoes.

"Huh?"

Levia turned her head at the voice. In there, he saw the red-haired dwarf, Renald, was standing in the door, as he walks inside the room.

"Levia! Are you alright! ?" another voice ensue.

From behind Renald, Yulie popped out.

"M-miss Yulie! Miss Levia is still resting!"

Another voice follows. Though she didn't show herself, Levia sure that it was Auria. And it was correct, as Auria entered the room, too.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Tehehe..." Yulie said, acknowledging her fault.

"I guess that both of you managed to get away safely?" Levia said, then.

"Of course. But what happened to you? You disappeared suddenly from the inn. And suddenly, peoples found you at the back of this building! What's more strange, is that somebody has already mend all of your wounds!" Yulie said, seemingly wanted to know on what's happening.

"Is that so? I don't remember much, though. All I remember is that I'm fighting with a man named Dulion and..." Levia said, but she stopped suddenly.

"...what's wrong?" Yulie said.

"That's strange... I remember fighting him before, but then something strange was happening... What is he doing... No... I can't remember..." Levia said, as she holds some kind of pain in her head.

"Now, now. You're just awake now, so you should rest more. Oh, that's right. Auria make a meal for you from the kitchen." Renald said.

"Yes! I believe a porridge would be simple enough to eat for a sick person. Please eat as much as you like!" Auria said.

"But you shouldn't work too much, yourself. Your shoulder still recovering, too." Yulie said.

"Don't worry! I've got an iron muscles!"

"A person with an iron muscles wouldn't be complaining about a long journey! Especially when it was actually not a long journey!"

"Eeeeeh? But the journey you're talking about is the journey from Prontera to Al De Baran in less than 3 days!"

"So? Isn't it short? I usually can reach it in 2 days."

"""..."""

Suddenly, they all fell quiet.

"W-what is it?" Yulie feels confused.

"Actually, peoples would normally reach Al De Baran in about 5 days. If one was rushing, perhaps they would reach it in 3 days, since the spiral plain would really take much of one stamina. And lastly, except if the person was riding on a Peco-Peco or a carriage, they wouldn't be able to reach Al De Baran in 2 days." Renald explains.

"Miss Yulie here has some kind of "divine walking speed" as she walks with an intense speed that it even defies logic and surpass running." Auria said.

"I don't have something convenient like that!" Yulie shouts back, seemingly embarrassed.

"Yes, you did. I'm traveling with you, after all."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Now, now, you two. You're bothering Levia, here." Renald said, stopping both of them.

""...sorry.""

Both of them dropped their head in embarrassment.

"Hahaha, it's okay, both of you. Seems like you two are really relaxed even with what happened this afternoon." Levia said as she smiles and relaxed.

* * *

"Which reminds me, why did they're trying to kill Auria?" Yulie suddenly asks.

"..." Auria just stand silently as she heard that.

"I don't know myself. I was only stalled them, after all. I actually want to ask you two the same thing." Levia said.

"I don't understand what that man said. He said that he's searching for the host of Randgris's soul."

"Randgris? What's that?"

"Perhaps it was a name of a person?"

"Well, duh, of course it was, Renald. Or is it possible that they're searching for a dog's soul?"

"H-hey! Wasn't it possible that they're searching for some kind of a wicked soul, and that soul belonged to something that wasn't a human! ? Wait, you even said "what's that?" before when you ask about it!"

"Well, I guess that you have a point there..."

"Hmm, I don't understand at all. Auria, do you have an idea on why did they targetted you?"

"I-I don't know…" Auria said weakly.

She seems to be pained by something. Yulie walks to her as she saw that.

"Don't worry. Should they come again, we're gonna blast them to the next week. We're completely prepared this time." Yulie said.

"Y-yes… Thank you." Auria said, smiling a little.

It might just a little, but Auria seems already looks better from just before.

"Anyway, for now, the Al De Baran soldiers shall protect you. We won't let any harm came to the civilians." Renald said.

"Yeah, I too, shall protect you two." Levia said.

She tried to rise from the bed when she said that, but her body suddenly aches all over. She bended her body to hold the pain back.

"Kuh…!" Levia gritted.

"Miss Levia! Don't move your body, right now!" Auria shouts.

"I thought so. Although your wounds aren't major, it won't change the fact that you won't be able to fight until you've recovered. Three broken ribs, burns on the left shoulder and waist, and many cuts in your body. It was a good thing that all of the wounds have already mended, or perhaps you would die instead from blood-loss." Renald said from where he stands.

"And beside, you don't seem to have the Caladbolg, anymore. You won't be able to fight unarmed." Yulie added.

"...!"

She suddenly remembered about her sword which was destroyed on the previous battle.

"...damn!" Levia said, cursing her condition.

She gripped her hand tightly. It seems that she can't accept her current weakened condition.

"Your main mission right now is to recover. So when the time's calls for it, we would be ready." Renald said again.

"No! The enemy was strong! I can guarantee it! Should we didn't prepare right now, we would surely be defeated!" Levia said again, as she tried to stand again, but...

"But we don't need an injured person, especially a girl, in the battlefield..."

""""...!""""

A voice suddenly said that, making all of the peoples in the room turned their attention to it.

"An injured person would only become a hindrance on the battlefield. And you are a hindrance, right now."

A man, a green-haired giant, covered in a full-plate armor was entering the room. He has big build, befitted of the race of giants. He seems to be around 35 years old. There's a design of an imperial symbol, tempered with gold as it decorates his armor. His cloak was covered with a giant silver shield on his back.

"Commander Barton!" Renald shouts as he stand tall, saluting the man.

"Ah! Commander Beardo!" Yulie shouts.

"Hello, Mister Bart... Miss Yulie! That wasn't his name!" Auria said to Yulie, shocked.

"...it's Barton, not Beardo..." the man said, closing his eyes seemingly disappointed.

"Pffft..."

"What is it, Renald and Levia? Seems like you two enjoyed yourself." the man named Barton said.

"N-no, Commander! You're just imagining things!"

"Y-yes! You're overthinking things, sir!"

Renald and Levia was straighten their back as they said that. Barton can only shook his head at that.

"Seems like you're recovering faster than I expected. Though your current condition aren't adequate enough to battle, seems like I could expect to see you in the battlefield soon, Levia." Barton said.

"Y-yes! I'll do my best!" Levia said back.

"...All you need to do is rest, right now. Just relax and leave the rest to us for now."

Barton walks towards Renald as he said that.

"Hmm? What is it, Commander?" Renald asks.

"I need to talk with Levia, privately. Can you please escort the ladies to other room?" Barton said.

"What is it, Commander?" Levia asks, curious when she heard that.

"It's about a dragon."

"...!"

Levia looks surprised when she heard that.

"Levia?" Yulie asks to her, worried.

"...I'm sorry. Can you all please leave for now?" Levia said.

"...alright. Come on, ladies." Renald said.

After that, he's taking both of the girls out from the room, leaving only Levia and Barton in there.

Bam!

The door closed. The sound of footsteps can be heard, as it grow fainter and finally disappeared.

"...it's been a long time ever since we talked with each other like this." Barton said.

"...So it is. The last time was when Sister Lyrica..." Levia said.

"..."

Barton was seemingly pained even before Levia finished her words. Realizing that, Levia stopped.

"No, never mind...so what's the deal about the dragon?" Levia asks.

"...Lyrica's spear was reacting."

"Sister's Gae Bolg?"

"Yes. It was reacting to something. And as I recall, the Gae Bolg would only react towards a dragon, correct?"

"That's right."

"The spear was reacting at the same time when the inn was starting to burn. But it turn quiet again not long after that."

"..."

"Now then, that is the only clue I found. And so, I want to know about what happened there at the time."

Levia turned silent when she was asked that. After that...

"I'm afraid I can't remember about it. The enemy was a Minstrel, accompanied with a Gypsy, though the Gypsy seems harmless." Levia said.

"...the Transcendent..." Barton murmurs as he was listening closely.

"...The Minstrel was fighting with a crossbow before, but he then fight me with only a dagger."

"...!"

Barton looks surprised when he heard that. Seeing that, Levia stopped.

"Commander?" Levia asks, confused with his reaction.

"...continue with the report." Barton said, brushing his surprised face.

"Alright... He have the Suscamad, and he seems to know about Sister Lyrica."

"...I see. Anything else?"

"...no. I was fainted after that... Wait..."

"Did you remember something...?"

"I seem to remembered that he was called by his name before...but what is it... Dunhill, Duryon, Deriom..."

Levia was trying to remember the event happened before. She was trying to remember what the Gypsy called him as Levia fainted.

"...was it Ascald Dulion, by any chance?"

"Yes! Dulion!...wait, Ascald?"

Hearing that, Barton then turned back, with his cloak fluttering behind him.

"I see. I would like you to rest, but you have to go find the others now, Levia. I shall take care of the rest." he said.

"Wait! By Ascald, you don't mean...! ?" Levia asks.

"Levia."

"...!"

"The situation is dangerous. If it was really him, then I'm afraid that I can't let you rest, right now. He would strike us at the time like this. Take the Gae Bolg in my office, now! Find Renald, and protect the civilians!"

"But, that didn't make any sense. Isn't he already...!"

"Levia!"

"...understood!"

Levia was standing out from the bed, and walk as fast as she could out from the room. Everyone could tell that she was struggling even to walk, with all of the wounds in her body.

Bam!

The door was closed, leaving only Barton in the room.

"Now that she's not in here, why don't you come out, Ascald?" Barton said to no one, but he glares at the window in the room.

PRAANG!

A person was crashes through the window. It was the Minstrel with the big hat from before.

"It's been a long time, Dean. Never thought that our reunion would be this bad. By the way, when did you was promoted to a Royal Guard?" Dulion said.

"...so the dragon was really you. Did you survive at that time? ...or most likely..." Barton murmurs.

"Nope. I died at that time. I now was a soldier of Valhalla, under the Valkyrie Eir's command."

"I see. By the way, I've heard that you was tasked with the capture of Randgris's soul."

"Oh? You know about it?"

"I've kind of overheard it not too long ago."

"Then that makes it simpler, then."

Trak!

Dulion was pointing his crossbow towards Barton.

"You know why I'm doing this right? Out of the way, Dean. Or else..." Dulion said, threatening Barton.

"Yes, I do understand. But you also know full well that it was my duty to protect the civilians. I can't let you pass. But I will give you a chance to surrender, instead." Barton said.

"..."

"..."

"You know that it wasn't possible for me too, right?"

"...Yes."

Swing!

Barton took the shield on his back. From behind the shield, a medium-sized sword was concealed. He then wield both the shield and the sword with each of his hand.

"Then there's only one way to settle this, right?" Dulion said.

"Yes." Barton said back.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Barton dashed forward to Dulion, while Dulion's finger was reaching the trigger of the crossbow!

""En garde!""

PSIUUU!

TRAAANG!

* * *

15 years ago...

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Levia. My name is Dean."

"Umm..."

As the man, a defender, said that, the young Levia was hiding behind her sister's back. Her sister the knight was laughing at that.

"There's no need to be shy. He's my friend, so he won't bite or bully you." she said.

But Levia still looks worried. She just peek at the man, and then hide, and peek again, and so forth. Seeing that, the knight and the defender was laughing.

"She's so shy, unlike you. Is she really your sister? The only resemblance I saw is her face with yours." the younger Barton said.

"What do you mean by that? Are you trying to say that I wasn't a pure maiden, just like her?" the knight said.

"All I can see in front of me is a pure maiden that was hiding behind a blonde berserker. Hahaha!"

"Why you... Seems like you have a death wish!"

But even so, they was laughing. It was their way of casual talk. The young Levia can only watch, not really understand of things at that time.

"By the way, where is Ascald? I thought that he was on the way here after taking a test to become a Hunter." the knight said.

"He should be here soon. Ah, there he is." Barton said as he pointed to one of the direction.

In there, an archer with a brown hair was running towards them. After he reaches them, the archer was trying to catch his breath as he holding on his own knees.

"You're late, Ascald. And what's with that uniform? Didn't you get promoted to a Hunter?" the knight asks.

"It's not that easy to become a Hunter, you know. I need to pass this and that exam, and after that, I need to back to Payon again." the man named Ascald said.

"Hahaha! Take it easy. We're going to help you out." Barton said.

"Thanks, guys. Oh? Who is that?"

The archer's eyes was directed at young Levia. Their eyes meet for the first time at that moment.

"This is my younger sister, Levia. Come on, Levia. Say hello to him." the knight said as she pushes Levia forward.

"Umm, nice to meet you. My name is Levia." Levia said.

"Nice to meet you too, Levia. My name is Ascald." the archer said.

At that time, Levia never thought that she would meet this person in the future under a completely different circumstance. A circumstance that she hope would never happened.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! It's been a while, but finally I was able to finish this chapter. As always, your review and PM (tell me, does anyone have bothered to use that, anyway? I've never saw any PM in my inbox, after all.) are appreciated. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! See you there!


	33. The Memories Clashed

TRAAANG!

TRAAANG!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Levia was walking as fast as she could on the hallway. Her wounds haven't recovered yet, and that was restraining her movements.

"(Come on! Move faster!)" Levia think repeatly to her own body.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

TRAAANG!

From far away, she could hear the sound of metal clashing with each other. She realized that the battle has started faster than everyone expected. With that on her mind, she tried to walks even faster towards the other.

"(Where are the other soldiers? This place should be crowded with more than a fifty of them. And yet, I haven't seen even one of them, right now.)" she thought as she walks.

The hallway was seemingly doesn't have an end when she was walking like this. It feels like she could reach it in a moment, yet she never reaches it right now.

TRAAANG!

TRAAANG!

The metal continue to clash with each other. It seems the battle was still long for both of them.

"(...Brother Ascald...)" she thought.

Who would have thought that the archer she met before, her sister's friend, would become her enemy like this? And the defender, also his friend, would be the one who hold him back?

"(...such is fate... I wonder what destiny have in store for us...)" she thought again.

She's struggling to walks even faster. Her body aches all over, and yet she pushes herself to walks faster.

And at that time, at the end of the hallway, a group of peoples appeared.

"Huh? Levia, what are you doing here?" One of them said.

It was Renald. Behind him was Auria and Yulie. He walks towards Levia who was struggling to even stand now.

"Renald! The commander is fighting! Call all of the soldiers to here! Protect the civilians!" Levia shouts.

"What! ? The enemy has attacked! ?" Renald shouts back.

"Yes! It seems that the commander has realized his presence just before he attacks. I don't really know the details, but he seems to be fighting him, right now!"

"...Auria, Yulie! You two take Levia and hide in the commander's office at second floor! The room was the most secure of all the places in this headquarter! I shall inform the others!" Renald shouts as he run to the other direction.

"Alright!" Auria said.

"Leave it to me!" Yulie added.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Renald runs as fast as he could. Worthy of a Taekwon Master, it wasn't long until he disappear from their sight.

"Now, let's go!" Levia said.

"Alright. Auria, help me take Levia upstairs!" Yulie said as she took on one of Levia's arms.

* * *

TRAAAK!

PSIUUU!

"Haaah!"

The voice of battle cry and weapon clashing with each other echoes in the plains. The shield parried the arrow as it was shooted towards its wielder.

"Take this! Charge Arrow!"

"Bowling Bash!"

The three peoples in the plain was fighting with each other. The archer was released a charged arrow from his bow towards the defender, while the knight swinged her spear full of might at the same target.

"Auto Guard!"

TRAAANG!

The defender blocked the attacks at the same time. Realizing that their attack wasn't getting through, the archer and the knight was aiming at each other instead.

"Double Strafe!"

"Magnum Break!"

BOOOM!

An explosion was created by the knight, and deflecting one of the arrow. But one of the arrow still flew fast towards the knight!

PSIUUU!

CRASH!

"Kuh!" the knight letting out a sound as she hold back her pain.

The arrow was hit the knight's right shoulder. But she doesn't flinch, and she concentrated her power and throw her spear at the archer!

"Spear Boomerang!" the knight shouts.

FWOOOSH!

"...damn!" the archer curses.

CRAAK!

"Gah!"

The spear pierced through the archer's bow, and striked him hard. The archer was thrown backwards from the impact.

SLIDE!

The archer landed on his feet. He throw the spear to his side, and took out a dagger from his pocket. The knight also unsheathed a long, two-handed sword from her side.

"Haaah!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

On the other side, the defender was charging towards the archer. Seeing her chance, the knight also charges forward towards the archer! The archer was trapped from both side!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

But the archer didn't run away. He instead run towards the defender as he aimed his knife on the defender!

TRAK! TRAK! TRAAAK!

"...!"

The archer was combining a method of unarmed fighting style with his foot and a swift battle method using a knife. Though he wasn't as good as a thief, such method would be more useful than a mere stabbing attack at the enemy.

The defender was trying to block the attack, but the archer's swift movement was finally able to nullify his defense.

BAAAK!

"Guah!"

The defender was knocked back from the attack. His shield was also blown away by the attack just now. The defender move back as if admitting his defeat.

Now there's only the archer and the knight. The knight swinged her sword as hard as possible at the archer!

FWOOSH!

The archer dodged the attack, and trying to attack the knight instead! His dagger was pointed towards the knight, when suddenly...

TRAAAK!

"...!"

The archer's dagger was parried away, as the knight was using a fast movement to blocked his dagger and also swinged her sword towards the archer!

BAAAK!

"Guoh!"

The archer was blown away and landed on his back by the knight's strike. As he was trying to get up, the knight approaches and pointed her sword at the archer's neck.

"Seems like I won. I guess that's it for this week sparring." the knight said cheerfully.

"Damn, you're a monster like always." the archer, Dulion said.

"She's a true beast, after all. One must be really careful when fighting her." the defender, Barton said as he approaches them.

"That's rude, you know. I'll appreciated it should you two call it as experience."

"And that's why we're calling you a battle monster."

"That's even worse!"

They laughed heartfully, as they stand on the windy plains. Their weapons were just wooden weapons, after all. Even the arrow didn't have any edge, only a blunt tip. There's no ill feeling at that time. And even without all of that, they were all friends. There's no way they would trying to kill each other with the trust they have at that time.

And yet, time passes…

* * *

TRAAANG!

PSIUUU!

TRAAANG!

"Haaaaaah!" Barton shouts.

He dashed with his shield in front! Seeing that, Dulion charges his arrow! And when he finished, Barton is already closing in front of him!

"Smite!" Barton shouts!

"Charge Arrow!" Dulion shouts in response!

TRAAANG!

Charge Arrow was an archer technique that knock the enemy backwards. But that technique didn't able to push Barton back.

"Damn! You're tougher than before!" Dulion shouts as he leap backwards, moving away from Barton.

"I've trained hard after you and Lyrica disappeared from this world. Don't expect me to be softer from before, now!" Barton shouts back as he charges forward again!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

SWING!

Dulion evades the attack, and attacking back in a ferocious speed!

"Battling like this sure brings back memory, doesn't it?" he said.

"..."

"Back then, we were battling with each other to hone our skills. The three of us, with Lyrica still in there."

Dulion said that melancholically. Barton didn't answer. He increased the speed of his attack, and trying to slash Dulion even more ferociously.

SWING! SWING! SWING!

The attack was a fast triple continuous slash. Seeing the attack sequence coming to him, Dulion was trying to leap back. But...

"...!"

Dulion was surprised. He finally realized that the room was not too big for him to evade freely. He can't jump back with a wall behind him!

SLASH!

CRASH!

"...damn!" Dulion curses.

His crossbow was splitted into two. It was a normal wodden crossbow after all, so of course it doesn't have any resistance against a steel sword.

"Surrender yourself, Ascald!" Barton shouts.

He pointed his sword towards Dulion's neck. But Dulion didn't look like he's intending to give up.

"...hey, do you remember?" he asks.

"What is it?" Barton asks back.

"Lyrica said to never give up, as long as you believe that you're right."

FWOOOSH!

"...!"

Dulion suddenly swinged his left arm at Barton's sword. Such a thing looks too reckless, and make Barton caught off guard.

TRAAANG!

That is, if it was done unarmed...

On Dulion's left hand, lies a unique shaped dagger. The dagger parried Barton's sword away. And at that moment, Dulion was swinged his left leg towards Barton, making him dashed back.

* * *

"Suscamad. I've heard it before from Levia, but it seems that you still took care of it even now." Barton said.

"The Nomads was indeed marvelous. This dagger never fails to amaze me from any aspect." Dulion said back.

"Then perhaps I shall be the one who change your opinion about it!"

Barton was taking an aim as he threw his shield in arc towards Dulion!

"Shield Boomerang!" he shouts.

FWOOOSH!

The shield rotates as it flew towards Dulion. As it was a blunt object, it won't create any dangerous cut. But since the shield was very heavy, a fatal blow might be created even if it wasn't aimed at the target's head. And that shield has almost reached Dulion's body!

"Haaaaaaaaaaah!"

CRASH!

"...!"

Barton was surprised with what happened in front of him. Using only the dagger, Dulion stabbed through the shield and stopped it on its track. But as the shield was heavy, it started to slide down from the knife towards the floor.

BRAAANG!

The shield hitted the floor hard, and it even leave a mark below. It must be really heavy.

"Just what kind of shield is this? You must have been gone through hell for you to be able to even carry it." Dulion said, complimenting the Royal Guard in front of him.

"...that was known as the Imperial Guarder, a specifically made shield under the banner of Rune Midgard Kingdom. It was heavy indeed, but the defense power is superior than a normal shield." Barton explained.

But he increased his guard instead. For that powerful shield to be pierced by a dagger, Barton realized that the dagger was exceptional.

"(I knew that the dagger was specially made for battling monsters. But to think that it was this strong... Or perhaps there's another factor?)" Barton thought as he makes a stance, defending himself with his sword.

"Hey, Dean. Would you reconsider?" Dulion asks.

"About what?" Barton asks back.

"About the civilian. I only need the black-haired girl. I shall spare the others, and do them no harm."

"Hmph. Since when you're start talking about a person as if she's an object?"

"I guess that was inevitable, considering the situation. But if she's really what she is, then a vessel would be more appropriate."

SWING!

Barton swinged his sword hard, and pointed it at Dulion.

"That's not even funny, Ascald Dulion." Barton said in threatening tone.

"I'm not trying to joke around here. The time is ticking even now. I can't afford to lose anymore time, now." Dulion said back.

"What are you going to do with her, anyway? No matter what you do, Lyrica won't..."

Barton was trying to say something, but he swallowed back his words.

"Oh, but it is. Using the Necronomicon, she would be back to this world." Dulion said confidently.

"...! You wouldn't dare...!" Barton saying, shocked.

"Oh yes, I am, Dean. No matter what the consequences, I would release her from the eternal shackles of Nilfheim. I shall return her to this world!"

As he said that, Dulion charges towards Barton. He released a flurry of kicks and swift slashing with his dagger. Barton parried his attacks as he countered.

TRAANG!

TRAANG!

FWOOOSH!

"Have you gone mad! ? Don't you remember what have that book brought to us! ?" Barton shouts as he attacks.

"I do! But that doesn't mean that the book must never be used! If we could use some of its power, then even death could be overcomed!" Dulion shouts back.

"Death cannot be undone, Ascald! And even if it can, what Lyrica experienced is worse than death! You can't return her to our world no matter what!"

"I'll make it happen! I shall return her to this world! But for that to happen, I need Randgris's soul!"

Dulion driven his leg at Barton's body as he said that.

FWOOOSH!

BAAAK!

"Guah!"

Barton received the attack and now staggered. The impact was pretty powerful, after all, and Barton also didn't have his shield to defend himself. Dulion approaches him and aimed his dagger at Barton's neck.

"The game is over, Dean. Give it up." he said.

"...demon..." Barton murmurs.

"A demon, huh? Perhaps I've become one..."

Dulion looks sad as he said back. But Barton didn't stop there...

"Demon...cleanse..." he continues to murmurs.

"...?"

Dulion looks confused by that. As he was wondering on what to do, Barton suddenly shouts!

"Unleash the sacred light to purify the demon! Cleanse the evil with the trinity of law, purity, and sacrament!"

"...!"

Dulion know what's this chant about. He know about it when he still befriending Barton! He tried to escape from this chant, but it was already too late! Barton has finalize the chant!

"Grand Cross!" Barton shouts as he stabbed his sword on the ground!

TRIIING! BOOOOM!

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Dulion was screaming in pain. The floor was now radiates with an intense holy aura. The aura was seemingly pierces all over his body.

Grand Cross was one of the Defender's most powerful technique. Using a combination of the magic essence and holy power, intensified with a strong belief of faith towards the God, a defender would be able to unleash a field in a shape of cross, that radiates an intense holy aura of purification.

"Guh!"

Barton was holding back what seemingly like a pain as he maintains the field.

Although Grand Cross was a technique that originates from a holy power, the burst of magic essence would harm anyone, including the user.

Therefore, even Barton himself won't leave unscacthed. In fact, the one who should be in pain the most would be the user, since he has to maintain the field along with holding back the pain it caused.

Slowly, the field fade down, and disappeared. Although the field was powerful, it was hard to maintain it even for 5 seconds.

"Guogh!"

Dulion was spitting blood from his mouth. The attack just now was harming his internal organs, and distorted his body function temporarily. On the other side, Barton also doesn't look any better. His face was pale, and he was sweating a lot.

"What a powerful attack, indeed. It's been a long time since I last saw it."

"Don't worry. This time, I'll let you enjoy it as much as you want. Be prepared." Barton said.

Dulion just smiles when he heard that. He then continues...

"But this is endless... We would never finished at this rate." Dulion said.

"I guess so. What are you trying to propose? I do hope that you would surrender, instead."

"It is about time we settle this, right?"

As he says that, an intense heat was created. The air around Dulion's left arm was starting to blur.

"...! You, the Hydrolancer from that time, you've conquered it! ?" Barton shouts as he tensed all over.

"Not completely. But I do was able to control it to some extend with the Necromicon." Dulion said as he gritted his teeth. It seems that he's pained by something.

"...Bastard! So the reason you could pierced my shield was because you're borrowing the power of a dragon! ...I can't let you go even more, now! Though it pains me to do this, but I shall destroy you!"

Barton was preparing to use the Grand Cross again, as the heat from Dulion's left arm radiates even more.

"You can't defeat me, Dean. You know the power of Hydrolancer, right? There's no way you could defeat it on your own." Dulion said.

"Unleash the sacred light to purify the demon! Cleanse the evil with the trinity of…!"

Barton was already started to chant, but Dulion was already finished what he was trying to do! He then switched his dagger to his right hand, and then...

GRAAAAAAAAAAH!

"Guuuuh!"

"...!"

A ferocious howl can be heard from somewhere. As Dulion was holding the pain, his left arm started to let out a darkness that envelops all!

FWOOOOSH!

"…!"

The darkness engulfed all of the room. Barton, tensed with the shadow, keeps his guard up. But there seems to be no effect from the darkness that envelops him, except that it distracts his vision. Slowly, the darkness was vanished. Slowly, Barton can see what's in front of him.

GRAAAAAAAAAH!

"…!"

He was speechless. Dulion's left arm has transformed into a gruesome head of a dragon. The dragon spew fire from its mouth as it summoned. Sensing danger, Barton stopped on his track. He can only watches, feeling tense as he gripped his sword tightly.

GRAAAAAAAAAAH!

The dragon howled again. Its eyes was red, seemingly filled with tears of blood.

"Come, Dean! It is time to finish this all!" Dulion shouts as he hurls the dragon at Barton!

FWOOOSH!

BAAAAK!

"...guh!"

The dragon's head striked Barton's body hard. As Barton was trying to recover from the impact, the dragon has aimed and ready to spewed the fire on its mouth at Barton's head!

"...!"

Barton was really shocked. He never thought that the dragon could pull such a move in an instant. As he stand still from the impact and shock, as if accepting his fate...

BRAAAK!

"First group! Protect the commander!"

The door was forcibly opened. In there, the red-haired dwarf was standing and giving a command!

FWOOOSH! FWOOOSH!

A pair of assassins was dashing fast towards Barton and aiming at the dragon!

SWING!

SWING!

SLASH!

GRAAAAAAH!

The dragon's head was severed from the attack. The fire on its mouth becomes uncontrollable, and it spewed it on the nearest floor, wall, and ceiling.

BURN!

The beds near them was caught in fire as the result. But since the room was created from a concrete material, the flame wouldn't be able to go anywhere except the things that was burnable.

The two assassins was standing near Barton as they guard him. On a closer looks, they were both females.

"Hey, since when you're popular with the ladies?" Dulion asked in a light tone, even though his left arm was severed, as the dragon was beheaded.

"Mind your own business." Barton said back.

"I guess so. Well then, shall we have a dance then, ladies?"

"Sorry, but rather than the girls, let me be your dancing partner, instead!" Renald shouts instead.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Renald sprinted towards Dulion and aimed his foot at him! With all of his power, he drive his foot to Dulion's head!

"Take this! Flying Side Kick!" Renald shouts.

GRAAAAAA!

But at the same time, the severed arm has grow another dragon's head, and it has opened its mouth wide at Renald's leg!

CHOMP!

"Aaaaaah!" Renald screams.

His leg was bited. The diameter of the dragon bites is as long as half of his knee. And so, the bite was pretty wide. Not to mention that the dragon also spews fire on its mouth!

GRAAAAAA!

The dragon shakes violently with Renald's leg on its mouth. Renald, whose leg was trapped on the dragon's mouth, was holding back the pain, as he grabbed the dragon's head and lessen the vibration!

"Guh! Second group! Aim your bow and strike the target! Don't worry about me!" Renald shouts.

CRAK! CRAK! CRAK!

From the door, a group consisted of three archer and a Hunter was aimed their crossbow or bow towards the dragon.

"Fire!" Renald shouts again.

PSIUUU! PSIUUU!

STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

The arrow was all hitted the dragon, and making it shakes even more violent. But it then opened its mouth and released Renald in the process!

BRUUK!

Renald was dropped to the floor. The concrete floor was hurting his back, but he still continue to gives order!

"Second group! Continue to shoot!" Renald shouts.

PSIUUU! PSIUUU!

GRAAAAAH!

The dragon howls violently. The arrows were shot continuously and almost all of it pierces its body, releasing blood everywhere.

"Guh!" Dulion letting out a sound, as he gritted his teeth.

"Surrender yourself! We will give you one last chance to surrender!" Renald shouts. It seems that he's using his Phantasm Trigger, Phoenix Immortality, to recover himself.

"..."

Dulion just stand silently, as he blocks the attacks with the dragon's head in front of him.

"...Ascald, is this really a right thing to do? Even in your currently cornered situation?" Barton said in a weak voice.

"It might not be for you. But I believe that I'm doing the right thing." Dulion said, seemingly still pained by the dragon.

"Even though it might proves wrong? What if your actions bring even more misfortune?"

"I can't doubt myself like that, or else I would lose the only goal I have now."

"...I see. Then there's nothing to talk anymore."

Barton moves forward, passing the two female assassins.

SWING!

Barton swinged his sword backwards, and seemingly taking a stance.

"All squad, hold your attack. I shall be the one who dealt the finishing blow. Don't interfere." he said.

Hearing that, Renald and the assassins move back, letting Barton walks forward.

"...I guess now is the time to finish this matter, huh?" Dulion said back.

"Indeed. Prepare yourself!"

FWOOOSH!

Although they only taking a stance, the air in the room feels intensifier. Renald and the other could only moves back in response. They feel awed by the duel in front of them.

"At this moment, there's only one thing we could do, right?" Dulion said.

"I agree." Barton answers.

""Let's settle this with our strongest attack!"" they shouts.

And then, it began...

"Scorching flame dragon of hell, recite the curse of eternal rage onto me..."

"Shining light of purification, let yourself be immersed in my faith to you..."

They're preparing to finish all of this in one last duel. And so...

"Heed my call. Together, there's no one in our path that can stand after stand in front of us..."

"Answer my prayer. With your light, I shall stand tall against the evil. With your light too, I shall cut down the evil..."

They're gonna unleash everything they had in this duel!

"Let your angers embodies me! And may my foes turned into ashes as they stand in front of me!"

"Let your light strengthens me! And together with me, let us punish the evil that shackles the lost in front of us!"

They're gonna unleash everything they had in this single strike!

"Dragon Cannon!" Dulion shouts as he pointed the dragon's head forward.

"'Evangelize!" Barton shouts back as he swinged his sword at Dulion!

GRAAAAAH!

SHINE!

The dragon was releasing a completely unimaginable amount of flame breath from its mouth. And at the same time, Barton's sword was releasing an intense holy aura similar with the Grand Cross attack that he used before.

BOOOOOOM!

GRAAAAAAH!

"Haaaaaaaaaaah!"

As the dragon continued to spew its fire, Barton was using his sword to slashed down the flame. His sword was able to nullify the flame and making it disappear when it touches the holy aura. But the flame stream was so intense, that Barton was having a problem to even move his sword.

GRAAAAAAAAH!

The dragon increasing its power and the mass of fire it created. Slowly, Barton was having a difficulty to uphold his current position. His sword was pushed back little by little, because of the fire stream.

"...guuuuuuh...!" Barton gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, Dean. But without your shield, you won't be able to withstood this flame!" Dulion said from behind the dragon.

"Guuuuuh...!"

Dulion knows about Evangelize. Evangelize was a common Phantasm Trigger amongst the defender with a great faith in religion. And he also knows that Barton was a defender with a good faith, so it won't be surprising for him to have Evangelize.

Evangelize was a power to enshroud one's offense and defense abilities with a holy aura, destroying any kind of elemental defense, or defending against any kind of elemental attack.

But without his shield, Barton won't be able to block the attack! He was still trying to slash the flame stream, but the current has already too unbearable for him!

Even though his sword won't bend from the attack, his hand will. And finally...

GRAAAAAAAH!

BURN!

"Guaaaaah!"

Barton was finally engulfed inside the flame. His figure disappeared inside.

* * *

"Goodbye, my friend. Your faith and strength will surely place you high in Valhalla." Dulion murmurs.

Slowly, he decreased the flame spewed from the dragon's mouth. The dragon itself can't release much fire anymore just like that, so he decided to stop it. But...

"...!"

Dulion was shocked. As he decreased the flame, a figure can be saw inside the flame.

"That was truly a magnificent attack, Ascald." the figure said.

"...you survived! ?" Dulion shouts.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Barton dashed from behind the flame. He was shown to be covered full plated, even his head. The sword was shining in a white light as he dashed towards Dulion! As he dashed, his armor and helmet was shown to be shining.

"Damn, you applied Evangelize at your armor, too!" Dulion curses.

He just realized that the Evangelize was applied to defense, and an armor was a kind of defense, too.

"(But I still hold the advantage!)" Dulion thought.

He hurls his dragon at Barton again as retaliation. But this time, Barton instead slashed it into half!

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The dragon was splitted into two identical parts, with Barton keep running towards Dulion as he increase the severed area further.

"Damn it all to...!" Dulion was trying to cursing, but his words was left unfinished as Barton closing fast to him!

"This is the end, Ascald!" Barton shouts.

His sword was approaching fast towards Dulion, as it gonna slash Dulion apart. Dulion was trying to block it with his Suscamad, but…

"…!"

Dulion was surprised as he looks at the dagger, he seems to realize something. And strangely enough, he cancelled his own action.

"…you fool. There's a limit of how sentimental one can be…" Barton said as he dashed.

SWING!

The shining sword was closing fast towards Dulion!

TRAAANG!

Only for it to be blocked by something invisible.

"...!"

In front of Dulion, stands the pink-haired Gypsy, blocking Barton's sword by raising her right hand towards it. It's as if she's holding an invisible shield to rendered Barton's sword useless.

"Who are you! ? How did you was able to block even Evangelize! ?" Barton shouts.

"Milia! What are you doing here! ? Where's the target! ?" Dulion shouts, too.

"I-I'm sorry. Even Lady Eir wasn't successful in retrieving the target. W-we need to retreat for now!" Milia said.

When Barton looks closely, he realized that it was a wall of ice that blocked his attack.

"(Ice...? But she was a Gypsy, right? How did she was able to use such technique? Or was it some kind of magical item? And why did Evangelize couldn't pass through it even though it could penetrate any elemental defense?)" Barton thought.

But it's not like that thought would be answered by the enemy. He can only hear their conversation in front of him, as he keeps his guard up.

"Milia, what do you mean! ? Your target was guarded by only a wounded soldier and a civilian. How could even Lady Eir couldn't do it! ?" Dulion shouts.

"I-I'm sorry! The wielder of blue edge was already able to synchronize even better than me in such a short time! I can't repossess it! It was good enough that my fragment didn't absorbed in return!"

"Che! And we're so close, too!"

Dulion was clicking his tongue in annoyance. He then continues...

"There's no choice, then. It's time to go, Milia!"

"Y-yes!"

CRAAAK!

The wall of ice was cracked, but from Milia's surroundings, a volley of ice needles were created and floating.

TRING! TRING! TRING!

"...!"

The needles flying towards Barton. It was more like a distraction attack rather than a fatal attack, but Barton couldn't let his guard down because the needles was as strong as a thrown javelin.

"I won't let you!" Renald suddenly shouts.

He suddenly dashed fast towards Milia who was covering Dulion, and then...!

GRAAAAH!

The dragon was attacking Renald from Milia's side!

"...!"

Seeing that, Renald dashed back. He realized that the current condition was unfavorable for capturing the enemy.

"Our match is putten into a hold for now. I'll be stronger when we meet again." Dulion said.

FWOOOSH!

Dulion and Milia was dashing towards the window, and then...

GRAAAAH!

CRASH!

Dulion using his dragon to destroyed the wall, making it easier to pass. They then dashed out from the soldiers headquarters, into the darkness of night.

"Don't let them escape! Close the town's gates! Seize them!" Renald shouts.

"..."

Barton can only watch silently at the destroyed wall, while his subordinates were busy trying to catch them. In front of him, lies the shield he previously wields, the shield with a mark of Rune Midgard Kingdom. He then walks at his pierced shield and wield it again.

"...Ascald, even though you've become a demon, you're still my friend. One way or another, I shall make you remember who you truly are." He murmurs quietly.

Whew, never thought that this chapter would reach over 4000 words. Seems like I overdone it lol. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! As always, your review are appreciated! And I have to regretfully inform you guys that I never saw any of PM in my inbox, so the only thing I can think of is that the PM function is not working. So I guess there's only the review for any means of communication, then. Well then, see you on the next chapter!

Unknown : I thought that there's a huge difference between an American comic and Japanese Manga? All I know is that an American comic looks like those Marvel comics or something like that, and... well, I believe you could search at Google for an example of manga. And sorry for the late reply, btw.


	34. The Memories Ended

"So, they escaped?"

Barton asks that to Renald. The green-haired giant was sitting in his office, writing a report on what happened today, while facing and reading many reports from the soldiers. In front of him, stand Renald who was giving his report to Barton.

"I'm afraid so. Please forgive me. They're really fast, that even our assassins group couldn't keep up with them." Renald said.

"Hmm... That Gypsy was unusual. We really shouldn't have underestimated her just because she didn't took part in battle before." Barton murmurs.

He took a look at the one of reports collection in front of him.

"...Most of our soldiers were incapacited when the enemies attacking. From most of the reports, it seems that they lost their conciousness at the time of the attack. This one too..." Barton said as he reads the report on his hand..

"Yes. When I searches our soldiers, almost all of them were lying on the floor. It was truly like a nightmare popped out to reality." Renald answered.

His clothes are bloodied and holed here and there, but it seems that Renald's wounds has all recovered. It seems that he used his Phantasm Trigger, Phoenix Immortality, to recover all of his wounds.

"Hmm, do you by any chance know about the cause of incapatation?" Barton asks.

"Yes. I believe it was caused by an extreme sudden change of temperature that was caused by the ice magic the gypsy wields. It makes them frozen stiff, literally." Renald answered.

Barton took another report to his hand. In his hand, right now lies a report with Levia's handwriting and sign.

"Hmm, Levia was the one who hold the gypsy back from kidnapping the civilian, though it seems that she received help from Miss Yulie and Miss Auria themselves." Barton said again.

"Yes, I've send a reinforcement to her as soon as possible. It seems that we've barely made it." Renald said again.

"Hahaha, she's really a tough nut to crack. To think that she could hold the gypsy back until reinforcements arrived. What an unyielding battle spirit."

Barton laughs.

"(An unyielding battle spirit... To think that she could resembles her sister strongly despite so shy before...)" he thought.

He then continues to read the report. Many interesting facts arise in there.

"So the power of the ice that gypsy wield was originated from a part of magical weapon. And Levia also have the other part." he said.

"Oh, the ice power from before? I do see her use it when fighting the Valkyrie before." Renald commented.

"Oh yes, you guys do fight with the Valkyrie a few days ago, right?"

"Yes, that's also when Captain Osman was..."

Renald became silent. He remembered of his ally who died at that time.

"...it was normal for us to die at any moment in our line of job. Osman should know that even at the moment of his death." Barton said.

"But...! If only I realized the Valkyrie's presence at that time, I could have...!" Renald was trying to retort.

"Look, what's done is done. If there's a way to change the past, then we've done it already. We just need to be more cautious next time."

Barton said that as he stopped the conversation. He then continue to read...

"Miss Yulie's ability was as prodigious as the rumour said. As expected from the House of Elua. They're the best dark elves family in our kingdom." Barton said.

"Yes. She still young, but her ability was already top-notch among the magician. She could even beat one of the Wise Man Council. In a sense, she have surpassed even a Wizard or a Sage." Renald added.

"...well then, what about the acolyte, Miss Auria?"

Barton said that as he look at the report.

"Well...there's not much of information on her. She was enlisting herself as an acolyte 2 years ago, under a recommendation of her guardians, a man named Zecredo and his wife, Margarita." Renald said.

"...Zecredo..."

Barton murmurs that.

"Did something matter?" Renald asks, confused.

"I've heard that name before...but I can't remember where and when I heard it."

"Should I investigate him?"

"...no. Leave that task to Fiel. She should get it done faster. Call her here for now."

"Understood. Then I shall get her here."

Renald said that, and then he leaves the room, leaving Barton alone in his desk.

"..."

He continue to read the report, as the report goes on...

* * *

A hour ago, when Barton was still dueling with Dulion.

Levia, Auria, and Yulie has reached Barton's office. It was a room that looks like a private office, with a grand wooden desk in the center and racks of catalogues on each sides of the room. In there, Levia saw a familiar spear near the desk.

"Gae Bolg..." she murmurs.

She walks and then grabbed it. In this situation, where she not knowing when the enemy would attack, the spear would prove to be useful.

"What is that eerie-looking spear?" Yulie asks curiously.

"It was known as Gae Bolg. This spear was known as the dragon-killing spear for being created from dragon bones." Levia said.

"The dragon? Was they really exist?" Auria asks.

"They existed. Though they was indeed rare, so rare that meeting one could be called as a blessing or a death sign."

""Death sign?""

Yulie and Auria asks simultaneously.

"Dragon was known to be the most ferocious monster everyones know. The event of meeting one could mean that the person was having a really good luck for seeing a dragon and survives, but it could also mean that the said person was very unlucky to meet a dragon and becomes its prey." Levia explains.

The two of them shuddered at that.

"If you became its prey, then you should be really lucky if you was able to escape even though you lost one of your limbs." Levia added.

"...dragon was truly scary..." Yulie commented.

"Yeah...I could imagine that they would rages on when we've just even met." Auria added, too.

Levia stand silently when she heard that. All of this is stated from her own experience when she was still travelling together with her sister, slaying dragon on the way. Thus, all of this was a fact. But...

"(But, he was a dragon, too.)" she thought.

A flash of a the man with a white hair appeared on her mind. She feels like she can't accept their words just now. She then turned her attention at the two girls in front of her.

"(How would they react when they know that he was a dragon?)" she thought again.

She doesn't know about Auria, but she has a pretty good feeling that Yulie won't be able to accept it. Although she doesn't know whether it was the same way with her, she believe that Yulie loves him.

"(...what am I thinking... This is not the time to think about that.)" she thought again.

She feels that she should concentrates on the current situation, instead of thinking that.

"Miss Yulie, I'm afraid that with my condition, I won't be much help in this battle. Can you please assist me with your magic? I'm sure your elemental magic would prove useful against the enemy. I shall become the vanguard, on the mean time." Levia said.

After all, she was still battered from her fight with Dulion. Even standing was difficult for the current her.

"Understood. Auria, please support us with your holy magic, then." Yulie added.

"Yes." Auria answers.

The situation didn't looks like there's any improvement. From far away, voice of steel clashing can still be heard. Levia, Auria, and Yulie can only wait patiently inside the room.

The situation was really tense. The girls were heightening their senses to detect their enemies. But, it also stiffen their movements as a result.

"(What's more, we don't know whether the enemy would even attack or not.)" Levia thought again.

There's no confirmation whether the enemy was the same with the one who was targeting Auria. It was possible that Barton was wrong in his prediction. There also a case where the enemy didn't know about this place, and that they would be completely missed by the enemy.

"(Could things really go that conveniently?)" Levia thought.

She was hoping that would be the case. That way, they wouldn't need to plunge into a risk.

"(...how pitiful, Levia.)" she thought to herself.

All over her life, she was never took a part in a battle where she was wounded like this. She was always able to display all of her strength in each of battle she took part in.

Should the enemy attack, then this would be her first time going into a battle in a wounded condition. And also...

"(If only I still have the Caladbolg. At a time like this, a sword would be more useful than a spear.)" she thought.

She couldn't even use her swordsman technique, since she was already having a difficulty for even standing. Less using her trained ability when she was still with the Nomads. Perhaps it was because she had already used her trained ability that she could even stand now.

But then again, she still have the power to control the ice. Should she couldn't unable to attack with her spear, she still could use it.

"(...that's right... I just need to stay calm now...)" she thought again.

She focused her mind, and calming herself. She realized that this battle wasn't only a matter of her life and death. She realized that she still needs to protect the civilian in response of her own.

"(I'm not alone this time... I can do this!)" she said to herself, steeling her own confidence.

Creak...

"""...!"""

They suddenly heard something. As they hide behind the desk, they peeks at the door in response.

In there, a pink-haired Gypsy was sneaking inside. She seems to search for someone, or something. She looks around her in wonder.

"That's strange.., I thought that they already in here?" she said to herself.

She continue to look around her in wonder. It would only a matter of time before she look behind the desk.

"She was the one with the Minstrel." Yulie whisper to the others.

"What should we do?" Auria whisper back.

"...let's capture her up." Levia whisper.

The gypsy was sneakily walking towards the back of the desk from one of the side.

"I-is there anybody there?"

As she do that, Levia was walking from the other way, and tailing her instead.

"Ah! There you are!" the gypsy suddenly shouts as she saw the girls behind the desk.

"And gotcha!" Levia shouts back as she grabbed the gypsy.

"Uweeeeh... You're so mean..." the gypsy was crying silly as she said that.

"Well, there's no way other than this." Levia said back.

The gypsy was now have her hands and foots cuffed with a frozen ice. As the gypsy clothes are all look revealing, she now was sitting while covering her panties with her thighs.

"Now speak up. Why are the two of you were trying to kidnap Auria?" Levia asks.

"W-we're trying to recover Randgris's soul. D-didn't we tell you guys before?"

"Not to me, at the very least." Levia said.

"What is Randgris's soul, anyway?" Yulie asks.

"Umm...Randgris's soul is a soul." the gypsy continued...

"It was a soul of a battle maiden that has betrayed the Valhalla 50 years ago."

""...!""

"...? What is it?" Auria asks, confused by their response.

The term of battle maiden was familiar in Levia and Yulie's ears. It was, after all, the common story among peoples.

"The Valkyrie...?" Yulie asks in disbelief.

"Eh? It was a Valkyrie?" Auria asks.

"Umm, that's right, I guess. This Valkyrie has done something really horrible thing, or so I heard." the gypsy said.

"You heard? Wait, you didn't even know the detail of your own mission?" Levia asks this time.

"I-I'm sorry! Lady Eir has told me to do just that! She told me that I just need to do my best to support Dulion!"

The gypsy was bowing down repeatly. It looks ridiculous to even looking at her.

"I don't believe this..." Yulie said.

"Then, moving on. How did you would be able to get this soul thing?" Levia said as she moves to another question.

"..."

"""..."""

...

The room fell into a silence, until suddenly...

"...I-i don't know." the gypsy said.

...

The room then fell into a silence again, and then...

"Are you an idiot?" Yulie said.

"I don't believe it. She might be lying." Levia said.

"Th-that's not true! I really didn't know!" the gypsy said nervously.

The gypsy was trying to break free as she said that. She seems really tense right now.

Levia was thinking on what should she do now.

"(Should I force her to talk? Or should I believe her instead?)" she thought.

The gypsy didn't seems to lie. She looks too innocent for starters. But that of course, shouldn't become the deciding factor in any situation.

Instead, she would need to keep her guard up against this kind of person.

People judges other by their appearances, no matter what. One might say that they would judge the other by their inside, but there's no way of knowing such a thing without knowing the other person well, first. They would always judge that person by their appearances when they first met.

An appearances of a bad person would always kept one wary. They would always expect the worst from this kind of people. But actually, a person who looks like a good person might be the most dangerous one.

Their look would always make most peoples let their guard down.

And so, this kind of people would be able to slip into their enemy's defense and deal the most damage to them.

"(The problem is, which type this girl are?)" Levia thought again.

There's a chance that her innocent look wasn't artificial.

"Why don't we switch to another question, then?" Auria said.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Then, what's the connection between Auria and that soul?" Yulie said.

"Umm, the soul would need a body to survive. Uhh... ah, yes! A container, you might say, just like water that would spill all over the place should there's no container that contain it." the gypsy said.

"""And...?"""

"Umm, you all still didn't get it? Basically, this girl was the vessel of the Valkyrie's soul."

"""...!"""

They were all surprised by that.

"So that's mean that Auria has a soul of a Valkyrie inside her?" Yulie asked.

"Uhh, does that bad?" Auria asks too.

"That's of course wasn't good for now. That means that the soul could only be taken by taking you, too. Unless there's another way of taking it without any negative effects towards you." Levia said.

Auria looks downed by that. She seems to be worried about her well-being now.

"I do nothing but bringing you troubles, right Miss Yulie?" she said.

"...indeed." Yulie said.

Auria becomes even gloomier by that. But...

"But that wasn't the problem. I'm going to make you return the favor by helping me out as I traveling here and there. Perhaps I should make you help me forever as you're trying to return the favor."

"Miss Yulie..."

Hearing that, her face lighten a bit. Levia then continued...

"Continue, then. How did you know where we are?"

"Umm...that's..."

"Speak."

"... I..."

TRING!

""""...!"""""

On the gypsy's neck, something was hanging, and it was hidden beneath her chest. It was shining beneath her breasts.

"...don't you feel embarrassed at all, hiding things in there...? I for one would be." Levia commented.

"No! I-it's not on purpose! It was slipping in whenever I was walking!"

"... I-I want to do it like that, too..." Yulie murmurs.

"Hey! That's my pocket watch! Return it!" Auria said.

"I can't." Milia said.

"And why not?"

"Because, it's faster if I show it to you now."

"...?"

CRACK!

Suddenly, a sound of something shattering was heard. When Levia was trying to figuring what's that sound, the gypsy was already swunged her right arm forward.

FWOOOSH!

"...!"

From her hand, a blue whip was materialized and was flying fast at Levia's head!

"Napalm Beat!"

FWOSH! FWOSH! FWOSH!

Invisible fists of air were thrown at the gypsy. Seeing that, the gypsy was cancelled her lashed whip and slashed to it!

CTAR!

Somehow, she was able to slashed the magic, but the impact still reached her and thrown her to the side. As she almost reached the ground, she positioned herself on the air and landed more smoothly. Yulie has already prepared another magic as she says...

"Don't try to do anything stupid. I have prepared my magic to corner you."

"...I'm the oracle of Valhalla, Milia. I wield the Oracle's Prophecy in here." the Gypsy, Milia said as she put her hand at her chest.

"...are you talking about your breasts?" Levia said.

"...! ? W-what are you t-talking about! ? Wait, why are you always pointing at my b-b-b-breasts! ?" said, flustered all over. Her face looks red even as she says that.

"How enviable..." Yulie said.

"Miss Yulie, I'm sure you would grow into a fine young lady one day, so you don't need to worry about that." Auria said.

"You have it easy. You don't know how it feels to be the only one lagging behind." Yulie said again.

"...guh! A-anyway! I foretell the future, and you can't escape from it." the gypsy, Milia said.

CTAR!

She lashed her whip on the ground. The slashed ground appears to be frozen.

"An ice whip!" Auria shouts.

"Lady Eir... I entrust the rest to you..." Milia murmurs.

"Che! Fire Ball!"

FWOOOSH!

A ball of fire was shooted at Milia! It scorches the path as it flew!

TRING! TRING! TRING!

As the fireball flew, a wall of ices were arisen from the ground!

BOOOM!

The fireball striked the wall of ice. But it was completely unflinching. It completely encircles Milia, and shut her off from her surroundings. Though, since it was an ice, the wall was transparent, and Milia can still be seen from the other side.

Milia took out the pocket watch from her cleavage. The pocket watch was seemingly shining, and the clock needles are all turning fast in circles.

"You're not the only one who hosted a soul of Valkyrie inside of you." Milia said.

FLIP!

She threw the watch upwards, and then...

"Now come! The guardian of Valhalla! I summon you, Eir!" she shouts.

TRIIIIIING!

The watch was suddenly radiates an intense light to its surroundings. The rays was blinding, that it makes Levia and the others to close their eyes.

"What is this! ? That was just a normal pocket watch, isn't it! ?" Auria shouts.

"How should I know! ? Isn't yours, anyway! ?" Yulie shouts back.

Slowly, the light died down. Behind the wall of ices, now stand an armored female warrior. From her head to toes, all of it was covered in a full plated armor. Even her long skirt was imbued with a layer of steel.

Her pink colored hair has turned into blonde colored. It glittering briliantly in gold color as the light reflecting on her hair.

Her face was covered with a mask, leaving only her eyes opened. But her eyes were now seemingly shining as its blue iris was looking at the peoples in her surroundings.

"Thou hath called, and I responded to thy call. For thee, I shall shield thy life. For thee, I shall slay thy enemies. Uphold the contract, and I shall become thy impenetrable shield and the cruel executioner." the woman said.

SWING!

From nothingness, she swunged a big gold-colored staff, as it materializes on her right hand. The symbol on the staff looks mystified even just by its look, and it was decorated with something looks like a long light-purple ribbon. Her right hand itself was seemingly radiating a cold, blue aura, that it might froze nearby water on contact.

"...a Valkyrie?" Yulie said, mystified by the presence in front of her.

"Indeed I am. I hath come to this world, only for one reason." the Valkyrie said as she pointed her staff at Auria.

Realizing that, Levia move and stand in front of Levia. She make a stance with her Gae Bolg, even though her wounds making her shaking all over to keep her body in balance.

"(She's a Valkyrie, but she's different from the one before... So there's more than one Valkyrie?)" Levia thought.

"I won't let you take Auria!" Yulie shouts.

"I see. Then, begone." the Valkyrie said.

SWIIING!

The Valkyrie swunged her staff at the wall of ices in front of her.

CRASH!

"...!"

The wall of ices was shattered into many pieces. The shards are all flown towards Levia and the others!

"...Fire Bolt!" Yulie shouts.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

A rain of fire that was created from nothingness was raining down, colliding with the ice shards, reducing its power and make it pierces the ground, instead.

"...I am Eir, the Crown of Tranquility, under the command of the Goddess Freya. In the name of the Goddess, I shall bring my judgment on thee." the Valkyrie, Eir said.

SWING!

Eir swinged and pointed her staff forward. She was aiming at Auria!

"...!"

Seeing that, Yulie and Levia stand in front of her.

"Randgris, the Shield Destroyer, the Valkyrie under the command of the rebel God, Loki. Surrender thyself." Eir said.

"..."

Auria was standing silently. She was feeling anxious, not knowing on what to do.

"...I see. Thou art not Randgris herself, but rather the vessel of her soul. Then accept thy fate, and surrender thy body to me." Eir said as she walks forward.

"...Fire Wall!"

BURN!

A wall of fire was blocking the path in front of the Valkyrie. The tremendous heat won't let anything to even get near it unharmed! But the Valkyrie just swunged her right hand at the fire and...

TRANG!

The fire was completely frozen! The blaze it radiates has gone, and it was switched with a cold aura instead.

"Haaaaaaah!"

TRAAAAANG!

With her spear, Levia shattered the ice and charging fast towards the Valkyrie!

SWING!

The jagged spear was swunged fast at the Valkyrie! Once it hits, the wound it caused wouldn't be pretty! But...

FWOOOSH!

The Valkyrie dodged it slightly, making the spear completely miss its target.

"...! ?"

Levia was shocked, even more because her target didn't seems to be surprised at all.

"Haaaah!"

SWING! SWING! SWING!

Levia swunged her spear furiously at the Valkyrie! From below, from the side, from upwards, but the Valkyrie just move a little to evade it!"

"...it's not over yet!" Levia shouts.

FWOOOSH!

Using her spear as a propeller, Levia created a wind turbulance on her surroundings as she rotating her spear with full power. She then slammed her spear forward!

"Magnum Break!"

BOOOM!

An explosion was created, creating a flame that was rising upwards, creating a source of fire inside the room. Fortunately, the room was pretty big, and it wasn't made of burnable materials.

But the Valkyrie are not in there. She was already evade backwards before the explosion occurred.

"Hear my call, one of the twin edges of Naght Sieger! Thou was called under the command of Freya, wielded by the serpent of Valhalla! I am Eir! The seventh commander of the seventh legion of Valhalla, and the Crown of Tranquility of Yggdrasil!" the Valkyrie suddenly shouts.

TRIIING!

"...!"

The silvery blue gloves in Levia's left hand was shining. At the same time, the same aura could be seen at Eir's right hand.

"...accept the words of power, and return to thy's former glory!"

TRIIING!

"...!"

The silvery blue glove on Levia's left hand was reacting at Eir's hand. It was shining, as if it was resonating with Eir's hand.

"Kuh! My...body... won't move...?" Levia murmurs.

Her body become so stiff that she couldn't move a muscles. It feels like her limbs are tied up with an immovable chain and shackles. And as she saw her arms and legs, she also saw a transparent shackles that grabbing her limbs tightly.

"...! This is ice!" Levia shouts.

"The source of thy power, one of the twin edges of Naght Sieger, hath been sealed by the same power that I wield." Eir said as she her right hand.

"...! Are you telling me that you have the same power of ice, just like my glove! ?"

"Originally, thy power was my vessel's ability. She thus passes it to a dragon, which then it passes it to thee. Thy fate was now practically in my hand, right now."

"...!"

She then remember the time when she received this power. It was after her battle with Erkard.

"...! Don't tell me that you have all of this planned! ? Even when I first receive this power! ?" Levia shouts in shock.

"Indeed. The future that my vessel predicted always occured. That's why, we hath already predicted that thou shall be chained when the reaction between my vessel's power and thee was established. Thy power was a lesser one. It would bow down under the greater power of us." Eir said.

"...! (So this is the power of the oracle! She could predict what am I going to do, and even prepared a counter attack from many days ago!)"

Levia was trying to break off from the spell, but her exhausted body couldn't do anything against the spell.

"Now sleep." Eir said as she turned her right hand towards the wall!

BAK!

"Agh!"

As she swinged her hand, Levia was flown towards the wall, together with the shackles, and crashed towards the wall hard. The impact and her wounds are making her consciousness fade away. Levia was unconscious while was hanged on her arms and legs, as the shackles, as if it was alive, gripping on the nearby wall and restraining her like a prisoner..

"Resistance is futile. Now then, I shall take..."

Eir was stopped there. In front of her, behind Levia, Yulie has finished chanting her spell!

"Stone Curse!"

"...!"

CRACK!

Eir's body was petrified by the curse. Her skin harden, turning into stone. Slowly, the curse was spreading through her body.

"...! Kuh, how could this happening! ?"

"That prediction power of yours...is the constellation of stars, right?"

"...! ?"

"The constellation of stars was famous to be the most accurate reading of the future, and especially to be able to read to many days ahead. It wouldn't be exageration if it was called as the gift from the fate. After knowing the movement of the stars, one who was experienced enough would be able to know the future anytime they wished, to its utmost detail, even without seeing the stars for some time, right?"

Yulie continue to speak...

"But, the constellation do have its weakness as well. Two, in fact. First, it could only be used against the being of imperfection. It couldn't be used against those of unnatural beings like gods and the monsters. Though that didn't matter for you. "

"..."

"But the second weakness is it couldn't predict the movement of the earth. The world couldn't be called as a phenomena like any other element, or an imperfect being like me and the other, but rather a complete existence. Yes, it could be called as a perfect being. A god, you could say."

Eir still just stand silently. Yulie then added...

"That's why, there's no perfect prediction towards the earth. Being able to do that means that one was able to know the depth of the heart of this world. And that was impossible, for the world wasn't a living thing."

"...I miscalculated. To think that I would meet someone like thee, one who knows the secret of our constellation. How did thy know about all of this?" Eir said.

"We have researched about this from the other Einherjar. We called them the Transcendent. They teach us many things they've learned in Valhalla."

"Hmph... Perhaps we shouldn't hath let thy go down back to Midgard, after all."

"..."

Yulie was starting another chant of Stone Curse silently, while Eir still continue...

"But this is not enough to stop me."

PRAAAK!

"...!"

The curse wear off, and the petrified parts are released, like a snake shedding its skin. Eir looks unharmed at all even after all of it.

"Such a thing wouldn't be effective to me. There's no way for thee to defeat me, with the current power that thy wield." Eir said again.

"I see, a curse was a type of spell that interferes directly with the soul of the target. Against a Valkyrie..."

"That's correct. I can purify the curse without doing anything. The moment when the curse reaches my soul, it shall be purified in an instant. That's the end of the line for thee. Furthermore, thy only hath that spell as an earth-based spell."

"...I guess so. After all, I'm battling with a Valkyrie, right now. It wouldn't be a shame should I lose." Yulie said.

"That's right. So, thy do can accept the fact that thy can't win."

But Yulie was smiling fearlessly. She was acting as if she was taunting the Valkyrie.

"Then what if I do this?"

"...?"

In front of Eir, Yulie was holding a something red. It was a red gemstone. She then throw it upwards, and...!

"Myriad eyes of petrification, gaze upon my foes and let eternal silence shackles them! Stone Curse!"

Yulie cast another spell, the same one like before! But the Valkyrie didn't even bother to do anything.

"Art thou a fool? Such a spell won't work on me." Eir said coldly.

"Indeed. I know that. That's why I'm doing this."

"...?"

Eir watched as the body in her gaze was petrified into a stone.

But...it wasn't her body that was turning into stone.

"...! ? Are thou crazy! ? Thou applied the curse on thyself! ?" Eir shouts.

In front of her, she watch as Yulie's body was turning into stone. But Yulie was just smiling fearlessly, as if she was holding her victory in.

"Auria!" she shouts.

"Oh, our mighty Lord in the sky, grant us Your holy power! Blessing!"

A power was flowing inside Yulie as Auria chanted the spell of Blessing. The petrification stopped as the effect. Her body still covered in stones, though, seemingly like a skin.

"Hehehe, seems like I was correct." Yulie said it as she giggles.

"...impossible... You actually turned a curse into a reinforcing spell?" Eir said, shocked.

"It was actually just a logic. I've heard that an Acolyte's holy skill would work in reverse against an undead-type monster. I've also heard that a blessing would mean a curse against them."

"..."

Eir just listening in shock, while Yulie continues...

"To reverse a curse, we need to gain a blessing from a holy servant of God. Then on the other side, my Stone Curse spell was a type of curse, right? So why couldn't I remove the cursing effect with Auria's blessing and gain the earth affinity myself?"

"... Though it was a good thing that it was the weakest Stone Curse spell you used. Should you used a little stronger power, I don't know whether I could bless you and remove the curse." Auria added.

"...hmph."

Eir just smiles a little at that.

"A dark elf was able to think that far, no wonder that thy race was feared for thy magic. But such recklessness could easily cost thee thy life. Treasure it well."

"There's no way I could do that, when you was endangering my friend's life!" Yulie shouts.

"...indeed, I hath. But thou should realize that it was for the best."

"I don't know your reason, and I don't care! When I called someone my friend, then I shall become her friend until the end!"

Yulie cast another magic as she said that.

"...what a commendable spirit. But such a thing wouldn't matter. There's no way that thou could defeat me in thy condition."

"Why don't we just try it... now! Lightning Bolt!"

CTAAAR!

The thundering bolt was launched fast towards Eir!

"...!"

ZAP!

The lightning greased Eir's left arm. Blood was flowing from the burn wound.

"...I can't predict it...?" Eir murmurs.

"My body is infused with pure earth attribute. And your power can't predict the earth's movements, right?"

"...!"

"Then this is the end! Napalm Beat!"

FWOOOSH!

The wind pressure was flew fast towards Eir! Realizing the attack, she used her ice power to create an ice wall in front of her!

BAAK! BAAK! BAAK!

The ice wall's front was cracked, but the Napalm Beat didn't able to break through the wall.

"I announce! Your power shall lies in my hand! And my life shall lies in your hand! Honor our pact, and let my hand holds the power of God! Boost Magic!"

An aura surrounds Yulie's body. Using that power, she cast a barrage of spells!

"Napalm Beat!"

FWOOOOSH!

PRAAAAAAK!

"...!"

This time, the Napalm Beat was able to break through the wall of ice. Eir, who have lost the defense, was trying to create another wall, but...

"Lightning Bolt!" Yulie shouts.

CTAAAR!

"Aaaaaaah!"

Eir screams in pain, as the bolt of lightning was running through her body. She fallen to her knees, feeling weak from the electricity that was paining her all over. Her armor was making her body even heavier, which make it harder for her to even stand back..

The Lightning Bolt Yulie just casted was an enhanced version of the strongest Lightning Bolt of the genius, Yulie Elua. It was so strong, that in fact it could turn its target into ashes in an instant. For Eir to survive, she must have a strong resistance to magic.

"..."

Yulie was focusing her mind, preparing for another spell she can still used. Her Boost Magic was creating a restriction of inability for using the same reinforced spell used just before. The restriction can only be lifted after resting for a day.

"Kuh! What power! To think that the power he created hath grown this powerful...!" Eir said.

"Give it up, Valkyrie. I won't let you harm my friend." Yulie said.

"...So it would appears so. But under the command of Lady Freya, I won't be defeated that easily!"

FWOOOSH!

Aura was flowing from Eir's body.

"Freeze!"

CRIIIK! CRIIIK!

The room was enveloped in cold ice aura! Eir was releasing an intense freezing power!

"...! (I can't move!)" Yulie thought.

The cold makes it hard to move. The room was now looks like it was caught in a blizzard. She can't move her body, and even casting a spell. It seems that Auria also can't move.

As Eir said that, she walks, slowly towards Auria.

"I hath told thee. Resistance is futile." Eir said.

"...! (Oh no! She could reach Auria at this rate!)" Yulie thought again.

She was trying to using her own magic power, but she still couldn't move at all.

"It's useless. No matter how briliant thy brain was, thou can't compensate the insufficient amount of magic power with thy current power." Eir said.

She finally reached where Auria is, who was standing in front of her.

"...thou doesn't seems to be scared." Eir said.

"..."

Auria didn't speak at all, or rather, she couldn't speak, just like Yulie.

Eir stand silently in front of her, and then...

"...I see. Perhaps it was thy faith towards our Lord, Odin, that ease thy fear. Rest assured. Thy pain would be quick, that thy can't even feel it." she said it.

She then put her left hand in Auria's chest. A cold feeling, yet warm touch was striking Auria. A light was shone from Eir's hand, and a feeling of something being inscribed on Auria's chest could be feeled.

"...(Is this it? So in the end, I just became a burden to my first friend, after all.)" Auria thought.

...

Eir was still standing silently.

"...(...but why my heart still trembling from anticipation? Is it my fear, a feeling of not accepting my fate? Is it the call of the God?... Is it courage? No...is it my wish to be saved?)" Auria thought again.

_I don't wanna die..._

_I still have much to do..._

_Therefore..._

"...the spell is completed... Relax thy body, and thy wouldn't even feel any pain at all." Eir said.

As she release her touch, an inscription was shining on Auria's chest, through her clothes. It was a rune inscription.

"...I can't..." Auria murmurs.

"...! ? Thou could talk! ?"

Eir looks confused and surprised. Auria then continue...

"I can't die here, not yet..."

"...so thou was scared after all. That was to be expected. But it was already too late. The rune hath been inscribed, and all I need to do is to take thy soul from thy body." Eir said coldly.

"I still won't give up! I'm sure that there's still a way!" Auria said again.

"But there's no way you could do anything right now. A servant of God wouldn't stand a chance against me, the Valkyrie." Eir said.

But then...

"Then what about me?"

"...?"

Behind Eir, stand the female swordsman she slammed to the wall before. Her body was bloodied by her own blood, and yet, she was standing, glaring at her enemy.

"...how did thee..." Eir was about to murmurs something, but...

SWING!

Levia has already swunged her spear at Eir!

TRAANG!

Using her staff, Eir blocked the attack, causing a recoil on both of their weapons! But Levia didn't stop there! She recovered from the effect, and swinged it back vertically!

"Bash!"

CRACK!

The reinforced attack breaks Eir's staff! Its center was shattered to pieces, and the tip was thrown away, towards one of the room's corner.

"...! How could thy broke free of my spell! ?" Eir shouts in disbelief.

"Why don't you use your prediction to find the answer yourself! ?" Levia shouts back.

"...!"

Eir aimed her right hand at Levia, trying to restraint her! The shackles of ice still chained her limbs, and was trying to grabbed nearby wall, but...!

"Haaaaaaah!"

PRAAANG!

The chain of the shackles destroyed instead.

"...! It cannot be! Thy power hath becoming greater that it surpassed even my vessel's! ?" Eir said, shocked.

"Take this! The power and the blood of that reside in my body! Unleash your true form, Gae Bolg!"

GROOOOWR!

The jagged spear letting out a howl that sounds like it was coming from a beast. The spear itself was trembling greatly, as if it was trying to raging on.

"...! The power of a dragon! ?" Eir said in shock.

But Levia didn't answer. She swunged her spear at Eir's direction!

"Haaaaaaaah!"

FWOOOSH!

The jagged spear was gathering the force arround it for a single attack! And with all of her might, Levia swunged that spear at Eir! Seeing the attack, Eir was trying to defend with her ice power, and creating another ice wall, but...

CRASH!

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Not only the wall was shattered, Eir also got caught in the powerful swing of Gae Bolg. She was thrown away backwards and hitted the office's wall hard.

"Kah! Cough! Cough!"

Eir was having a difficulty breathing. Blood was coming out from her mouth as she cough.

GRWOOOOOR!

"...this power! It is Jormungandr! So thou was one of the Nomads!" Eir shouts.

* * *

Barton look at the report once again. It was Levia's report. But it doesn't contain much details. It doesn't even reach half of the paper's page.

She doesn't remember much about the battle. Her wounds and the injuries inflicted in the previous battle are making her drifting between awake and unconscious. It even miraculous that she was able to battle the Valkyrie at that condition.

Not long after that, the third group Renald formed arrived. Seeing that the situation worsen, the Valkyrie retreated. At least, that much he knows from the magician, Yulie. Now, she was resting together with the target, Auria. While Levia was receiving intensive care in the other room.

"But for the existence of a Nomads and the Gae Bolg to be revealed... If it go any further than this, then it wouldn't be pretty." Barton murmurs.

He watch from the window on his office. The sun is almost rise. The light is shone into his office, as if trying to giving a revelation to those who gaze upon it.

* * *

Well then, it's been a long time. But this time, I want to tell you all an important news. Starting from now, I'm gonna putting this fic on hiatus... No, I'm not quitting. Let me explain. I'm going to do a project together with another author, hendlou. We're going to join our fic together under the name of "Yggdrasil". We're currently working on his fic, first. Please support our project, okay? To those who was following my fic until now, you can check "Yggdrasil : Original Sin" now. It was set in the time of war, 10 years prior to my fic. Well then, wish us luck.

For now, I want to say a special thanks to nerovergil and unknown. I would never continued my fic without your support. Please support us in the future too, okay?


End file.
